Without You
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Syaoran había desaparecido de la vida de Sakura, y con él aquel secreto que guardaba recelosamente en su memoria. El destino es caprichoso con el ahora lider del Clan Li, un viaje a Japón cambia su vida cuando unos ojos esmeralda lo miran con recelo después de ayudarlo, ese infante parecía odiarlo ¿por qué? él ni siquiera lo conocía, pero había en él algo extrañamente familiar.
1. Ecos del pasado

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **Advertencias: posible Ooc (personalidades fuera de personaje), cliché XD y Universo Alterno.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Ecos del pasado.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Él dejó de tratar de traerla de vuelta. Ella tan sólo se hacía presente en escasas ocasiones, en algunos sueños, algunos recuerdos… algunos pensamientos. Antes solía confundirla con cualquier chica de menuda complexión; cualquier mujer con el cabello castaño podría ser ella y desafortunadamente cuando era osado para acercarse a ellas descubría con pesar la verdad tras sus miradas, que ellas no poseían la belleza exquisita y la inocencia escondida tras aquellas orbes que añoraba volver a mirar.

Para su desgracia nunca eran "Ella".

"Ella" era la persona más maravillosa que alguna vez pudo haber conocido, poseía una cándida personalidad que lo había abrumado al punto de quedar prendado de su brillante luz, una sonrisa infantil y el dulce sonido de una risa angelical y por sobre todo, un alma bondadosa que miraba lo bueno incluso donde no lo había.

Una desconocida: Eso fue al principio.

Una molestia: Cada vez que se empeñaba en hablarle a pesar de los desplantes que él adrede le dedicaba.

Una intrusa: Cuando sin saber ya formaba parte de su vida.

Una amiga: Estando presente en los momentos importantes procurando su bienestar, dedicándole vastas sonrisas de felicidad para alejar sus tristezas y soledad.

Un complemento: Él carecía de las virtudes que ella poseía.

Mudarse a un nuevo lugar fue difícil, no obstante había soportado ese radical cambio gracias a su presencia; gracias a ella conoció a nuevas personas que lo acogieron de inmediato como uno más de ellos.

Pero el papel más importante que jugaba en su vida en aquel lejano tiempo, fue el de su persona especial en todo ese mundo: porque la amaba. Su primer amor, aún cuando ella jamás se diese cuenta de ello y cuando él jamás tuvo intención de que ella se enterará de su situación para no causarle problemas; ella, la única que había cambiado su mundo haciendo que todo lo demás perdiera importancia.

Una burbuja que se rompió cuando él se marchó de su lado sin explicación alguna.

El estrepitoso abrir de las puertas cortó sus intrusivos pensamientos justo a tiempo, nunca supo cuan profundo escarbaba en su mente hasta que alguien lo sacaba de ese mar de recuerdos. Una inusitada presencia entró triunfal a la oficina del joven hombre, caminando a prisa hasta el escritorio donde golpeó la madera con las palmas de las manos provocando un exponencial eco.

Syaoran Li soltó un pesado suspiro. Estuvo a punto de botar la pila de papeles que yacían pulcramente ordenados sobre su escritorio gracias a la llegada de su prima, en primera instancia el joven se cuestionó sobre su presencia en las oficinas, siendo que a Meiling Li no le interesaba el ámbito empresarial ni el manejo del capital familiar ¿entonces por qué se había presentado así tan de repente frente a él?

— ¿Regresaras? —inquirió la joven sin apartar las manos del escritorio, invadiendo así el espacio personal de su compañero. Sus ojos rubí se clavaron en él, expectantes.

Y toda duda quedó disipada con aquella simple cuestión. Demonios, se avecinaba un interrogatorio.

—Le dije a la secretaria que no podía recibir a nadie ¿no te lo dijo?

—Lo hizo —respondió Meiling toscamente. Como si una simple advertencia fuese a detenerla de obtener la información que quería —. ¿Y bien, es cierto o no?

Hubo un silencio prolongado, más bien uno intencional. Pero incluso Syaoran sabía que con alargar el tiempo de respuesta no lograría hacerla desistir de querer escucharla.

—La empresa necesita verificar las sucursales, las ventas no son óptimas por lo que necesitamos levantarlas. Me reuniré con los gerentes para hablar con ellos —La seriedad y su rostro estoico ocultaron a la perfección el pequeño atisbo de ilusión que le hacía sentir su próximo viaje —. Son sólo negocios.

Meiling entornó los ojos en dirección a su primo, patentando una potente mirada que le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera por tal escudriño. A cualquiera menos a Syaoran, quien con años de práctica volvió obsoleta aquella arma mortal de su prima.

—Así que son sólo negocios ¿verdad?

Él asintió apenas sin apartar la mirada de los papeles que ahora tenía en manos, un informe detallado de las utilidades del último mes; de seguir así sería un excelente año para la empresa.

— ¿Cuántos días estarás en Japón? —atajó de nuevo Meiling sin querer dar por zanjado el tema.

Syaoran quiso sacarla de la oficina de inmediato, sabía hacia donde se encaminaban todas esas preguntas.

—Lo que sea que estés pensando Meiling es mejor que lo olvides —Li levantó la mirada únicamente para mirarla mientras le dejaba muy en claro sus intenciones—. Me iré el viernes por la mañana y regresaré el miércoles por la tarde, ni un día más ni un día menos ¿entendiste?

Quizá la voz del castaño no era lo suficientemente brusca pero si lo bastante clara. Meiling bufó audible mientras se cruzaba de brazos en señal de molestia, odiaba esa faceta de seriedad en Syaoran, prácticamente vivía por y para el trabajo.

—Quizá deberías aprovechar para…

—No. —Syaoran levantó la mano cortando la diatriba de la joven mujer.

—¿Acaso no quieres verla? —insistió la pelinegra, era tan testaruda como podría llegar a ser.

Una fibra sensible abrió la pequeña herida en el joven hombre. De los dos, Meiling era la que no dejaba morir las esperanzas como él ya lo había hecho desde hacía algún tiempo.

—No he sabido nada de ella desde hace once años. —masculló Syaoran con pesar. Las palabras eran amargas en su boca.

Aunque lo cierto era que él no tenía razón alguna de sus amigos desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, al regresar a Hong Kong fue como si su vida en Japón se hubiese borrado por completo; aquellos que una vez fueron cercanos a él ahora no eran más que unos completos extraños. Intentó estar en contacto los primeros meses, sin embargo tras los acontecimientos que forzaron su regreso la comunicación fue perdiéndose gradualmente hasta reducirse a nada.

Incluso Meiling, quien en un tiempo le hizo compañía en aquella pequeña ciudad y había forjado lazos con sus compañeros, Syaoran sabía que eran escasas las ocasiones en las que se ponía en contacto con alguno de ellos.

—Daidouji me dijo que Kinomoto está en Tokio —reveló la prima de Li—. Quizá deberías aprovechar tu estadia en la ciudad para buscarla.

El comentario de la joven captó la atención de Syaoran quien dejó a un lado los papeles para enfocar su mirada en ella.

—¿Tokio? —cuestionó incrédulo, después de un par de segundos negó con la cabeza como si la sola idea fuese la más absurda de todas—. Eso es imposible Meiling, nadie me dio razones de ella o mencionó siquiera que estaba en esa ciudad. Lo último que supe es que se había casado y mudado a Kioto.

—¿Entonces debo suponer que te rendiste cuando supiste sobre la noticia no es verdad? —Ahora todo tenía sentido para ella, Syaoran simplemente se había rendido y ya.

La acusación de su prima lo abrumó de repente, durante todo ese tiempo su excusa más creíble fue el trabajo y la falta de tiempo para retomar los vínculos perdidos con sus amigos, en especial con Kinomoto; quien se suponía era su mejor amiga. La culpa por desaparecer así tan de repente lo persiguió por un tiempo pero después, cuando quiso enmendar su error supo que ella había seguido con su vida; Syaoran intentó alegrarse de ello sin embargo no pudo evitar que una leve punzada de dolor le molestara en el pecho, al final aceptó que dejar las cosas como estaban era lo mejor.

Cada uno tenía una vida hecha.

—Tu sabes que no es eso Meiling —Se defendió Li—. Después de la muerte de mi madre tuve que ocupar el puesto como el nuevo líder, no tenía tiempo para buscar a mis amigos o salir con ellos, el trabajo…

—¡Exacto siempre es el trabajo! —Se exaltó Meiling golpeando con mayor fuerza la madera de la mesa, haciendo tambalear los papeles al punto de casi hacerlos caer—. Desde que Tia Yelan murió no haces más que trabajar, como si con ello pudieses compensar algo. No hablas con tus hermanas a menos que sean asuntos relacionados con los negocios o la empresa, me ignoras a mí y lo peor del caso es que eres tan miserable que te da miedo reconocerlo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron desafiándose, pero Syaoran se negaba a reconocer la verdad en las palabras de Meiling, porque muy en el fondo odiaba admitir que ella tenía la razón. Desde su regreso de Japón tras la muerte de su madre se había escudado tras el trabajo, asumiendo su papel como heredero de su clan; su estado natural designado desde su nacimiento al ser el único varón en la familia.

—No hables a la ligera Meiling, tú no eres la que carga con el peso familiar, tú no sabes lo que es que toda la responsabilidad caiga sobre ti —Syaoran cuadró los hombros para aparentar más presencia, no quería hablarle así a su prima pero ya no soportaba que ella le recalcara lo obvio. Se sentía tan estresado con su sola presencia—. No soy miserable, yo sabía cuál era mi lugar desde que tuve uso de razón y creo que tú también deberías saber cuál es el tuyo.

Y eso era lo más triste de todo, pensó Meiling. Que su primo aún desde muy pequeño había forjado ese carácter frío debido a la constante educación que se le inculcó, llenándole la cabeza de obligaciones y deberes para con la familia, forjándolo como el futuro líder. Una infancia perdida sin oportunidad de juegos, sonrisas, sueños o esperanzas.

Syaoran dio por zanjado el tema pidiéndole que se retirara para poder terminar de revisar los informes, culpándola de que estaba retrasándolo pues debía dejar todo en orden antes del viaje. Ella no chistó al respecto sabiendo que de nada serviría sus alegatos, no obstante Meiling recordó el motivo de su visita y se atrevió a hablar en última instancia antes de retirarse.

— ¿Aun la amas? —dijo con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta sincera de su parte, aunque en el fondo sabía que tal vez no recibiera absolutamente nada.

Pero se equivocó.

—Ella ya tiene su vida hecha.

—Eso no fue lo que te pregunté Xiao Lang. —objetó de regreso la pelinegra tentando su suerte. Al menos había recibido una respuesta aunque no era la que quería escuchar.

Meiling quería estar segura de algo antes de cuestionar el asunto de mayor importancia, algo que la haría salir de dudas de una vez por todas. Durante años había guardado recelosamente una duda que la carcomía por dentro.

—Xiao Lang. —insistió Meiling.

Syaoran exhaló bruscamente para que ella le escuchara.

—Sí. —Se limitó a decir. Aunque aquella verdad no cambiaba en nada su realidad.

A la prima de Li no le sorprendió que a pesar de todos esos años él aun guardara ese sentimiento por la chica japonesa, tendría que ser ciega para no notar los indicios de un corazón roto que añoraba a su amada.

Un silencio se instaló en la estancia, ensordecedor y desesperante. Ella seguía ahí de pie como queriendo decir algo pero al mismo tiempo meditando al respecto, Syaoran pensó que tal vez ella estaba buscando la mejor manera de decir lo que quería. Algo extraño en Meiling ya que su naturaleza impulsiva y agresiva le hacía decir las cosas sin delicadeza y directo al punto.

—Cuando te fuiste de Japón ¿pasó algo entre Kinomoto y tú? —Meiling se cruzó de brazos fingiendo indiferencia, trató de atajar el tema con la mayor sutileza posible.

La ceja de Li se alzó en incredulidad primero y luego una vez procesadas las palabras frunció el ceño. No estaba diciendo lo que creía que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué se supone debió de pasar entre ella y yo?

—Ah maldición Xiao Lang —Las manos de Meiling abandonaron su antigua posición para frotarse la frente despeinando su largo flequillo en desesperación—. ¿Entre Kinomoto y tú nunca pasó nada? es decir ¿ella y tú nunca estuvieron juntos?

Él captó a dónde iba todo aquello y se apresuró a responder.

—No —fue su rotunda respuesta—. Ella era mi amiga y además…—Syaoran titubeó por un segundo—, a ella le gustaba otra persona, yo simplemente era su amigo tal como lo era Daidouji.

Meiling lo miró fijamente, inspeccionando su rostro pero lo único que encontró fue la seriedad de antaño que lo caracterizaba; entonces estaba diciéndole la verdad. No atendía y estaba un poco confundida con los hechos, por una parte sabía que él era incapaz de mentir y menos sobre algo como eso, pero por otro lado los hechos le decían otra cosa ¿podría ser que lo que ella sabía por boca de Daidouji fuese solo una gran casualidad? No había otra explicación.

Derrotada se acomodó el cabello y le dio la espalda a su primo, dispuesta a salir por la puerta, necesitaba hacer una llamada.

—Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de confesarle tus sentimientos ¿verdad? —increpó ella encaminándose hacia las enormes puertas de madera que sellaban la oficina.

Li clavó la mirada en esos papeles entre sus manos, sin prestar atención a lo que éstos decían sino como una excusa para no mirarla porque sabía que para ese entonces los ojos de Meiling ya estaban de vuelta hacia él.

—No quise causarle problemas, sabía que si le decía algo ella se pondría a pensar en una manera para no lastimarme, iba a preocuparse y yo no quería… Daidouji me dijo que lo hiciera pero al final no pude.

La joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante la nobleza de su primo, en el tiempo en el que había vivido en Japón debió admitir que sufrió un cambio considerable, uno que perdió apenas regresó a casa. A Meiling le hubiese gustado que el Syaoran de Japón perdurara hasta ese día.

—No cabe duda de que eres un tonto —soltó ella de repente pero no como un insulto sino en un tono cariñoso, más bien como un elogio—. Adiós Syaoran, ten un buen viaje. —Se despidió en ese instante pues sabía que no podría ir a hacerlo al aeropuerto el viernes.

Meiling abrió la puerta y salió.

El joven reconoció que tal vez ella tuviese la razón, tal vez era un tonto después de todo por no decirle sus sentimientos a Sakura Kinomoto en aquel entonces, se llamó incluso un cobarde por ello, pero ¿Qué opción tenía? No quería causarle molestias, lo mejor fue desaparecer como lo había hecho.

Retomó su tarea, revisando los informes faltantes. Sin embargo su mente no podía prestar real atención a lo que estaba haciendo, no cuando las palabras de Meiling revoloteaban sin cesar y se dijo entonces que ella era muy molesta por sacar a flote los viejos sentimientos de repente… pero también reconoció que él era un gran mentiroso.

Dejó a un lado los papeles y se volvió hacia la ventana de cristal, era tarde y la vista sobre los edificios era magnifica. Syaoran se permitió divagar en las profundidades de su mente, hacia uno de los recuerdos más preciados que tenía de ella, un recuerdo que se prometió guardar hasta el día de su muerte.

 _ **-FlashBack-**_

 _ **Once años atrás.**_

Despertó gracias al calor que sentía en su cuerpo, su frente estaba empapada al igual que la cama humedecida por el sudor. Sintió cómo un brazo se aferraba a su cintura, parpadeó varias veces para enfocar su vista y rodar sobre el colchón hasta quedar frente a la chica que yacía a su lado durmiendo tranquilamente; piel blanca y cabello castaño lo bastante corto que apenas sobrepasaba su nuca.

Su cuerpo se paralizó, la muchacha no parecía estar desnuda pero sólo traía su ropa interior y lo único que cubría su cuerpo era una fina sábana. El chico intentó despertarla moviéndola con un dedo pero no dio señales de vida, y sopesando la situación era lo mejor, él tampoco tenía una apariencia favorable, a diferencia de ella él no tenía absolutamente nada que lo cubriera debajo de las mismas sábanas que compartía con la menuda chica, su amiga, no… mejor dicho su mejor amiga.

¿Qué había sucedido ahí? No podía recordar con claridad los hechos, las imágenes eran bastante borrosas y lejanas, el muchacho trató de incorporarse, debía buscar su ropa a como diera lugar antes de que su amiga despertara sino las cosas se pondrían muy feas para él, para ambos. ¿Cómo explicaría la situación?

Una punzada de dolor se hizo presente en su cabeza, dolía como el infierno y podría jurar que la sed que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos era señal de su deshidratación extrema, tal como si se hubiese abstenido del vital liquido durante varios días, eso solo quería decir una cosa… resaca… el resultado de beber en exceso.

Pero eso era extraño, él no era de los que ingirieran gran cantidad de alcohol - _en el remoto caso de que lo hiciera_ \- ¿entonces cómo es que tenía ese insoportable dolor de cabeza y esa sed implacable? En esos momentos era lo de menos, lo primordial era encontrar sus prendas, que por cierto yacían esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación. Otra cosa rara, esa habitación no era suya, conocía a la perfección dicha habitación y sabía que la dueña permanecía aun dormida sobre la mullida cama.

Con pasos torpes pero sigilosos llegó hasta el baño, entró de inmediato y como pudo se vistió. El chico se acercó al lavamanos para enjuagarse la cara y así aliviar los martilleos en su cabeza, se quedó observando su reflejo en el espejo así como las gotas de agua escurrían por sus parpados, cejas y mejillas. No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí ni de lo que había sucedido para encontrarse en la misma cama que su amiga y en semejante situación.

¿Qué había ocurrido la noche anterior? Lo único que podía ver eran vagos recuerdos de una salida en grupo para festejar en un karaoke, ¿celebrar qué? No podía tener la certeza; recordaba estar sentado ahí mientras los demás conversaban de lo más animados mientras bebían, en especial su amigo Yamazaki…

¡Yamazaki! ¡Eso era! Él le había ofrecido un poco de alcohol mientras contaba historias inéditas sobre los karaokes y las canciones que se cantaban, continuó entregándole una bebida luego otra y otra más, ahora sabía quién era el responsable de su resaca.

Bien, pero aun así algo faltaba.

— ¡Hoe eso duele!—gritó alguien en tono audible desde la otra habitación, seguido de un par de ruidos de objetos cayendo.

Eso fue suficiente para que las imágenes regresaran a su mente, él saliendo del karaoke con su mejor amiga, ambos lo bastante ebrios que incluso les costaba caminar por la calle de camino a casa, sin embargo el chico se reusó a regresar a su departamento y la chica estuvo de acuerdo en ello. El castaño comenzó a sudar frío.

Otra imagen llegó, él y ella entrando a la habitación mientras se devoraban el uno al otro y reducían aun más el espacio entre sus cuerpos al igual que sus prendas que caían al azar en el suelo. La cara del chico se tornó de un tono carmín intenso y sus mejillas ardieron con la intensidad del sol de verano.

Imágenes de ella tocándole las mejillas mientras le decía que se quedara, de sus ojos esmeralda ardiendo con una chispa especial mirando en su dirección; no importaba cuán noble intentó ser, con su nombre saliendo de los labios de su amiga había sido suficiente para encender esa llama que yacía dentro suyo desde hacía algún tiempo, desde que la conoció cuando se mudó a Tomoeda.

Y de nuevo pudo sentir la sensación de los dedos de ella recorrer la longitud de su espalda, los dedos de él enredándose en la sedosa cabellera castaña mientras se posicionaba entre sus rodillas abiertas, sus manos tocando la piel desnuda y los gemidos que inundaron la habitación.

La sensación de empujar dentro de ella lo más gentil que pudo evitando que sus instintos salieran a flote en ese momento de anhelo, las rodillas de ella sostenidas a sus caderas en un agarre fuerte mientras se mordía el labio inferior, las uñas de los dedos incrustándose en su espalda y los ojos apretujados mientras él se balanceaba dentro y fuera hasta colapsar finalmente sobre ella mientras gemía.

" _ **Mierda"**_ pensó el chico, ahora recordaba todo. Después de eso ella optó por tomar un baño, adormilada debido a los efectos del alcohol en su organismo que ni siquiera reparó en su presencia - _ya de por sí era una despistada de primera_ \- y en ese estado aún más ¿ella recordaría algo de eso?

El chico escuchó otro grito en la habitación, era mejor salir y enfrentar las cosas de una vez por todas. Temió lo peor pero regresó a donde su amiga estaba, por suerte ya traía algo encima y se sostenía la cabeza tal como el muchacho lo había hecho.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Bueno, el joven quería tantear un poco el terreno, no era fácil para él tampoco. Se sentía la peor basura del mundo.

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue otro grito con el tan característico sonido - _palabra_ \- de su amiga acompañado de un fuerte almohadazo. El pobre muchacho golpeó el suelo con un sonido sordo emitiendo un gemido de dolor agudo.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! Escuché tu grito y vine corriendo —dijo él intentando levantarse del suelo y haciendo una mueca, masajeando su cabeza a medida que se incorporaba.

— ¿Syaoran? —La chica contempló con horror las consecuencias de sus acciones. Tan confundida como podría llegar a estar en esas condiciones. Iba a decir algo más pero se detuvo al sentir una arcada—. Creo que voy a vomitar y me duele la cabeza. —Se quejó llevando ambas manos a su cabeza para acunar su frente y su cien con éstas, el dolor era casi insoportable que sentía que se le partiría en cualquier instante.

—Sakura cálmate por favor. —Syaoran corrió hasta ella para frotarle la espalda en un gesto compasivo. Se veía tan mal, en peores condiciones que él.

Sakura no era una chica que bebiera en exceso, la única vez que lo había hecho juró ante el propio Syaoran y Tomoyo que no volvería a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso. La noche anterior claramente era la ruptura de ese juramento.

—A eso se le llama resaca, es normal que te sientas así después de la manera en la que bebiste. —continuó Li, explicándole cual niña pequeña.

Sakura lo miró con horror, bueno no exactamente a él sino al reconocimientos de sus acciones. Se cubrió la cara con las manos para evitar que él la mirase, que mirase su vergüenza ¿Qué pensaría Syaoran de ella? sin embargo la vergüenza pasó a segundo plano cuando la joven se percató realmente de la presencia de su amigo en su casa, se levantó observándolo de pies a cabeza como si de una aparición se tratara.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a mi casa? No recuerdo nada. —Sus lejanos recuerdos flotaban en una estela de humo que cada vez se hacía más difusa, ciertamente ignoraba la presencia de Syaoran ahí, de no ser por su abrupta aparición ella no se hubiese enterado.

Una punzada atravesó el pecho del chico, una mezcla de alivio y pesadez, la chica estaba muy confundida, de cierta manera se sentía culpable y algo decepcionado.

—Tú ¿no recuerdas lo que ocurrió anoche? —Syaoran trató de modular su voz para que no tartamudeara.

Ella negó con la cabeza ¿Que si recordaba?, se quedó pensativa por unos momentos hasta que los ojos esmeralda de Sakura se agrandaron a más no poder como si algo le hubiese causado un miedo extremo.

— ¿Dormiste aquí?—El pánico se apoderó de ella ante la sola idea de lo que su mente estaba maquilando, eso no podía ser cierto.

Syaoran se preparó para lo peor pensando que lo que había sucedido la noche anterior sería tema de conversación. Ella tenía novio y él era su mejor amigo. Estaba mal.

—Sakura yo…

Pero sus conjeturas eran erradas.

—Debes irte antes de que mi hermano llegue de su viaje, podría llegar en cualquier momento y encontrarte aquí.

¿Eh? Sakura de un momento a otro había re direccionado el asunto. Tomó a Syaoran del brazo y lo haló fuera de su habitación, por las escaleras y en dirección a la puerta de salida.

— ¡Sakura espera! —Se quejó Syaoran dejándose arrastrar, se encontraba muy contrariado para oponerse.

—Touya podría malinterpretar las cosas y tratar de golpearte.

Se detuvieron justo a tiempo antes de chocar de lleno con la puerta, Sakura la abrió y empujó a Li por ésta sin dejarle mediar palabra alguna, o en todo caso explicar lo que ella le había cuestionado con anterioridad.

— ¡Espera Sakura necesitamos hablar! —reaccionó al fin.

—¿Hoe? Pero Syaoran —Ella observó el rostro serio de su amigo, un rostro que sólo había visto cuando él recién se mudó de Hong Kong, pero aún así—. Muchas gracias por traerme a casa, lamento todas las molestias que te causé Syaoran, pero de verdad tienes que irte, no quiero que mi hermano te lastime.

La sincera disculpa y preocupación de Sakura le impresionó. ¿Cómo podría explicarle lo que había sucedido la noche anterior sin llegar a lastimarla?

¿Contar la verdad o mentirle al respecto? Había muchas cosas en juego, como su amistad y el noviazgo que su amiga mantenía con un tipo que no le caía demasiado bien, pero a fin de cuentas se había hecho a un lado al ver que ella era "feliz" con el tipo aquel. Hubo un tiempo en el Syaoran quiso confesar sus sentimientos, Tomoyo incluso le había animado para que lo hiciera… sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, no quería empañar la felicidad de Sakura al no poder corresponderle de la misma manera.

No había tiempo para poner en una balanza todo, optó por lo más sensato posible.

—Tú no eres una molestia Sakura. —los puños de Syaoran se apretujaron a los costados, estaba conteniéndose.

Conservar el bienestar de su amiga no estaba de más, no quería que su amistad se terminara de aquella manera, él no quería desechar siete años de amistad por un desliz, aunque claro que para él había sido más que solo eso.

Una vasta sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Sakura.

Syaoran no dijo nada más, se frotó la nuca antes de marcharse, se sentía culpable con ella, por omitir la verdad y por no arrepentirse de haberlo hecho; el remordimiento por haber compartido una sola noche con su amiga se hacía patente al verla agradecerle y sonreírle de esa manera tan típica en ella.

Sus sentimientos hacia Sakura habían permanecido al margen hasta ese momento, sin llegar a entrometerse en su relación y permaneciendo a su lado; es verdad sentía amor por ella pero por sobre todo estaba su lealtad como amigos.

¿Irónico?

Tal vez, pero era lo necesario para preservar aquella amistad, manteniendo aquel secreto sólo para él, era egoísta pero era lo mejor.

Desde aquel momento la vida de ambos no fue la misma, Syaoran había desaparecido de la vida de Sakura, y con él aquel secreto que guardaba recelosamente en su memoria.

 _ **-Fin de FlashBack-**_

Syaoran abrió los ojos, los sentimientos comenzaban a embargarlo de nuevo así que para aplacarlos se volvió hacia su escritorio y siguió con su trabajo, la única manera que conocía para acallar los pensamientos intrusivos de su consciencia. Meiling tenía razón, desde que regresó de Japón vivía por y para el trabajo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **Bueno en primera, amo el cliché y sí, está historia es uno de mis clichés favoritos XD**_

 _ **Este fic en realidad lo tenía planeado para mi otro fandom pero de verdad que me ha pegado muy fuerte el amor por el SyaoSaku desde que salió la nueva temporada así que no me resistí a adaptarlo para Sakura. La historia la tenía en la computadora, en una de las tantas carpetas de historias que nunca vieron la luz, así que dije ¿Por qué no? Además la temática de este fic me encanta, es algo que va a quedar muy claro en el segundo capítulo o incluso desde este primer capítulo XD**_

 _ **Es un proyecto muy pero muy cortito, de no más de cinco capítulos (que trataré de subir cada quince días), no es algo tan dramático en general pero tiene algo de eso.**_

 _ **En fin, espero saber sus opiniones al respecto ¿les gustó? ¿Alguien ya adivinó de qué va la historia? ¿Fui muy obvia? ¿Syaoran es muy serio? Hasta la próxima…**_


	2. Encuentro con lo inevitable

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece es propiedad de CLAMP, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **.-.-.-.**

 **Advertencias: Personajes fuera de carácter (Ooc), universo alterno.**

 **.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 2. Encuentro con lo inevitable.**

 **.**

 **.**

El molesto sonido del despertador era su némesis natural, así como también lo eran las matemáticas en una época remota. El pitido exponencial inundó la oscura habitación sacando a la dueña de su mundo de placentera ensoñación; la primer reacción - _como todas las mañanas_ \- fue cubrirse por completo con las sábanas de la cama en un vano intento por alejar el sonido de sus oídos, algo que de por sí era infructuoso.

Un ligero gruñido se escuchó debajo de esa pila de mantas y almohadas, seguido de un lamento descarado por parte de la mujer. Con resignación, retiró con brusquedad su cálida fortaleza cubriéndose casi de inmediato los ojos con la palma de su mano para evitar los rayos de sol que lograban colarse por las cortinas de la ventana, un leve escalofrió recorrió su espalda; al parecer esa fría mañana no reparaba en su molestia.

Los ojos de ella se enfocaron con dificultad en el molesto aparato para verificar la hora y con pesar confirmó que apenas eran las seis de la mañana de aquel día viernes. Resignada, se levantó por fin del lecho para sentarse un par de segundos en el mullido colchón, con la intención de esclarecer la visión y desperezarse un poco. Su mano se extendió hacia el otro extremo para comprobar que estaba vacío ¿había dormido sola? Ella recordaba que no era así.

Después de lo que pareció ser un eterno minuto, se encaminó hacia su armario de dónde sacó una toalla y una muda de ropa limpia. Sin muchas ganas se encerró en el baño para poder asearse y espabilar su cuerpo aun adormilado, lo que funcionó de maravilla.

Salió con renovada actitud hacia la cocina terminando de secar su corto cabello castaño, pero apenas sus pies asomaron por el umbral de la puerta que conectaba a ésta, su nariz percibió un dulce aroma flotar en el aire; su estomago rugió furioso poniéndola roja de vergüenza ante la primitiva necesidad de su cuerpo.

—El desayuno está casi listo. —dijo alguien al otro lado de la isla de la cocina, su cabeza se asomó para mirar con ternura a la mujer que acababa de llegar.

—Buenos días —respondió ella conmovida por el gesto—. Te levantaste muy temprano el día de hoy ¿Por qué no me despertaste? —cuestionó la castaña caminando hacia donde estaba " _su cocinero particular_ ".

Él reparó en su presencia justo cuando la sintió a sus espaldas, pero a pesar de ello no se inmutó en absoluto o le cedió el lugar para terminar lo que estaba haciendo; ese día el desayuno corría por su cuenta. Le dio una vuelta al contenido del sartén sin tirar nada, sin lugar a dudas su pecho se infló ante su profesionalismo digno de un chef.

—Te veías tan cansada que no quise molestarte. —confesó el _cocinero particular_ sin volver la mirada a la castaña, evitando así que ella viera el visible sonrojo en su rostro, sus mejillas estaban calentándose pero no era precisamente por efecto del vapor que la estufa emitía.

Ante tal argumento a ella se le hinchó el corazón, si antes estaba enternecida con el gesto ahora podía asegurar que moría de amor por él como el primer día que le vio. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó por la espalda restregando su cara en el oscuro cabello castaño de él, alborotándolo aún más si es que eso era posible.

—Sabes que ese es mi trabajo Ren, debería ser yo quien te prepare el desayuno.

Sakura vio al aludido levantar los hombros como restándole importancia a su comentario y no pudo evitar emitir una breve sonrisa recordando que no importaba cuántas veces le dijera eso a Ren, él de igual manera continuaría teniendo esos detalles para con ella.

—Siéntate por favor, en un minuto estará listo. —informó Ren, señalándole con un movimiento de cabeza el asiento vacío cuidadosamente servido con café y jugo de naranja en la mesa.

Sin mediar palabra, Sakura tomó su lugar en uno de los dos lugares disponibles, por excelencia el puesto que tenía ese café humeante; sabía que Ren no gustaba de esa bebida ni por asomo.

Ren cumplió su promesa sirviéndole a Sakura un plato repleto de Hot cakes y una ración de huevos revueltos, luego se sirvió su propio desayuno que constaba básicamente de lo mismo. Se unió a la castaña agradeciendo por la comida al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía.

El primer bocado supo a gloria para ella, no tenía dudas de las habilidades culinarias de Ren y reconoció que incluso podían llegar a superar las suyas o las de su hermano y las de Fujitaka. Sus ojos esmeralda se posaron en la figura frente a ella, observándolo comer a gusto mientras él miraba la televisión de la sala contigua a la cocina; una calidez la embargó ante el sentimiento de cariño que brotó de su pecho ¿era posible amar tanto a alguien como ella lo hacía? Y la respuesta fue certera: sí, sí podía.

Ren era el hombre de su vida, la persona por la cual ésta había cambiado radicalmente. Se sentía tan afortunada de tenerlo, Sakura en más de una ocasión se preguntó si quizá en su vida pasada hubiese salvado a algún país para poder tener la dicha en esta vida de poder tenerlo a él a su lado.

Era su mundo, su todo, su razón… el hombre de la casa con el que se despertaba cada día, el que le dedicaba incontables detalles y gestos.

— ¿Mamá?

La voz de Ren resonó en las profundidades de su mente sacándola de sus cavilaciones. La castaña ni siquiera era consciente de que su mirada se hallaba perdida en el vacío de la habitación y con el tenedor a mitad del camino hacia su boca, tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para volver a la realidad.

— ¿Hoe? —Parpadeó sorprendida—. Lo siento. —farfulló terminando de engullir el desayuno que su hijo le había preparado con tanto esmero.

El niño fijó su mirada en ella, las esmeraldas idénticas a las de su madre la observaron detenidamente para luego asentir sin estar realmente convencido de lo que ella le aseguraba. A pesar de su corta edad, Ren no era ningún tonto, quizá un poco despistado- _herencia de ella al parecer_ \- pero no lo suficiente para no reconocer los pequeños cambios de humor o semblante de su madre ante preocupaciones; su percepción era certera. Incluso cuando ella se perdía en sus propios pensamientos y le aseguraba que no le pasaba absolutamente nada.

La insistente mirada del niño incomodó a Sakura, incluso cuando sus grandes orbes le parecieran la cosa más tierna del mundo también sabía que en ocasiones si se les quedaba mirando el tiempo suficiente podía notar esa seriedad impropia en un infante, aunado a eso, los ojos de su hijo eran cambiantes: en ocasiones se mostraban fríos o indiferentes y otras veces - _en su mayoría cuando estaba con ella o alguien realmente cercano a él_ \- podían ser tan cálidos y tiernos como un atardecer.

—Te dejaré la comida en el refrigerador —Cambió de súbito la conversación Sakura—. El director hará una junta el día de hoy para ultimar los detalles de la excursión, así que llegaré un poco tarde y no quiero que me esperes para cenar ¿de acuerdo?

El pequeño de cabellera castaña asintió sin decir una palabra.

—Lo siento mucho hijo, pero prometo pasar a la pastelería por un postre ¿Cuál te gustaría el día de hoy? —Si no podía cenar con el niño al menos tomarían el postre nocturno juntos. Eso fue lo que Sakura se prometió.

El semblante de Ren se iluminó ante la sola mención de la palabra " _postre"_ y sin pensarlo demasiado se precipitó a dar su respuesta:

— ¡Chocolate! Quiero chocolate. —Sus ojos se encendieron con el brillo propio del anhelo. Su mamá lo había acostumbrado a ese tipo de " _detalles_ ".

A decir verdad, a pesar de la seriedad que Ren pudiese llegar a aparentar habían momentos en los que su faceta infantil salía a flote: enérgico, tierno e inocente.

Sakura no pudo más que sonreír maternalmente ante la emoción de su hijo.

—Es una promesa entonces —Extendió su mano hacia el otro lado de la mesa y le tendió su meñique al niño con la intención de sellar su promesa como ambos sabían, enganchó el dedo al de su hijo—. Esta es la promesa del dedo chiquito, aquel que mienta que le caigan mil agujas encima y se le corte el dedo. —recitó al mismo tiempo que Ren.

Ambos siguieron comiendo tranquilos y degustando los manjares del pequeño hombre de la casa - _más bien apartamento_ -, apenas terminaron Ren apremió a su madre para que se diera prisa si no quería llegar tarde a la preparatoria donde ejercía como profesora de educación física. Como pudo, Sakura se terminó lo que quedaba en el plato casi atragantándose con la comida mientras el castaño le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras fruncía el ceño no en señal de molestia sino de preocupación.

Sakura se recuperó y agradeció a su hijo. Había ocasiones en las que Ren parecía cuidar de ella y no ella de él como se suponía debía ser, algo realmente irónico a decir verdad. Sí, su hijo era un pequeño hombrecito cuando la situación lo demandaba, pero también un niño en la plenitud de su infancia y ella no podría estar más feliz con ello. Sakura trataba de educar a su hijo tal como Fujitaka lo había hecho con ella, siguiendo su ejemplo.

—Puedes adelantarte Ren, yo me encargaré de los platos y demás. —Retiró los trastos sucios para llevarlos al lavabo.

La hora de llegada a su trabajo era a las nueve en punto y para ese entonces el reloj de la cocina apenas marcaba las siete treinta, consideró que aún le quedaba el tiempo suficiente para arreglar el departamento antes de ir a la preparatoria en la que impartía. Ren, sin embargo era otra historia.

— Hijo si no te das prisa vas a llegar tarde —Le apremió ella. Su pequeño apenas cursaba el quinto año de primaria y debía estar ahí a las ocho en punto—. Espera ¿hoy tienes servicio? —El pánico invadió a Sakura, de ser así entonces Ren debería estar en la escuela desde ese mismo instante; se sintió tan mal por retrasarlo de esa manera, desperdiciando tiempo en preparar el desayuno de ambos cuando se suponía que ese era el deber de ella.

Adivinando los pensamientos de su madre, Ren la tranquilizó con su respuesta—. En realidad no, mi turno es hasta la siguiente semana. —A partir del lunes y por las siguientes dos semanas hasta que fuese el turno de alguien más.

El niño tomó su maletín del sofá y se lo colgó en los hombros ajustando las correas para que no quedara muy por encima de su espalda y para no arrugar demasiado el uniforme, una vez verificó que todo estuviera en orden, enfiló hacia la puerta con la intención de salir.

—Nos vemos luego mamá —Su intento de despedida se vio interrumpido cuando Sakura se acercó a él y lo estrechó en sus brazos y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. El tono carmín se instaló casi de inmediato en las mejillas de Ren y bajó avergonzado la cabeza—. Llegaré temprano. —Trató de no tartamudear como lo hacía cuando se ponía muy nervioso y lo logró.

—Cuídate por favor. —Le dijo Sakura como una petición más que como un consejo.

Ren asintió y salió del departamento como un veloz rayo y ella se quedó un momento más ahí de pie, mirando con cariño la puerta abierta que poco a poco se cerró.

El sonido del televisor la trajo a la realidad cuando el hombre de clima comenzó con el pronóstico del tiempo, a saber, esa sección se daba cerca de las ocho de la mañana lo que le indicaba que estaba haciéndosele tarde.

— ¡Hoe los deberes! —exclamó Sakura regresando a la cocina para comenzar con los platos sucios.

Tenía que dejar todo en orden y la comida lista para Ren antes de irse al trabajo. Sakura Kinomoto era una máquina cuando se lo proponía.

 **.-.-..-.-.**

Todos estaban reunidos en la enorme sala; hombres y mujeres aguardaban ansiosos a que la junta diera inicio, más de uno de los presentes estaba nervioso ante el conocimiento de que esa reunión tenía un fin en específico y que ese viernes en particular sería el mismo dueño quien se presentaría ante ellos.

—Quiero una respuesta razonable para justificar que los productos no se estén vendiendo como se supone deberían hacerlo.

Una voz se escuchó justo al fondo acaparando la atención de todos los presentes. Un elegante hombre avanzó hacia el frente y continuó.

— ¿Saben por qué están aquí?

El silencio se cernió sobre la sala volviendo el ambiente pesado.

—Las ventas señor, la competencia iguala o mejora nuestros precios. —Un hombre alzó la voz en un tono vacilante, como si temiera dar la respuesta incorrecta a la pregunta de un examen importante.

Sin embargo el semblante del elegante hombre a quien ellos hacían llamar jefe, no cambió en absoluto, conservándose serio y casi inflexible. Sus ojos marrones se estrecharon directamente a ellos, mirando realmente sin mirarlos a todos, grabando los rostros de cada uno de ellos en su memoria. Era el momento de aplicar su plan.

— ¿Por qué las mujeres del mundo se vuelven locas por los diseños de marca? —cuestionó a ninguno en particular esperando una respuesta que al menos se aproximara a lo que él quería escuchar. Estaba probándolos.

— Las francesas calculan el valor, las costumbres y compran productos de marca. Las coreanas compran por el sentimiento de pertenencia —Otro valiente abrió la boca—. _"Si todas lo tienen y yo no, me mirarán raro"_. —emuló la voz de una mujer para poner énfasis a su argumento.

Lo sabía mejor que nadie, Syaoran no pudo desestimar aquella afirmación, al menos no del todo; desde que incursionó en ese mundo se dio cuenta que era la manera de pensar de la mayoría, Meiling y sus hermanas eran el mejor ejemplo de esa absurda ideología.

—Entonces ¿Qué hay de las mujeres de este país? —El castaño señaló detrás de él.

Una serie de imágenes se mostraron en la enorme pantalla del proyector, imágenes de parís, corea, china y Japón; mujeres hermosas con ropas caras y otros artículos sumamente costosos. Pausó las imágenes y continuó:

—Las coreanas compran productos de marca para distinguirse una de otras en estos días, todas llevan bolsos de marca y siendo así, entonces ¿Cómo se distinguen? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre estas mujeres? —Hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar a los presentes pero no hubo respuesta inmediata—. Entonces ¿Qué tipo de distinción están buscando las mujeres japonesas?

Pequeños murmullos llenaron la sala, discutiendo de manera un tanto discreta la respuesta a aquellas interrogantes. Sopesando una explicación razonable ¿de qué manera buscaban la distinción todas esas mujeres?

Syaoran miró con oculta satisfacción el empeño que sus empleados estaban poniendo.

— ¿No significaría que valoran la rareza que es la base de los productos de marca? —Por fin uno de los presentes levantó la voz para sacar ese pequeño pensamiento de su cabeza, tenía algo de sentido: cuanto más raro resultaba una cosa, aumentaba su valor y el deseo por adquirirlo.

—La base de un producto es la rareza… eso es cierto —Concedió orgulloso el castaño, al menos alguien empezaba a entender el punto; sin embargo esa afirmación continuaba siendo errada—. Pero nuestras mujeres no están interesadas en una cosa tan triste como esa. —Remató con seriedad.

Miró a todos, a cada uno de ellos ¿Qué es lo que hacían ahí si no podían entender el verdadero valor de los productos que ofrecían?, optó por desplazarse cual león asechando a sus presas sobre la tarima en la que se encontraba; de una manera tan ágil pero al mismo tiempo con suma elegancia.

—Si el valor de un producto de marca está basado en la rareza, entonces nuestros productos no pueden ser considerados de marca; universitarios, madres, abuelas y todas las demás tienen al menos uno ellos —Se paseó de un lado a otro con la espalda recta y cuadrando los hombros para imponer más presencia—. Entonces ¿Qué clase de producto de marca es este? Yo les diré: sólo es un bolso costoso y un producto lujoso.

Detuvo su andar, adoptando un semblante bastante serio ante lo antes dicho mientras los presentes se veían entre sí, un pequeño conflicto de opiniones había iniciado. Susurros audibles llenaron la sala de un momento a otro.

—La discriminación de la que estoy hablando se reduce al precio… ¡el precio! —Levantó aun más el volumen de voz—. La marca más costosa. Por lo tanto, por la necesidad de lucir mejor que otros, para lucir más exitosos, es la única manera de satisfacer esa patética raza de personas ¡Así son las mujeres! es por eso que compran un bolso que cuesta mucho más que sus salarios mensuales. —Exteriorizó Syaoran proyectando los deseos de las mujeres con las que había convivido toda su vida.

Aunado a un estudio de mercado que arrojaba datos interesantes. La mercancía que resultaba inalcanzable era la más codiciada por las masas; podían hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa por conseguirlas, se endeudaban por obtenerlas, obligaban a otros a pagar por ellas. Un leve suspiro escapó de los labios de Syaoran recordando los caprichos de sus hermanas, pero se concentró de nuevo en su trabajo.

La euforia podía sentirse en ese momento, la verdad de esas palabras los golpeó de inmediato; gracias a ese tipo de personas era que podían vender semejantes productos. Algo que al parecer ya habían olvidado, para ese tipo de mujeres fueron creadas esas sucursales.

Guiado por la confianza que tenía en sus palabras y lo que éstas estaban haciendo en su equipo, realizó la petición más loca que se le pudo haber ocurrido, pero que sin duda resultaba la mejor estrategia en ese feroz mercado.

—Por lo tanto, gerentes de sucursales, aumenten aún más el precio, sin ningún límite. —Su voz se tornó serena, como si estuviese explicando frente a un grupo de niños de primaria, palabras cuyo significado requiriesen más que una simple explicación.

—Pero, ya existen muchas quejas de que los precios son muy altos. —Uno de los gerentes intervino, su punto de vista también era muy acertado ¿aumentar más el exorbitante precio?

Era una locura, si bien el producto se vendía muy bien, las quejas por su elevado precio no se hacían esperar por aquellos que les era imposible adquirirlas debido a ese detalle.

—No se preocupe, la empresa no sólo ofrece al cliente bienes de lujo —Syaoran terció una leve sonrisa en sus labios—. Lo que estamos vendiendo… es miedo. —concluyó en un tono tácito.

Un gran _"oh"_ se escuchó en la sala, y una que otra mirada interrogante ante aquella afirmación _**"¿miedo… miedo a que?"**_ pensaban muchos.

Observar la cara que ponían los presentes le hizo llenarse de satisfacción y confianza, mucha confianza hacia sí mismo. Dejando la modestia en alguna parte de esa habitación, Li reconoció que era un hombre exitoso, dueño de su propia empresa y al frente de muchas sucursales de gran importancia; con gran esfuerzo y sacrificios había logrado sacar adelante el legado de su familia.

Estaba por llegar al fin del discurso y en verdad esperaba que todas esas palabras les sirvieran de algo.

—Mientras los precios suben y suben, el miedo de no tener el nuevo producto les hace pensar que ellas lucirán baratas y fuera de moda sin él —Era una especie de ley femenina o algo así le había dicho Meiling incontables veces, las mujeres del mercado en el que él comerciaba resultaban ser muy banales en cuanto a eso se refería—. Ese es el miedo, nuestros productos deben ser una marca que es más costosa mañana que hoy.

Dio por terminada su presentación, su sonrisa lo dijo todo: las cartas estaban sobre la mesa.

Syaoran Li, a pesar de sus veintiocho años de edad era el heredero absoluto del negocio familiar, líder de las empresas Li en Hong Kong, empresa líder y cuyas inversiones abarcaban muchas áreas en el mercado. Desde sus inicios había demostrado su capacidad y no tardó demasiado en hacer crecer la empresa hasta situarla en los mejores puestos del mercado internacional moderno, expandiéndose incluso a otros países mediante sucursales que ofrecían diversidad de productos.

 **.-.-..-.-.**

El vecindario era relativamente tranquilo y las casas que componían a ésta eran modestas al igual que los edificios. Totalmente concentrado en llegar a la parada de autobús más cercana, Syaoran seguía con su andar; maldito el momento en el que su auto dejó de funcionar y lo dejó varado en aquel lugar. Consideró llamar a un taxi pero desafortunadamente no encontró alguno en las inmediaciones, tampoco quería molestar a Wei con sus problemas, el anciano ya bastante tenía con acompañarlo a Japón y dejarlo encargarse de los detalles de su estadía, como el equipaje, el hotel, su agenda y otros asuntos.

El plan de ahora en más, al menos en ese momento sería tomar el autobús que lo transportaría a su destino: el hotel donde se estaba hospedando desde su arribo esa mañana; estaba con el tiempo encima así que debía apresurar el paso, después de su discurso el tiempo se le pasó en recorrer las instalaciones para verificar que estuvieran en buenas condiciones y luego verificar el informe de ventas de ese mes, hacer comparaciones y aproximaciones, fijar nuevas metas y demás. Pensar que tendría que darle un seguimiento en esa semana le resultaba agotador, además todavía le faltaban dos sucursales en otros distritos.

En el bolsillo tenía el dinero suficiente que tomó antes de salir del hotel, por lo general prefería utilizar las tarjetas de crédito para no cargar consigo demasiado efectivo, pero agradecía que por algún motivo esa mañana lo hubiese hecho, quizá estaba desarrollando algún sexto sentido para los imprevistos.

Con los años su cuenta bancaria había tenido ingresos bastante generosos, sin embargo no era un despilfarrador que diera todo a manos llenas aunque tampoco se consideraba un tacaño. Syaoran tenía gustos sencillos a pesar de su enorme fortuna y se consideraba alguien modesto, al menos claro, cuando se encontraba fuera de la oficina. Sus hermanas y su prima sin embargo eran un caso aparte.

Era un hombre precavido, al menos con el pasar de los años aprendió a serlo. Una vez que tomó el mando y se convirtió en el líder de su Clan se enfrentó a duras decisiones que forjaron aún más su carácter, aprendió de una u otra manera a no dar por sentado los hechos y a pensar con la cabeza fría cualquier decisión que fuese a tomar. La confianza era indispensable para un buen líder pero el exceso de ésta sólo le acarrearía problemas al llevarlo en direcciones equivocadas al confiar tan ciegamente en su instinto.

Era bastante popular con el sexo opuesto sin embargo el castaño aun seguía soltero, incluso cuando uno de los requisitos impuestos para ocupar el puesto que su madre le había delegado era contraer matrimonio, Syaoran se negó a acatar aquel edicto llegando al extremo de enfrentarse al concejo de ancianos. Su mejor carta en ese entonces fue su preparación para dirigir las empresas y luego se excusó tras el trabajo, sí, Meiling tenía toda la razón, el trabajo era sólo una coraza que lo protegía.

Aunque hubo una vez, después de saber que Sakura se había casado, en aquel entonces se prometió seguir adelante tal como ella lo estaba haciendo, conoció a una chica de la universidad con la que no llegó a formalizar por alguna razón que nadie nunca supo; el chico no lograba consolidar su relación e inclusive él se daba cuenta de ello y sabía perfectamente cuál era la razón. El pasado seguía tan vivo en su mente que le impedía avanzar, se reprochó incluso por ser tan patético y no soltar los hilos invisibles que lo ataban.

" _ **No más demoras"**_ se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos. Apresuró aun más el paso dando zancadas más largas con todo lo que sus pies podían dar, sin embargo dejó de caminar cuando escuchó el barullo que provenía de una esquina y sin pensarlo dos veces miró en dirección a ésta; un grupo de jóvenes estaba aglomerado mientras gritaban un par de cosas que él no alcanzó a escuchar. Su primera impresión fue pensar que se trataba de una horda de adolescentes sin nada mejor que hacerse los vagos por el lugar mientras perdían el tiempo molestándose los unos a los otros.

Un jovencito que no aparentaba más de diez u once años se encontraba en el centro de todos ellos, por lo general no hubiese prestado demasiada atención a lo que los jóvenes estuviesen haciendo pero había algo en el muchacho que captó su atención; la manera en la que se encontraba de pie irguiendo su cuerpo a más no poder, denotando determinación.

Su apariencia también le llamó la atención, era delgado pero no lo suficiente para ser tachado de enclenque, alto pero no como los otros jóvenes que lo acompañaban y tenía unos mechones castaños que escapaban de su gorra. ¿Qué hacía un niño vagando a esa hora de la tarde, casi noche?

Syaoran avanzó unos cuantos pasos más hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca del grupo de muchachos. De alguna manera sentía una curiosidad impropia en él ante la escena.

Aquel chiquillo vestía una sudadera oscura rota en algunas partes de la misma y por demás se veía muy sucio. Lo miró a la cara cuando pasó junto al grupo y se percató de que en efecto era casi un niño. Pero no fue lo único que Li notó, supo que aquello que él consideraba como un juego de jóvenes no lo era, el chiquillo tenía intensiones de golpear a los sujetos que le tenían rodeado y para su sorpresa así lo hizo, el mocoso impactó su puño en la cara de uno de ellos haciendo que aquel golpe estallara en los ojos de su adversario.

Syaoran consideró que era impresionante que alguien de la complexión del chiquillo tuviese demasiada fuerza para asestar un golpe como ese a un sujeto que era prácticamente el doble de él en cuanto a masa corporal y tamaño.

De antaño, el castaño no aprobaba la violencia como medio, pero no se oponía a la defensa si la situación realmente lo ameritaba y en esos momentos él era sólo un mero espectador de la pequeña riña entre adolescentes. Por un momento rememoró aquellos días en los que él hacía lo mismo, tenía una fibra sensible que no podía aplacar. El sentimiento de impotencia ante las injusticias, Syaoran no soportaba ver a otros aprovecharse de aquellos que no podían defenderse por sí solos, instándolo así a querer ayudarlos.

No conocía los motivos del chiquillo para enfrentarse de esa manera a los otros, sin embargo mirar a aquel muchacho era como verse en un espejo o al menos fue lo que él sintió en esos momentos. Las imágenes pasaban fugaces frente a sus ojos, golpe tras golpe uno a uno iban cayendo y en el centro de todo eso el chiquillo se mantenía en pie, resistiendo los golpes y lanzándolos de igual manera, era asombroso.

Pero sabía que debía hacer algo, si no intervenía de inmediato eso podría terminar mal, estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero no fue necesario pues la pelea finalizó, teniendo como único e indiscutible vencedor al muchacho de gorra.

El ambiente entonces se volvió escambroso de manera casi inexplicable.

— ¿Qué es lo que está buscando? —soltó el chico repentinamente y con un tono bastante hostil asumiendo que el hombre iba a reprenderlo o a llamar a la policía, pero él estaba listo para salir de ahí. No quería más problemas e los que ya tenía.

Pero Syaoran captó la indirecta del niño, un claro "lárgate" que iba dirigido hacia él, frunció el ceño y vio que el chico tenía la misma expresión, pero pasando de eso, había algo en el infante que se le hacía bastante familiar. Estrechó la vista en él y el chiquillo le devolvió una fiera mirada con esos ojos color ¡¿esmeralda?!

Esperen un momento, ese peculiar color de ojos sólo lo había visto en una sola persona en toda su vida y de alguna manera le recordó a "esa persona". Imposible. Se dijo, eso tenía que ser solamente una impresionante casualidad porque no podía adjudicar y dar por hecho que no hubiesen más personas con ese peculiar color de ojos, sería por demás absurdo.

Concentración, era lo que necesitaba y no sacar conclusiones apresuradas por una mera coincidencia, ese chico era un completo extraño.

—Oye ¿Estás bien? —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Li, las relaciones interpersonales nunca habían sido lo suyo.

El chico se limpió el sudor y la sangre con la manga de su sudadera tratando de controlar su respiración, era evidente que estaba agotado y el hecho de que estuviese tambaleándose no ayudaba demasiado, la cabeza le daba vueltas y antes de que pudiese contestarle algo su visión se volvió borrosa haciendo que se desplomara al suelo; no obstante Syaoran atajó su caída cuando lo recibió en sus brazos, el niño fue vagamente consciente de que era sostenido y lo último que escuchó salir de la boca del hombre fue:

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Oye! —Pero Syaoran no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Resopló observando a su alrededor—. No sé qué se supone que debo hacer ahora.

La preocupación se instaló en el semblante de Li al tener a un niño inconsciente en sus brazos. Pero a pesar de ello optó por lo más sensato, lo levantó y lo cargó sobre su espalda con intención de llevarlo al hospital para que le curaran esas heridas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **N/A:**_

 **Dije que actualizaría en un lapso de 15 días pero ya que el capítulo estaba terminado pues… creo que la mayoría ya sabe por dónde va el asunto Syaoran y Sakura en esta historia, pero, las cosas pueden volverse un poco raras XD como dije antes, no quiero demasiado drama para esta historia… creo que la mayoría dio por sentado que Sakura estaba casada y es una situación que aclararé en los capítulos posteriores.**

 **¿Alguien creyó que Ren era el esposo de Sakura? XD wajajajajaja**

 **Originalmente no tenía planeado incluir a Sakura en este capítulo y centrarme más en Syaoran y de lo que ha sido su vida en esos años, así como el encuentro con ese niño… pero al final quise darle una pequeña introducción a Ren y mostrar un poco de su personalidad y la relación que tiene con Sakura. A estas alturas creo que ya es muy obvio quien es ese pequeño XD**

 **Algo muy curioso es que hace un tiempo mientras fangirleaba con una amiga salió a colación el tema de cómo sería un hijo entre Sakura y Syaoran, lo cierto fue que llegamos a una conclusión no tan loca (no mucha XD) que ese niño sería igual a Fujimoto 7u7, en apariencia y personalidad en caso de que la heredara y dominara por completo la de Syaoran ¿es muy loco? quizá, pero incluso yo vi ese parecido cuando comencé a mirar Kobato, en fin, no necesariamente tendría que ser así pero fue una idea loca que nos vino en un momento de ocio 7w7**

 **Debo admitir que me costó un poco encontrar el nombre para el niño, tenía una lista con opciones y la verdad es fue gracias a una amiga que me decidí por él, además de que estuve considerando también los nombres que tuviesen también un homologo en chino… Ren se ajustó perfecto a lo que estaba buscando, y por si tenían dudas del significado del nombre, bueno Ren significa Flor de Loto…**

 **Obviamente descarté Tsubasa desde el principio XD era un nombre que no iba a utilizar ni por asomo, me encanta TRC pero no lo creí conveniente ya que en lo personal no me gusta mezclar ambos universos, al menos no de esa manera.**

 **Agradezco infinitamente a Sibreka por sugerirme ese nombre y hacerme ver que se ajustaba a lo que estaba buscando XD ciertamente ella fue la que me recordó la tradición en la familia de Sakura, más que nada por parte de Nadeshiko… también quiero agradecerle infinitamente por el apoyo que me ha dado con este proyecto incluso antes de que decidiera adaptarlo a Sakura CC. Algunas ideas vienen de esa loca cabeza suya XD**

 **También quiero agradecer a los lindos reviews que me dejaron en el primer capítulo.**

 **SakLiEsme** _: jajajaja 7u7 creo que ahora todo queda un poco más claro, pero como esos dos son muy despistados bueno pues… todo fue culpa de Yamazaki XD ok no, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia._

 **Paramo Isabel:** ¿ _Qué te digo? Amo el cliché y esta historia de principio a fin va a ser uno… lo que provoca una noche de tragos en un karaoke, dos adolescentes sin supervisión y una casa vacía XD no fue tan explicito pero se pueden atar cabos con el primer capítulo y llegar a la conclusión con éste._

 **Princesa Sakura:** _Gracias a ti por pasar a leerla, espero este capítulo también fuese de tu agrado… hasta la próxima._

 **ValSmile:** _La noche de la que sólo él se acuerda XD es un poco loco pero fue lo mejor… la verdad es que Syaoran no quería ponerla en un aprieto (algo tarde coffcoff 7u7) pero considerando que en esa época ella estaba con alguien pues… además ella no le dejó explicar nada XP lo sacó a rastras de su casa para que Touya no lo decapitara y tirara sus restos a los gatos del vecindario o a los peces del acuario. Ese viaje va a ser interesante para ambos, pero creo que más para Sakura ¿no lo crees?_

 **Neko2101998:** _La subí un poco antes, pero el próximo tal vez si se tarde los 15 días… creo que el hecho de que le mintiera en ese caso omitiera lo que pasó, es algo impropio de Syaoran, pero fue el temor de perder su amistad más que nada lo que lo hizo actuar de esa manera… además era muy obvio que eso iba a cambiar su relación, incluso alejándolo de ella u.u pero lo que dices también en muy cierto, tener ese recuerdo y atesorarlo en secreto es algo que duele, es un sacrificio que hizo para no interferir en su felicidad._

 **Sahure:** _Si las tuvo XD una pequeña consecuencia._

 **Euberoma** _ **:**_ _¡Muchas gracias! Espero el capitulo y lo que sigue sea de tu agrado, hasta la próxima._

 **Sibreka:** _7u7 es un poco raro encontrarte por estos lares pero bueno XD me emociona tenerte aquí. Creo que es evidente que hubo varios cambios de la versión original que te había mostrado hace tiempo, los capítulos van a tener modificaciones pero voy a conservar lo que ya habíamos hablado, principalmente por las nuevas ideas que te comenté y para poder incluir a otros personajes como Tomoyo y Eriol 7u7 y voy a tomar en cuenta tu pequeña proposición del final n.n ¡te amo! Y gracias por apoyarme con el proyecto *le tira un chingo de chocolates*_

 **Yuzurachan15:** _El sumary es un poco raro pero creo que después de este capítulo ya sabemos con quien se topó Syaoran 7u7, pero es apenas el comienzo, tengo planes para esos tres. Muchas gracias por pasar a leer y darle una oportunidad a la historia n.n nos leemos en la próxima._

 **Lucy:** _Gracias_ _las situaciones que hicieron que se alejara fueron de fuerza mayor, después fue la presión lo que lo mantuvo lejos, pero como menciona el primer capítulo, Sakura hizo su vida, siguió adelante y él también. Aunque claro, no todo es como piensan que fue, más adelante voy a aclarar el asunto del rumor que hizo que Syaoran se resignara a no buscarla de nuevo n.n_

… **-…**

 **Pd: aún no supero el capítulo 14 y el sábado nos dieron otra dosis de diabetes con lo de la obra, quieren que nuestros corazones exploten con tanta ternura 7u7**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, espero saber sus opiniones al respecto siempre serán bienvenidas n.n**


	3. Porque el mundo está lleno de casualidad

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP, yo sólo tomo a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **Advertencias: Ooc (Personajes fuera de carácter) y Universo Alterno.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a Sibreka n.n ¡feliz cumpleaños! (adelantado), lamento no haberte dado un shot… pero prometo darte algo como regalo atrasado… 7w7**

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 3. Porque el mundo está lleno de casualidades.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Aun no regresa? —La exasperación en el tono de voz de Meiling se hizo patente.

La joven mujer prácticamente estrujó el teléfono celular entre sus manos tratando de canalizar un poco de su impaciencia. La amable voz de Wei al otro lado de la línea le había informado sobre la ausencia de su primo, quien se suponía debió regresar desde hacía ya un par de horas; a saber en Japón serían casi las nueve de la noche.

—" _No se preocupe señorita, el joven Syaoran tiene una agenda muy apretada el día de hoy"._ —Fue la concreta respuesta del anciano por el auricular.

Un acertado mohín en la pelinegra no se hizo esperar, casi por instinto volteó los ojos. Claro, siempre ocupado para no hablar con nadie que no llevara un maldito gafete o que estuviera dentro de la nomina de las empresas. ¿Qué tan efectivo sería enviar a Syaoran a un retiro vacacional y dejarlo ahí durante un mes?

La joven caviló al respecto, llegando a la conclusión de que eso sería inútil incluso si optara por amarrar a su primo y arrojarlo por la ventana del auto en movimiento para que no tuviera oportunidad de escapar. La sola idea se le antojó tentadora a Meiling pero también absurda.

—Ese tonto —soltó en tono cansino—. Como sea, no le quite los ojos de encima, Syaoran es capaz de vivir en su oficina si se lo propusiera. —Escuchó una divertida risa al otro lado, proveniente del hombre, un gesto contagioso que logró hacerla terciar una imperceptible sonrisa.

Meiling recibió la certeza de que eso no sucedería, no durante la guardia de Wei, quien de ser necesario iría por su primo y se lo llevaría a rastras al hotel para que descansara como era debido y lo alimentara con frutas y verduras para que estuviera en optimas condiciones. Siempre era así, el anciano hombre velando por el bienestar de su joven amo como si fuese un hijo o un nieto para él. Ella reconoció que Wei era para ambos más que un simple mayordomo, él era familia.

La llamada terminó con un " _descanse jovencita Meiling_ " por parte del anciano, la pelinegra dejó a un lado su celular y se desplomó sobre su cama. Aun era temprano pero no tenía muchos ánimos para salir a la ciudad, de vez en cuando era necesario un poco de paz apartada del barullo de las calles y avenidas atestadas de gente y turistas.

Tomó el control remoto de su televisor y lo encendió con la esperanza de poder hallar algo bueno en algún canal, para su desgracia no encontró lo que quería por lo que apagó de nuevo el aparato. Exhaló un pesado suspiro de aburrimiento.

El sonido de una notificación la sobresaltó, por un minuto se había quedado mirando muy fijamente al techo con la mente en blanco. Se incorporó y fue hasta donde su computadora descansaba, la tomó y regresó a su mullido lecho. Comprobó la pantalla del computador y vio en ella la llamada entrante de un número bastante conocido para ella, sin dudarlo un segundo presionó sobre el icono para aceptar la vídeo llamada.

— ¡Daidouji! —exclamó con una vasta sonrisa al momento de divisar el hermoso rostro de la chica al otro lado de la pantalla, quien le sonreía amablemente como de antaño.

A esas alturas no le extrañaba en absoluto su llamada pues a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, ambas seguían en contacto cultivando los frutos de su amistad. Lo cierto era que aquella chica de tranquila apariencia -la que contrastaba visiblemente con la personalidad irascible de Meiling- le caía demasiado bien para olvidarse de ella; Tomoyo era una persona razonable y ordenada en su manera de pensar, además de una excelente observadora.

— " _¿Interrumpo algo importante?"_ —inquirió Tomoyo sin borrar aquella cálida sonrisa.

Meiling bufó en respuesta, ladeando la cabeza hacia otro lado—. Para nada. —concedió con aburrimientos, hasta ahora era lo más emocionante de su día.

Eran breves y contadas las horas en las que Meiling podía darse el lujo de tener una conversación normal, con Daidouji siempre era así; esa chica parecía estar bendecida con el don de escuchar y responder con una certeza tan propia en ella.

La conversación al principio siguió el ritmo normal de cualquier charla mundana: anécdotas de los sucesos acontecidos los últimos meses en los que no se habían visto o hablado, historias de la cotidianidad que las rodeaba, premisas inéditas y uno que otro consejo femenino enfocado a algún tema más banal.

Al menos así fue hasta que la conversación llegó al punto clave.

—" _Lo que me dijiste hace un par de días ¿es verdad Meiling?"_ —Quiso saber Tomoyo. No es que desconfiara de las palabras de la chica, simplemente la premisa le resultó inverosímil.

A pesar de no haber cambiado la expresión en el rostro de Daidouji, Meiling sabía que la pelinegra moría de curiosidad e impaciencia por la veracidad en aquella noticia.

—Xiao Lang llegó a Japón esta mañana, Wei me informó que arribaron al aeropuerto poco después de las cuatro de la madrugada _—"Tan obsesivo y puntual como siempre_ " pensó Meiling—. Al parecer su primera reunión era a las ocho en punto pero hasta ahora no ha regresado.

Tomoyo escuchó atenta sin interrumpir a su amiga, asintiendo ante las palabras. Entonces era verdad, Li había regresado después de más de una década; sinceramente no se lo esperaba, no después de saber que el joven se había convertido en el líder de su Clan.

Como la única hija de Sonomi Daidouji - _líder de empresas Daidouji_ \- podía hasta cierto punto comprender la situación de Syaoran, Tomoyo, después de todo heredaría parte de las acciones de su madre en un futuro cercano. Por el momento el único vinculo que tenía con el negocio familiar era en la parte creativa, elaborando prototipos varios con el fin de expandir la producción de juguetes al mercado.

No obstante los juguetes no eran su pasión, no como lo eran las cámaras y la confección. Tomoyo apostaba más a la creación de su propia marca de diseño.

—" _Li parece un poco ocupado."_ —declaró Daidouji con una leve sonrisa surcando su precioso y juvenil rostro a través de la pantalla.

Otro bufido por parte de Meiling no se hizo esperar, incluso a kilómetros de distancia su evidente frustración causaba estragos en sus facciones.

— ¿Un poco? —Se quejó indignada—. Ese tonto es un maldito robot, ya ni siquiera parece un humano. —Quizá nunca lo fue en realidad pero ese no era el punto.

—" _Es normal que te preocupes por él Meiling, ese enojo en ti no es más que la manifestación del cariño y el aprecio que le tienes"_ —Vio como su amiga volteaba la mirada hacia otro lado en un vago intento por ocultar sus sentimientos, Meiling no demostraba su efusividad después de todo—. _"Li está esforzándose mucho desde la muerte de su madre, pero afortunadamente los tiene a Wei y a ti"._

Quizá, pero aun así era triste reconocer que ya casi no quedaba nada de aquel joven, sólo una carcasa vacía y cuadrada.

—Siento pena por él. —Se sinceró por fin Meiling. Con Tomoyo siempre podía sacar sus pensamientos y sentimientos a flote sin temor a ser juzgada.

De todas maneras, la amatista podía mirar más allá de las personas, o eso era lo que Meiling creía.

Tomoyo quiso en ese momento tener el poder de atravesar la pantalla y darle a su amiga una palmada en la espalda para reconfortarla. Según sabía, la chica era hija única y su madre una mujer demasiado ocupada con los asuntos familiares; la única familia que Meiling había conocido eran Syaoran y Wei, creando un gran sentimiento de apego hacia el primero y un sentimiento paternal con el segundo.

Era triste saber que la persona con la que había convivido la mayor parte del tiempo ahora apenas y reparaba en su presencia al tener como única prioridad el trabajo. Syaoran estaba convirtiéndose para Meiling en un reflejo de su madre, haciéndola sentir nuevamente sola.

Tomoyo estuvo a punto de decir algo pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando la pelinegra la interrumpió:

—Le dije a Xiao Lang que Kinomoto estaba en Tokio.

Por un segundo los ojos de Daidouji se agrandaron sólo un poco más. Suspiró para sus adentros consolándose con la idea de que tarde o temprano eso tenía que suceder.

— " _¿Cuál fue la reacción de Li?"_

—Él cree que Kinomoto se encuentra en Kioto felizmente casada. —declaró con molestia, aun no podía creer que su primo se diera por vencido.

Una pesada exhalación salió de Tomoyo ante el pensamiento de que en todos esos años Li continuaba apuntando a ideas y hechos equivocados.

— " _¿Le dijiste algo?"_

Meiling negó suavemente. Se prometió que si Syaoran le daba la respuesta que ella esperaba escuchar entonces ella le contaría lo que sabía, sin embargo todo lo que obtuvo de él fue una actitud negativa y de derrota que la molestó a tal punto de omitir lo que quería decirle.

—Pero… —Continuó ella, acaparando la atención de Daidouji.

—" _Pero"_. —Le instó Tomoyo.

Un dramático silencio cayó en el ambiente el tiempo suficiente para que Meiling terminara la frase que había suspendido en el aire.

—Le pregunté " _eso_ " a Xiao Lang —Lo que ansiosamente luchaba por salir cada vez que hablaba con su primo, ciertamente Meiling era una persona cuya curiosidad se elevaba demasiado alto cuando no tenía la certeza de algo—. Me aseguró que no hubo absolutamente nada. Sé que no es capaz de mentir y mucho menos tratándose de ella, por eso le creí.

La pelinegra de ojos amatista le dio la razón. Durante el tiempo que conoció a Li supo que él era muy transparente con sus acciones y sentimientos. No obstante Tomoyo quería tener el beneficio de la duda sobre su declaración; eran demasiadas coincidencias y muy pocas respuestas las que tenía. El rumbo de los pensamientos la llevó a la deriva hasta que Meiling llamó su atención con un leve carraspeo.

Tomoyo se disculpó por su distracción y después continuó—. " _Li es incapaz de mentir pero también es incapaz de lastimar a Sakura"._

—Esto no tiene sentido. —declaró Meiling torciendo la boca ligeramente. Daidouji tenía razón pero eso no les daba las respuestas que pedían.

Era una inconsistencia, se dijo Tomoyo. Los hechos y consecuencias estaban ahí, pero había un enorme hueco en medio de éstos; la respuesta era clara pero no así el medio para llegar a ella.

—" _Quizá con Li en Japón las cosas sean más fáciles"._ —La mirada amatista tenía una promesa guardada detrás del brillo de inteligencia.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Daidouji? —Y Meiling reconoció ese brillo enigmático a través de la pantalla, no es como si Tomoyo pudiese ocultar demasiado esa perspicacia en ella. Vio cómo la pelinegra se acomodaba en su asiento antes de hablar.

—" _Resolver la única duda que todos hemos tenido durante estos once años"_ —Conocía una certera manera de hacerlo y el único obstáculo que tuvo durante ese tiempo fue la distancia—. _"¿Sabes en qué hotel se hospeda Li?"_

Meiling asintió, por supuesto que sabía el nombre del hotel donde su primo y Wei estaban quedándose.

 **-.-.-.-**

El anciano miró por el espejo retrovisor del auto a su joven amo absorto en sus pensamientos, el indicio más claro era la mirada perdida hacia la ventana mientras permanecía en absoluto silencio.

Un agudo y preocupante silencio.

— ¿A dónde me dirijo joven Syaoran? —cuestionó Wei sin apartar la vista del espejo para enfocar el rostro de hombre.

Li despegó la vista del cristal y le devolvió la mirada al reflejo del anciano.

—Al hospital más cercano, necesita limpiar sus heridas. —pronunció ausente el castaño.

El niño seguía inconsciente ocupando el otro extremo del asiento trasero del auto en el que viajaban. Después de todo a Syaoran no le quedó más opción que llamar a su mayordomo y pedir auxilio ante su situación. Se preguntó en silencio ¿cómo había terminado en semejante situación?

—Como usted ordene joven.

Por excelencia, Wei no cuestionó al respecto y se limitó a acatar las órdenes del joven hombre, considerando que Syaoran le diría todo cuando la conmoción del momento pasara. El anciano asintió apacible con la disposición de encontrar el lugar acordado en el navegador del vehículo, para su suerte el más cercano estaba a unos diez minutos.

Condujo a través del tráfico hasta ubicar aquel hospital y aparcar en el estacionamiento. Syaoran tomó al chico sobre su espalda de nueva cuenta como si de un costal de papas se tratara y exhaló por lo pesado que estaba. ¿Qué le daban de comer a ese niño?

Lo llevó de esa manera hasta la recepción ignorando el ofrecimiento de Wei para tomarlo en brazos y aligerarle el peso, suficiente tenía con causarle molestias al ir por él.

Una de las enfermeras de guardia reparó en su presencia.

—Necesita atención medica. —informó Li a la mujer mientras afianzaba el cuerpo del chico a su espalda cuando sintió que las fuerzas le flaquearon.

La regordeta mujer miró por encima del hombro de Syaoran notando otra cabellera castaña e identificando al infante inconsciente. Tomó el intercomunicador para hablar.

—Necesito una camilla, envíenla a recepción pronto —Colgó y tomó una hoja de registro para llenar—. No se preocupe en un momento vendrán por su hijo. Pero necesito que llene este formulario.

La hoja le fue entregada deslizándola por la fría superficie y fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta del error cometido, por lo que inútilmente trató de enmendar el malentendido.

—Él no… —Las palabras de Syaoran murieron en su boca cuando Wei le tocó el hombro negando con la cabeza.

El anciano se inclinó hacia él y le habló en tono susurrante para que sólo el joven escuchara.

—Llene el formulario joven Syaoran, será mucho más rápida la atención si se tiene un registro. —Le aconsejó. Además se armaría un disturbio si él no lo hacía.

Syaoran estuvo a punto de protestar al respecto alegando que no podría hacer algo como eso. ¡No conocía al chiquillo! ¿Cómo podría llenar todos los campos de la hoja con información falsa? Tarde o temprano sabrían que ese niño no era nada suyo.

No obstante la serenidad en el rostro de Wei le hizo ceder.

Un par de enfermeros llegaron con la camilla solicitada y con sumo cuidado retiraron al niño de la espalda de Li para recostarlo sobre la fría superficie de la sábana que cubría el objeto. La ausencia del peso extra fue liberadora.

— ¿Va a estar bien? —Quiso saber cuando vio a uno de los enfermeros tomándole el pulso al niño. Se sentía extrañamente intranquilo.

—Necesitamos limpiar las heridas que presenta y hacer unos chequeos —Informó el hombre—. Está inconsciente ¿Qué le sucedió?

El enfermero le dio una mirada expectante a Syaoran, quien de inmediato sintió la imperiosa necesidad de gritar la verdad sobre el chiquillo; decir simplemente lo que había presenciado como un simple espectador de la inusitada situación. La frase " _momento equivocado y lugar equivocado"_ embonaba a la perfección con su actual situación.

—Una pelea —Se limitó a decir como si estuviera hablando del estado del tiempo y de que ese día llovería. No era más que una verdad a medias—. Unos chicos lo golpearon. —Se corrigió cuando sintió la penetrante mirada del hombre ensanchada en su dirección.

El enfermero negó con la cabeza en señal de reprobación, luego miró a Li severamente—. Debería estar al pendiente de su hijo ¿Qué clase de padre es usted? —Dicho esto, se llevó al niño y se perdió por el largo pasillo sin darle a Syaoran oportunidad de réplica.

—Debería decirle eso a sus padres. —masculló el castaño tragándose las ganas de rebatir aquel comentario.

Syaoran se estrujó la cara con evidente cansancio. Él hubiese dado el mismo consejo a esos irresponsables padres que dejaban a su hijo involucrarse en ese tipo de peleas ¿acaso eran bestias que corrían por las calles buscando conflictos?

—Le traeré un café joven Syaoran. —Ofreció Wei haciendo una leve reverencia antes de marcharse. El cansancio en los ojos taciturnos del castaño era notable.

Tal vez el sabor amargo lograra espabilarlo un poco.

—Gracias.

Era indudable la devoción de ese hombre por él, al punto de considerarlo parte de su familia. Wei era como el padre o el abuelo que nunca tuvo.

Un carraspeo le hizo volver la mirada, encontrándose de nuevo con esa mujer.

—Por favor llene el formulario. —Medio exigió ella. El papel seguía en blanco y necesitaba integrarlo a la base de datos del hospital.

Syaoran se acercó de nuevo a la recepción y tomó el bolígrafo que ella " _amablemente_ " le tendía; la enfermera le dijo que pusiera su nombre y el del niño, quien ella suponía era su hijo. El castaño sudó frío al no saber qué nombre darle al mocoso.

—Le repito, escriba el nombre de su hijo ahí.

La mujer comenzaba a desesperarse con cada segundo que pasaba y el castaño no terminaba de escribir, le desesperó aún más verlo con la pluma a medio camino del papel y la mirada perdida en él. No tenía tiempo, había otras personas en cola esperando por su turno.

—Claro. —Li lo pensó unos segundos hasta que un nombre se le vino a la mente, tan pronto garabateó y se lo pasó.

Ella lo tomó para comenzar a teclear.

—Espere ahí por favor, le informaremos en cuanto tengamos noticias. —Le señaló la sala de espera a un lado.

Syaoran arrastró los pies hasta una de las sillas de la estancia y se dejó caer desanimado al asiento. ¿En que se había convertido su viaje de negocios?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

La cabeza de Touya estaba a punto de estallar, en esa noche inusualmente muy activa los pasillos y las camas del hospital se encontraban atestados de gente y pacientes, enfermeros y colegas que pululaban de un lado a otro. Realmente desesperante. Los gajes del oficio, se dijo él.

Necesitaba con urgencia una pastilla para el incesante martilleo en su cabeza. Sabía con certeza que encontraría lo que buscaba dentro de su locker; ahí siempre guardaba el medicamento para la migraña, su cabeza clamaba con urgencia el alivio antes de su siguiente cirugía.

Rebuscó hasta el fondo, estirando su brazo para alcanzar el pequeño frasco de vidrio que guardaba recelosamente ahí. Sacó dos pastillas y se dispuso a tomarlas.

—Creo que necesitas esto. —Una mujer se acercó a él tan sigilosamente como si de un felino se tratase, sobresaltando así al pobre hombre, quien ante la sorpresa escupió el medicamento al suelo.

Las diminutas pastillas rodaron hasta perderse debajo de los lockers. Simplemente perfecto.

— ¡Maldición Akizuki! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso? —Touya la miró con molestia destilando de sus oscuros ojos, guardándose las ganas de empujarla lejos de él.

Ignorando los reclamos, Akizuki le tendió un vaso de plástico lleno de agua.

— ¿Noche difícil Touya? —Más que una simple cuestión era sarcasmo ante lo evidente.

Kinomoto tomó de mala gana el vaso y sacó de nuevo las pastillas del frasco para metérselas a la boca, procurando en esta ocasión que ella no le saltara encima o algo parecido.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —No se molestó en agradecer el gesto—. ¿La sala de operaciones está lista?

—El paciente está siendo trasladado en estos momentos. —informó sin borrar la sonrisa socarrona de su rostro. Ella parecía estar animada todo el tiempo, cosa que a Touya le tocaba los nervios.

Eso y el indisimulado acoso que ella le hacía. Era una mujer bella pero molesta debido a su insistencia. Como en esos momentos, que sin darse cuenta lo había seguido hasta ese lugar.

—Estaré ahí en un par de minutos, infórmale eso a los demás. —comentó Touya con la intención de despacharla y disfrutar de un momento de paz. Rogaba por eso después de su ajetreada tarde y noche.

Ella asintió y luego se le abalanzó encima colgándosele del cuello—. Te ves tan lindo cuando das órdenes a los demás. —Y no se movió ni un centímetro de él, aun cuando el hombre trató de apartarla y soltaba leves gruñidos. Para Akizuki le resultaba particularmente divertido jugar con la paciencia de Touya.

— ¡Suéltame Akizuki! —El dolor de cabeza sólo se intensificaba con su presencia.

Un estrepito cortó el ambiente y para Touya fue la gloria absoluta al saberse salvado por la campana. El localizador de la mujer emitió varios pitidos agudos, señal inequívoca de que se necesitaba su presencia en otro lugar. Se resignó pero a pesar de ello un puchero acaparó su rostro deformando su boca, desenroscó sus brazos del cuello de su víctima.

¡Parecía una pitón constipando a su presa!

— ¡Nos vemos luego Touya! —Chilló encaminándose a la puerta, pero justo antes de que desapareciera del lugar, volvió la cabeza y le guiñó el ojo al hombre; con ese último gesto se marchó.

Un lamento inundó el lugar, Kinomoto se revolvió el cabello desesperado ¡esa mujer lo iba a enloquecer! Y no de la mejor manera. No odiaba a Akizuki, pero si le exasperaba en demasía. Negó con la cabeza resignado, no se la quitaría de encima tan fácilmente, no a esa insistente mujer.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones dispuestos y se cubrió la cara con el antebrazo. Estaba muy cansado, más cansado aún que cuando tenía todos esos trabajos de medio tiempo durante la preparatoria y la universidad.

Su otra mano buscó su celular en el bolsillo de la bata y lo sacó con el afán de verificar la hora. La pantalla del aparato rezaba no más de las nueve de la noche, algo temprano para terminar su turno; no obstante antes de ocultar el aparato miró de nuevo en él deteniéndose en la notificación de mensaje.

" _ **Monstruo"**_ podía leerse en la pantalla. Extrañado, Touya abrió el mensaje, su mirada vagó desde la primera línea hasta el final del texto, estrechando sus ojos una y otra vez antes de revolverse los cabellos con exasperación.

— ¿En qué lio te has metido chiquillo? —Soltó al aire para nadie en particular.

Se tomaría un par de minutos más antes de ir al quirófano, antes necesitaba hacer una llamada importante.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

Syaoran miró con insistencia su celular, era la décima vez en un lapso no mayor de quince minutos y con pesar descubrió que ya había transcurrido al menos una media hora desde que los enfermeros se llevaron al niño. Durante todo ese tiempo no había recibido noticia alguna de su estado de salud.

Inhaló hondo y exhaló sonoramente, casi se dejó hundir en el incomodo asiento de esa desesperante sala de espera. Las paredes blancas comenzaban a cerrarse a su alrededor y sus nervios a crisparse a niveles insospechados, el olor a desinfectante del aire mezclado con alcohol le irritó la nariz; imágenes deprimentes se agolparon en su mente llenándolo de pensamientos intrusivos acerca de los últimos días en los que vio a su madre con vida.

Sacudió la cabeza con insistencia para tratar de acallar los pensamientos de su inquieta mente.

—Yo puedo quedarme joven, tome las llaves del auto y vaya al hotel a descansar —Ofreció Wei quien se encontraba a un lado del castaño, le tendió con amabilidad las llaves a Li—. Me encargaré del jovencito.

Hubo algo que le llamó especialmente la atención al anciano y aunque sabía que no era de su incumbencia, al menos quería confirmar con sus propios ojos si su percepción de aquel niño no estaba errada.

Pero Li desestimó su oferta. No quería abusar de la amabilidad del hombre.

—De acuerdo. —concedió Wei sin decir otra palabra, le regaló a su joven amo otra sonrisa conciliadora.

Syaoran no supo cuándo fue que su paciencia se acabó, de lo único que fue consciente en ese momento era de los ruidosos pasos que lo encaminaron hacia la enfermera de la recepción.

Sin pena alguna le habló a la mujer—. Necesito información de un paciente. —Ya no era la mujer regordeta a la que se dirigía sino a una chica de unos veintitrés años tal vez.

La mujer ni siquiera lo miró cuando habló.

—Nombre del paciente. —pidió lista para teclear en el computador.

Li ahogó una queja ante la aparente falta de interés por parte de la mujer, pero a pesar de ello se tragó sus palabras. No era el momento de reclamos.

—Hien Li. —Medio gruñó apartando la mirada.

En su defensa, era el único nombre que se le vino a la mente durante el registro. A su padre no le importaría que tomaran su nombre de todos modos ¿Qué más daba entonces? Veloces, los dedos de la enfermera teclearon mientras sus ojos oscuros buscaban entre una interminable lista.

Pero antes de que le brindara a Syaoran la dicha deseada de poder librarse de todo esa farsa, la mujer le acometió con una nueva cuestión.

— ¿Cuál es su parentesco con el paciente? —inquirió ella. No estaba autorizada a brindar información a cualquier.

—Es mi hijo. —declaró Syaoran con la seguridad que no sentía en esos momentos. Mentir en situaciones que lo ameritaban se le daba tan bien, al parecer.

La mujer al fin lo miró antes de hablar. Li se guardó su molestia, masticándola lentamente dentro de su boca, tratando de que ésta no saliera a flote. Era paciente, demasiado, pero incluso él conocía sus propios límites.

—Habitación 204. Será mejor que se dé prisa, las visitas están por terminar.

Syaoran chasqueó la lengua ante la noticia.

— ¿Necesita algo más? —Agregó la enfermera mirándolo fijamente con aburrimiento.

Lo que necesitaba ya lo tenía, ahora sólo quería confirmar que el chiquillo estuviera bien para poder tomar acciones.

—No, gracias. —respondió escueto.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y regresó donde Wei sólo para informarle que subiría a ver al niño.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

Syaoran miró la puerta por una fracción de segundo debatiéndose entre las dos opciones que tenía: entrar de improviso o preguntar a uno de los doctores que caminaban por los pasillos. Con la decisión tomada, optó por la primera opción alegando que si alguien le recriminaba entonces tendría que asumir su papel como padre afligido ante la ausencia de noticias. No podrían culparlo ¿verdad?

Giró el pomo de la puerta con sigilo y sólo entonces fue más consciente del molesto aroma que cubría el ambiente, su nariz se arrugó casi por inercia. Abrió lo suficiente para que su cuerpo pudiese atravesar por la rendija que había dejado, el aire frío de la habitación le dio la bienvenida junto a una tétrica vista. Reafirmaba su postura, odiaba los hospitales ¿y quién no?

Creyó erróneamente que no habría nadie dentro pero la mujer que le recibió le confirmó lo contrario. Una doctora le indicó con un gesto que guardara silencio al entrar y él obediente así lo hizo.

— ¿Cómo está? —pronuncio apenas en un murmullo audible para la joven mujer.

La doctora se acomodó el largo cabello oscuro amarrado en una coleta antes de hablar:

—Afortunadamente la tomografía no develó contusiones que comprometieran áreas del cerebro, se le han limpiado las heridas y administrado un analgésico que comenzara con el proceso desinflamatorio, aunque no puedo garantizar que los moretones de su cuerpo no le dolerán cuando el efecto pase —Su voz era estudiada y serena—. Está inconsciente debido a la fatiga y lo mejor será esperar a que despierte. —La mirada de la mujer recayó sobre el niño y luego hacia el castaño, sin temor a equivocarse intuyó que aquel hombre era familiar del chico, el parecido era impresionante.

Syaoran guardó silencio, según la doctora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el niño despertara, no obstante necesitaba dar aviso a sus familiares para que se hicieran cargo de él; era lo más sensato después de todo.

Volvió la mirada hacia el chico quien yacía sobre la cama, a diferencia de cuando estaba de pie en aquella esquina, ahora el muchacho ya no traía consigo la gorra y su semblante se veía mucho más tranquilo, claro que era debido al efecto del medicamento.

—No se preocupe, le daré de alta mañana a primera hora y podrá llevárselo a casa. —Aseguró la mujer.

 _Mañana_. Definitivamente no podría quedarse hasta el día siguiente, tenía trabajo a primera hora del día que no podía cancelar. Se maldijo por tomar la sugerencia de Wei en vez de dejar el asunto en manos competentes como la policía.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, una enfermera abrió la puerta con la intención de llamar a la doctora.

—Se requiere su presencia en la sala de emergencia doctora Lorraine. —La recién llegada dio una breve reverencia antes de marcharse.

La pelinegra se disculpó con Syaoran antes de abandonar la habitación a prisa.

Li se mantuvo de pie sin saber qué hacer de ahora en más, se rascó la cabeza revolviéndose los alborotados cabellos castaños y elevó la mirada al techo pidiendo a una presencia inexistente que le diera la respuesta a su problema. Sin más opciones se acercó a una pequeña silla en donde yacían las pertenencias del muchacho ¡eso era! La respuesta por la que rogaba estaba frente a sus ojos.

Estiró la mano hacia el celular del niño pero se detuvo antes de que sus dedos tocaran el móvil ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En verdad se atrevería a profanar pertenencias ajenas? Miró en dirección a la cama y luego a su propio reflejo en los cristales de las enormes ventanas, su mirada cansada le gritó ¡por supuesto!

Además, ahí afuera había alguien que lo esperaba, unos padres preocupados quizá. Quería ver si su móvil estaba encendido y así poder llamar a la madre o a algún familiar del chico, o en su defecto se vería en la penosa necesidad de esculcar su cartera con la esperanza de encontrar una dirección u identificación, ya fuese de estudiante o de la biblioteca tal vez, pero definitivamente algo que le diera alguna pista de la identidad del muchacho.

Tomó el móvil - _uno bastante decente si podía decirlo_ \- el chico tal vez pertenecía a una familia acomodada, trató de encenderlo y cuando lo hizo en la pantalla solo se podía mostrar un aviso para ingresar la contraseña, _**"muy astuto mocoso"**_ pensó Syaoran.

Lo dejó en su sitio y se apresuró a tomar la cartera, le sorprendió encontrar ahí bastante dinero, más del que un jovencito de su edad pudiese necesitar ¿por qué cargaría tanto consigo?

— ¿Encontraste lo que querías? —La rasposa voz del chico detuvo a Syaoran de indagar más allá de los primeros compartimentos de la cartera. Le miró fulminante desde su posición, apenas con un ojo abierto y su cara estaba amoratada—. ¿Es lo que hacen con todos los pacientes de este hospital? Hurgar entre sus pertenencias mientras están convalecientes. —Medio siseó él ¡Cuánto descaro!

El muchacho ignoró el dolor creciente en sus costillas y la pesadez de su cabeza, se quejó cuando intentó cruzarse de brazos para imponer presencia y lucir más atemorizante. Era necio y orgulloso así que sólo atinó a enviarle al desconocido una patentada mirada de fastidio.

—Lo siento pero creo que me da el derecho de hacerlo por el simple hecho de que eres un menor de edad y tus tutores no se encuentran en este momento —Syaoran igualó su mirada para no dejarse intimidar por sus palabras hostiles—. A menos que quieras que llamemos a la policía para que se encarguen de ti.

Si las miradas pudiesen matar, quizá en ese momento Syaoran estuviera algunos metros bajo tierra. El chico lo miró de mala manera como diciéndole " _muérete_ ", pero a Li no le importó, él conocía de sobra ese tipo de mirada y la había empleado un millón de veces en el pasado.

Algo en el discurso de Syaoran pareció funcionar ya que el niño abrió los ojos sobremanera, esos ojos esmeralda que lo inquietaban. Contra todo pronóstico vio cómo el chico se levantaba a duras penas de la cama lanzando uno que otro quejido al aire por el dolor que se negaba a reflejar en su rostro. Tonto. Pensó.

Debió reconocer el coraje en el muchacho. Pero la admiración latente pasó a segundo plano cuando el niño cayó de la cama, fue un vano intento hacer a sus pies tocar el suelo para tratar de darse impulso.

— ¡Oye detente! —Li intentó sostenerlo o al menos darle la mano para que pudiera incorporarse, pero su intento fue inútil ya que el niño apartó su mano a un lado.

La frustración y la desconfianza se reflejaron en el rostro del pequeño, el estado de su cuerpo no cooperaba con su actuar. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano se colgó de las sabanas y se levantó a duras penas repitiéndose que no necesitaba ayuda de ese extraño al que había reconocido como el mismo sujeto de la calle.

—Debo irme, mamá me matará si no regreso cuanto antes. —soltó de pronto mirando de manera desinteresada al hombre.

Ya había estado demasiado tiempo fuera de casa y asumía que su madre lo mataría si no lo encontraba en casa cuando ella llegara si es que no lo había hecho ya. Su madre podría ser toda ternura pero también tenía un lado "oscuro" que raras veces sacaba a flote.

—Tu cuerpo aun no se encuentra del todo bien, tus movimientos son lentos y torpes, no lograrás dar un solo paso fuera de esta habitación sin cansarte o caerte. —Le aseguró Syaoran, ese chiquillo no podía ser más testarudo que él.

Era obvio que se cansaría incluso antes de llegar a la salida, y ni qué decir de la estación de autobuses o alguna parada, era seguro que podría terminar en el suelo de nuevo.

—Entonces tomaré un taxi —Volvió a rebatir el chico, él solo quería marcharse ya pero ese sujeto se lo impedía—. Escucha esto es simple, probablemente ahí afuera hay alguien más que necesite de esta cama mucho más que yo, y yo necesito salir de aquí para ir a casa ¿por qué le cuesta demasiado comprender eso?

Li tenía un comentario en la punta de la lengua pero se lo guardó, el muchacho ya comenzaba a desesperarle. Miró al chiquillo de reojo, estaba molesto pero más que nada aquella hostilidad era una excusa para su desesperación.

— Yo te llevo sólo dame la dirección. —Se ofreció el castaño, generalmente no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero muy en el fondo algo le decía que lo hiciera.

Después de un encuentro de miradas Syaoran se salió con la suya y fue cuestión de persuasión para convencer a la doctora que le diera el alta esa misma noche al niño.

Con todo el orgullo que le quedaba, el chico decidió no aceptar ayuda de alguna enfermera o silla de ruedas. Primero muerto antes de eso, como bien decía él, ahí afuera había personas que podrían utilizar aquella ayuda ¿entonces por qué gastarla en él?

Su limitada capacidad para mantenerse en pie le dificultó un poco el trayecto hasta el auto del castaño. ¿Por qué aceptar la ayuda de un desconocido? Simple, era mucho peor que su madre lo encontrara fuera de casa, a esas alturas ya nada de lo demás importaría y para el amanecer él ya estaría más que muerto o castigado hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad o hasta el próximo milenio.

Pareciera una exageración pero en verdad su madre era de armas tomar muy a pesar de la actitud despreocupada que pudiese aparentar, cual lobo disfrazado de cordero podía parecer la imagen de la quietud y fragilidad pero eso distaba demasiado de su autentica personalidad: enojada daba miedo.

Con dificultad se trepó al auto. Li no se atrevió a ayudarlo y no es que fuese un desconsiderado pero viendo la actitud del chico asumió que el ofrecerle su ayuda no serviría de nada sino que solo empeoraría la situación; y en realidad él no quería que el viaje fuese tenso - _al menos mucho más de lo que ya era para ambos_ \- así que solo se apartó y dejó hacer su voluntad al chico. Con la mirada le sugirió a Wei lo mismo.

El anciano se trepó en el asiento del conductor y Syaoran el del copiloto, Wei puso el auto en marcha esperando que el muchacho le indicase qué calle tomar, pero eso no sucedía en absoluto, le dio una mirada a Li y éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Por lo pronto regresarían a donde lo habían encontrado.

El muchacho estaba cansado y hambriento, no mentiría al decir que ese había sido un día particularmente duro para él, era tarde y estaba seguro que su madre ya estaría en casa echando gritos a la puerta esperando a que él ingresara para jalarle las orejas por su desobediencia. No era un rebelde pero tampoco era un santo en su totalidad.

Pero es que simplemente no podía quedarse en el departamento sin hacer nada durante el resto de la tarde, quería al menos poder comprar los alimentos para el desayuno del día siguiente y evitarle el viaje a su madre quien suponía estaría agotada tras esa junta. No obstante, justo ahora estando montado en el auto de un completo extraño de verdad comenzaba a lamentar el haber salido, sus moretones dolían como el infierno y estaba seguro de que no pasarían desapercibidos para su madre.

—Hey niño responde ¿en dónde vives? —Syaoran vio de reojo al chiquillo quien parecía demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos o atontado por el medicamento, lo que fuera no podía saberlo con certeza. Era la quinta vez que le preguntaba por su dirección y fue apenas que el chico le prestó real atención a su interrogante.

El niño le proporcionó la dirección, no quedaba demasiado lejos del centro de uno de los barrios más "decentes" de la pequeña ciudad; aun cuando fuese un complejo de apartamentos, aquellos eran bastante modestos.

El infante echó un vistazo por la ventana, las calles estaban silenciosas sin ningún peatón entorpeciendo el paso. Había hecho muchos cambios en esos tres años y era normal que recordara lo bueno de su vida en su ciudad anterior comparando aquella con la actual, no es que le molestara el hecho de haberse mudado de la ciudad en la que había vivido casi toda su vida o al menos desde que tenía memoria. No, eso carecía de importancia pero sí extrañaba a sus amigos, en esta nueva ciudad apenas y había conseguido acoplarse lo suficiente para formar algún tipo de vínculo con alguno de sus actuales compañeros.

Pero sin duda otras cosas no cambiaban, el hecho de que se metiera en problemas no había desaparecido solo con cambiarse de lugar ¿los problemas lo perseguían? Lo dudaba, desafortunadamente su naturaleza era de esa manera y no podía quedarse quieto mientras algo sucedía, tal como si un instinto dentro suyo le dijera lo que tenía que hacer cuando veía a otros en problemas. Era víctima de su nobleza.

Aquella tarde todo había resultado como siempre: chicos malos molestando a otro que no podía defenderse por sí solo. No se consideraba un héroe pero tampoco quería cargar con el remordimiento de quedarse a la expectativa y a expensas de la situación sin hacer nada cuando en realidad podía colaborar de alguna manera.

El auto estaba cerca de la dirección proporcionada por el joven, casi a medio camino de su destino.

—No soy "niño" —Rompió el silencio que se había formado entre ellos, el chico bostezó ruidosamente mientras cerraba los ojos en señal de cansancio—. Mi nombre es Ren, señor entrometido.

—Creo que " _chico buscapleitos_ " te quedaría mejor —El comentario no le molestó a Li, de cierta manera le causó gracia el cinismo del niño. ¿Entrometido? Él no era un entrometido, fue simple casualidad el que se lo encontrara en esas circunstancias y que lo socorriera cuando lo necesitaba… nada más.

 _Casualidad_. Alguna vez había escuchado sobre eso, Syaoran se preguntó dónde.

Miró al niño de reojo sólo por un instante. Ren, como ahora conocía al chiquillo, estaba con los ojos cerrados aparentemente dormido, las farolas iluminando su rostro; ese joven se le hacía conocido pero no podía aclarar de dónde o a quien.

Wei se mantuvo al margen de todo, atendiendo siempre al camino ya que una ligera lluvia había caído sobre la ciudad provocando que las calles se encharcaran.

Cuando al fin aparcaron frente al edificio, Syaoran tomó el hombro de Ren para sacudirlo, éste simplemente soltó un gruñido al sacarlo de su mundo de ensoñación y en un acto reflejo se aferró a la muñeca de Li quien se sorprendió ante los hábiles movimientos del niño y retrocedió; no por temor a que el chico le retorciera la muñeca sino porque le sorprendió que le quedara algo de energía en ese magullado cuerpo.

—Llegamos niño.

—Ya le dije que no me llamo " _niño_ " mi nombre es Ren —gruñó de regreso—. Señor entrometido.

Syaoran volvió a mirarlo, vio esa pose de altanería mientras miraba hacia el gran edificio que se erguía frente a ellos. Estaba sucio y muy golpeado, los niños solían terminar de semejante manera después de un día de juegos, incluso después de las riñas que solían tener con otros niños, no tenía más de diez u once años así que prácticamente aún era un niño.

Pero no iba a rebatir aquello con él, era demasiado cabeza dura para su propio bien, ahora comprendía solo un poco a Meiling cuando se quejaba de su testarudez.

—Y yo no soy un "entrometido" mi nombre es Syaoran, Li Syaoran.

Pero el chico no contestó y amagó bajarse del vehículo a como diera lugar, era ilógico permanecer más tiempo ahí y confiar en unos completos extraños, más si uno de ellos lo miraba como si estuviese inspeccionándolo, mientras el otro trataba de escudriñar su alma y le hacía sentirse casi vulnerable ante él como si su sola presencia le impusiera cierta autoridad que ni él mismo podía explicar.

" _Simplemente absurdo"_ se dijo. Bajó del auto pero trastabilló un poco cuando pisó el frio pavimento, sin poder reprimirse por mucho tiempo más, Ren soltó un quejido de dolor ante el brusco movimiento.

—Oye ten cuidado —En unos instantes Li ya estaba al lado suyo sosteniéndolo de un brazo para evitar que cayera y ante la reticencia del chico hizo que éste se apoyara en él para poder ingresar al edificio. Syaoran pensó que de no haber peleado con una horda de adolescentes furiosos no estaría así, era un tonto—. ¿Acaso tu padre no te enseñó a no meterte en problemas? —Sintió al muchacho tensarse ante la sola mención de aquella frase y por alguna razón sintió que había cometido alguna indiscreción.

—Más bien era de los que te abandonan. —El tono en las palabras de Ren fueron acidas.

Li volteó de inmediato a verlo, sorprendido por la elección de palabras del muchacho; le mantuvo la mirada durante un momento como si estuviera decidiendo qué decir, luego cambió de tema. ¿Qué podía decir para enmendar su error?

— ¿A cuál piso y qué numero de departamento?

Él le hizo señas para indicarle que se subieran al elevador. Ren presionó el número del piso al que debían ir y apenas salieron del elevador ingresaron a un largo pasillo, sus pasos resonaron sobre el sepulcral silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta indicada por el chico.

— ¿Es aquí? —interrogó Syaoran con un extraño presentimiento en su pecho. ¿Por qué le palpitaba el corazón tan a prisa como si fuese a salírsele del pecho? Como anticipándose a algo.

Golpeó una, dos y tres veces hasta que la puerta se abrió. Y no podía creer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **N/A:**_

 **Chan… Chan… Chan… *inserta risa malévola***

 **Creo que esperaban el reencuentro, pero por motivos de extensión tuve que cortar el capítulo hasta ahí… esos dos ya se verán en el siguiente capítulo "el momento" ya está por llegar XD y eso es seguro 7u7 *se esconde de los tomatazos y las antorchas***

 **En esta ocasión creo que si se cumplió el plazo de las dos semanas acordadas para la actualización, de hecho ya tenía listo el capítulo desde la semana pasada pero lo tenía en la libreta, ya que le tuve que ajustar un par de cosas y agregar otras, honestamente sólo tenía contemplada la interacción de Syaoran y Ren, pero después decidí incluir la conversación de Tomoyo y Meiling, así como la aparición de Touya 7u7… bueno el caso es que ya tenía la primera parte en la libreta, pero me sucedió algo curioso, cuando quise transcribir la parte faltante a Word me di cuenta que no entendía mi letra 7-7 imaginen a un médico escribiendo una receta en árabe, bueno algo así resultó mi propia letra XD me tomó algo de tiempo poder traducirlo y pasarlo a Word.**

 **Con respecto a la extensión del fic… creo que ya no serán sólo cinco capítulos como había quedado al principio, sino de siete ya que tengo un par de ideas más para incluir, momentos SyaoSaku obviamente 7u7**

 **Estoy muy agradecida con sus reviews…**

 **valSmile.**

 **Sibreka.**

 **Paramo Isabel.**

 **SakLiEsme.**

 **Princesa Sakura.**

 **Marytsuki-hime.**

 **Euberoma.**

 **DuLce aMor.**

 **Guest.**

 **Yuzurachan15.**

 **Alishanea.**

 _ **Lamento no poder responder a los RW como se debe por falta de tiempo… pero con respecto al capítulo anterior, bueno creo que la mayoría cayó con la aparición de Ren XD, otros no 7u7, otro punto que he notado es que sienten la ligera confusión de cómo funcionó el asunto de Sakura durante su embarazo si ella ni enterada de lo que había sucedido, bueno es un asunto que aclararé en los siguientes capítulos, no es tan difícil de hecho XP y con lo despistada que es pues…**_

 _ **Y con respecto a Ren ¿Qué puedo decir? es una copia en miniatura de Syaoran… ya se imaginaran cómo ha de ser eso y lo que va a provocar la presencia de Li junto a su madre… he de decir que teniendo a un tío como Touya… bueno, el pobre Syaoran no la va a tener muy fácil que digamos, pero ya veremos 7u7**_

…

 _ **En fin… espero disfrutaran el capítulo y me disculpen la tardanza n.n**_

 _ **Pd: hoy hay capítulo de anime 7w7 y al fin van a animar una parte que yo amé con toda el alma del manga! Y también estamos más cerca de otros momentos lindos!**_

 _ **En cuanto al manga… bueno no voy a dar spoilers… pero la verdad no me sorprendió lo que salió a relucir en el capítulo 23, de alguna manera ya me esperaba algo como eso desde hace mucho… es decir eran demasiadas coincidencias! Y ya al salir éste sólo me confirmó lo que tenía cavilando desde hace algún tiempo… los propósitos de Kaito todavía no me quedan muy claros la verdad… y con respecto a Eriol, bueno… ¿fue enserio? Tal vez quería proteger a Sakura pero bien pudo hacerlo de otra manera y no esperar a que las cosas se agravaran. El momento SyaoSaku me conmovió demasiado… me hizo amar más a Syaoran si es que eso era posible! Sólo esperemos a ver qué traman las CLAMP y que "El momento" llegue ya…**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima! n.n**_


	4. A traves del tiempo y la distancia

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece es propiedad de CLAMP, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **Advertencias: Universo Alterno y Ooc.**

 **.-.**

 **Capítulo 4. A través del tiempo y la distancia.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **¿Pueden estos sentimientos prevalecer en nuestros corazones? El vínculo que nos ha unido se ha perpetuado hasta nuestro reencuentro."**

 **.-.-.-.**

Su cabello era un desastre ¿Cuántas veces había pasado las manos por éste tratando de acomodarlo? Ni ella tenía una respuesta certera para dicho cuestionamiento. El suelo de su sala comenzaba a marcarse por las huellas de sus pasos al deambular repetidas veces en círculos, tratando así de buscar alivio a la ansiedad que estaba experimentando en esos momentos.

Cuando sentía que sus pasos no la llevaban a ningún lugar -cosa que así era- entonces optaba por asomarse por la ventana como si de un merodeador se tratara, la espectacular vista y la ventaja de vivir en el tercer piso de ese complejo de apartamentos le facilitaba la tarea. Estaba cansada y ahora no sólo físicamente sino también mentalmente, lo último que esperaba al llegar a casa era encontrar el lugar en completo silencio y vacío, el enojo rápidamente afloró en ella… él había roto su promesa.

Y encima de todo tenía el descaro de ignorar sus llamadas ¡el colmo de su situación!

De repente la atajó una sensación de sofoco que le provocó la imperiosa necesidad de correr hacia la ventana para abrirla un poco y dejar así que el aire entrara al lugar, observó el cielo nocturno apenas despejado después de la breve llovizna de hacía unas horas, reparando en la frialdad de la brisa. _Probablemente será una noche helada_. Se dijo, y ante el pensamiento la preocupación se instaló de nuevo en ella; estaba molesta, sí y mucho, pero por sobre todo tenía una enorme preocupación.

La mirada esmeralda de la mujer se enfocó más allá, hacia la acera y parte de la calle; la que por defecto y efecto del clima se encontraba vacía, sumando a ello también el horario en el que se encontraban ¡casi media noche! Se llevó ambas manos a la altura del pecho para estrujarlas con fuerza, fue considerado dejar la taza de café sobre la mesita de la sala porque de no ser así quizá, sólo quizá ésta se hubiese hecho pedazos entre sus manos.

¿En dónde estaba su hijo? Ella muy claramente le había dicho que la esperara en el departamento y él muy obediente se había limitado a acceder a ello. Se sintió muy decepcionada de él. Al principio creyó que se encontraba en la biblioteca o con algún amigo, después cuando las horas transcurrieron y la noche acaeció ella comprendió que no tenía si quiera una llamada de él, algo por demás impropio en el niño. Fue entonces cuando el pánico se apoderó de ella y desesperada llamó a su padre y a su hermano para preguntar por él, pero la respuesta sólo le corroboró sus temores.

Sakura volvió al sofá tomando su bolso dispuesta a sacar su celular y revisarlo por enésima vez, sin embargo la única repuesta que encontró fue el de la decepción al no tener ninguna llamada o mensaje. ¿Por qué no la llamaba si tenía el celular con él? ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahí afuera? ¿Le habría sucedido algo malo? O ¿acaso él estaría haciendo algo malo? Sacudió la cabeza sacándose el último pensamiento de la cabeza, su pequeño no era capaz de semejantes cosas.

Admitía lo duro que le resultaba a su hijo acoplarse a su estilo de vida después de mudarse de una ciudad a otra. Tres años no era tiempo suficiente para amoldarse a los cambios; estaba claro que el muchacho no echaba de menos el ritmo de vida sino la calidez de la convivencia humana, los amigos que tuvo que dejar cuando se cambiaron de residencia. Pero al menos sabía que lo intentaba - _que ambos lo intentaban_ -. El ritmo de vida de Tokio no se comparaba con el de Kioto, la vida ahora era acelerada y demandante pero nada que ellos no pudieran afrontar juntos porque en lo que a Sakura concernía sólo se tenían el uno al otro.

— ¿Dónde estás? —soltó al vacío con exasperación contenida. La incertidumbre comenzaba a llenarla de todo tipo de ideas que ciertamente no quería en su cabeza.

Miró de nuevo el aparato, como si con el simple hecho de ver tan fijamente la pantalla le garantizara que en ese momento recibiría la tan ansiada llamada que esperaba. Cerró la mano con fuerza sobre el celular y exhaló con frustración, sabía que sólo tenía una opción posible: llamar a la policía.

Sakura se levantó del sofá dispuesta a ir a la estación de policía y reportar la desaparición de su pequeño, primero tomaría uno de sus abrigos del armario y luego saldría a prisa. Pero no dio siquiera un paso cuando el golpeteo en la puerta captó su atención, no una vez sino tres ligeros golpes resonaron sobre ésta.

Esperanzada corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla, un buen presentimiento se instaló en el pecho de Sakura y la sensación de alivio la acompañó. No obstante la dicha le duró apenas una fracción de segundo, su hijo no venía solo; la castaña se frotó los ojos con insistencia ante la visión que tenía frente a ella.

— ¿Sakura? —El llamado fue apenas un audible susurro que se perdió en el silencio que les acometió después de eso.

Un ligero temblor estremeció el cuerpo de la susodicha ante el sonido de esa voz, la que por cierto a pesar de los años aún podía reconocer con facilidad. La mirada de Sakura se enfocó por completo en los penetrantes ojos marrones que la miraban con incredulidad aparente o quizá un sentimiento mucho más complejo que ella no supo descifrar del todo; el hombre que acompañaba a su hijo estaba mirándola a ella como si se tratase de un fantasma, una vil aparición que le había drenado por completo la sangre de la cara dejándolo tan pálido como la fría nieve del invierno.

Era Syaoran.

La impresión por su presencia fue abrumadora. Después de años de no verlo, de no saber de él, ahora se presentaba en su departamento trayendo consigo a su hijo ¿Qué tan pequeño podía ser el mundo para dar lugar a las casualidades del destino?

— ¿En verdad eres tú? —masculló Sakura cuando al fin logró articular las palabras, no podía negar la estupefacción que de seguro estaba plasmada en su rostro y no es como si tuviese opción de ocultarla porque en ella todas esas reacciones eran inocultables.

Syaoran se inclinó más cerca para corroborar lo que sus ojos veían ante el temor de que el cansancio le estuviera haciendo una mala jugada a sus sentidos, con total descaro la escudriñó de pies a cabeza sin poder creer que era ella. Sus ojos, esa fue prueba suficiente para saber que se trataba de Sakura, la misma Sakura que había dejado hacía ya once años, la persona más importante para él.

Sin decir una sola palabra Syaoran asintió con vehemencia sin despegar sus ojos marrones de los de ella, compartiendo así una charla silenciosa con la castaña. ¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado ese momento? Millones de veces y en todas esas ocasiones en un escenario diferente con miles de palabras de por medio, algo que distaba del escenario actual en el que no se decían absolutamente nada.

Un leve gruñido interrumpió el momento y cortó el ambiente, Sakura desvió la mirada de Syaoran y con horror reparó en la presencia de su pequeño detrás de él, quien aparentemente había lanzado aquel gruñido de su garganta para tratar de llamar su atención al sentirse totalmente excluido por ambos. Algo que funcionó de las mil maravillas pues ahora los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura se abrieron a más no poder ante la visión desastrosa de Ren.

La mujer temió lo peor ante la deplorable apariencia de su hijo quien apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

— ¿Pero qué te sucedió? —Le cuestionó avanzando hacia él y apartando a Syaoran de paso. Tomó el brazo de Ren y se lo llevó hacia el hombro para servir de apoyo.

Syaoran observó con asombro cómo el niño aceptaba la ayuda de buena gana sin chistar al respecto como lo había hecho con él en el auto y el camino. Como un acto reflejo se apresuró a prestar su ayuda también, cosa que no resultó cuando Ren lo rechazó y apartó su mano. Li frunció el ceño ante la actitud del chico, la hostilidad en él comenzaba a remover extrañas sensaciones que no podía explicar.

—Puedo explicarlo. —Se limitó a responder Ren mientras avanzaba cuidadosamente con ayuda de su madre, advirtiendo en los hermosos ojos de la mujer la promesa de una reprimenda, pero también la turbulencia ocasionada por la preocupación y el enojo contenido en ellos.

Lo explicaría, lo haría apenas sopesara las palabras que utilizaría para no alterar a su madre. Sabía que ella no estaría muy contenta al saber que se había involucrado en una pelea, peor aún cuando dicha pelea tuviera lugar fuera de su departamento de donde se suponía no debió salir. Se sintió fatal al romper la promesa hacia su madre y totalmente miserable al ver su mirada de aflicción mientras lo cargaba hacia el interior y lo acomodaba sobre el sofá.

—Pondré esto aquí. —dijo Syaoran a Sakura refiriéndose a las pertenencias de Ren, las cuales dejó sobre la mesita de estar. Se sintió muy atrevido al entrar sin pedir permiso al departamento de Sakura.

Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa y después volvió a centrar su atención a su hijo, inspeccionando los moretones en su rostro y brazos; no supo si estar decepcionada, molesta o preocupada.

—Te llamé. —Acusó Sakura a Ren.

—Lo siento mucho de verdad. —La mirada de Ren se ensombreció cuando él bajó la mirada y su cabello cubrió sus ojos, tratando con ese gesto de ocultar su vergüenza.

—Me hiciste una promesa y no la cumpliste —Siguió ella con firmeza, amaba a su hijo y sería incapaz de levantarle la voz o la mano pero eso no significaba que sería indulgente con él—. ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos tu abuelo, tu tío y yo?

Ren levantó la mirada con brusquedad ¿su abuelo y su tío? A ellos también los había preocupado. Se sintió aún peor

— Yo no quise… —Pero ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando sintió los cálidos brazos de su madre rodearlo y envolverlo por competo.

—Qué bueno que estás bien —Sakura trató de contener las lágrimas que escocían en sus ojos, lágrimas que rogaban por brotar desde el momento en el que descubrió la ausencia de Ren—. Por favor no vuelvas a asustarnos así ¿de acuerdo?

El pequeño castaño se petrificó de inmediato ante el tono de su madre, no había rastro de enojo en él sino el más puro amor; y entonces se dejó envolver por ella y su calor maternal devolviéndole el abrazo, Ren hundió el rostro en el hombro de su madre.

Syaoran se sintió entonces un intruso al presenciar un momento tan íntimo, un recuerdo doloroso se clavó en su corazón ocasionando que apartara la mirada de Sakura y el pequeño que compartían tal muestra de cariño; el recordatorio de un anhelo que él nunca tuvo la dicha de experimentar en su infancia.

Estuvo a punto de marcharse pero la voz de Sakura captó de nuevo su atención, en esta ocasión enviando al niño directo a la ducha y de nuevo sin que el chiquillo chistara al respecto, observó con asombro cómo Ren se encaminaba cual cachorro regañado a lo que él supuso era el baño, desapareciendo tras una puerta.

Sin lugar a dudas Sakura podía convencer a cualquiera por más reacio que éste fuera, lo había logrado con el mismo Li, la había visto hacerlo con el gruñón de su hermano en más de una ocasión y ahora con ese niño malhumorado y altanero.

 _Ese niño_. La verdad se estrelló en su cara con la potencia de una certera bofetada. Ren era el hijo de Sakura, no hacía falta ninguna afirmación al respecto pues la verdad brillaba en los ojos de Sakura, tras esa mirada amorosa y de ternura que le daba al niño, pero por sobre todo, la adoración que se tenían el uno al otro. Una incomodidad creció en el interior de Syaoran por sentirse tan ajeno a ellos ¿por qué? Al verlos de semejante manera le dolió no ser parte de ese momento. Sacudió la cabeza ante ese último pensamiento.

Sakura se movió cerca de Syaoran ofreciéndole una sonrisa lo cual hizo que el joven se sintiera más ansioso de lo que ya estaba.

—Muchas gracias Syaoran.

Él parpadeó. —No tienes por qué agradecer nada Sakura. —Y le devolvió una torpe sonrisa, quizá la más genuina que había tenido a lo largo de todos esos años.

La mujer le disparó una mirada extraña a Li, más que extraña era de reconocimiento, él tenía el mismo aspecto pero estaba de alguna manera diferente, con un aire de madurez muy marcado; Sakura siempre había considerado a Syaoran como alguien muy maduro para su edad pero ahora era irrefutable ese aspecto en él no sólo por el aura que lo rodeaba sino por sus facciones marcadas, era todo un hombre.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó raudamente Sakura. Una pregunta que ni ella misma supo direccionar y que englobaba más de lo que aparentemente quería dar a entender.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero una parte de ella se preguntó en más de una ocasión si alguna vez volvería a verlo, quería explicaciones de su precipitada ausencia y no sólo los testimonios de sus amigos sobre posibles causas y rumores. Se suponía que eran amigos y fue por ello que le dolió en lo profundo del alma su partida y la falta de noticias ¿Por qué no se había comunicado con ella en aquel entonces? ¿O al menos, molestado en informarle de su partida?

Sakura aprendió a vivir con la certeza de que él se encontraba de vuelta en su natal Hong Kong, pero aún así… tuvo que esperar seis años para saber algo sobre él ¡seis años! Cuando Tomoyo le había comentado acerca de su ascenso como líder del negocio de su familia; la castaña entonces no pudo suprimir la felicidad de al menos saber que se encontraba bien, no obstante aquella felicidad se vio empañada por el hecho de que él de alguna manera hubiese seguido con su vida olvidándose de ellos, de ella.

La voz de Sakura fue apenas un eco dentro de la mente de Syaoran, tan lejano e inentendible que le hizo permanecer callado y con los ojos marrones clavados en ella como si tratara de descifrar un críptico mensaje. Su mirada se detuvo en ella el tiempo suficiente para notar que aguardaba por algo ¿Qué le había dicho?

— ¿Syaoran? —insistió Sakura al no obtener respuesta alguna y a pesar de esa intensa mirada que él le enviaba. En el pasado aprendió a no temer de aquella severa expresión y al parecer a pesar del tiempo seguía sin sentir miedo de él.

Li al percatarse del ahínco con el que la miraba apartó sus ojos de ella volteando la cabeza a un lado para mirar a cualquier punto en esa habitación que no fuese su compañera.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó sin saber exactamente por qué—. Todo esto… yo todavía no puedo creer que tú, es decir, nunca esperé encontrarte de nuevo. —Comenzaba a balbucear terriblemente y en el peor momento sin darse cuenta de la sarta de incoherencias que estaban saliendo de su boca.

" _ **Nunca esperé encontrarte de nuevo"**_ fueron las palabras que revolotearon por la mente de Sakura y en ese momento algo dentro de ella se quebró. Bajó la cabeza de repente para luego levantarla con una sonrisa que no alcanzó a cubrir por completo su rostro, una sonrisa por demás falsa y amarga.

Sakura negó con insistencia antes de hablar. —Para mí también fue una sorpresa encontrarte frente a mi puerta después de once años de no saber nada de ti. —moduló su voz para que no se alzara y no temblara, ocultando así el reclamo implícito en esa simple expresión.

Cualquier atisbo de serenidad - _la poca que Syaoran había logrado reunir_ \- se vino abajo con el comentario de Sakura, incluso él tenía sentido común para saber que esas palabras cargaban consigo un reproche escondido tras ese cándido tono de voz. Su rostro se distorsionó adoptando una expresión de miseria mezclada con vergüenza.

Quería… no, más bien tenía que poner las cartas sobre la mesa y explicarle a ella el motivo de su ausencia. Desde el principio Sakura supo sobre el peso que él cargaba sobre sus hombros, o al menos parte de las obligaciones que tenía como miembro de la familia a la que pertenecía.

—Esto… lo que pasó hace tiempo fue… —Estaba dispuesto a hablar toda la noche si era necesario—, es un poco complicado de explicar. —Se rindió. ¿Dónde podría empezar? En esos once años habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas.

—Descuida Syaoran no es necesario que me lo digas, tuviste tus razones para hacerlo y yo no soy quien para juzgarte o exigirte algo, por favor disculpa mi atrevimiento. —Y era totalmente sincera, Sakura reparó en que quizá se estaba tomando libertades que no le correspondían, Syaoran sus razones tenía y ella estaba siendo una imprudente al reprochar por algo que le concernía exclusivamente a él.

—Sakura.

—Quiero darte las gracias por traer a Ren a casa, todos estábamos muy preocupados por él al ver que no regresaba y porque no respondía a nuestras llamadas. —Con el cambio de tema Sakura vio el alivio en los ojos del castaño.

—De verdad no fue nada, yo sólo lo encontré de casualidad.

De nuevo esa palabra: _"casualidad"._

Sakura lo instó a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones para que la conversación fuese al menos más amena, estar de pie le causaba cierta incomodidad.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? —Sabía que Ren no estaba en condiciones para hablar sobre lo sucedido así que era mejor preguntarle a quien lo había socorrido.

Syaoran le contó lo sucedido con Ren de principio a fin, la manera en la que se lo encontró y todo lo acontecido en esa tarde, omitiendo algunos detalles. Sakura escuchó con atención limitándose a preguntar en los momentos que ella consideró relevantes, se sorprendió al conocer ese lado en su pequeño, no negaba que el niño tenía su carácter pero nunca esperó que se involucrara en ese tipo de situaciones; tendría una seria charla con él por la mañana.

—Lamento las molestias que te ocasionó. —Sakura se inclinó levemente para que su disculpa fuese más sincera. Ren no sólo los tenía angustiados a su padre, a su hermano y a Sakura sino que Syaoran se había tomado la molestia de llevarlo al hospital para que sus heridas fuesen sanadas.

Li se rascó la nuca sin saber cómo responder a las disculpas ¿Cuántas veces escuchó las palabras _"gracias_ ", " _disculpa_ " y " _lo lamento_ " desde que llegó a ese departamento? No lo sabía con exactitud. De no ser él, cualquier otro hubiese hecho lo mismo por ese niño ¿cierto? Porque el hecho de brindarle ayuda fue simplemente porque Syaoran era de esa manera, una fibra sensible de humanidad que resaltaba en su personalidad… nada más.

El silencio recayó sobre ellos y se instaló en la habitación. Los ojos marrones de Syaoran recorrieron la estancia en señal de reconocimiento; era sencillo pero con un toque hogareño tan propio en Sakura, le recordaba tanto al ambiente de la casa Kinomoto. Recorrió aún más, inspeccionando las paredes, algunos cuadros y las fotografías sobre éstas encontrándose con algunas en las que salía Sakura junto a ese chiquillo, otras más de Sakura junto a su padre y su hermano - _reconociendo que Touya Kinomoto no había cambiado en absoluto pues aún se cargaba ese semblante molesto e intimidante_ -, otras imágenes en dónde salían Tomoyo y Sakura.

 _Algo no anda bien_. Se dijo Syaoran, algo en todo eso no cuadraba para nada. Mejor dicho, alguien faltaba en todas esas fotografías. Se suponía - _y según sabía_ \- Sakura estaba casada con aquel tipo, pero era justamente él quien faltaba en todas esas fotografías ¿en dónde estaba? Tampoco lo había visto desde su llegada al lugar ¿estaría fuera?

Pero las palabras de Ren llegaron a su mente, "más bien es de los que te abandonan". ¿Sería posible que?

De pronto la imperiosa necesidad de preguntar por su paradero se apoderó de él. Abrió la boca un par de veces pero nada salió de ésta, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta al menos hasta que se dio por vencido y decidió dejar el tema por la paz, no quería parecer demasiado imprudente.

—Creo que es hora de irme. —Indicó Syaoran mirando su reloj. No estaba huyendo, por supuesto que no, pero lo cierto es que ya era demasiado tarde y al día siguiente tenía pendientes que atender.

Sakura miró su propio reloj en la pared comprobando que era pasada la media noche. Sintió un poco de culpa por retener a Syaoran siendo ya demasiado tarde; ella asintió en señal de comprensión y se levantó cuando él también lo hizo, juntos enfilaron hacia la puerta donde Sakura la abrió dándole paso a él para que saliera.

—Bien creo que nos veremos luego. —La mujer tuvo el breve destello de esperanza en su interior.

Ambos seguían de pie en el umbral de la puerta y Syaoran se sentía como un completo tonto parado ahí sin reales intenciones de marcharse, quería decirle tantas cosas pero no sabía cómo; se sintió de nuevo como aquel adolescente nervioso de antaño ante la presencia de Sakura. Sin saber que más hacer, asintió ante sus palabras sin tener la certeza de poder cumplir con la promesa implícita en aquel simple comentario.

—Adiós Sakura.

La castaña vio a Syaoran darle la espalda dispuesto a marcharse y en un impulso salido de la nada lo detuvo abrazándolo por la espalda como solía hacerlo en sus días de instituto cuando no sabía de qué manera agradecerle los gestos que él tenía para con ella y por demás, era la única manera que tenía para hacerle saber cuán agradecida estaba con él.

Una sincera sonrisa se instaló en el semblante de ambos y el tiempo se detuvo por una breve fracción de segundos; ellos eran dos viejos amigos que se veían después de mucho tiempo. Syaoran se volvió en dirección a ella y la estrechó en sus brazos, la había extrañado; reconoció que después de todo aquel sentimiento en él seguía latente. Entonces lo decidió, aprovecharía el tiempo que le quedaba en Japón para enmendar los errores del pasado.

No hubo más, debía despedirse de ella de una vez y regresar al auto con Wei quien de seguro aguardaba paciente por él para ir a casa, cenar y luego descansar. Li soltó a Sakura y se despidió de ella para después alejarse por el largo pasillo con dirección al ascensor, una imperceptible sonrisa tiró de sus labios ante la premisa de su paradero, ahora sabía dónde encontrarla y presentía que no sería la última vez en verla.

Sakura sólo observó la espalda de Syaoran al alejarse, ante tal visión el temor de no verle de nuevo se instaló en ella ¿Qué le sucedía? Quizá lo había extrañado bastante en todos esos años, sí, definitivamente tenía que ser eso. Miró de nuevo por el pasillo pero ya estaba vacío… Syaoran se había ido.

— ¿Conoces a ese sujeto? —La interrogante venía cargada con un leve toque de molestia mezclada con curiosidad. Ren se acercó a su madre con dificultad tras presenciar la "efusiva" despedida que le dio al tipo. ¿De dónde lo conocía y por qué nunca se lo mencionó?

Sakura volcó su atención a su hijo quien se encontraba de pie a un par de metros de distancia y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho dando una pose de autoridad y fastidio, aunado a eso su semblante se mostraba muy serio al punto de que sus cejas casi tocaban el centro de su frente. La castaña exhaló un leve suspiro ante la actitud de Ren reconociendo en el niño el verdadero motivo de tan repentina cuestión y actitud.

Aquella inquisitiva mirada que le enviaba a ella le recordaba tanto a la de su hermano ¿Por qué Ren parecía haber heredado rasgos de otros menos los de ella? a excepción de sus ojos por supuesto.

—Te lo diré sólo si me explicas por qué te peleaste con otros niños —Le atajó Sakura cerrando por fin la puerta tras ella—. Eso no está bien Ren, si tenías problemas pudiste haberme dicho al respecto ¿acaso no me tienes confianza?

—No es eso. —objetó resuelto el pequeño, apartando la mirada de ella. En realidad confiaba demasiado en su madre pero el problema era otro, Ren evitaba por todos los medios ser una carga para ella y causarle molestias a Sakura.

La castaña negó con la cabeza y le tendió la mano a su hijo quien después de un par de segundos correspondió al gesto, Sakura acompañó a Ren hasta su cuarto, dejaría el asunto por el momento ya que ambos necesitaban descansar. Se quedó con él hasta que cayó profundamente dormido, observándolo desde su posición al borde de la cama, removió los mechones de cabello del pequeño y se levantó dispuesta a salir de la habitación, pero antes de irse le plantó un beso en la frente.

¿Qué iba a hacer con él?

 **.-.-.-.-.**

—No cabe duda que esa visita te sentó muy bien ¿verdad Sakura?

Ante aquel comentario Sakura se removió incomoda de su asiento, no eran las palabras lo que la ponían nerviosa sino la mirada extraña que Tomoyo le enviaba desde el otro extremo de la habitación mientras terminaba de ajustar el dobladillo de un vestido.

La castaña bebió del té que su prima tan amablemente le había servido minutos atrás, y con ello evitó darle alguna respuesta a tan indiscreta cuestión.

—Sakura. —insistió Tomoyo sin apartar la mirada de la chica incluso cuando sus manos prestas atendían a la tarea de costura de manera casi mecánica.

La aludida se dio por vencida a sabiendas de que a Tomoyo no se le podía dar rodeos para que se olvidara de lo que estaban hablando.

—Me tomó por sorpresa Tomoyo —Sakura dejó a un lado el té y concentró su mirada en sus manos, mirando con ahínco cómo éstas se apretaban en la tela de su falda—. Cuando abrí la puerta Syaoran estaba de pie junto a Ren.

La impresión ciertamente le nubló la capacidad de razonar o de cuestionar, más tarde la preocupación por su pequeño terminó por acaparar toda su atención.

—El mundo es un pañuelo ¿no es verdad? —inquirió Daidouji con cierto tono en su voz que si bien no era sarcasmo, guardaba el tinte de una ironía.

Sakura exhaló y le dio la razón. Ante todas las probabilidades lo volvió a ver.

— ¿Te alegra volver verlo? —atajó de nuevo la pelinegra directo al punto al que quería llegar desde el momento en el que su prima le relató lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—Hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarle Tomoyo —Se sinceró Sakura pero sin llegar a responder la cuestión antes dicha—. Se suponía que éramos amigos, pero de un día para otro se fue así como así, sin decirnos nada. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y muchas cosas, sin embargo… —Ella dejó suspendidas las palabras al aire, flotando en la incertidumbre.

Tomoyo dejó a un lado su labor para acercarse a Sakura, recociendo que en esos momentos su semblante era exactamente el mismo de hacía once años al enterarse de la partida de Li. Para cualquiera que fuese cercano a Sakura era evidente los sentimientos emergentes de la joven hacia el castaño, pero para Tomoyo quien la conocía incluso mejor que nadie, aquel sentimiento saltaba a la vista de inmediato.

—Entonces habla con él Sakura, conoce los motivos que tuvo Li para marcharse así como lo hizo ¿no crees que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad? —Aunque Meiling le hubiese dicho un par de cosas al respecto, estaba segura que aquello era apenas la punta del iceberg—. Li nos debe una explicación y él se merece otra oportunidad.

Sakura escuchó atenta a su prima, sopesando y considerando las palabras de Tomoyo. Una década era bastante tiempo y quizá el suficiente para cerrar un ciclo en sus vidas.

—No quiero ser una entrometida. —La castaña se rascó la mejilla con pena.

—No creo que Li te considere de esa manera Sakura, él siempre fue un chico muy serio y reservado pero a pesar de ello siempre te tuvo confianza para contarte sobre sus cosas.

—La suficiente para decirme que se marchaba. —rebatió con tristeza Sakura.

Tomoyo negó y sostuvo sus manos, Sakura se vio sorprendida por el gesto tan repentino como si su amiga tratara de reconfortarla por algo.

—Es por eso que deberías preguntarle a él —insistió Daidouji—. ¿No crees que él haría lo mismo si por alguna razón le ocultases algo importante que no pudieras contarle? Todos tenemos nuestras razones y motivos pero la verdad siempre sale a relucir sin importar qué. —Las amatistas de Tomoyo se posaron en Sakura mirándola con una abrumadora insistencia, buscando en ella alguna reacción a sus palabras. No hubo nada salvo la sonrisa que le obsequió.

Tomoyo se apartó de ella y regresó a su labor de confeccionar aquel vestido, razón por la que Sakura se encontraba con ella en su taller de costura. Daidouji apoyaba en los proyectos de la empresa a su madre sin embargo eso era sólo por una parte ya que la otra mitad del tiempo la invertía en su verdadera pasión: la confección.

Su pequeño negocio en una de las avenidas de Tokio era su santuario personal en donde pasaba días dibujando y confeccionando sus diseños, diseños que Sakura se encargaba de modelar para ella a pesar de la pena que eso conllevaba.

—Ni siquiera sé si volveré a ver a Syaoran. —Sakura no estaba segura si un simple " _nos veremos luego_ " cargaba consigo una promesa, sino que más bien ella consideró que se trataba del mero formalismo en una despedida.

Suerte o desdicha, para Kinomoto aún no estaba muy claro. Sin embargo en lo que a Tomoyo respectaba las cosas estaban acomodándose a su favor, sabía dónde encontrar a Li y esa información era algo que no iba a desperdiciar.

—Si quieres puedo averiguar dónde está quedándose Li. —ofreció Daidouji con un brillo enigmático en su mirada ganándose la incredulidad de Sakura.

—No lo sé. —Kinomoto estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto e ignorando su deseo de poder ver y convivir con su viejo amigo.

Pero Tomoyo no era alguien que aceptara un "No" por respuesta y en todo caso siempre encontraba la manera de convencer a Sakura.

—Ahora que Li está en Japón sería una buena idea reunirnos —propuso la pelinegra—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue y estoy segura que a Eriol le dará mucho gusto conversar con él ¿no te parece una buena idea? Los cuatro juntos como en los viejos tiempos. —La pelinegra supuso que la reticencia de Sakura se debía principalmente a que estaría a solas con Li, por otro lado, ella también moría de curiosidad por ver a su viejo amigo.

En efecto, las tácticas de Daidouji eran infalibles y Sakura se rindió ante ella acordando que asistiría a la reunión que Tomoyo se encargaría de concertar. El sonido del celular de Sakura irrumpió la plática anunciando la llegada de un mensaje, la castaña oteó rápidamente el texto en el que su padre le recordaba la cena que tenía pendiente esa misma noche.

Una vez consultada la hora en el celular Sakura se despidió de Tomoyo para ir a la escuela de Ren, ambos viajarían hasta Tomoeda esa tarde. Presurosa en su carrera salió de ahí sin percatarse de la presencia que se mantenía cómodamente aparragada en la pared del pasillo.

El hombre ladeó los labios en una imperceptible sonrisa y se dispuso a entrar a la habitación donde sabía Tomoyo se encontraba trabajando. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y tal como supuso la encontró ultimando los detalles de su creación.

—Me sorprende que Sakura siga cayendo con tus palabras Tomoyo —Eriol la sorprendió en el momento haciendo que se sobresaltara—. A veces me dan miedo tus métodos de convencimiento, la pobre es propensa a ellos.

Tomoyo, quien ante el susto se llevó ambas manos al pecho, las bajó para recoger su estuche de costura del suelo; las apariciones de Eriol la tomaban desprevenida la mayor parte del tiempo; Hiragizawa era un experto en ocultar su presencia cuando así lo quería.

— ¿Estabas escuchando? —Aunque la respuesta era obvia.

Eriol se encogió de hombros restándole mayor importancia al asunto, sin embargo él había escuchado toda la conversación de las chicas.

—Entonces ¿Li está de regreso? —Tomó asiento en el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba Sakura - _uno de los sillones dispuestos_ \- y se acomodó los anteojos.

—Meiling me dijo que vendría a un viaje de negocios a Tokio, llegó ayer por la mañana. —informó.

Eriol asintió en compresión.

—La prima de Li y tú son muy amigas —rectificó Hiragizawa clavando sus ojos zafiro en los de Tomoyo—. Han mantenido comunicación durante estos años ¿no es así? —Le envió una tácita mirada a la chica.

Aún cuando la voz de Eriol fuese anodina, Tomoyo sabía que no era así pues la cuestión guardaba cierto interés disfrazada de simple curiosidad. El brillo en los ojos se lo gritaban como una acusación silenciosa, al parecer.

—No tanta como quisiéramos pero si. —" _La suficiente_ ", pensó Tomoyo.

Eriol se acercó a ella para ayudarla con la indumentaria regada por el suelo, después de todo era un caballero.

— ¿No vas a dejar el asunto en paz verdad? —Él tomó el mentón de Tomoyo obligándola a conectar sus miradas, zafiro y amatista se encontraron en el camino contemplando la verdad dentro de esos ojos—. El destino se encarga de acomodar las cosas por su propio peso Tomoyo, si está predestinado a pasar entonces pasará ¿lo entiendes?

—Lo sé —Apartó la mano de Eriol para enlazarla con la suya—. Pero yo no quiero esperar otros once años para que el destino decida acomodar todo, ¿Por qué no aprovechar una preciada oportunidad?

Hiragizawa exhaló con cansancio, Tomoyo siempre tenía palabras para refutarle cualquier cuestión.

—He visto a un niño crecer sin un padre y a Sakura sufrir por la ausencia de Li —continuó ella mientras guiaba a Eriol al sofá para tomar asiento—. Yo no sé qué fue lo que sucedió con ellos en el pasado pero creo que es tiempo de hacer algo.

Con pesar, Eriol le dio la razón a Tomoyo, incluso a él le dolió ver en el rostro de Sakura reflejada tanta tristeza. Sin embargo…

—Pero nada garantiza que ese niño sea hijo de Li —De ser así Syaoran no se hubiese marchado y habría buscado a Sakura—, además tú y yo sabemos que Sakura nunca vio con otros ojos a Syaoran en aquel entonces y que estaba con Ryunosuke.

 _Ryunosuke_. Daidouji arrugó la nariz como si hubiese olfateado algo realmente repugnante, incluso el nombre del chico le causaba nauseas. Quizá Eriol tenía razón en algunas cosas, pero definitivamente aquel tipo no era el padre de Ren.

— ¡Es idéntico a Li! —Exclamó Tomoyo tratando de recalcar su punto—. Eriol tendrías que estar ciego para no notarlo, Sakura siempre ha dicho que Ren es el vivo retrato de Touya cuando era un niño pero tú, yo y cualquier otro puede ver que eso no es verdad.

Sakura alguna vez le había enseñado a Tomoyo un álbum familiar y si bien Touya guardaba cierto parecido con Ren, eran pocos rasgos los que se asemejaban. En cambio con Syaoran eran como dos gotas de agua excepto por los ojos esmeraldas idénticos a los de Sakura; los gestos e incluso gustos eran propios de Li. Daidouji realmente no podía entender cómo Sakura nunca se percató de ello.

—Eso es algo que le incumbe únicamente a Sakura —declaró Eriol.

—Honestamente no creo que ella se dé por enterada de esto —soltó con desgano Daidouji—. Y la actitud de Ryunosuke lo dijo todo, antes de abandonar a Sakura le gritó que ese niño no era suyo, que no podía ser suyo.

Eso y una sarta de improperios que lastimaron a Sakura haciéndola llorar a mares. Por lo tanto Tomoyo proclamó su odio hacia aquel sujeto, cosa que mantenía hasta la fecha.

— ¿Insinúas entonces que Sakura engañó a Ryunosuke y mantuvo una aventura con Li? —Eriol soltó con determinación aquel comentario cual desafío a la joven.

 _No_. Fue lo primero en la mente de Tomoyo, Sakura era una chica muy noble y con una dignidad intachable, ella jamás sería capaz de algo así. Sin embargo eso contradecía por completo los hechos y en todo caso Tomoyo tenía la certeza de que le tendría la suficiente confianza para contarle algo tan importante como eso, Sakura era transparente después de todo.

—Sakura es una buena chica, es incapaz de hacer eso. Además ella estaba muy enamorada de Ryunosuke.

Y por fortuna ese "amor" se extinguió hacía mucho tiempo cuando Sakura decidió encargarse de su pequeño sola. La noticia de la llegada de Ren fue para la pequeña Kinomoto un enorme cambio pero también lo mejor que le pudiera haber sucedido, pues gracias a eso evitó atar su vida a un sujeto como Ryunosuke, quien sin pensarlo dos veces rompió su compromiso con ella.

Un compromiso que había durado dos meses y medio.

—Ten paciencia, las cosas se van a arreglar pronto, lo último que necesita Sakura es sentirse acorralada —Eriol acarició el brazo de Tomoyo en señal de confort—. Deja que las piezas del rompecabezas se acomoden, como te dije, el destino puede ser muy caprichoso pero no el tiempo.

Tomoyo le regaló una breve sonrisa a Hiragizawa, a pesar de sus palabras ella sabía que él estaba igual o incluso más intrigado que ella por el asunto. A Eriol quien el destino le parecía interesante, aquellos acontecimientos que escapaban de su comprensión y control le resultaban mucho más interesantes.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

—Puedes tomar todas las que quieras pequeño Ren, tengo más en una bandeja. —Fujitaka señaló a sus espaldas para mostrarle al niño una pila de Gyooza recién hechos.

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron de inmediato ante la visión de tan delicioso aperitivo, era innegable el gusto que sentía hacia los manjares que su abuelo preparaba y no por nada admiraba sus habilidades culinarias.

— ¿De verdad puedo tomar más abuelo? —inquirió dudoso a pesar de la invitación anterior. Vio al hombre asentir con una cálida sonrisa y sólo entonces se atrevió a tomar otra pieza de empanada del plato principal que compartían en la mesa.

Ren se olvidó de todos, sumergiendo sus sentidos en el sabor único de la comida. Fujitaka lo miró comer gustoso sin que él se diera por enterado.

—Sacó tu apetito hija. —Esta vez el hombre se dirigió a Sakura quien se encontraba en el puesto contiguo al suyo.

A Sakura se le arrebolaron las mejillas por tal comentario de su padre, sin poder negar que en aquello tuviera toda la razón, su pequeño gozaba de un apetito excelente como ella cuando era apenas una niña.

—Es que nadie puede resistirse a tu comida papá ¡es deliciosa!

El comentario le arrancó una risa a Fujitaka, sus hijos siempre lo halagaban de una u otra manera cuando él simplemente se esforzaba por darles lo mejor.

—Touya y tú no se quedan atrás Sakura —Miró de reojo a su nieto—. Y por supuesto que el pequeño Ren tampoco.

Lo que era muy cierto ya que el mayor de los Kinomoto era prácticamente su mentor en la cocina así como alguna vez lo fue para sus hijos.

La cena transcurrió entre conversaciones sobre el trabajo de Sakura, las clases del pequeño y sobre los proyectos que Fujitaka tenía en la universidad ese mes.

—Entonces ¿tendrás que viajar a Hokkaido esta semana? —cuestionó Sakura a su padre tras la noticia de una conferencia fuera de Tomoeda.

—La universidad programó un seminario extensivo a partir del lunes así que debo viajar por la mañana y regresar hasta el sábado por la tarde.

Lo que significaba que su padre no era una opción para cuidar de Ren los tres días en los que ella saldría de Tokio debido a la excursión que la preparatoria en la que laboraba estaba organizando. ¿Qué haría? Tomoyo tampoco podía debido a la cantidad de trabajo en el taller y el próximo desfile que tendría para presentar una nueva línea de ropa, aunado a eso también estaba el asunto de los prototipos que supervisaba en la empresa de su tía Sonomi. Touya definitivamente no era una opción, los turnos en el hospital de Tokio no le permitían cuidar del pequeño ya que debía acudir a cualquier llamado si se presentaba el caso. Sakura se había quedado sin opciones.

—Hija ¿estás bien? —Su padre le tocó el hombro para sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

Sakura reaccionó ante el llamado para responder a Fujitaka con un simple y ligero **"** _ **si, no me pasa nada**_ **"** aún cuando la situación fuese todo lo contrario, sin embargo no podía interferir con el viaje de su padre porque de antemano sabía que si le decía una palabra sobre su excursión y el problema de no tener con quien dejar a Ren, entonces Fujitaka cancelaria su viaje y se quedaría con el pequeño. Definitivamente no podía.

—Sólo estaba pensando que Touya aún no ha llegado ¿le habrá surgido algún problema en el trabajo? —Sakura cambió de súbito la conversación.

El hombre miró su reloj de pulsera y se tocó la barbilla en una pose pensativa, lo que decía Sakura era verdad, Touya tenía un retraso de una hora. Aunque no era de sorprender debido a la actividad dentro del recinto médico.

El sonido de la puerta no se hizo esperar junto a un familiar " _estoy en casa_ " del antes mencionado, el hermano de Sakura apareció por el umbral de la puerta de la cocina y junto a él otra cara conocida para la familia Kinomoto.

— ¡Yukito! —chilló Sakura con emoción. Hacía tiempo ya que no veía al joven de cabellera clara.

Tsukishiro hizo una reverencia mientras se disculpaba por aparecer de improviso sin ser invitado a la cena.

—Tú eres de la familia. —alegó Fujitaka instándolo a sentarse en uno de los asientos disponibles.

Palabras que llenaron el corazón del joven al sentirse parte de ellos.

—No quería ser una molestia y por eso traje esto —De la mochila que traía a cuestas sacó una caja de cartón que dejó sobre la mesa—. Espero les guste, las hice esta mañana. —Yukito develó el contenido del paquete hasta entonces misterioso: Takoyaki.

—Se ven deliciosos. —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, ansiosa por probar lo que el joven había preparado.

—Ten cuidado Yuki, este monstruo podría acabarse el Takoyaki de una sola vez. —Molestó Touya con toda la intención de obtener una réplica de Sakura.

Cosa que funcionó cuando ella empuñó las manos y golpeó levemente la mesa. — ¡Eres un tonto hermano!

—Según recuerdo siempre decías que cuando crecieras me aplastarías con tus pies de monstruo —Kinomoto ensanchó la mirada en Sakura, una mirada burlona—. Los monstruos necesitan mucha comida para crecer así que creo que aún te falta para poder cumplir tu deseo.

— ¡Eres un odioso Touya!

Y mientras ambos se enfrascaban en una pequeña pelea, Ren observaba la rutina típica entre su madre y su tío sin inmutarse. Cuando era más pequeño realmente consideró a Touya como alguien malvado por burlarse así de su madre pero con el tiempo comprendió que su tío sólo hacía eso sin malicia alguna.

—Te traje esto pequeño. —Yukito se acercó al infante y le tendió una bolsa repleta de chocolates ya que sabía éstos eran sus predilectos y lo confirmó con el brillo tras esa mirada esmeralda.

—Muchas gracias Yukito. —Sin pensarlo dos veces Ren aceptó de buena manera el obsequio del hombre. A decir verdad Yukito era de las pocas personas que le caía bien, algo en él le hacía quererlo mucho.

Tsukishiro le revolvió el cabello en un gesto cariñoso. Se le quedó mirando más de lo debido pero no pudo evitarlo, la apariencia del niño era algo que le llamaba la atención. _"Este pequeño es…"_ pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Fujitaka le preguntó si quería un poco de té o un vaso de jugo de naranja.

—Me gustaría un poco de té, gracias. —Retiró la mano del cabello castaño del infante y le regaló una sincera sonrisa para después tomar asiento junto a Touya quien ya se encontraba en su puesto con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro, inevitablemente Yukito negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Fujitaka sirvió los platillos a los recién llegados y volvió a su lugar enfrascándose en una conversación con Yukito. Touya por su parte optó por dejar a su hermanita en paz y disfrutar de su comida, o al menos lo intentó hasta que se percató de algo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? —Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Ren, percatándose de algunos moretones ocultos inútilmente bajo un parche en su mejilla.

A pesar de que el tono empleado no era severo, el niño tragó grueso ante tal cuestión.

—Me caí. —Mintió.

—Y el suelo estampó su puño en tu mejilla ¿no es cierto? —Kinomoto dejó a un lado los palillos para centrar su atención en él—. Dime la verdad ¿alguien te está molestando en la escuela?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Enano dime la verdad, ese moretón te lo hizo alguien más. —Touya era muy perceptivo y el chiquillo no hacía nada por ocultar su ansiedad.

—No es nada, de verdad. —No podía decirle a su tío sobre su pequeño incidente, no es que le temiera a una reprimenda sino que ya suficiente tenía con el susto que le había dado a su madre.

Kinomoto no siguió insistiendo al respecto - _por ahora_ \- ya se encargaría luego de llegar al fondo del asunto cuando ellos se hubiesen marchado.

—Ten mucho cuidado y no causes problemas.

Ren asintió apenado sabiendo que aquel tosco comentario era un " _cuídate_ " por parte del hombre.

—Por cierto —Continuó Touya—. El otro día pasé a la librería por un libro de medicina pero la encargada me entregó por error uno de civilizaciones antiguas, fue demasiado tarde cuando me percaté de ello así que lo traje conmigo —comentó desinteresado sin dejar de picar sus alimentos y llevándoselos a la boca—. Es tuyo si lo quieres.

— ¿De verdad puedo quédamelo? —Los ojos de Ren se agrandaron por la emoción, el trabajo y las historias de su abuelo siempre le llamaron la atención desde muy pequeño.

Touya se encogió de hombros —. Si te lo estoy ofreciendo es porque yo no lo necesito y es una molestia ir a devolverlo.

— ¡Lo quiero! —exclamó sin poder contener su emoción.

—Ve por él, busca en el interior de mi mochila. —Le instruyó y en menos de un segundo vio al chiquillo correr hacia la sala donde anteriormente había dejado la mochila. Negó con resignación, a pesar de todo sentía cierta debilidad por el hijo de Sakura. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de ella y a los de su madre, Nadeshiko; aunque en todo lo demás se pareciera a _ese sujeto_.

Al volver la mirada Touya se encontró con la de su hermana quien había observado toda la escena, los ojos de Sakura le enviaron un certero mensaje: " _Gracias_ ".

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

¿A quién se le ocurría trabajar un Domingo hasta tarde? Seguramente sólo a Li Syaoran. La pila de papeles sobre el escritorio le dio la bienvenida esa mañana y él realmente lamentó haberse levantado de su cama e ignorar la sugerencia de Wei sobre tomarse ese día para descansar.

Li podía ser tan terco como nadie más, en especial cuando de trabajo se trataba; el día anterior después de su visita a otra de las prefecturas se dio a la tarea de analizar las necesidades de la sucursal que tenía sede en dicha prefectura, al parecer un pequeño estudio realizado con anterioridad le facilitó la tarea y ahora su única preocupación era seleccionar una de las opciones y darle prioridad a ésta.

Tocó el puente de su nariz y arrugó los ojos, de alguna manera no podía centrar su atención a la lista que tenía en sus manos pues a su mente el recuerdo de Sakura le acechaba en todo momento haciéndolo pensar en los "hubiera". Syaoran se reprendió mentalmente por su falta de atención y productividad.

Se dio por vencido al darse cuenta de que no podría resolver nada aunque lo intentara, dejando un lado la carpeta y dando por terminado su trabajo del día.

El sonido de su celular irrumpió su momento de relajación ocasionando que inevitablemente frunciera el ceño con molestia, miró la pantalla encontrándose con el nombre de Meiling en él. _Genial_ , pensó con sarcasmo, justo lo que necesitaba.

— ¿Sucede algo Meiling? —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir al castaño, aunque muy bien sabía que su prima no tenía motivos específicos para molestarlo, simplemente lo hacía.

La respuesta del otro lado no se hizo esperar.

—" _ **También me da gusto escucharte Xiao Lang ¿interrumpí tu importante trabajo?"**_ —atajó mordaz Meiling.

Una pequeña vena saltó a la vista en la frente de Li, así como un leve tic en el ojo derecho.

—Estaba en medio de algo importante —mintió sólo para apresurar la llamada—. ¿Qué sucede? —insistió Syaoran.

—" _ **¿Viste a Kinomoto?"**_

Había ocasiones en las que Li lamentaba sobre manera lo insistente que podía llegar a ser su prima ¿tenía que responder a eso?

—" _ **Xiao Lang sé que sigues ahí, puedo escucharte rechinar los dientes"**_ —Meiling no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, no cuando su curiosidad impulsaba su determinación—. _**"solo responde con un sí o un no".**_

Él lo pensó. Decirle o no, en ambos casos el resultado sería el mismo; si le decía que no, ella lo atosigaría hasta el cansancio para convencerlo de hacer lo que le proponía. Si le decía que sí, de igual manera se encargaría de molestarlo con insulsos y bochornosos comentarios.

—La vi el viernes por casualidad. —Se sinceró. A Syaoran le pareció escuchar un pequeño suspiro a través del auricular.

—" _ **¿Y qué le dijiste? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ¿Le preguntaste dónde vive? ¿La vas a volver a ver?"**_

La avalancha de preguntas terminó por quebrar la poca paciencia que le quedaba al joven así que sin pensarlo dos veces cortó la diatriba de Meiling antes de que comenzara a divagar.

—Escucha, ocurrieron muchas cosas así que no nos dijimos gran cosa, eso fue todo ¿de acuerdo?

Un bufido del otro lado de la línea le advirtió a Syaoran que esa respuesta no era satisfactoria para su prima, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Las circunstancias en las que se encontraron no fueron las mejores.

Meiling contraatacó con comentarios acerca de lo lento que era Syaoran y de su manía de desaprovechar _"las preciadas oportunidades"_ que la vida le ofrecía, ante esto lo único que pudo hacer Li fue despegar el teléfono de su oreja antes de que su dedo cortara la llamada.

De verdad lo consideró, estuvo tentado a hacerlo.

—" _ **Tienes que volver a verla Xiao Lang, invítala a comer, llévala a algún lugar porque una vez que regreses a casa, sé que no volverás a verla."**_

 _Volver a casa_. Honestamente la frase no le causaba absolutamente nada, regresaría a la mansión de los Li, sí, pero para Syaoran aquel lugar carecía de un significado verdadero que le produjera algún sentimiento de apego. Podría vivir en cualquier lugar, incluso bajo un puente y el sentimiento sería el mismo. La soledad.

—Debo colgar Meiling, saluda a tu madre de mi parte. Adiós. —Y así lo hizo, pulsó el ícono en la pantalla para finalizar la llamada sin darle a la chica oportunidad de réplica.

Syaoran guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su saco y se hundió en el asiento. Se ensimismó en sus pensamientos considerando las palabras de su prima ¿Qué podría perder después de todo? Aunque no lo demostrara al cien por ciento, su corazón no cabía de felicidad al volver a verla a ella.

Guardó todo y salió de esa oficina con dirección al estacionamiento, subió a su auto y condujo por las calles de la ciudad casi de manera automática sin rumbo fijo.

Estacionó en una calle que se le hizo bastante familiar, frente a un edificio del que sabía apenas hacía un par de días. Ni siquiera supo cómo llegó hasta ahí, al edificio donde Sakura vivía junto con ese niño ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Qué pretendía de todas maneras? Permaneció dentro del auto por un largo tiempo, lo que para Syaoran se sintió como una eternidad.

 _Eres un cobarde_. Le susurró su traicionera mente de pronto, estaba actuando de nuevo como aquel adolescente recién llegado de Hong Kong y se sintió muy tonto por ello. Miró por el rabillo del ojo la prenda olvidada en el asiento trasero del auto, la sudadera rota y sucia de Ren, entonces una idea llegó a su mente.

Con la decisión tomada bajó del auto y caminó la distancia que le faltaba hasta la entrada del edificio, Syaoran se quedó de pie contemplando tan imponente edificación. Apretó sin querer la tela en sus manos.

—Sakura. —Suspiró Li en su anhelo por verla.

—Si dime. —La voz respondió a las espaldas de Syaoran.

La voz - _reconocible para él_ \- lo tomó por sorpresa y le ocasionó una leve parálisis al saberse descubierto, con temor volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia la dueña de tan melodiosa voz.

Sakura estaba detrás de él mirándolo con curiosidad mientras en sus brazos sostenía un par de bolsas llenas de ingredientes que seguramente servirían para la cena de esa noche.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y le respondió con un tono de diversión:

—Yo vivo aquí ¿recuerdas?

Las mejillas de Syaoran se tornaron de un tono carmín muy llamativo que fue incapaz de ocultar.

—Ya lo sé —Se rascó la cabeza revolviendo los cabellos de su nuca en señal de nerviosismo—. Me refiero a ¿qué haces aquí afuera? Me asustaste.

— ¡Ah! Salí a comprar algunas cosas para preparar una rica cena —Los ojos de la castaña se iluminaron por la emoción, esa noche tenía preparado un menú especial—. Te reconocí cuando te vi aquí de pie y al acercarme te escuché decir mi nombre, pero creo que te asusté —Se apenó por lo ultimo ya que no era su intención—. ¿Necesitas algo Syaoran?

No necesitaba nada pero ella no tendría por qué saber que su presencia en el lugar era simplemente porque quería verla.

—Bueno yo quería… —Pensó en una excusa plausible y entonces recordó la prenda entre sus manos—. Ren olvidó esto en mi auto la otra noche, está rota y sucia pero creí que sería lo mejor devolvérsela. —Le tendió la sudadera y ella la tomó con algo de dificultad debido al par de bolsas que cargaba.

—Muchas gracias —Sakura miró la prenda dándose cuenta de que en efecto era totalmente inservible. Pero lo que realmente la sorprendió fue otra cosa—. Esta sudadera era la favorita de Ren, se lo obsequio Touya. Se va a poner muy triste cuando la vea.

Syaoran miró con incredulidad la prenda y de paso a Sakura sin poder creer que alguien como Touya Kinomoto tan gruñón como era pudiese tener algún detalle como ese o cualquier otro tipo de gesto con lo antipático que era.

—Se encontraba rota incluso antes de la pelea. —puntualizó Syaoran.

Si aquel objeto era tan preciado para Ren, quizá el motivo de su enojo y la posterior golpiza hacia los chiquillos se debía a ese pequeño detalle.

—Es una lástima. —Sakura supo que no podría arreglar aquella prenda.

—sí. —concedió Li.

Otro pesado silencio se instaló pero no duró lo suficiente para convertirse en uno incomodo, Syaoran trató de despedirse de ella pero la joven fue más rápida al tomarlo de la mano para evitar su huida.

—Espera Syaoran —Sakura afianzó su agarre—. Ven mañana a cenar con nosotros. —No se refería a la reunión de Tomoyo sino a una sencilla cena en su departamento como una forma de agradecimiento.

Una cena. Ella estaba invitándolo a cenar, el corazón de Li dio un vuelco.

— ¿Por qué? —soltó con brusquedad, más de la que hubiese querido y tras ese detalle tuvo la necesidad de golpearse la cabeza por el poco tacto que estaba teniendo.

—Quiero agradecerte por haber ayudado a Ren, por favor ven a cenar con nosotros mañana ¿sí? —Sakura lo miró con insistencia poniendo una expresión de ternura de la que ella sinceramente no fue consciente.

Li no pudo resistirse a tal ataque, nunca podía decirle que "No" a esa mirada suplicante.

—Aquí estaré. —prometió. No era de extrañarse que ella aun tuviera esos efectos en él.

—Te estaremos esperando a las ocho. —La joven por fin lo soltó. La ausencia del contacto con la mano de Syaoran le provocó una sensación de vacío cuando la calidez se esfumó.

Permanecieron de pie unos minutos más hasta que Li se despidió de ella, Sakura lo vio cruzar la calle hasta entrar a su auto y ponerlo en marcha. Su mano se agitó en señal de despedida incluso cuando el auto desapareció de su vista, sin embargo la emoción por el pronto reencuentro prevaleció durante el resto de la noche.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **Pido una enorme disculpa por la ausencia y el retraso que he tenido con esta historia (así como con la otra si es que alguien de aquí lee Card Captors) la verdad es que he tenido algunos problemas y por eso no pude actualizar hasta ahora. Pero después de 84 años aquí tienen el capítulo nuevo con una extensión de 21 páginas que equivalen a 2 capítulos para compensar la ausencia.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a los reviews que le han dejado a esta historia, las amo n.n**_

 _ **KinomotoCarlet: Lamento mucho no haberte mencionado en el capitulo anterior, fue hasta después cuando vi tu RW, lo siento. Aquí está en reencuentro de Sakura y Syaoran, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia.**_

 _ **DuLce aMoR: ¡lamento mucho dejarles en espera! De hecho sí, el pequeño lo hice con base en la personalidad y apariencia de Syaoran XD fue inevitable, de Sakura pues sólo tiene los ojos y el apetito, quizá también un poco de despiste pero eso ya lo veremos más adelante 7u7. Pues no fue Touya quien recibió a Syaoran y a Ren, pero ya tendremos el reencuentro de esos dos muy pronto *-risas malvadas-***_

 _ **SakLiEsme: Es un Clon de Syaoran en todo XD al fin después de un siglo aquí tienen el reencuentro SyaoSaku 7u7, la verdad quería cero drama ya que eso vendrá en los siguientes capítulos n.n dejemos que Sakura y Syaoran disfruten este pequeña casualidad. Con respecto a Ren, el niño no es tonto pero digamos que no va a ser tan sencillo el asunto de Syaoran con él. Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario y por leer esta historia.**_

 _ **Paramo Isabel: Originalmente no eran muchos capítulos ya que estaba destinado a otra de mis OTPs pero cuando decidí adaptarlo para Sakura hubieron muchos cambios debido a que los personajes son completamente distintos y también porque se sumaron nuevos personajes a la trama que van a cumplir ciertos papeles que originalmente no tenía contemplada para esta historia, además me emociono y le voy agregando nuevas ideas y situaciones, aunque claro el fic no va a sobrepasar los siete capítulos. Definitivamente Ren es peor que Syaoran y al pobre Li le esperan un par de cosas XD**_

 _ **Princesa Sakura: espero el capítulo fuera de tu grado… al fin esos dos volvieron a verse n.n disculpa la tardanza.**_

 _ **LyS Cosmo: muchas gracias! Perdón por actualizar hasta ahora, espero disfrutaras el capítulo**_ __ _ **nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **ValSmile: awww muchas gracias! Lamento con creces hacerte esperar por cada actualización , 7u7 si, a mi me encantó escribir esa parte de hecho y te digo que no va a ser la única vez que eso va a pasar n.n quiero estrechar los lazos que tienen Ren y Syaoran, no son muy diferentes después de todo pero Ren no se la va a dejar muy fácil que digamos. La impresión que le causó Sakura aunque no fue tan shockeante como creo que se la imaginaban y hasta se la tomó de la mejor manera, Syaoran tenia entendido que ella estaba casada por lo que tener a ese niño ahí no le sorprendió mucho, lo que sí le afectó fue el trato de ambos y la ausencia del sujeto que según él es el esposo de Sakura, aunque como ves, tiene sus dudas debido a las palabras de Ren.**_

 _ **ksakura rostran: jajajaja digamos que Ren es hostil con él por ser un extraño y por el hecho de que parece conocer a su madre, no lo odia XD pero debido a su personalidad que es muy parecida a la de Syaoran e incluso a la de Touya, si se la va a poner difícil al pobre de Li, pero será sólo por un tiempo n.n**_

 _ **pao: disculpa la espera! Aquí está el reencuentro**_ __ __

 _ **Sibreka: jajaja no es para tanto comadre –se sonroja- me alegra que te gustara, ya sabes que va a pasar pero aún así este fic ya tuvo muchos cambios XD amo a mi pequeño Ren no te lo voy a negar y tal parece que a ti también te gustó el niño. Para Touya tengo otros planes, ya sabes cuales 7u7, pero no, de hecho Touya no se dio por enterado de la visita de Ren al hospital ya que estaba en otras cosas.**_

 _ **Gabyy9810: muchas gracias! Disculpa por tardar una eternidad!**_

 _ **PurAguuChan: ¿un ataque? Jajaja lo lamento (?) el fic aún está en proceso n.n y al contrario, gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad a este fic. Las actualizaciones varían, quedé en que iba a hacerlo cada dos semanas pero depende, a veces lo hago antes o como en esta ocasión, cuando las cosas se complican un poco tardo más. Lo único diferente en Ren son los ojos XD fuera de eso es un mini Syaoran, Sakura no sabe que es hijo de Syaoran, como ya ves Tomoyo y todos los demás lo sospechan pero no lo tienen claro aún cuando todo apunta a que es así… las razones del por qué ella no sabe se las daré en el siguiente capítulo y no es algo tan complicado de hecho. Saludos y hasta la próxima n.n**_

 _ **También agradezco a las personas que han puesto en "Favoritos" y en "Follow" a este fic, de verdad ¡muchas gracias!**_

 _ **Reitero las disculpas por tardarme una eternidad con la actualización y acepto los tomatazos que me den XD**_

 _ **A partir del siguiente capítulo comenzaré con pequeños saltos en el tiempo para acelerar la trama y ahondar más en la relación de Sakura, Syaoran y Ren, así como también les daré la explicación de por qué Sakura no sabe que Syaoran es el verdadero padre del niño (ya que ni con que sea una copia se da cuenta pero bueno XD).**_

 _ **Antes de que me despida ¿Quién muere por ver el capítulo del anime? Ya vi los spoilers en Fb así que ya qué, hubo una cosa que no me esperé o tal vez si conociendo a las CLAMP y su manía de no ser fieles al Manga XD como sea, de algo puedo estar segura, que voy a limitarme a disfrutar el anime y Manga por igual… y por sobre todo a disfrutar del fanservice de nuestra querida OTP 7u7**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima…**_


	5. Encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece es propiedad de CLAMP, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **Advertencias: Ooc (personalidades fuera de carácter). Universo Alterno y Cliché.**

 **.-.**

 **Capítulo 5. Encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo.**

 **.-.**

" _ **Me perdí en la profundidad de su mirada, esperando ver en ellos la sinceridad de su alma, pero no pude ver nada en esa oscuridad, ni siquiera mi propio reflejo".**_

 **.-.**

Syaoran se reclinó en su asiento, la cómoda silla frente al escritorio de madera en esa oficina temporal que ocupaba en Tokio. Observó los edificios aledaños y el paisaje de la agitada ciudad, imaginándose a la gente de abajo que iba y venía de las tiendas y comercios, o aquellos que simplemente se paseaban por las aceras atestadas disfrutando de su tiempo libre de compromisos. Que afortunados.

¿Afortunados?

Se recriminó ante el pensamiento, no tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar en nimiedades como esas o en su caso desear no tener obligaciones para pasear por las calles como esos transeúntes. Para su desgracia desde hacía años que no podía darse el lujo de ser un turista en ningún lugar.

Li se restregó la frente para que el palpitante dolor de cabeza menguara, quizá así pudiese pensar con mayor claridad y dejar todo listo antes de que el reloj marcara las cinco en punto para poder retirarse a su hotel y alistarse para la cena que tendría con Sakura y Ren. Si algo caracterizaba a Syaoran era la puntualidad.

Alguien golpeó con energía la puerta y segundos después antes de que Li pudiera reprender a quien quiera que estuviera por derribar la puerta de su oficina, una cabellera oscura con destellos azulados se asomó por la rendija hablando con un descaro tan propio en el sujeto.

—Espero no interrumpir tu apretada agenda.

Los labios de Syaoran se apretaron de inmediato al reconocer la voz del hombre que había irrumpido en la oficina.

— ¿Hiragizawa? —cuestionó sin poder creer que Eriol estuviera frente a él, casi salido de la nada. ¿Acaso ese viaje era una reunión de ex compañeros o algo por el estilo?—. ¿Qué haces aquí?—atajó con brusquedad.

La presencia del joven de lentes le provocó un mal presentimiento como de antaño. Syaoran y Eriol habían sido rivales y posteriormente amigos, sin embargo el castaño sabía cuán enigmática y bizarra podía ser la personalidad del inglés, aunado a eso, el sentido del humor de Hiragizawa rayaba en lo extravagante y críptico. Con él siempre se tenía que ser cuidadoso.

Eriol no respondió pero se abrió paso por el cubículo saliendo de ese estrecho entre la puerta y el dintel, sin borrar esa sonrisa apacible de su semblante llegó hasta uno de los asientos disponibles y se sentó con total naturalidad.

—Supe que estabas en la ciudad y quise pasar a saludar. —explicó el de lentes con la voz taimada esperando que Syaoran aceptara sus palabras.

Cosa que al parecer no funcionó del todo ya que Li lo miró con escepticismo. _Clásico_. Pensó el de lentes. Quizá Syaoran ya no fuese tan crédulo después de todo.

—Dime la verdad ¿Qué haces aquí y cómo me encontraste? —La mirada marrón se deslizó de arriba hacia abajo, inspeccionando a Eriol y determinando que el encuentro era menos que casual como quería hacerle creer.

Tal escudriño y el ceño fruncido del castaño pareció surtir el efecto esperado en Hiragizawa - _o al menos eso fue lo que le hizo creer a Syaoran_ -, quien después de un par de minutos levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Tomoyo —Antes de que Li pudiera abrir la boca para cuestionar, el pelinegro respondió lo que seguramente la cabeza de Syaoran había formulado—. En realidad vengo a hacerte una invitación. Verás, Tomoyo va a organizar un almuerzo mañana y pretende que los cuatro nos reunamos para comer. —Una de las piernas de Eriol se cruzó sobre la otra para mayor comodidad mientras aguardaba una respuesta de Li.

Un almuerzo, el motivo de su presencia era una reunión _¿los cuatro?_ Si su resolución era la correcta entonces al referirse a "los cuatro" quería decir que los presentes serían Daidouji, Hiragizawa, Sakura y él mismo. En efecto, era una reunión de ex compañeros, no obstante aún quedaba algo sin cuadrar en toda esa ecuación y Syaoran no era tonto.

—Así que Daidouji sabe de mi presencia en la ciudad —Syaoran vio al joven de anteojos asentir en afirmación a sus palabras—. Y dime ¿Quién le dijo a ella sobre eso? —inquirió con sospecha.

Hiragizawa se encogió de hombros antes de hablar—. Para nadie es un secreto la fama que tiene las empresas Li y mucho menos para aquellos involucrados en el fastuoso mundo de los negocios, los rumores de que el propietario de las sucursales estaría de visita esta semana no ha pasado desapercibida para la competencia ¿sabes? —Respondió con obviedad y con esa mirada perspicaz que denotaba omnipotencia—, además la pequeña Sakura nos dijo que la visitaste la otra noche. —añadió luego con un toque de picardía escondida en su voz.

Lo supo, la inusitada presencia de Eriol no era por mera cortesía sino que tras esa amable sonrisa - _que la mayoría del tiempo le parecía siniestra y anti natural_ \- se escondían segundas intenciones, como siempre.

Al escuchar el nombre de Daidouji como causante de la visita de Hiragizawa a su lugar de trabajo, el primer rostro que se le vino a la mente fue el de su prima Meiling como posible "informante", pero tras la declaración del de lentes le quedó claro que fue Sakura quien les había comentado de su regreso ¿Quién si no?

Durante todos esos años no tuvo contacto con Daidouji y mucho menos con Hiragizawa. Ahora, después de su incidente con Ren y su posterior reencuentro con Sakura, Eriol le caía en su oficina como si nada para invitarlo a un almuerzo organizado nada más y nada menos que por Tomoyo; la desconfianza en Syaoran creció de repente ya que recordaba como esos dos siempre confabulaban en contra suya desde tiempos inmemoriales.

— ¿Y por qué tendría que ir? —refunfuñó con recelo Syaoran. La oferta era demasiado precipitada.

—Bueno —comenzó Hiragizawa sin cambiar su expresión apacible—. Quizá porque no hemos sabido casi nada sobre ti después de una década, también porque es una oportunidad para recordar los viejos tiempos y convivir un poco antes de que te vayas de nuevo y te olvides de nosotros. Pero por sobre todo, porque Tomoyo no acepta un "no" por respuesta y eso ya deberías saberlo de sobra.

Pero de todas las razones que Eriol le expuso, sólo una le llamó la atención lo suficiente para rebatirla—. Yo no me olvidé de ustedes. —se defendió el castaño cruzándose de brazos con fingida indignación, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que sus palabras eran poco creíbles.

Hiragizawa notó cómo se le tensaban las facciones. Sus palabras decían una cosa pero su postura y sus gestos afirmaban otras.

—Entonces tal vez las respuestas a mis cartas se extraviaron en el correo ¿no es verdad? —Eriol se rascó la barbilla con pose pensativa para poner más énfasis a su comentario.

Lo cierto era que aquellas cartas nunca se perdieron porque simple y sencillamente nunca fueron respondidas, sí, quizá se olvidó de ellas con el paso del tiempo y las demandantes obligaciones. Pero era algo que no iba a admitirle a Eriol porque eso sería concederle la victoria.

Un atisbo de culpa se instaló en el pecho de Syaoran quebrando parte de su determinación.

—Dile a Daidouji que ahí estaré. —Se rindió al fin antes de gruñir en voz audible haciendo que Eriol riera un poco ante su actitud.

La mirada de Hiragizawa se suavizó ante el silencio que se instaló poco después de que Syaoran aceptara acompañarlos. Después de todo, sus intenciones eran las mejores y en realidad el hecho de que Tomoyo tramara algo para " _sacar la verdad a la luz_ " carecía de importancia para Eriol, o al menos eso es lo que quería sentir. No negaba su innata curiosidad, pero por otro lado - _uno igual de grande_ \- se regocijaba por tener a su viejo amigo de vuelta.

¿Por qué no buscarlo antes? Porque incluso Eriol tenía sus propios asuntos y una carrera prometedora, si bien nunca perdió de vista la pista de Li una vez que dio con él, después de intentar contactarlo y no obtener mayores resultados, dejó que fuese el destino el que se encargase de unir sus caminos de nuevo. Sí, quizá le tenía cierta fe a los asuntos místicos.

—Entonces creo que nos veremos en otra ocasión Li —Hiragizawa se levantó de su silla y le dio una breve reverencia a Syaoran. Las costumbres se arraigaban después de todo y aún más después de vivir más de dieciocho años en Japón—. Sakura te dirá el lugar y la hora. —Le informó con una mirada significativa y esa huella débil del acento inglés que lo hacía sonar demasiado educado.

Syaoran arqueó una ceja y sus ojos chocolates se estrecharon en la figura de Eriol que se encaminaba hacia la salida. Eriol sabía demasiado, como siempre.

— ¿Por qué Sakura? —cuestionó con profunda curiosidad y desconfianza impregnando el tono de su voz.

—Tengo entendido que hoy vas a cenar con ella y con el pequeño Ren ¿o me equivoco? —Le lanzó una sarcástica mirada y se sirvió del breve sonrojo de vergüenza en las mejillas del castaño al saberse descubierto—. Tomoyo nos va a confirmar el lugar y la hora en el transcurso de esta tarde, así que como adivinaras yo sólo soy el portador de la mitad del mensaje.

Syaoran ignoró su sarcástico comentario, Eriol no sólo era " _el portador de la mitad del mensaje_ " sino que era el peón número uno en el juego de Tomoyo, Sakura era la pieza que aseguraría su presencia en el dichoso almuerzo, porque si algo sabía Daidouji con precisión absoluta era que a Sakura nunca podía negarle nada, incluso cuando esos deseos no fuesen exactamente los de ella; una sucia táctica que la chica de ojos amatista solía usar desde que estaban en primaria.

—Como sea. —dijo Li oyéndose como si no le diera importancia al asunto y arrugando la nariz al verse embaucado por esos dos.

De cualquier manera Eriol tenía razón en una cosa y esa era en que Tomoyo no admitía una negativa, jamás. Esa chica sin lugar a dudas daba un poco de miedo.

La pena se hinchó en el interior de Eriol para con el pobre Li, pero se obligó a apartar ese sentimiento de él ante la premisa de su próxima reunión y en la resolución que aquello acarrearía.

—Nos vemos luego —Le sonrió a Syaoran—. A propósito creo que deberías darte prisa para no llegar tarde a la cena con Sakura.

El castaño miró su reloj de pulsera dándose cuenta que la visita de Eriol se había extendido el tiempo suficiente para retrasarlo, lo que a él le parecieron minutos fue en realidad una hora. ¡Eran las cinco y media! Y se suponía que debía salir de la oficina rumbo al hotel justo a las cinco en punto; ahora contaba con media hora de retraso, se sumaba el tráfico de la ciudad y dejar en orden el trabajo pendiente.

—Saluda a Sakura de mi parte y también al pequeño Ren. —añadió Hiragizawa despidiéndose con la mano.

Syaoran maldijo a Eriol por lo bajo justo antes de que éste desapareciera por la puerta.

El líder del Clan Li se puso de pie casi de inmediato, meditando sobre sus opciones: dejar lo poco que le quedaba para el día siguiente o llegar media hora tarde al departamento de Sakura. Si hacía lo primero entonces tendría que correr con prisa al día siguiente suponiendo que el dichoso almuerzo fuese exactamente al medio día; por otro lado, la idea de llegar tarde con Sakura tampoco era factible, sin un medio para comunicarse con ella quizá interpretaría su acción como un inminente rechazo.

Aunque la idea de un retraso le resultaba a Syaoran como algo inconcebible dada su personalidad, no le agradaba ni por asomo el no estar en el lugar acordado a la hora estipulada, se le hacía una falta de respeto. Según las palabras de su madre y el pensamiento que poco a poco había interiorizado.

—No lo haré. —repuso Syaoran hablando en alto, refiriéndose a llegar tarde a su cena.

Si llegar tarde era una falta de respeto, también lo era el romper una promesa.

 **.-.-.-.**

" _ **El nombre de Horus precedido del jeroglífico de Horus, representa al rey como encarnación en la tierra del dios Horus, ancestro de todo rey de Egipto e identificado como tal por el dios Ra".**_

La mirada de Ren se delimitó de principio a fin a las líneas del párrafo de la página que leía tan ansiosamente, sin prestar atención a lo que le rodeaba. Estaba maravillado con el libro que su tío le había obsequiado la noche anterior; aquel ejemplar que Touya catalogó como " _otro libro sobre antiguas civilizaciones_ " era mucho más de lo que Ren pudo haber imaginado y le encantaba.

No podía negar la ilusión que esos tópicos le causaban, en especial no podía ocultar su emoción cada vez que su abuelo regresaba de las expediciones con alguna interesante anécdota o algún dato inédito sobre sus investigaciones. De ahí quizá provenía su interés por la materia.

El sonido del golpeteo en la puerta rompió su pequeña burbuja haciendo que a regañadientes despegara la vista del ejemplar en sus manos.

—Por favor Ren ¿podrías abrir la puerta? —inquirió Sakura desde la cocina mientras ultimaba los detalles de la cena de esa noche.

—No te preocupes, yo lo haré.

Aquello al pequeño no le emocionaba mucho. De mala gana dejó el libro abierto en el capítulo aún sin terminar, acomodándolo sobre la mesita de la sala; con aspereza arrastró los pies hasta la puerta para abrirla muy lentamente.

—Buenas noches. —saludó el recién llegado.

—Pase. —Ren se limitó a dejarle entrar sin responder al saludo nocturno del hombre.

Syaoran detectó de nuevo esa actitud hostil en el niño casi desde el momento en el que la puerta se abrió y vio su pequeña silueta de pie en el dintel. La mirada esmeralda le resultó fría rayando en la antipatía con una clara señal que le indicaba "vete".

A pesar de ello se obligó a entrar escuchando tras de sí un leve gruñido de disconformidad.

— ¿Syaoran? —Sakura se unió a ellos en la sala, saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja en manos, extrañada por la presencia de su amigo quien se suponía no debía llegar hasta al menos una media hora más.

Li reparó en ella casi de inmediato, emitiendo un tímido " _buenas noches_ " mientras le extendía a Sakura una pequeña bolsa de papel que cargaba consigo como un presente para la ocasión.

Kinomoto volvió rápidamente sobre sus pasos para dejar en la encimera las brochetas que estaba preparando, se limpió las manos en el delantal rosa con estampados de alas que traía encima y llegó a la sala tomando lo que Li estaba ofreciéndole.

—Muchas gracias —Una cálida sensación la envolvió pero adjudicó aquello al detalle recibido más que al contacto en sí que mantenía con el castaño—. ¿Puedo abrirlo? —pidió al ser víctima de su curiosidad.

Syaoran asintió levemente esperando que el presente fuese del agrado de Sakura y también de Ren, por supuesto. La bolsa crujió cuando Sakura metió la mano y de ella extrajo una caja blanca con detalles en un rosa tenue, sin esperar demasiado destapó el objeto para develar el contenido; ciertamente su mirada esmeralda se iluminó al ver algo que le resultaba bastante familiar.

— ¿Los hiciste tu Syaoran? ¡No te hubieras molestado!

Los pequeños panecillos en forma de durazno lucían terriblemente apetecibles dentro de dicha caja, a Sakura le habían encantado esos manjares desde la primera vez que los probó en casa de Li, de eso hacían ya muchos años que ella recordaba como si fuese ayer.

—En realidad los hizo Wei —Se apresuró a corregir Syaoran al no parecerle justo llevarse todos los créditos—, él me los dio para ustedes. —Si bien la receta era del castaño, a Wei no le quedaban nada mal.

Al anciano le pareció prudente que su joven amo llegara con algo en manos, cosa que Syaoran no refutó sino que agradeció al hombre por sacarlo de tal apuro. Los deberes en la oficina y la inusitada visita de Hiragizawa representaron un contratiempo para poder buscar algo medianamente decente para la cena; se dijo que sería descortés llegar con las manos vacías aún si él era el "invitado" de esa noche.

—Se ven deliciosos —aseguró fascinada Sakura, llevándose una mano a la mejilla—. Por favor agradece al señor Wei de nuestra parte. —Con mucho cuidado como si de un tesoro se tratara, tapó la caja prometiéndose que los degustaría después de cenar.

La pequeña Kinomoto se disculpó con Syaoran al tener que volver a la cocina para ultimar lo que hacía falta antes de servir la cena.

—Siento mucho haber llegado antes de la hora acordada, creo que fue muy inoportuno de mi parte. —Syaoran se sintió muy apenado por ello, pero en su defensa jamás creyó que llegaría a tiempo con lo retrasado que estaba.

Sakura levantó las manos agitándolas en el aire de manera casi desesperada mientras negaba una y otra vez—. ¡Para nada, ya está prácticamente listo! De verdad Syaoran. —aseguró con el afán de hacer sentir bien a su amigo quien se miraba muy incomodo.

—Puedo ayudarte. —Se ofreció Li con toda la intención de compensar su prematura llegada, cosa que Sakura denegó asegurando - _de nueva cuenta_ \- que eran sólo detalles.

No muy convencido, Syaoran le concedió la victoria a la mujer.

—Ren me ayudó con algunas cosas ¿verdad? —La castaña señaló al sofá, el cual se encontraba vacío—. ¿Hoe? ¿Ren? —juraría que su pequeño se encontraba en ese sillón continuando con su lectura, pero ahora ante su aparente ausencia se extrañó en demasía.

Li siguió con la mirada el lugar al que apuntaba Sakura, en efecto el niño no se encontraba con ellos. Extraño, suponiendo que fue él quien lo recibió "amablemente" hacía apenas unos minutos.

—Toma asiento por favor Syaoran, ahora vuelvo —Le indicó el mismo sofá vacío en el que su hijo retozaba antes de que llegara—. Seguramente se encuentra en su cuarto arreglándose. —Le regaló una conciliadora sonrisa antes de marcharse con rumbo a un estrecho pasillo.

Syaoran intuyó que la ausencia del chiquillo se debía a su presencia en el lugar, incluso Li sabía cuando no era bien recibido. Se dejó caer con pesadez al mullido sofá y se resignó a que esa noche las cosas serían tensas.

 **.-.-.-.**

— ¿Ren estás ahí?

Sakura golpeó con delicadeza la puerta del cuarto de su hijo, sin embargo al no obtener respuesta alguna, tomó la resolución de entrar de improviso para comprobar si el niño se encontraba o no ahí.

Efectivamente, lo encontró sentado sobre su cama, mirando hacia el suelo y con los brazos descansando sobre sus rodillas. A Sakura le dio la impresión de que estaba molesto por algo; no lo vio así desde el día que le informó que tendrían que mudarse a Tokio debido a su nuevo trabajo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien hijo? Desapareciste de la sala. —dijo Sakura con preocupación.

Ren no levantó la cabeza al responder: —. No me pasa nada. —Trató lo mejor que pudo de ocultar su molestia.

¿Cómo decirle a su madre que aquel sujeto en la sala le incomodaba? Aunque en realidad el verdadero sentimiento que el hombre le provocaba era totalmente indescriptible, su presencia le evocaba algo que le inquietaba y eso ciertamente le perturbó, así que procuró ser lo bastante hostil para contrarrestar su extraño sentir.

—La cena está casi lista —informó Sakura inclinándose lo suficiente para estar a su altura y mirarle el rostro—. Puedes terminar de alistarte y venir a la mesa ¿sí? —Acarició con ternura infinita el alborotado cabello de su hijo.

— ¿Mamá, puedo preguntarte algo? —inquirió Ren clavando por fin su mirada verdosa a la de su madre.

—Pero claro que sí. —Aseguró ella omitiendo el detalle de que ya estaba haciéndolo al pedirle permiso para preguntar.

Entonces Ren se armó de valor para cuestionarle lo que tanto quería saber desde que ella le informó sobre la dichosa cena la noche anterior.

— ¿Por qué invitaste a ese hombre a cenar con nosotros? —Un gran peso se desprendió de su cuerpo en cuanto las palabras abandonaron su boca.

 _¿Por qué?_ Sakura pareció confundida en un principio, sin saber el verdadero significado de dicha cuestión. _¿Por qué invitó a Syaoran?_ Sencillo: porque quería agradecerle el haber ayudado a Ren. _¿Sólo era eso?_ Cuestionó de vuelta su mente.

Claro. Sakura sabía que un simple "gracias" no bastaba para hacer saber cuan agradecida estaba con Li.

—Le estoy muy agradecida por haberte ayudado, llevado al hospital y traerte de vuelta a casa —repuso ella con un cálido tono de voz—. ¿Acaso tú no lo estás?

El asunto nada tenía que ver con el agradecimiento, Ren no era un maleducado después de todo y muy en el fondo - _quisiera o no_ \- le debía su bienestar al tipo, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a exteriorizar su sentir.

—Si —Al menos a alguien que no fuese su madre—. Pero no me agrada. —continuó el pequeño, formando con sus labios un imperceptible puchero como si se tratara de un niño de cinco años.

Sakura rió ante aquel infantil gesto, muy parecido al que ella solía hacerle a Touya cuando éste le gastaba alguna fechoría o le decía "monstruo". Al parecer si había algo que Ren compartía con ella.

—Syaoran era mi mejor amigo. Nos conocimos cuando él se mudó desde Hong Kong a Tomoeda, lo transfirieron al salón de cuarto grado. Al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien pero luego nos hicimos buenos amigos. —Los tenues recuerdos inundaron la volátil mente de Sakura, rememorando aquellos lejanos días de primaria en los que se conocieron.

—Nunca lo mencionaste, ni siquiera la tía Tomoyo o el tío Eriol. —acusó el pequeño.

Ren supuso que de ser alguien importante en la vida de su madre - _como lo eran sus tíos "políticos"_ \- entonces valía la pena hacer mención de él aunque fuese una sola vez.

Pero eso nunca sucedió, el nombre de Syaoran Li le era tan ajeno como la noticia de que era el " _mejor amigo_ " de su madre. No obstante los hechos refutaban su propia lógica, su madre y el sujeto se trataban con tanta familiaridad como si estos años nunca hubiesen transcurrido.

Tuvo el presentimiento, la certeza de algo aún desconocido para él.

—Supongo que no. —dijo Sakura, más para ella que para Ren. Por un segundo se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos al punto de enajenarse de su alrededor.

El pequeño castaño llamó su atención moviendo las manos frente a ella, la mujer se disculpó por su despiste y se incorporó para dirigirse a la puerta.

—Ven a la mesa en diez minutos hijo. —Con una vasta sonrisa salió de la habitación.

Ren observó la puerta el tiempo suficiente y sin poder evitar la imperiosa necesidad de bufar por lo alto, así lo hizo. Se dejó caer sobre su cama, acomodando su cabeza sobre sus brazos y mirando al vacío infinito del techo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Sacó una de sus manos de debajo de su nuca y buscó a tientas algo sobre su cama, justo debajo de una de sus almohadas encontró un pequeño peluche amarillo con la figura de un león, su nombre era Kero. Un obsequio que su madre le dio en su quinto cumpleaños y que según sabía, su abuelo Fujitaka le había dado a Sakura cuando era una niña; ahora le pertenecía a él.

Miró por un par de segundos al muñeco de felpa, con quien era libre de hablar las veces que quisiera y él le escucharía sin importar qué.

—Syaoran Li —pronunció el nombre del amigo de su madre—. Ese sujeto no me agrada. —Le dijo a Kero como si éste en verdad pudiese comprenderlo y responderle.

Ren tenía la certeza de que aquel hombre le traería algún cambio a su vida.

¿Qué podría ser? no quería averiguarlo.

 **.-.-.-.**

Quizá el silencio y tranquilidad nunca le resultó tan desesperante a Syaoran como lo era en ese momento. Sakura ya se había tardado demasiado en ir por el niño y el castaño comenzaba a sentirse lo bastante incomodo en la soledad de la sala.

Incluso la excusa de revisar su celular y algunos mensajes de los gerentes ya no le resultaba interesante, al final simplemente optó por guardar el aparato en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Aguardando paciente hasta que la mujer de preciosos ojos esmeralda regresara.

Se levantó del sofá un par de veces para caminar por la estancia, examinando fotografías y adornos en algunos estantes, así como la vista que exhibía el balcón aledaño a la sala. Pero nada de eso calmó su creciente ansiedad, resignado regresó hacia el sofá, revolvió su cabellera chocolatosa y tamborileó los dedos sobre el reposabrazos del asiento.

¿Por qué Sakura tardaba tanto? Pronto negó con la cabeza alegando que ese era el departamento de su amiga y ella podía hacer lo que quisiera y en el tiempo que quisiera. De pronto otro pensamiento lo asaltó, uno que tenía cavilando desde hacía varias noches, ¿en dónde se encontraba el idiota ese que se suponía era el esposo de la castaña? ¿Acaso Sakura se había divorciado de él y por eso Ren alegaba que éste lo abandonó?

Los niños a esa edad eran muy impresionables, lo sabía por una experiencia cercana: el padre de Meiling. Los padres de su prima se divorciaron cuando la pequeña Li apenas tenía unos seis años, y siendo Meiling como era se sintió muy dolida al punto de no querer ver a su padre por un sentimiento de "traición" que la llevó a pensar que él la había abandonado.

Syaoran sabía que a la fecha ella seguía sin querer ver al hombre. Algo triste si tenía a consideración que ese sujeto intentaba acercarse a ella; según Li, Meiling no apreciaba el hecho de que sus padres siguieran con vida… en cambio él.

Sacudió la cabeza para que sus pensamientos no tomaran ese rumbo, no era el momento de tétricos lamentos. Su mirada ambarina buscó algún punto al azar y lo encontró justo frente a sus narices, en un libro que descansaba abierto con tal descaro. Sin temor alguno se apresuró a tomarlo entre sus manos para echarle una ojeada al contenido. El peso era considerado dado el grosor del ejemplar y la dura pasta de éste, el olor impregnó su nariz casi de inmediato con el aroma a páginas nuevas.

" _ **El nombre de Horus precedido del jeroglífico de Horus, representa al rey como encarnación en la tierra del dios Horus, ancestro de todo rey de Egipto e identificado como tal por el dios Ra".**_

Leyó en aquella página abierta de par en par, sin demora sus ojos siguieron de una línea a otra, hasta completar un párrafo y posteriormente la página completa.

 _¿Podría ser?_ se preguntó conteniendo la curiosidad emergente al recordar dichas líneas de texto.

Recordaba a la perfección aquel contenido, leído ahora ya varios años atrás pero que se mantenían frescas en su memoria. Cerró el libro no sin antes marcar la página con lo primero que encontró a su alcance ¡ni loco podría doblar una esquina de la hoja! Eso sería un sacrilegio a tan exquisito ejemplar.

—Es el libro de Ren. —Apareció de repente Sakura sobresaltando a Syaoran, quien de improviso soltó el objeto en cuestión.

—Lo lamento —Recogió el libro y limpió una inexistente estela de polvo en él—. Estaba aquí y lo tomé sin querer, espero no se moleste por ello.

Sakura negó y se acercó a Li.

—Estoy segura que a él no le molestará. —Aseguró ella.

Syaoran dejó el ejemplar en el lugar donde lo encontró.

—Es un libro excelente. —dijo muy orgulloso como si la obra le perteneciera, y aunque no fuese el caso no podía negar la veracidad en sus palabras.

—Desde que mi hermano se lo obsequió no ha despegado los ojos de él —Lo cual era tan cierto que en un par de ocasiones tuvo que pedirle que dejara de lado su lectura para atender a lo que se le pedía—. Pasa cada vez que él o mi padre le regalan un nuevo libro.

Vaya, de nuevo el gruñón de Kinomoto actuaba como una buena persona con alguien que no fuese Yukito. ¿Quién lo diría? Pero por sobre todo ¿Quién diría que el sujeto tuviera buenos gustos en cuanto a libros de esa temática?

— ¿Todos son sobre civilizaciones antiguas y arqueología? —Indagó Li.

—La mayoría lo son. A Ren le fascina el trabajo de mi padre y las historias que él le cuenta sobre sus viajes —Explicó la castaña—. Quizá fue eso lo que despertó en él la curiosidad sobre el tema.

Y Syaoran no pudo refutar aquella lógica, no cuando a él también le fascinaban esos temas y admiraba al señor Fujitaka prácticamente desde que lo conoció durante su presentación en la primaria. Un par de veces el hombre de amable sonrisa le habló sobre sus viajes, excavaciones y anécdotas, de los que Li quedó prendado por el sentimiento de aventura que implicaban.

—Tu padre es un gran hombre y su trabajo es increíble Sakura. —Halagó el castaño con sinceridad. Lo que daría él por tener un empleo así.

—Estoy segura que a papá le encantaría oír eso. —Sakura también creía lo que Syaoran le decía.

Li se sonrojó tenuemente por la afirmación de su compañera. Hacer cumplidos a la gente no era lo suyo. Volvió a enfocar su mirada al libro, él también tenía el suyo resguardado en la pequeña biblioteca de su habitación en Hong Kong.

El motivo de su lectura era meramente por ocio y "diversión", una manera de matar el tiempo en sus escasos días "libres". Sabía muy bien cuán complejo podía resultar aquella lectura, en especial para un niño de la edad del chiquillo, sin embargo se sorprendió un poco al saber que Ren estaba prácticamente devorando las páginas sin dificultad alguna.

—Serviré la cena, puedes ir a lavarte las manos Syaoran. —Sakura le señaló una puerta en específico.

La misma puerta que Syaoran intuyó era el baño en su primera visita. Asintió obedeciendo a Sakura y se encaminó al lugar señalado.

La mujer se apresuró a volver a la cocina para servir los alimentos, esperando que tanto a Syaoran como a Ren les gustara la comida.

 **.-.-.-.**

—Todo está delicioso. —Syaoran le regaló a Sakura una pequeña sonrisa.

Ren vio un parpadeo de alegría en los ojos de su madre tras el cumplido de aquel hombre, la acción en sí hizo que el pequeño emitiera un ruido impaciente en la parte posterior de su garganta, pero a pesar de ello no se atrevió a decir algo; se limitó a seguir comiendo.

Un tenue sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la castaña—. Me alegra que te gustara, he estado practicando mucho estos años. Quería ser una buena cocinera, como mi padre y como tú. —dijo Sakura devolviéndole el halago a Li.

El niño arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño ¿Qué era todo ese intercambio de palabras? Desde hacía un rato que ambos adultos conversaban enfrascados en su propio mundo: un viaje al pasado - _como Ren lo nombró_ -, hablando sobre cosas que él no entendía y sobre personas que no conocía o que tenía la vaga noción de conocer. La sonrisa radiante de su madre era preciosa, a decir verdad, sin embargo aquel escenario y el sujeto en cuestión eran incómodos de una manera particular que le resultaba surrealista.

—En realidad hace ya algún tiempo que no me acerco a una cazuela o un sartén, Wei es quien se encarga de todos los alimentos. —reveló Li con un breve atisbo de vergüenza cubriendo su voz. No le enorgullecía decir que su mayordomo se encargaba de surtirle los alimentos a las horas indicadas porque a él no le alcanzaba el tiempo para prepararse los propios.

—Es una lástima —Se lamentó la castaña mirando con pena a su compañero frente a ella en la disposición de los asientos de la mesa—. Eras muy bueno Syaoran.

Sakura quizá no era realmente consciente de las emociones que sus sinceros e inocentes comentarios provocaban en Li, pero había otros que si podían percatarse de esos pequeños detalles que escapaban a la vista de quienes fuesen lo suficientemente despistados.

—Acabé —Ren dijo con aspereza haciendo a un lado el cuenco vacío. Nada tenía efecto en él cuando estaba malhumorado y por lo general le costaba horrores el poder disimularlo—. Me retiro, tengo tarea por terminar. Buenas noches mamá, señor Li. —Al pronunciar el apellido de Syaoran el tono que empleó fue ácido para alguien tan joven como lo era un chiquillo como él.

Y Li lo notó justo en el momento en el que Ren había vuelto los ojos hacia él, los ojos idénticos a los de Sakura. No, no eran idénticos, porque mientras los de Sakura destilaban ternura e inocencia en los de Ren había visto enojo en ellos. ¿Por qué ese niño apenas soportaba la presencia de Syaoran como si fuese una piedra en su zapato?

Durante todo ese tiempo intentó entablar una conversación con el niño pero en cada intento el chiquillo le respondió cortante o con un monosílabo carente de expresión. En algún momento se rindió con él.

Sakura suspiró para sus adentros al descubrir la pequeña coartada de su pequeño. Tenía la esperanza de que avanzada la cena el niño pudiese compaginar un poco con Syaoran y así poder estar en una amena charla por lo que restara la noche, pero estaba claro que a Ren no le interesaba llevarse bien con Li. En ese aspecto era igual que Touya.

— ¿No vas a tomar el postre con nosotros? Hice un rico pudín de chocolate y hay panecillos —Kinomoto le envió una mirada suplicante a su hijo con la intención de que no se marchara tan pronto, agregando por supuesto el bonus del chocolate que bien sabía era la perdición del pequeño—. Quédate ¿sí? —Le sonrió.

El niño la miró y sintió que se sonrojaba.

Sakura obtuvo la victoria inminente con aquel asalto a las defensas de su hijo, las cuales siempre se hacían añicos ante una mirada inocente o suplicante y una pequeña sonrisa. El postre no se hizo esperar más de lo debido pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la castaña sirvió las tres porciones correspondientes.

Y por un momento todo mejoró. Una imperceptible sonrisa se instaló en el semblante del niño mientras degustaba el postre que su madre con tanto esmero había preparado esa noche; el segundo " _entremés_ " fue aún mejor, omitiendo el pequeño detalle de la procedencia de dicho aperitivo claro estaba. Syaoran le indicó a Sakura que no dijera que él las había llevado como un presente, no quería que el ambiente se tensara más de lo que ya estaba.

—Por cierto Syaoran —dijo Sakura con voz enérgica llamando así la atención tanto del susodicho como de su hijo. Recordando algo importante que tenía que comunicarle—. Tomoyo nos invitó a un almuerzo mañana.

Li se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo ¡por supuesto! Casi se le había olvidado el asunto de la "reunión" organizada por Daidouji.

—Hiragizawa me visitó esta tarde para invitarme —reveló el castaño frunciendo las cejas al recordar la visita de su viejo amigo—. Sin embargo no me dijo el lugar ni la hora. Ese sujeto sigue siendo muy extraño. —Medio espetó Syaoran.

Ante aquella aseveración, Sakura le concedió la razón a su amigo. Eriol era un hombre con una personalidad un tanto excéntrica.

—Bueno, recibí una llamada de Tomoyo hace un par de horas diciéndome que nos vería en aquella cafetería cerca del centro, a la que solíamos ir cuando veníamos de compras ¿la recuerdas?

Syaoran asintió, por supuesto que recordaba aquel lugar. Al escuchar la palabra "almuerzo" lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la imagen de algún restaurant, no obstante la idea de la vieja cafetería se le antojó más cómoda. La elección poco ostentosa de Daidouji era simplemente perfecta.

— ¿Te dijo la hora? —inquirió Li. Necesitaba ese dato para poder ajustar su agenda.

— ¡Ah claro! Las tres de la tarde —respondió raudamente la castaña—. ¿Puedes a esa hora?

—Sí. El trabajo en la oficina está casi terminado, sólo es cuestión de revisar algunos estados.

Hablar con algunos empleados y autorizar los cambios pertinentes dentro de la dinámica de la empresa, también tenía una reunión con el personal de contaduría y los de recursos humanos. ¿Podría dejar todo listo antes del medio día? Por un pequeño instante los pensamientos de Syaoran lo llevaron a la deriva y el silencio se cernió sobre los tres.

—El trabajo te mantiene muy ocupado. —murmuró Sakura rompiendo al fin el pesado silencio.

Syaoran sintió que se tensaba en su asiento cuando el murmullo se extendió cual ondas expansivas colmando la habitación. Encontró su mirada antes de tomar aire y hablar.

—Desde que mi madre murió ocupé el puesto que me correspondía como el siguiente líder del Clan, a mis hermanas les corresponden un porcentaje de las acciones de las empresas pero soy yo quien se encarga de ella en su totalidad, tanto las de Hong Kong como las de Japón y las de Corea —Li arrastraba las palabras alineándolas a la perfección con el sentimiento sombrío de su ser—. Y fue por eso… por eso… tuve que regresar a casa. Esa mañana, cuando llegué a mi departamento recibí una llamada de Wei informándome que ella estaba en el hospital tras un accidente automovilístico.

Sakura soltó un pequeño jadeo debido a la impresión, abrió la boca pero la cerró de nuevo cuando sus manos se fueron involuntariamente hacia ella. Syaoran se veía tan desconsolado que el corazón de Sakura se apretó dolorosamente ante tal visión, incluso ahora, después de muchos años de convivencia con él, nunca lo vio de tal manera, tan… devastado.

—Lo siento mucho, yo… no lo sabía —La castaña palideció por su falta de tacto al abordar el tema, mejor dicho por sacar a colación algo tan delicado—. Discúlpame, no quería que recordaras algo tan triste.

Sakura estaba impresionada. Entre miles de probabilidades nunca se imaginó que la muerte de la madre de Syaoran fuese la causa de su partida. Su mirada esmeralda se posó sobre él, Li era una combinación extraña de dureza y amabilidad, si no fuera porque ella había visto aquella faceta escondida en él jamás hubiera imaginado que sería bueno con nadie. Si bien sus inicios no fueron precisamente los mejores, con el tiempo y el trato Sakura pudo descubrir en él a una persona maravillosa con una extraordinaria fortaleza y a la cual, ella admiraba en demasía.

Sin embargo, esa noche estaba mirando a Syaoran Li, un chico tan frágil que parecía estar hecho de cristal, aquella dureza en su expresión estaba disolviéndose en una tentativa tristeza al rememorar el pasado.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, debería ser yo quien te pidiera disculpas por no haberte dicho nada. —replicó Li conciliadoramente tratando de apaciguar la turbación de Sakura, después de todo ella no tenía una mala intención tras su cuestión.

Las palabras pronunciadas hicieron estremecerse a Ren, afirmaciones sobre una muerte que le pusieron la carne de gallina y la miseria en el semblante del hombre que le provocaron una extraña sensación, algo muy parecido a la pena. Por ese instante se tragó el resentimiento y la hostilidad que tenía hacia Li para mirarlo con indulgencia. Simplemente no podía imaginarse el dolor que se sufría ante la pérdida de una madre, porque aunque en algún tiempo sufrió y se lamentó por la ausencia de su padre, con el pasar de los años comprendió que añorar el cariño de alguien a quien nunca conoció era una pérdida de tiempo, no obstante, perder el amor de su madre y sufrir con su ausencia… eso era muy doloroso.

La castaña negó—. Siento mucho lo de tu madre Syaoran. —dijo suavemente en un susurro.

Él era una buena persona que no merecía lo que le había sucedido, primero su padre y luego su madre. El corazón de Sakura dolió. La mayoría de las personas pensaba que Syaoran era " _hermoso_ " de una manera banal y física, sí, lo era y ella no podía negarlo, pero Sakura pensaba que la belleza de Syaoran iba más allá del exterior, mil veces más. Una apariencia etérea que se complementaba a la perfección con su amabilidad, firmeza y ternura.

Antes de que Li pudiera decir algo, hubo un par de golpes en la puerta que extrañaron a Sakura pues no estaba esperando a nadie más por esa noche. Se dispuso a levantarse para acudir al llamado pero Ren se le adelantó enderezándose de un salto con un tenue "abro yo".

—Me pregunto quién podrá ser. —Sakura se sentó de nuevo e inconscientemente tomó la mano de Syaoran que descansaba sobre la mesa, con el afán de alejar el aura de tristeza que lo embargaba, cosa que funcionó cuando él le devolvió el gesto con un apretón.

Algo en Li estaba roto y a través de esa grieta se derramaba esa tristeza y dolor, mismas que se encargaba de ocultar de los demás pero no de ella. Por ese instante dejó que la sensación del toque de Sakura alejara esos recuerdos que no le hacían ningún bien.

Sin ser espectador de tan conmovedor gesto, Ren corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla. Miró con asombro al hombre frente a él. El cabello oscuro de Touya apareció por la abertura que el pequeño había dejado.

—Buenas noches Tío Touya —saludó el niño haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar a la sala—. Por favor pasa.

Kinomoto oteó el lugar encontrando la estancia vacía.

— ¿Estás solo? ¿Sakura tuvo otra junta o algún curso? —indagó con curiosidad exponiendo las respuestas factibles ante la ausencia de su hermana.

Ren negó—. Estábamos cenando, ella sigue en la mesa. Vamos. —instó a su tío a seguirlo hasta el pequeño comedor señalándole el lugar, cosa que en verdad no era necesaria pues Touya se sabía el camino.

El hombre suspiró y movió los pies siguiendo a su sobrino. En un principio no le pareció una mala idea el pasar a visitarlos aprovechando que su turno en el hospital había concluido, y ya que no le apetecía llegar a su departamento y cenar solo esa noche. Yukito no iría hasta el día siguiente gracias a que su turno como enfermero en el mismo hospital se extendía hasta las siete.

—Espero que el monstruo preparara algo rico de comer, muero de hambre —atinó a decir Touya con sorna—. Pero es un riesgo que debo correr.

—Mamá hizo mucha comida. —Los ojos de Ren se volvieron ligeramente para mirar de soslayo a su tío, sin atreverse a decir que alguien más estaba con ellos. No sabía cómo se tomaría la noticia el hermano de su madre.

Para nadie era un secreto lo sobre protector que era Touya cuando de Sakura se trataba, incluso cuando Eriol, el prometido de su tía Tomoyo se acercaba a ella. Muchas ocasiones el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto le había recalcado a Ren la importancia de cuidar de la castaña y eso por supuesto implicaba de personas extrañas y ajenas a la familia y amigos, aunque si lo que decía Sakura era cierto y ese tal Li era su " _mejor amigo_ " entonces no habría problemas ¿verdad?

Ambos terciaron hacia el comedor escondido tras una pared y lo que los ojos de Touya encontraron no le agradó en absoluto.

— ¿Qué hace él aquí? —escupió Kinomoto en un tono sepulcral.

En ese momento el sonido de la voz de Touya captó la atención de ambos y Sakura miró a su hermano con sorpresa, más que eso, su presencia la dejó inmóvil no por el hecho de que se encontrara ahí sino por la manera en la que su mandíbula se apretaba y sus ojos se oscurecieron de repente con una mirada que nunca antes vio en él.

Ante tal cuestión Syaoran miró al sujeto con una expresión medio rebelde que logró aplastar el reciente manto de tristeza. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Kinomoto se refería a él, eso y la potente mirada de disgusto que le echaba con descaro.

—Hermano no me avisaste que vendrías a cenar con nosotros —Sakura interrumpió el duelo de miradas poniéndose de pie para ir junto a su hermano—. Siéntate en un momento te serviré algo.

Un intento inútil que no logró apaciguar la ira creciente en Touya.

—Te lo voy a repetir Sakura ¿Qué hace él aquí? —gruñó con desdeño su hermano señalando con el dedo índice a Li.

Sakura se extrañó por la actitud de Touya, él rara vez hablaba con dureza y cuando lo hacía el efecto era preocupante.

—Invité a Syaoran a cenar como agradecimiento por haber ayudado a Ren la otra noche —comenzó Sakura—. Lo encontró malherido y lo llevó al hospital para que le curaran, después lo trajo a casa.

La mirada de Touya se apartó de Sakura para enfocarse al castaño que permanecía aún sentado en su asiento frente a la mesa. Kinomoto se tensó ante las palabras de su hermana y un silencio incomodo cayó sobre la estancia.

" _Esto tiene que ser una broma"_ pensó el hermano de Sakura. Definitivamente no podía estar sucediendo. Pasó de su hermana para acercarse a Li.

—Lárgate. —Le dijo sin entonación y con una mirada seria llena de molestia que no escatimaba en retener.

— ¿Kinomoto? —Se contrarió Syaoran.

—Dije que te largaras. —repitió perdiendo ya la paciencia.

Sakura intervino de nuevo, esta vez poniéndose entre ambos hombres y apartando a su hermano de Syaoran quien le mantenía la mirada al mayor de los Kinomoto. La mirada de reproche en la castaña se hizo patente en cuanto se volvió hacia su hermano.

— ¿Qué te sucede Touya, por qué haces esto? —Ella usó su nombre a propósito para indicarle cuán molesta estaba con él.

Eran contadas las veces que Sakura llamaba a su hermano por su nombre, realmente sólo cuando estaba enojada o fúrica. Como ahora.

—No quiero ver a este sujeto cerca de ustedes. —aseveró Touya mirando con seriedad a su hermana.

—Escucha Kinomoto, no sé qué es lo que te sucede pero no voy a permitir que…

Y lo que fuese que Syaoran iba a decir quedó en el aire en cuanto el hermano de Sakura se acercó de nuevo a él y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa levantándolo con brusquedad para arrastrarlo hasta la sala con la intención de sacarlo por la puerta.

La incredulidad de Li jugó en su contra paralizándolo y dejándolo a merced del otro hombre, los acontecimientos sucedieron en cámara lenta. Kinomoto lo arrastró como una hoja en una corriente de aire, brusco y con un destino incierto.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a regresar después de todo este tiempo? —dijo, con el más inusual tono de voz y estrechando el agarre en la ropa de Li.

Syaoran estaba contrariado más que impresionado por el repentino actuar del hermano de Sakura. Por muchos años fue víctima de esos celos de hermano mayor, del desdeño por parte del hombre así como las miradas recelosas que le enviaba en cada ocasión; sabía que él no era el único al que Kinomoto trataba de alejar de ella pero nunca creyó ver una faceta tan desquiciada del tipo y mucho menos por algo tan sin sentido como una cena ¿Qué le sucedía?

—Suéltame ¿Qué te sucede? —Los ojos del castaño se estrecharon en el rostro del sujeto y de inmediato se echó para atrás soltándose así de su agarre, Syaoran jaló un jadeo.

La mirada de Li sostuvo la de Touya con firmeza y no por primera vez, ambos intercambiaron palabras sin pronunciarlas.

— ¿Qué me sucede? —inquirió Kinomoto, su tono era glacial—. Abandonaste a mi hermana y ahora regresas como si nada después de todo este tiempo.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre el castaño, quizá Sakura no se lo había reclamado adecuadamente pero al parecer otros sí lo harían y Syaoran sabía que era justo y necesario el ajuste de cuentas, sin embargo no creía prudente que fuese el hermano de la chica quien se entrometiera en un asunto que les concernía únicamente a ellos dos. La culpa por su repentino abandono todavía tenía repercusiones en él y eran una fibra sensible cada vez que la recordaba.

—No fue mi intención, las cosas resultaron de esa manera y luego cuando quise regresar ya no pude. —espetó Syaoran guardando respeto hacia ese sujeto, no por el hecho de que lo apreciara - _cosa que ni en un millón de años haría_ \- sino porque estaba en el departamento de Sakura y ese tipo por desgracia era familiar de ella.

Palabras que no representaron nada para Touya, solo un intento vacío de excusa barata.

— ¿Tienes idea de todas las dificultades que tuvo que pasar por tu culpa? ¡¿La tienes?!

¿Dificultades? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando el sujeto?

—Yo…

—No quiero que te acerques de nuevo a mi hermana maldito mocoso, mucho menos a Ren ¿entendiste?

Era la tercera vez que le decía, más bien le ordenaba aquello y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Nadie tenía el derecho de exigirle algo, menos que se alejara de Sakura. Después de años de no verla, alejarse ya no era una opción.

—No. —Fue la simple palabra que emitió Syaoran con una renovada determinación surcando su rostro.

— ¿Esa es tu respuesta final? —cuestionó Touya con una calma inverosímil.

Sin dudar un segundo, Li asintió devolviéndole la fría mirada.

" _Suficiente_ " gritó la mente del hermano de Sakura, sin premeditaciones tomó a Syaoran del brazo para sacarlo de una vez por todas de ahí, lo que no resultó cuando el castaño se zafó de su agarre con brusquedad y de paso empujando a Touya lejos de él.

La respuesta de Kinomoto no se hizo esperar, arremetiendo con ímpetu contra el chiquillo que tenía la osadía de ser lo suficientemente testarudo. El puño de Touya pasó incómodamente a un lado de la mejilla de Syaoran, apenas un roce, cosa que no le gradó para nada ya que eso significaba que el mocoso era ágil. A pesar de ello no se rindió y realizó un segundo intento el cual rindió frutos, el golpe se impactó justo en la barbilla del castaño quien atinó a retroceder un par de pasos lejos de Touya.

El hermano de Sakura retrocedió unos pasos mientras Li se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano un hilillo de sangre que emanaba de su boca. El escozor no era nada comparado con el coraje que sentía hacia ese sujeto, Syaoran mandó muy lejos la cortesía y consideración. Adoptó una posición de lucha y aguardó a que su oponente atacara de nuevo, incluso lo incitó a hacerlo; en el momento en el que Touya se acercó a él, Li aprovechó para escabullirse y golpear el estómago de Kinomoto.

Una inminente mueca de dolor adornó el semblante del afectado, Touya se dobló sobre sí para arrodillarse en el suelo. Aunque su estado de aturdimiento no duró demasiado y se puso de pie, a la lucha sobrevinieron una serie de embates a los que Syaoran respondió con ímpetu.

— ¡Ya basta! —El rostro de Sakura se contrajo en conmoción debido a la escena que sus ojos esmeraldas presenciaban—. Hermano, Syaoran.

Y todo se detuvo.

Los jadeos se esparcieron por la habitación, Touya lucía tan exhausto como Syaoran. No obstante de los dos, era Li quien se veía en peor estado; aquel primer golpe en la barbilla comenzaba a ponerse de un color más oscuro y la sangre no dejaba de manar de él. Kinomoto se incorporó con dificultad sosteniendo su estómago en un vano intento para apaciguar el dolor.

Los ojos de Touya se encontraron con los ojos de su hermanita conforme ella se acercaba casi tropezando con sus propios pies, por un segundo ellos estuvieron en perfecto entendimiento: preocupación es lo único que podía ver en la mirada de Sakura. Luchó por mantenerle la mirada el tiempo suficiente pero perdió terriblemente cuando notó las pupilas apagadas de ella, su iris se notaba más oscuro debido a la tristeza.

—Debo irme. —dijo Kinomoto apresurándose a salir de ahí, su tono fue tan bajo como su mirada avergonzada en esos momentos. ¿Qué había hecho? Dejó que la histeria se apoderara de él y asustara a su hermana y muy seguramente también a su sobrino.

Sí, lo mejor era marcharse antes de que otro ataque de furia se apoderara de él. Lo último que Sakura y Syaoran supieron fue del sonido de la puerta al cerrarse con brusquedad, como si una gélida ventisca la hubiese atravesado.

Sakura amagó ir tras su hermano pero fue demasiado tarde.

— ¡Hermano! —clamó con la esperanza de que éste la escuchara y retrocediera sus pasos, pero eso no sucedió.

Sus manos volaron hacia su pecho ante la opresión que comenzaba a formarse en él. Sin embargo el quejido de Li le recordó que también se encontraba a unos pasos de ella, cuando lo miró los ojos esmeralda de Sakura se arrugaron con preocupación en las esquinas ante tan deplorable estado.

— ¿Mamá? —Ren asomó la cabeza por el corredor, hasta ese momento había acatado las ordenes de su madre de quedarse en el comedor.

El niño dudó por un instante, sus ojos se movieron de su madre a Li quien jadeaba y sangraba. Ren palideció ante tal visión y trató de ser invisible ¿Qué había ocurrido? También notó que su tío no se encontraba con ellos. Ciertamente el comportamiento del hombre le extrañó sobremanera, nunca le vio de semejante manera.

—Ren por favor trae el botiquín de primero auxilios. —A pesar de la conmoción, el tono de Sakura se escuchaba tan maternal en su petición, todo con el afán de no asustar a su hijo, no más de lo que ya estaba.

—Enseguida.

Sin dudarlo fue por el objeto al baño, se tardó apenas un parpadeo y cuando regresó se lo entregó a su madre quien para ese entonces estaba inspeccionando al hombre.

—Puedes ir a cepillarte los dientes hijo, yo me encargaré de todo ¿sí? —Una sutil petición para que se retirara—. Mañana tienes colegio y tienes que levantarte temprano. —Sakura le sonrió para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.

—Buenas noches.

Sakura se acercó a él y plantó un ligero beso sobre su frente. Ren se retiró a su habitación sin emitir una sola palabra al respecto, por esa noche dejaría pasar el asunto de Li. La confusión era demasiada para darle algún sentido. _Son cosas de adultos_. Se dijo para tratar de convencerse, quizá su tío y Li tuviesen viejas rencillas del pasado, aunque en realidad esa no era la manera de arreglar las cosas. Un pensamiento irónico viniendo de él.

—Te voy a curar. —dijo Sakura regresando frente a Syaoran.

Él iba a protestar pero ella detuvo cualquier reproche en cuanto tomó la cara de Li para acunar su barbilla en sus manos, un toque cuidadoso y suave que no pretendía nada más que inspeccionar cuan grave era la herida.

Syaoran se le quedó mirando, perdiéndose en su mirada verdosa sin que ella se diese cuenta de ello. Era tan despistada después de todo, algo que le encantaba de su personalidad y que la hacía tierna ante sus ojos.

—No grites, voy a aplicar alcohol. —advirtió antes de tomar un trozo de algodón y aplicar el liquido volátil sobre él.

Sintió el estremecimiento de Syaoran cuando el algodón tocó su piel, la blancura inmediatamente se vio reemplazada por el tono carmín de la espesa sangre del castaño. Sakura se concentró en su tarea de limpiar con vehemencia la herida, demasiado, sin ser consciente de la mirada fija de Li en ella. Una vez terminó su labor, rebuscó entre el botiquín alguna curita para cubrir la pequeña abertura que se había formado en la barbilla del hombre.

Afortunadamente los golpes de Syaoran no eran graves, dejarían algunos moretones con el pasar de los días, nada que el tiempo no pudiese borrar.

—Disculpa a mi hermano. Él no es así, no sé qué fue lo que le sucedió. —Involuntariamente Sakura acarició con suavidad el lugar donde ahora descansaba la curita, sus ojos buscaron la mirada chocolate de Syaoran para que él pudiese ver la sinceridad en sus palabras.

Li se estremeció ligeramente y tomó su mano entre la suya para que el contacto no se perdiera, en verdad quería sentirla.

—Sakura. —La mano fría de Syaoran buscó la de la castaña, la que mantenía desocupada. Aferró sus dedos a los de ella entrelazándolos.

Ella sonrió recordando ese pequeño gesto que había nacido en su adolescencia.

— ¿Te duele mucho? —inquirió ella con voz suave.

Syaoran negó, una mentira piadosa para no preocuparla. _Otra más_. Se dijo.

—Que bueno.

Apenas consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo de Sakura, como si pudiera de esa manera evitar que ella se desvaneciera, que se apartara de su lado. Recordó entonces su última noche juntos, la sensación de su calidez y la de sus labios contra los suyos.

 _Alto_. Se reprochó al tiempo que imponía una distancia prudente - _y segura_ \- de ella, eso no estaba bien. Luchó todo lo posible para mantener esos pensamientos en las profundidades de su mente.

—Tengo que irme. —dijo Syaoran con una especie de terrible desesperación en su voz. Sus mejillas comenzaron a calentarse de una manera vergonzosa, en ese momento lo único que quería era desaparecer de ahí.

Li hizo un sonido y se levantó bruscamente del sofá donde se mantenía sentado ignorando la punzada de dolor en sus moretones, sus pestañas bajaron ocultando sus ojos, su mirada. Se inclinó hacia adelante en una breve reverencia que a ella dejó muy confundida.

— ¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien?

—Sí. — _No_. Eso es lo que realmente debió haber salido de la boca de Syaoran—. Te veré mañana, lamento las molestias. Prometo reponer cualquier cosa que hubiese roto. —La boca de Li se torció con humor amargo.

Antes de que ella pudiese replicar, Syaoran salió disparado hacia la puerta. Rígido, demasiado rígido cual robot que le pareció increíble que pudiera tener semejante velocidad.

¿Qué había sucedido?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **-.-Regresa después de un milenio-.- de nuevo tarde XD disculpen la demora tuve un pequeño bloqueo con el capítul, una gripa tipo zombie, un par de regresiones y la obsesión con una serie que me encantaba hace algunos ayeres de la que me puse a buscar fics como loca pero no encontré porque el fandom está prácticamente muerto … pero bueno después de salir de mi depresión XD me puse a escribir y como en la ocasión anterior alargué la extensión para compensar la ausencia. De hecho el capítulo iba a abarcar un pequeño flashback y el almuerzo de "el cuarteto" pero decidí dejar eso para el siguiente.**_

 _ **No sé si lo notaron pero creo que este capítulo estuvo más enfocado en Sakura y Syaoran, también quise que ella supiera el motivo de la ausencia de Li, apenas un tanteo de la situación ya que más adelante voy a hacer que Syaoran le explique cómo sucedieron las cosas. También el motivo por el que me enfoqué en ellos y esos momentos es porque en los siguientes capítulos el SyaoSaku va a ser escaso u.u**_

 _ **Con respecto a la pelea de Touya y Syaoran, tal vez no aclaré demasiado los motivos del hermano de Sakura para actuar así, pero eso se verá más adelante, aunque creo que no es muy difícil de imaginar el por qué de su molestia. No se me da muy bien eso de las peleas -ni en la vida real ni en la narración- por ello creo que el encuentro quedó muy burdo y lamento eso, en mi mente era mejor XD por desgracia no se coordina muy bien lo que imagino con lo que plasmo.**_

 _ **Y por supuesto que no podía dejar a un lado a Kero 7u7, siento que es algo muy fundamental en el universo de Sakura así como el libro y las cartas, claro que este es un Universo Alterno libre de magia pero de igual manera las voy a incluir o mencionar en algún momento XD**_

 _ **Siendo esta una historia corta, sólo quedan tres capítulos más y el epilogo (el cual ya tengo listo) 7u7 siendo sincera, me he enganchado más con esta historia y creo que le estoy dando prioridad por sobre otros proyectos que he hecho… el otro fic de Sakura que tengo en proceso no ha quedado en el olvido por si alguien se lo preguntaba, pero por ahora quiero terminar esta para enfocarme en la otra, todas las ideas vienen a Without You y no a Card Captors u.u**_

 _ **Hoy es el primer sábado sin el anime de Sakura ¿pueden sentir ese vacío? Jajajajaja igual todavía nos queda el Manga para ponernos los nervios de punta como el último capítulo. No daré spoilers pero si diré que a pesar de lo que nos mostraron sigo en la postura de que todo es culpa de cierto Mago de hermoso ojos amatista (desgraciado) XD, fue una pena que (como siempre) cambiaran esa parte en el anime no sólo porque desperdicié una preciada oportunidad para ver la cara de mi sobrino ante una revelación como esa, sino porque hubiese sido eso en el capítulo "final" del anime, pero bueno… creo que ya es lo normal en las adaptaciones de las obras de CLAMP cofffKobato,xxxHolic,TRC,SCC,demáscoffff**_

 _ **¿Qué harán mientras avanza el manga y regresa el anime? Yo seguiré alimentando mi amor por el SyaoSaku con fanfics, fanarts, viendo de nuevo todas las temporadas y releyendo el Manga 7w7r**_

 _ **También emocionarme por el próximo Live Action de mi otro fandom (Bleach), aunque amo a Syaoran como mi primer crush de la infancia no puedo negarme a los encantos de Ichigo XD**_

 _ **En fin, quiero agradecer a los Reviews que me han dejado n.n**_

 _ **Paramo Isabel.**_ _Lamento mucho lo de CC, todas mis ideas vienen a este fic u.u no lo puedo evitar. Como siempre Sakura es la única que no se da cuenta de nada XD pero eso no significa que a la larga no comience a sospechar 7u7_ __

 _ **ValSmile.**_ _Demasiado bien el reencuentro y la convivencia ¿verdad? Pero nada está asegurado aún… y nop, Sakura no sabe que es hijo de Syaoran XD jajajaja ¿pensaste que le ocultó la verdad a él y a los demás? Ufff ¡no para nada! pero tienes razón en algo, ella recuerda vagamente lo sucedido, es algo que ya verán más adelante wajajajaja. La pequeña copia de Li podría ser un poco más intuitivo que su madre ¿no crees? De hecho creo que ya he mencionado dos veces la razón por la que Sakura no supone que Li es el padre de Ren, en el anterior capítulo y en éste, no es que no quiera ver los hechos sino que hay algo que limita su visión para no hacerle dudar de su lógica._

 _ **PurAguuChan.**_ _Awwww muchas gracias! Me alegra que algo como ese capítulo te alegrara un poco el día. Efectivamente, un poco de ambas cosas que mencionas pero también por el pequeño factor que se ha mencionado desde el inicio de la historia es que Sakura ni siquiera sospecha de que Syaoran es padre de Ren XD. Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, disculpa mi holgazanería y mi retraso._

 _ **Amatista1986.**_ _Muchas gracias! Disculpa la tardanza u.u espero el capítulo sea de tu agrado n.n_

 _ **Stefanny93.**_ _Gracias, y lamento la espera eterna por cada uno u.u es lento pero seguro. Jajajajaja Meiling debería jalarle las orejas a Syaoran eso es seguro XD_

 _ **Princesa Sakura.**_ _Trato de apegarme en la medida de lo posible a su personalidad aunque creo que la historia demanda que ella sea una adulta no puedo dejar algunas actitudes como las conocemos, es un ternura esa niña y me encanta por eso quiero respetar un poco esa personalidad inocente que se carga, lo mismo me pasa con Syaoran, no puedo sacarlos demasiado de contexto aunque pueda hacerlo n.n con Touya si XD con él no me limito jajajajajaja. También me encanta plasmar esos momentos SS, ya sea algo muy diabético y con ambos avergonzados, es una de las facetas de esa pareja que me encantan, también el hecho de que se preocupen el uno por el otro (se derrite de ternura). Todo es parte del plan de Tomoyo wajajajajaja. Gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia n.n saludos y espero el capítulo sea de tu agrado._

 _ **KinomotoCarlet.**_ _La verdad va a salir a la luz de una manera que ambos no se esperan pero que a partir de eso les va hacer cuestionarse en realidad sus verdaderos sentimientos y lo que será de ellos una vez tomen en cuenta la situación. XD muy despistada la pobre, ambos. Pero no va a durar mucho, Syaoran no es tan tonto y el pequeño tampoco 7u7 gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia ;)_

 _ **DuLce aMoR.**_ _Si, también recuerdo ese episodio y a Touya debajo de las pantuflas de Sakura con una equis en vez de ojos, lo amé. No estás perdida, en efecto, pero Sakura es la única que no recuerda, Li si lo tiene presente sin embargo ni siquiera imagina que el niño sea suyo (ni siquiera por el parecido) ya que en ese tiempo hubo algo que ya mencioné varias veces XD tampoco es como si Ren hubiese sido por obra del espíritu santo XD jajajajajaja. Lamento la tardanza pero aquí está el capítulo._

 _ **Ksakura Rostran.**_ _En esos once años no se dio por enterada XD pero quizá eso cambie ahora que Li está de vuelta 7u7, la verdad está cerca y cuando se enteren pues… la sed de sangre de Touya va a cobrar victimas pero no por el hecho de que el niño sea de Li sino por otra cosa que va a pasar. Descuida, voy lento pero me he enganchado con esta historia, no la voy a dejar._ __

 _ **SakLiEsme.**_ _Jajajaja creo que si se ha portado medio sangrón en especial con Meiling XD ya se las va a cobrar su prima y tal vez Ren se las empiece a cobrar con él. Muchas gracias por tu review n.n disculpa la tardanza._ __

 _ **Eliza ventura.**_ _Muchas gracias! Aquí está la actualización, espero la disfrutes._ __

 _ **Marytsuki-hime.**_ _De nada! aquí está la continuación, disculpa la espera n.n_

 _ **Guest.**_ _Muchas gracias! Espero disfrutes el capítulo y disculpes la espera_ _ **.**_

 _ **Fanny.**_ _Gracias! Espero sea de tu agrado la actualización._ __

 _ **Cecy Li Cario.**_ _Hola! Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia n.n aquí está por fin el capítulo de la cena, disfrútala._

 _ **Guest.**_ _Muchas gracias! Espero el capítulo sea de tu agrado._

 _ **Bueno nos leemos en la próxima n.n y de nuevo muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, cuando entré y los vi, me apuré a terminar el capítulo ya que no quería hacerlos esperar más… saludos.**_


	6. Situaciones inesperadas

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **Advertencias: Ooc (personajes fuera de carácter), UA (universo alterno), Yaoi implícito, Cliché y un intento de Limme que terminó siendo Fluff XD**

 **.-.**

 **Capitulo 6. Situaciones inesperadas, medidas premeditadas.**

 **.-.**

" _ **hay dos clases de recuerdos:**_

 _ **Están, los recuerdos del corazón y los recuerdos del cuerpo.**_

 _ **De hecho, existen ocasiones que aunque el corazón olvide, hay cosas que el cuerpo aún recuerda y recordará siempre."**_

 _ **-.- Yuuko Ichihara (xxxHolic) -.-**_

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

—Estoy en casa.

Yukito bostezó ruidosamente sin poder evitar que tal gesto escapara de él, ¿a quién quería engañar? El estado de fatiga superaba con creces sus ánimos, por muy extraño que fuese en él y a pesar de que en el pasado sus variados empleos no representaran mayor desafío para su cuerpo. Quizá lo único comparable con su actual cansancio era la anemia que le había acometido durante su juventud.

Sin embargo, por muy cansado que el hombre de anteojos estuviese, no se atrevería a dejar tirado en el recibidor aquel maletín que siempre portaba con él. Ante todo, Yukito Tsukishiro tenía buenos principios y un sentido del orden envidiable inculcado por sus abuelos, quienes en todo caso, fueron la única figura "paterna" que él alguna vez tuvo la dicha de conocer.

Se descalzó los zapatos y el sonido de sus pasos resonaron por la estancia vacía del departamento que compartía con Touya. Miró en derredor apreciando la escasa luz solar que se colaba por las persianas de las ventanas, quizá aún era muy temprano o tal vez todo se debía al cambio de estación que se avecinaba.

Los ojos de Yukito repararon con horror en el bulto que yacía inerte sobre uno de los sofás de la sala, un cuerpo hecho un ovillo mejor dicho. Con cautela se acercó al sujeto, creyendo en primera instancia que se trataba de su compañero, lo cual no distaba de la realidad en cuanto reconoció esa maraña de cabello marrón puntiagudo.

— ¿Te quedaste dormido en el sofá? —inquirió Tsukishiro con gracia mientras estiraba la mano para tocar el hombro de Touya, sin embargo cualquier atisbo de diversión se disipó en cuanto el rostro amoratado y con curitas de Kinomoto asomó de repente—. ¡Touya! —exclamó con asombro.

El susodicho se cubrió los oídos ante semejante grito, gruñendo por lo bajo en señal de evidente molestia y como una protesta implícita a su amigo.

—Que ruidoso eres Yuki. —protestó el hermano de Sakura ignorando el tono de alarma en la voz del otro joven. Tenía que reconocer lo alarmista que era Yukito en algunas situaciones.

El muchacho de anteojos se arrodilló junto al sofá y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Touya, quien aún - _renuente ante los gritos_ \- permanecía recostado de lado en aquel sillón en el que fácilmente cabían alrededor de cuatro personas pero que él ocupaba en su totalidad todo el espacio disponible.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? Estás lastimado. —Yukito palpó con cuidado el rostro de Touya, confirmando que eran golpes lo que marcaban la piel del hombre, sin mencionar que incluso podía sentir el leve palpitar de las zonas inflamadas.

—No fue nada. —aseveró Kinomoto desviando la mirada de los ojos preocupados del de anteojos. Yukito no necesitaba saber que la noche anterior tuvo un encuentro - _literalmente_ \- con el pasado que creyó enterrar.

Sin embargo Touya estaba muy equivocado si creía que con una evasiva aseveración y una mirada esquiva lograría que Tsukishiro olvidara el asunto y desechara su creciente preocupación. ¿Acaso no lo conocía ya lo suficiente para saber lo persistente que podía llegar a ser Yukito cuando se trataba de él o cualquiera de las personas que estimaba? Ingenuo. Era el apelativo que encajaba a la perfección con el hermano de Sakura en esos momentos.

—Touya. —El tono de Yukito se distorsionó junto con la expresión en su rostro. No había molestia en absoluto, sino un profundo sentimiento de decepción.

El pecho de Tsukishiro se contrajo ¿Qué había pasado con la promesa de sinceridad entre ellos? Touya Kinomoto a pesar de su huraña personalidad era una persona muy sincera, las palabras definitivamente no eran lo suyo pues siempre conllevaban una nota de brutalidad implícita, cosa que Yukito aprendió a ignorar sabiendo que no eran más que una fachada. Otro aspecto que el de lentes aprendió con el tiempo y la convivencia fue a mirar más allá de las palabras.

" _Los ojos son las ventanas del alma",_ nunca mejor aplicado o eso es lo que Yukito pensaba cada vez que su mirada ámbar chocaba con los expresivos ojos de Touya. Esa filosa mirada incluso podía transformarse en una suave caricia de terciopelo cuando denotaba el cariño absoluto que en ocasiones se negaba a dejar salir; pero por sobre todas las cosas, sus ojos eran los emisores absolutos de su sinceridad.

O en caso contrario, Yukito podía identificar sin dificultad alguna el olor de la mentira con sólo fijar la mirada en esos oscuros orbes.

—Limpié las heridas —Kinomoto ignoró el tono de preocupación de su amigo—, no es como si realmente doliera, así que quita esa cara de constipación que te cargas. Es algo sin importancia. —no dolía más que su orgullo herido al perder los estribos de semejante manera frente a su hermana y su sobrino, de eso podía estar seguro.

— ¿Te asaltaron?

Un pesado suspiro salió de los labios de Touya, convencido de que las cosas llegarían hasta el final. Sin muchas ganas, se incorporó de su improvisado lecho mientras lanzaba una mirada al techo al adivinar la cátedra que tendría que escuchar a continuación.

—Olvídalo ¿quieres? —Se dispuso a seguir su camino rumbo a la habitación con la firme disposición de dormir un rato más—. El café está en la cafetera y también he comprado unos panecillos, sírvete, están sobre la mesa.

Pero cualquier intento de huida se vio truncado por la mano de Yukito cuando se aferró con vehemencia a la camisa desalineada de Touya. Incluso Tsukishiro con toda su inherente paciencia tenía un límite.

—No puedo simplemente pasar por alto algo como esto Touya. No cuando tu boca me dice lo que quieres que yo crea pero tus ojos me muestran que estás ocultándome algo ¿piensas que puedo olvidar e ignorar lo que le suceda a las personas que quiero y aprecio?

Un breve escalofrío subió por la espalda de Kinomoto, estremeciéndolo de pies a cabeza hasta instalarse en lo profundo de su pecho. Ni por asomo quería pasar por ingenuo a Yukito, eso sería una grave ofensa para el joven de lentes; Yukito era perspicaz y asertivo, siempre lograba sacar a flote la verdad sin importar qué tan dolorosa, vergonzosa o insignificante fuese.

—Y ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que no es asunto tuyo? ¿Aun así seguirías insistiendo en ello? —El rostro de Touya permaneció estoico y su tono demasiado monótono para convertirse en una brusca ofensa.

La respuesta plausible no se hizo esperar: —. Te respondería que sin importar si es algo doloroso o muy vergonzoso me gustaría saber la verdad, que cualquier asunto que preocupe o lastime a las personas que amo son asunto mío —Para ese entonces Yukito se encontraba ya frente a Touya, tratando de imponer su presencia sin intimidarse por los centímetros de más que Kinomoto le aventajaba—; y claro, que incluso ignoraría esa mirada amenazante que te cargas cual niño a punto de hacer un berrinche. —agregó con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Una limpia victoria para Yukito.

Touya se llevó una de las manos que reposaban en su cintura hasta el cabello y enseguida tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de halar algunos mechones en señal de desesperación. Renegaba de su debilidad ante las inocentes y sinceras miradas. Casi farfulló una maldición antes de hablar.

—No tienes remedio.

—Eres tú el que no tiene remedio Touya, sigues ocultando cosas y cargando con todo —Yukito instó a su compañero a tomar asiento antes de que se arrepintiera de hablar y volviera a erigir esa muralla—. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a entender que pase lo que pase me tienes a mí y a tu familia?

Ambos tomaron asiento en el mullido sofá marrón de la estancia mientras un silencio para nada incomodo se cernía sobre ellos. Sin embargo Yukito no presionó a su compañero, esperaría a que Kinomoto pusiera en orden sus pensamientos y eligiera las palabras correctas.

—El mocoso regresó. —Las palabras se escabulleron de su boca sin que Touya pudiese evitarlo, era mejor ir directo al punto en vez de darle rodeos al asunto.

Los orbes de Yukito detrás de esos anteojos se abrieron ante la impresión que la noticia significaba. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos aquella premisa.

—Li Syaoran —inquirió contundentemente pues era el único a quien Touya llamaba por ese apelativo que en sus labios sonaba tan despectivo—. Pero él se encontraba en…

—Cuando el chiquillo desapareció fue porque regresó a Hong Kong —agregó Kinomoto sin dejar que Yukito acabara lo que iba a decir—. Asumió su puesto como el líder de su clan familiar y ha vivido todo este tiempo ahí.

O al menos ese era todo el conocimiento que Touya tenía sobre el paradero del joven. A su parecer, se conformaba con saber que Li Syaoran se encontraba muy lejos de su hermana.

—Sakura me comentó lo mismo hace ya algún tiempo —informó Tsukishiro captando así toda la atención de su amigo—, Tomoyo fue quien le dijo todo aquello a la pequeña Sakura. Al parecer junto con el joven Hiragizawa se encargaron de rastrear su paradero. —El joven de lentes se llevó una mano a la barbilla con una pose pensativa tratando así de recordar algo más, pero no hubo nada.

El comentario flotó en el aire el tiempo suficiente para que Touya captara parte del mensaje. No le sorprendía que Tomoyo fuese la encargada de dar con el mocoso; la hija de Sonomi era muy capaz y obstinada como sólo ella podía llegar a ser, lo que si fue toda una revelación para el joven Kinomoto fue el hecho de que su hermana supiese la verdad durante todos estos años.

— ¿Sakura sabía dónde se encontraba él? —fijó su intensa mirada en los apacibles ojos de Yukito y éste simplemente asintió en respuesta dándole la afirmación que él suponía—. Y aún así se atrevió a ocultarnos la verdad y a asumir una responsabilidad que no sólo le concernía a ella.

Algo comenzó a bullir dentro de Touya, un sentimiento incómodo que calentó su cuerpo y oprimió su pecho con violencia. Eso sólo confirmaba sus sospechas, aún cuando amara a su pequeña hermana no podía pasar por alto su insensatez y falta de consciencia; entonces las palabras que Yukito le había dicho minutos atrás se hicieron presentes con amargura: " _no puedes cargar con todo tú solo"_. Al parecer todo venía de familia.

Un pequeño espasmo se disparó por las piernas del hermano de Sakura, la premisa de un impulso que lo obligaba a levantarse y salir corriendo de ahí para hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, una mano se posó sobre su hombro palmeándolo para tratar de calmarlo.

—Sakura es una chica muy noble. —acotó Yukito sin despegar su mano del lugar donde la había instalado, el cálido hombro de Touya.

—Es una tonta —precisó el hermano de la susodicha, ¿Qué otro nombre podría darle a una persona que hacía semejante cosa? Sakura podría ser muy noble pero la chica pecaba de ingenua y mártir—. Aún así, Sakura nos ocultó la verdad en su afán de proteger al mocoso.

¿Por qué? Esa era la cuestión que constantemente se repetía en la mente de Touya desde la noche anterior, la primera que pensó cuando vio al sujeto junto a su hermana, cenando con ella y con Ren como si nada hubiese pasado. Verlo tan a gusto sin preocupación alguna, sin la menor idea de todo lo que Sakura había pasado, de las dificultades que tuvo que enfrentar para llegar hasta donde ahora se encontraba mientras él tenía todo en bandeja de plata despertó su enojo.

—Te equivocas —la afable voz de Yukito abstrajo a Touya de sus cavilaciones para prestarle toda la atención—. Dudo mucho que Sakura hiciera algo como eso, ella sería incapaz de hacer sufrir a su hijo de esa manera. Ella nunca le hubiese arrebatado a Ren la oportunidad de conocer a su padre y estoy seguro que tampoco le habría negado a Li el derecho a su paternidad.

Palabras certeras que golpearon a Touya y derribaron la nube gris que le impedía pensar con sensatez. Yukito tenía toda la razón, su hermanita era incapaz de mentir si eso implicaba dañar a las personas que amaba; sin embargo Touya no descartó la posibilidad de que hubiese algo más detrás de todo ese embrollo.

¿Por qué Sakura trataba al tipo como si nada hubiese sucedido?

—Mi papá no quiso presionar a Sakura cuando se enteró de su estado, incluso después de que el mal nacido de Ryunosuke la abandonó —Y él tampoco lo hizo en aquel entonces, antes de que Ren naciera—. Sin embargo cuando Ren llegó, las dudas y el entendimiento también lo hicieron. —Su seria mirada buscó la de Yukito.

—Yo tampoco fui capaz de cuestionarle nada a la pequeña Sakura aunque las respuestas eran más que claras, asumí que quizá dadas las circunstancias, aquel era un tema delicado de tratar. —continuó Tsukishiro con un sentimiento de congoja que distorsionó su semblante.

Touya se levantó del sofá ante la atenta mirada de Yukito y se dirigió a la ventana donde apoyó el brazo izquierdo, soltó un lento suspiro de exasperación al rememorar el pasado.

— ¿Sabes una cosa Yuki? La respuesta siempre estuvo ante mis ojos, incluso antes de que Ren naciera.

— ¿Ella te mencionó algo al respecto? —Quiso saber el joven de anteojos.

Touya negó lentamente. La revelación le llegó de una manera poco convencional y él ingenuamente la había pasado por alto.

—La chaqueta de ese mocoso estaba en la casa. —Prácticamente escupió Touya al recordar aquella prenda colgada descaradamente en el perchero del recibidor.

—Li era amigo de Sakura, es normal que dejara esa prenda en tu casa por algún descuido. —racionalizó Yukito sin encontrar una conexión coherente de aquella prenda con la conversación que estaban teniendo hacía apenas unos segundos.

Kinomoto se volvió hacia su compañero. Le daba la razón a Yukito, Tomoyo y el tal Hiragizawa pasaban demasiado tiempo en su casa y en más de una ocasión habían olvidado algunos objetos por descuido, sin embargo Touya se negaba a creer que la chaqueta del mocoso se encontrara ahí por mera coincidencia; el chiquillo era demasiado meticuloso para su edad por lo tanto resultaba poco factible que dejara algo por mero descuido y la otra razón de su certeza eran las palabras dichas por el mismo Ryunosuke.

—Ryunosuke dejó a Sakura porque sabía que él no era el padre del niño que esperaba. —dijo solemne Kinomoto.

La estupefacción se instaló en el rostro de Yukito. Siempre tuvo la noción de que el abandono de aquel joven hacia Sakura se debió más que nada a la inmadurez del sujeto y la falta de responsabilidad del mismo, no obstante nunca creyó que Ryunosuke supiera la verdad sobre a quién pertenecía aquel pequeño. Es decir, para ellos fue una sorpresa comprobar el parecido que el niño tenía con el joven Li, con el transcurrir de los años la similitud se hizo palpable.

— ¿Pero cómo? Él se marchó apenas se enteró del embarazo de Sakura, simplemente no hay manera de que supiera que Ren era hijo de Li Syaoran. —reiteró el de anteojos dándole alcance a Touya.

—El muy cobarde y yo tuvimos una charla en cuanto supe lo que le había hecho a mi hermana. —Las manos del hermano de Sakura se apretujaron formando un puño casi de manera inconsciente.

El recordar aquella plática le hacía hervir la sangre a Touya, jamás conoció a semejante basura en toda su vida.

 _ **-FlashBack. –**_

 _Touya sentía la necesidad de matar a alguien, de estampar su puño en el rostro del sujeto al que esperaba tan ansiosamente a las afueras del edificio universitario. La espera de casi tres horas bien valió la pena en cuanto vio a su objetivo asomar por las imponentes puertas del complejo, y decidió entonces que no se reprimiría más las ganas que tenía de gritarle unas cuantas cosas a la cara o de ser necesario, llevarlo a rastras hasta donde su hermana se encontraba._

 _A grandes zancadas se acercó al sujeto en cuestión, el tipejo que hasta hacía un par de días ostentaba el título de "novio" de su hermana._

— _ **Ineda**_ _—Lo llamó con frialdad cuando al fin le dio alcance—._ _ **Tú y yo vamos a hablar ahora mismo.**_

 _El susodicho se volvió ante el llamado, reconociendo la voz de quien le detuvo. Sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas en cuanto se percató de que el hermano de Sakura lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable; le concedió la razón, ambos tenían que hablar y esclarecer el asunto que seguramente Kinomoto iba a tratar con él. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que se avecinaba._

— _Te_ _ **escucho Kinomoto, pero sé breve, tengo un proyecto que terminar.**_ _—respondió Ryunosuke con altanería y cruzando los brazos para dar una impresión desinteresada._

 _Touya apretó los labios ante la descarada osadía del sujeto, deteniendo así el impulso de saltar sobre él para romperle la cara, respiró hondo antes de hablar y se acercó un poco más a él._

— _ **Pídele perdón a Sakura**_ _—Kinomoto trató de modular el tono de su voz para que ésta no saliera en un bramido—_ _ **. No te quiero cerca de mi hermana pero al menos exijo que le pidas una disculpa y nunca más asomes tu rostro frente a ella.**_

 _Hubo un instante de silencio entre ellos, un silencio tenso. Entonces, se rompió después de un par de segundos cuando Ineda se largó a reír de manera casi desquiciada como si lo que hubiese escuchado fuese el mejor chiste jamás contado de toda su existencia._

— _ **Cuán equivocado estás Kinomoto**_ _—replicó Ryunosuke después de detener a duras penas su estridente carcajada—_ _ **, debería ser tu querida hermanita la que me pidiera disculpas por lo que ha hecho, pedirme perdón por ser la zorra que es.**_ _—El tono burlón del chico guardaba ironía, pero también cierto grado de veneno en la última oración._

 _Y la paciencia de Touya por fin se quebró. Sin medir sus acciones, tomó a Ineda del cuello de la camisa cerrando así el espacio y quitándole el aire._

— _ **No eres más que un bastardo.**_ _—gruñó el hermano de Sakura. Jamás permitiría que alguien le faltara al respeto a su familia, en especial a su hermana._

 _El ex novio de Sakura oyó cómo la voz subía de volumen, señal inequívoca de que Kinomoto estaba fúrico por sus palabras. "Una fibra sensible", pensó con desagradable animosidad; entonces decidió que usaría eso a su favor para desquitarse de cada uno de los desplantes del hermano y de paso para desenmascarar a Sakura frente a él._

— _**¿No te lo dijo tu querida hermanita?**_ _—Los ojos azules de Ryunosuke emitieron un destello—_ _ **. Es una pena que tengas que enterarte de esta manera.**_

— _**¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Explícate!**_

 _Ineda se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia a lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero se regocijó cuando vio en el semblante de Touya su ceño fruncido._

— _ **Lo siento Kinomoto, pero el hijo que tu querida hermana espera no es mío.**_ _—admitió Ryunosuke lo suficientemente alto para que él escuchara con atención._

 _Touya observó al sujeto con una mirada amenazadora ¿cuán cínico podría llegar a ser una persona? Además, reconoció el destello malicioso en sus fríos ojos. Nunca entendió del todo por qué su hermana se había fijado en un tipo como ese, si era bien sabido que cualquier sujeto que se le acercara a Sakura no era digno de su simpatía, aquel que tenía frente a él resultó ser el peor de todos. Su profecía autocumplida._

— _ **Estás mintiendo**_ _—espetó de vuelta Touya ensanchando los ojos en dirección a Ineda—_ _ **. Como te dije, no tengo intenciones de que permanezcas al lado de mi hermana, pero al menos quiero que lleves tu trasero con Sakura y le pidas perdón por toda la sarta de tonterías que le dijiste.**_

— _**¿Tonterías? Decir la verdad no es decir tonterías**_ _—La dura expresión de Kinomoto no lo amedrentó para continuar—_ _ **. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella la verdad? Que mientras estuve fuera, ella tuvo la osadía de revolcarse con otro como la zorra que resultó ser.**_

 _El sonido sordo de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo fue lo único que se escuchó después de eso. Ryunosuke se llevó la mano a la mandíbula para sobarse el área afectada por el creciente dolor, se sorprendió al escupir un poco de sangre al pavimento pero en vez de ponerse de pie y devolver el golpe, lo único que hizo fue levantarse con parsimonia limpiándose la ropa y los rastros de liquido carmín que seguramente resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios._

— _ **Adelante**_ _—instó a Kinomoto extendiendo sus brazos al aire emulando una invitación—_ _ **. Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras pero eso no cambia los hechos.**_

— _ **Eres un bastardo.**_

— _ **Te voy a contar un pequeño secreto Touya**_ _—El nombre en los labios de Ineda sonó burlesco—_ _ **, ¿quieres saber por qué estoy tan seguro de que ese niño no es mío, y por qué puedo asegurarte que tu hermana me engañó con alguien más?**_

 _Touya se negó a responder a lo que él creyó eran simples provocaciones del tipo, en vez de eso siseó una maldición. Aunque no pudo negar que su estado de descontento e impaciencia lo superaban con creces._

 _Ante el aparente silencio de Kinomoto, Ineda esperó lo suficiente para ver la exasperación cruzar su rostro. Entonces continuó:_

— _ **Yo no puedo tener hijos**_ _—soltó como si nada con una expresión seria—_ _ **. Y no es algo que realmente me quite el sueño; por eso puedo afirmarte que ese niño no es mío.**_

— _ **Estás mintiendo para zafarte de tus responsabilidades.**_

 _Ineda sabía que Kinomoto estaba enfadado, pero no le temía. Le miró a los ojos y alzó la barbilla en señal de desafío._

— _ **Tómalo como quieras, pero esa es la verdad**_ _—Ryunosuke rió entre dientes al ver al otro anonadado por su reciente revelación—_ _ **. Puedo enseñarte los estudios médicos si gustas.**_ _—añadió con socarronería._

 _Touya se quedó lívido._

 _¿Qué significaba eso entonces? ¿Qué Sakura efectivamente había engañado a ese imbécil? Imposible. Touya conocía a la perfección a su hermana para creerla capaz de algo tan bajo como eso, además la inocencia en el actuar de Sakura era sincera por lo que poseía una moral intachable._

 _Si no era Ineda ¿entonces quien? Sakura afirmaba que era él el padre de su hijo y ella era incapaz de mentir puesto que era algo que saltaba a la vista, era pésima para mentir._

— _ **Te lo advierto, no te le acerques ¿entendiste?**_ _—amenazó Touya antes de darle la espalda a Ineda y marcharse._

 _ **-fin de flashback—**_

—Incluso si Ineda nunca hubiese aclarado ese malentendido, con el tiempo la verdad hubiese salido a la luz —murmuró Yukito acercándose más a Touya—. No es como si el parecido de Li y Ren fuese inocultable.

Inevitablemente Touya arrugó la nariz. Quería a su sobrino, pero ese cariño no había surgido de la noche a la mañana; le avergonzaba reconocer que hubo un tiempo en el que evitó la cercanía con el niño debido al rechazo que sentía por saber quién era en verdad su padre. Sin embargo eso formaba parte del pasado y ahora estaba dispuesto a proteger a ese niño y a su hermana a como diera lugar, porque ambos eran su familia.

—Sin embargo Sakura nunca ha mencionado nada al respecto, es como si quisiera negar el hecho o ignorara la verdad —Kinomoto miró por encima de su hombro vislumbrando la amable sonrisa de Yukito y eso al menos le dio un poco de tranquilidad—. Anoche, cuando vi al mocoso sentado junto a Sakura y a ella sonriéndole como de antaño fue como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si ambos ignoraran la verdad.

Tsukishiro asintió en comprensión, intuyendo que después y debido a eso Touya había tenido un arranque de ira que lo llevó a los golpes con el joven Li. Ciertamente el aprecio que sentía por su hermana sobrepasaba su sensatez.

— ¿Qué crees que sucederá ahora que Li regresó y se ha encontrado con la pequeña Sakura? Por lo que mencionas, Syaoran ha visto a Ren y no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que se dé cuenta de que es hijo suyo.

—Si te soy sincero Yuki… no tengo la menor idea —Touya dejó ir su incertidumbre en un suspiro—. Siempre supe que ese mocoso sólo le traería problemas a Sakura. — _"Y a mí",_ terminó en su mente. Sus suposiciones no distaban de la realidad.

Yukito no se molestó en responder al comentario de su compañero. Se limitó a darle unas palmadas en la espalda. La vida era demasiado incierta para tener la certeza de lo que podría ocurrir en el futuro.

 _ **.-.-.-.**_

 _Estudió al joven y notó el espesor de sus pestañas, oscuras líneas que se curvaban en las puntas. Su labio inferior temblando en su plenitud como si se esforzara por decir algo; sus ojos, el marrón fundido brillaba cual oro derretido; y la rapidez de su respiración, el dolor que cada exhalación le causaba._

— _ **Por favor no te vayas.**_ _—murmuró ella mientras retrocedía un paso._

 _Estaba muy asustada de que él se marchara de su lado ante tan atrevida petición. Se sentía confundida, con la mente prácticamente en blanco mientras los impulsos dormidos tomaban el control de su cuerpo, sus acciones y sus palabras._

 _Él no dijo nada y la miró directamente a sus ojos verdes, seguramente él se daría cuenta que en ese momento desbordaban el calor centellante y transmitían el anhelo escondido de su alma._

— _ **Deberías descansar Sakura.**_ _—Le dijo en voz baja._

 _Ella le miró nuevamente y se sonrojó, su rubor alcanzó un tono tan carmesí que su rostro podría estar en llamas. Sin embargo, no quería. El sueño y el cansancio quedaron en un segundo plano._

— _ **Syaoran.**_ _—musitó apenas Sakura, bajando la mirada para esconder sus ojos de él, temiendo que el castaño pudiese leer sus pensamientos como lo hacía la mayoría del tiempo._

— _ **Tengo que irme.**_

 _Su corazón se encogió ante el suave tono de la voz en esa despedida. Ella podía verlo pensar, y por la expresión atormentada en su rostro supo que estaba recordando algo. Algo importante que ella no podía descifrar._

 _Actuando casi por instinto se aferró a él cuando Syaoran le dio la espalda, sintió la rigidez en el cuerpo del chico pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso cuando el castaño se dio la vuelta y la envolvió en sus cálidos brazos como si fuese la cosa más sagrada para él. Sakura tembló ante la conmoción del contacto, de la fuerza que Syaoran ejercía en su cuerpo y por cómo de igual manera luchaba por aferrarse a ella._

 _La neblina blanca entonces se hizo más espesa en su mente._

— _ **Quédate.**_ _—pidió apenas en un susurro._

 _El agarre sobre ella se tensó. Levantó la mirada para ver en la profundidad de esos ojos marrones, tan sólo por una fracción de segundo le pareció encontrar una rasgada y cruda emoción en ellos. Sakura retrocedió para ahuecar el rostro de Syaoran en sus manos y ahí, en esa prominente oscuridad vio la cosa más increíble que jamás hubiese observado: una mirada que profesaba un hermoso sentimiento. La ternura de un joven y la promesa escondida de alguna acción._

 _Lo siguiente fue el dulce roce de los labios temblorosos de Syaoran sobre los suyos, una suave caricia que logró robarle la respiración a Sakura. Ella cerró los ojos mientras la boca de él capturaba con paciencia la suya, la sensación de chispas por su piel se expandió hasta el último recoveco; deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y lo atrajo más cerca, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de que Syaoran no se apartara de ella._

 _Las manos del castaño se aflojaron, la chica sintió las delicadas caricias que éstas le propinaban al subir por su espalda mientras la otra se mantuvo fija a un lado de su cadera. Sakura creyó escuchar en ese momento el estruendo de sus corazones palpitando al unísono, emparejándose en cada latido desbocado junto a sus respiraciones perfectamente sincronizadas. Estaba ajena a todo, excepto a Syaoran, a la manera en la que la estaba acariciando, en cómo sus labios encajaban a la perfección como si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro._

 _No hubo palabras entonces._

 _Sin romper el contacto retrocedió junto a Syaoran, la castaña sintió una agitación creciente en él cuando la intensidad del beso fue más demandante. Ella acarició la nuca del chico, enrollando los dedos en esas hebras chocolates que se hacían más oscuras en esa parte; la diferencia de estatura era clara pero incluso eso no representó un impedimento para Sakura._

 _Un leve suspiro escapó de los labios del castaño, se detuvieron ante la falta de oxigeno en sus necesitados pulmones. Sakura identificó una promesa en los ojos de su compañero, sin embargo la mirada que él le enviaba se mezclaba con un sentimiento de ternura en el fondo de ese abismo tormentoso._

 _Sakura se puso de puntillas para darle otro beso, un gemido inundó la habitación y ella no supo identificar si fue propio o de él. Las manos de Syaoran se aventuraron bajo las ropas de su cintura y una corriente recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña, las manos investigadoras acariciaron con dulzura la piel sensible de su abdomen._

 _Lo siguiente que supo la chica fue que su espalda chocaba con el colchón y sobre ella se cernía Syaoran, los brazos del chico estaban a cada lado de su cabeza y su mirada esmeralda estaba cautiva en los orbes marrones de su compañero. Se miraron el uno al otro durante un momento, Sakura estiró la mano para alcanzar la mejilla de Syaoran y sin reparos la acarició, él tomó su mano entre la suya sintiendo la suavidad de su toque y la calidez de su piel._

 _Él cerró los ojos y se inclinó para rozar de nuevo sus labios con los de ella, Sakura le imitó y se dejó llevar guiada por la cálida sensación que despertaba en su corazón. Sus manos se entrelazaron yaciendo a un lado de la cama, los dedos de Syaoran estaban fríos contra los de ella._

 _Los mechones marrones que se desperdigaban por la frente del chico le hicieron cosquillas aunque eso no la distrajo de los delicados labios que profanaban su boca, abriéndose paso y causando que se derritiera, que no pensara en nada más que profundizar el contacto._

 _Con el corazón latiendo acelerado pedía que ese momento perdurara._

Sakura abrió los ojos abruptamente, su respiración era irregular y el sudor recorría su rostro.

¿Qué estaba soñando con exactitud? ¿Desde cuándo ella soñaba con ÉL? El rostro de Syaoran aun permanecía en su mente, esos ojos marrones que la miraban intensamente con algo más en su expresión.

Todo era tan vívido. Cada beso, cada caricia y cada mirada. Sus mejillas ardieron al recordar aquel sueño ¡eso era una locura! Sakura no tenía por qué soñar con Syaoran y menos de esa manera. De sólo recordar y entender la situación su corazón se agitaba en su pecho y un cosquilleo viajaba de su estómago hasta la punta de sus pies.

—No Sakura. Fue solo un sueño. —Se repitió con la convicción de hacérselo creer.

Retiró las sábanas de su cama y se sentó ahuecando la cara entre sus manos mientras sus ojos se apretujaban, trató de calmar los latidos desbocados de su corazón y respiró hondo una, dos, tres veces. Y estuvo a punto de conseguir la paz mental de no ser porque de nuevo " _esa_ " expresión de los ojos de Syaoran apareció en su mente como un pensamiento intrusivo.

La sensación de esa gentil mirada sobre su cuerpo y el enigmático mensaje que profesaban, ¿cómo podía llamarle a ese sentimiento oculto? No era simple deseo, no. Su expresión denotaba un cariño infinito pero también algo que ella había visto con anterioridad… un sentimiento de ¿amor? ¿Podría ser eso?

— ¿Por qué? —Sakura se llevó la mano a su pecho cuando de repente sintió una opresión en éste.

Un par de golpes la sacaron de su aletargamiento.

—Mamá se nos va a hacer tarde. —La voz de Ren se escuchó del otro lado.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza para disipar esos extraños pensamientos, no podía dejar que un sueño la perturbara de esa manera.

—Enseguida estaré lista. Vístete, yo prepararé el desayuno en cuanto salga ¿sí? —respondió ocultando su sobresalto.

—De acuerdo. —concedió su hijo.

Sakura escuchó los pasos del niño al alejarse. Se prometió que dejaría a un lado sus pensamientos y se alistaría para el nuevo día que tenía frente a ella; aún tenía que resolver un par de problemas concernientes a su próximo viaje y ciertamente era algo que la preocupaba en demasía. Se incorporó de la cama y la tendió como era debido, tomó el celular que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche para revisar si tenía alguna llamada pero no encontró nada, ni siquiera un mensaje.

Preocupada por la falta de noticias, se dispuso a llamar a su hermano. La llamada conectó pero nadie respondió enviándola directamente al buzón de voz; Sakura insistió un par de veces pero en cada ocasión el resultado fue el mismo.

—Hermano. —musitó con pesar. Quería explicaciones pero más que nada, quería saber cómo estaba él.

Resignada, dejó el aparato a un lado pero con la noción de que más tarde intentaría de nuevo. Se alistó en tiempo récord y se encaminó a la cocina.

Ren le dio alcance tiempo después cuando ella lo llamó para tomar el desayuno. Agradeciendo por los primeros alimentos del día ambos se dispusieron a comer.

—Mamá quiero preguntarte algo. —El niño dejó los palillos a un lado del cuenco y la miró con esa expresión seria en su juvenil rostro, una que por supuesto, para nada le correspondía pero que no podía evitar.

Sakura le concedió la pregunta alentándolo con una sonrisa.

— ¿A caso el tío Touya tiene algún problema con Li? Él parece odiarlo demasiado. —Ren supuso que una razón poderosa debía tener su tío para odiar al castaño como lo hacía.

Ciertamente, Sakura se cuestionaba lo mismo desde la noche anterior. El comportamiento de su hermano no era normal; la mujer negó al no tener una respuesta concreta para algo que incluso ella ignoraba.

—Mi hermano y Syaoran nunca se llevaron del todo bien —dijo ella como posible causa—. A decir verdad Touya no lo soporta, sin embargo nunca llegó a tanto como lo hizo anoche.

La vaga explicación no dejó satisfecho al pequeño, sin embargo no se atrevió a cuestionar nada más. Era claro que ni su madre sabía lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Le preguntaría directamente a Touya cuando lo viera de nuevo, porque esa llama ardiente en la mirada de su tío era tan antinatural. Motivos poderosos debería tener para golpear a Syaoran Li después de no verlo durante varios años.

—Termina tu desayuno. —Le pidió Sakura.

El niño obedeció, no obstante en lo único que podía pensar era en encontrar la respuesta a su cuestión.

 **.-.-.-.**

Ren presionó la punta del lápiz con saña sobre la hoja de papel, tachando así las líneas de su fallido reporte de ciencias. Arrugó el papel con una mano para hacerla a un lado y apoyó la mejilla sobre la palma de la otra con todo el fastidio del mundo; no era malo en las materias, mucho menos en ciencias, pero ciertamente no podía concentrarse en la tarea olvidada cuando las imágenes de la noche anterior revoloteaban por su mente.

¿Estaría bien su tío Touya? ¿Qué fue aquel espectáculo tan repentino? Y lo más importante de todo eso era ¿Por qué también estaba preocupándose por el estado de Syaoran Li? Sin mentir, se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlo con golpes y sangre en el rostro y el asombro dio lugar a un sentimiento de preocupación que el pequeño Kinomoto luchó por apartar y ocultar.

No conocía al sujeto en cuestión, pero después de escuchar sobre la muerte de su madre y que él era prácticamente huérfano, un breve destello de empatía surgió en Ren. Sí, se compadeció un poco de su situación.

Sacudió la cabeza con violencia de un lado a otro para deshacerse de esos pensamientos y se reprendió mentalmente, Li no tenía nada que ver con él así que cualquier cosa concerniente al hombre debía tenerlo sin cuidado. Sí, eso era.

—Kinomoto ¿pudiste hacer los ejercicios de la página 234? —Uno de los compañeros de Ren lo miró con curiosidad y pena, no quería ser inoportuno e interrumpir su estado de concentración pero en verdad quería consultarle algo al castaño.

El susodicho levantó la mirada hacia quien pedía su atención, encontrándose con un pequeño pelinegro de ojos grisáceos que se mantenía expectante a su respuesta.

— ¿Son los de velocidad y tiempo verdad? —cuestionó de vuelta Ren sin tener la certeza de que en verdad fuesen aquellos. Sin embargo un breve asentimiento fue suficiente para afirmar que eran los mismos—. Por supuesto, el profesor Shirosaki nos enseñó la manera de encontrar la solución utilizando las fórmulas.

— ¿Fórmulas? ¿Cuáles formulas? —titubeó el chico.

Ren ladeó la cabeza sin entender por qué su compañero, a quien él conocía como Kotani Kazeyomi, pareció sorprenderse con su comentario. El pequeño castaño se volvió sobre su asiento para rebuscar algo en su maletín, cuando al fin dio con el objeto, lo sacó extendiéndolo en el pupitre y señalando algo a su compañero.

—Son estas ¿ves? —El hijo de Sakura señaló sobre la hoja de papel de su cuaderno las fórmulas que mencionaba—. Las escribió en el pizarrón durante la clase del sábado ¿no las tienes?

Un leve tono carmín coloreó las mejillas del pelinegro. Negó una y otra vez.

—Pesqué un resfriado y por eso me ausenté desde el viernes. —A Kotani no le sorprendió el hecho de que Ren no recordara su ausencia los días pasados, bien sabía que el chico pocas veces se relacionaba con el resto de sus compañeros o si quiera prestaba atención a ellos.

Y no es que el pequeño Kinomoto fuese un grosero de lo peor con los demás, sino que simplemente prefería mantenerse al margen.

—Puedo prestártelos si quieres —Y ser amable cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Como en esos momentos al ver a Kazeyomi en aprietos—. El profesor Shirosaki entrará en la siguiente hora, será mejor que te apresures con los ejercicios. —Le tendió el cuadernillo instándolo a tomarlo.

Kotani aceptó gustoso, no podía negar que su compañero era una persona amable y que esa actitud seria y desinteresada era solamente una fachada.

—Muchas gracias Kinomoto. —Hizo una breve reverencia antes de enfilar hacia su asiento y enfrascarse en copiar las dichosas fórmulas para resolver su tarea.

El tiempo restante simplemente transcurrió entre los bulliciosos cuchicheos de sus compañeros y Ren aprovechó ese lapso para terminar con el reporte de ciencias sobre el experimento del viernes anterior; muy a su pesar no tuvo demasiadas oportunidades de terminarla en casa durante el fin de semana ni tampoco el día anterior, pero por fortuna la materia le tocaba a último periodo.

El barullo se calmó en cuanto las puertas corredizas del salón se abrieron dando paso a un hombre de edad avanzada que caminaba con elegancia hacia el escritorio de madera. Ren, quien comenzaba a sentirse somnoliento y aburrido miró hacia adelante imitando a sus compañeros, los que por supuesto ya estaban en sus respectivos asientos.

—Buenos días —saludó el hombre, quien no era nada más que el director del instituto—. Sé que esperaban al señor Shirosaki, pero me temo que su maestro de matemáticas estará ausente por un par de semanas.

A pesar del rictus de seriedad en los niños, muy en el fondo el director sabía que la noticia era grata a un reducido número de alumnos.

—Pero no se preocupen, sus clases no se suspenderán —siguió, detectando en el ambiente un aura de decepción—. Afortunadamente hemos conseguido a un profesor sustituto que se encargara de cubrir el periodo de Shirosaki y continuar con las lecciones como se tenía estipulado en el programa escolar.

" _Es una pena"_ , pensó Ren, ya que aquel profesor le agradaba sobremanera gracias a su forma tan particular de impartir las lecciones. Lo siguiente que el niño escuchó fue que el profesor había sufrido un leve accidente el día anterior, nada que requiriera hospitalización pero sí un par de semanas de reposo y revisión.

La idea de tener que acoplarse a un nuevo maestro le perturbó al pequeño Kinomoto, los cambios no eran lo suyo, de hecho, los detestaba.

El director dio algunas indicaciones de más asegurando que se trataba de un cambio temporal, después se volvió hacia la puerta e invitó a alguien a ingresar al salón.

—Sin más que agregar, les presento a su nuevo profesor de matemáticas. Por favor Ineda puedes pasar y presentarte con el grupo.

Dicho esto, un hombre más joven que el director ingresó calmadamente al salón, atravesó el umbral con una serie de folders y gruesos libros en manos hasta situarse a un lado de su superior.

—Mi nombre es Ryunosuke Ineda, seré su profesor suplente por las próximas dos semanas. —Ineda realizó una breve reverencia justo después de presentarse ante su alumnado.

El pequeño Kinomoto observó detenidamente al suplente; alto, cabello castaño pulcramente estilizado y una penetrante mirada azul cuyos orbes emulaban la frialdad de dos témpanos de hielo. Por alguna razón aquel sujeto le provocó una sensación desconcertante que no supo identificar, algo parecido a una "mala vibra".

Vio al hombre hablar un poco más con el director, seguramente concertando los horarios y el plan de estudio a seguir o quizá dándole instrucciones; poco después Ineda despidió a su superior y se volvió hacia ellos comenzando con un breve discurso sobre su método de enseñanza.

Todo sucedió muy rápidamente, algo cayó ruidosamente al suelo cortando el discurso del profesor. Ren bajó la mirada en dirección a sus pies y justo ahí fue donde lo vio, su libreta - _la que anteriormente le dio a Kotani_ \- se hallaba tendida y totalmente abierta en la página de los ejercicios.

Ryunosuke miró por encima de algunas de las cabezas de sus alumnos hasta el asiento de atrás, justo el que se encontraba junto a la ventana, sus ojos azules e imperturbables se encontraron con unos orbes esmeralda que le resultaron demasiado familiares y fijando aun mejor la vista se encontró con la figura de un niño cuya apariencia reconoció de inmediato.

Ignorando por completo el sentimiento de sorpresa, Ineda se abrió paso y caminó por el pasillo que la hilera de pupitres le brindaba, resonando sus pasos en ese sepulcral silencio. Para cuando llegó con el chiquillo éste ya sostenía la libreta en sus manos.

—Nombre. —exigió el profesor al niño sin apartar la mirada de él en ningún momento.

—Ren Kinomoto. —respondió el susodicho a la cuestión sosteniéndole de igual manera aquella mirada.

—Kinomoto —murmuró Ineda con un tono extraño—. De acuerdo Kinomoto, enséñame lo que tienes en las manos. —Apuntó hacia la libreta y extendió la mano para que Ren se la entregara.

El niño así lo hizo, le tendió su libreta y esperó cualquier respuesta por parte del hombre mientras él la inspeccionaba. De repente, al pasar de una página a otra, un trozo de papel cayó al suelo con lentitud; algo que no pasó desapercibido para Ryunosuke y que se apresuró a recoger para corroborar lo que era.

La mirada del profesor se delimitó a las líneas de principio a fin.

" _ **Gracias por las fórmulas Kinomoto**_ **".** Es lo que rezaba el papel. Se volvió hacia los estudiantes antes de hablar:

—Quiero dejarles algo muy en claro. No toleraré interrupciones durante mi clase, mucho menos si se trata de intercambiar notas o fomentar la holgazanería mediante el plagio de trabajos —De nuevo miró al niño quien permanecía con el ceño fruncido. Definitivamente ese mocoso le era conocido, bueno no exactamente él - _a menos que existiera una fuente de la juventud_ \- pero el apellido y apariencia hablaban por sí solos—. Por lo que me temo deberé aplicar un correctivo para dar el ejemplo y evitar que esto vuelva a ocurrir. —Sus ojos azules guardaban una promesa.

El silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso, en tanto Ryunosuke regresó a su escritorio para tomar dos pilas de libros, cada una con cuatro ejemplares de un tamaño considerable.

—Como castigo, Kinomoto permanecerá de pie en el pasillo sosteniendo estos libros durante todo el primer periodo. —Sentenció escondiendo una imperceptible sonrisa que luchaba por tirar de sus labios.

Algunos alumnos intercambiaron miradas pero no se atrevieron a objetar o abogar por el castaño. Ren suspiró para sus adentros al momento de ponerse de pie y el sonido de su silla al chirriar cuando se corrió hacia atrás ocultó el bufido que lanzó al aire. _Simplemente genial_. Se dijo.

—No es culpa de Kinomoto Profesor —habló una voz ubicada en el asiento contiguo al de Ren. Kotani se puso de pie como un rayo y continuó—. Enfermé la semana pasada por lo que me ausenté los últimos días, esta mañana le pedí sus apuntes a él y le agradecí con esa nota. Todo es culpa mía.

Ren miró de soslayo a Kotani quien permanecía con la mirada gacha, quizá esperando por el regaño que nunca llegó.

—El pasillo lo espera Kinomoto. —El profesor hizo caso omiso al comentario del otro alumno. Su objetivo estaba fijado y éste tendría que asumir las consecuencias de las inexistentes y absurdas situaciones que él planteaba como una falta.

—Señor Ineda…—De nuevo Kotani quiso protestar ante la injusticia que estaba cometiendo el suplente.

—Déjalo así, él no va a desistir. —murmuró Ren para que sólo su compañero le escuchara. Después de todo aquel hombre tenía toda la intención de castigarlo sólo a él sin importar las prerrogativas de cualquier otro.

Recorrió la distancia hasta el escritorio del sujeto y éste le ordenó que extendiera las manos, acatando al imperativo, el pequeño sintió el peso de los libros en sus brazos pero no protestó, se negó a darle la satisfacción a aquel profesor de verle quejarse por su castigo.

Ryunosuke le señaló la salida y Ren enfiló hacia ella con algo de dificultad. Una vez afuera, Ineda le dio una última mirada y la advertencia de que no se moviera de ahí hasta el final del periodo. Sus profundos ojos azules miraron al niño despectivamente antes de entrar dando un portazo.

En ese momento el pequeño Kinomoto se percató de un par de cosas. Que el sujeto no le agradaba en absoluto pero que sin lugar a dudas era un sentimiento diferente al que sentía por Li; su desagrado por Ineda surgió tras ver su mirada de satisfacción ante su reprimenda. Y segundo, que el profesor correspondía a su desagrado quizá con un sentimiento más profundo: él le odiaba.

¿Por qué? Si lo conoció hacía apenas unos minutos atrás. De algo podía estar seguro Ren, que esas dos semanas con el suplente no serían para nada fáciles; sin embargo él tampoco le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles a él.

 _ **.-.-.-.**_

—Sin el afán de ofender, pero te ves… fatal.

Ante tan obvia - _y molesta_ \- afirmación Syaoran miró con disgusto a Eriol. El inglés tenía un aire burlón que rodeaba su aura mientras se disponía a degustar una humeante taza de café; Li se dijo que esa cualidad impía de Hiragizawa para sacarlo de quicio se agudizaba en presencia suya.

El joven chino se negó a responder al comentario porque una vez que abriera la boca, Eriol no descansaría hasta sonsacarle toda la información de su estado, y honestamente Syaoran no tenía disposición de aclarar algo que ni él mismo podía entender del todo. Sabía de antemano el desprecio que Touya Kinomoto sentía hacía él pero nunca creyó que su desquicie y aversión llegaran tan lejos como para llevarlos a una situación tan incómoda como la de la noche anterior.

—Aunque con el temor a equivocarme podría decir que sufriste un asalto —continuó Eriol sin perder la esperanza de que su amigo se dignara a emitir alguna palabra, cosa que no resultó—. Hoy no estás muy hablador ¿verdad Li?

El castaño bufó esquivando la mirada escrutadora y falsamente apacible de su compañero. ¿Un asalto? Quizá, si el atraco a su tranquilidad se considerara como tal.

—No. —respondió Li después de un lapso de silencio, un monosílabo que englobaba una negativa a las cuestiones anteriores. Miró su reloj por enésima vez, eran pasadas las tres de la tarde y tanto Sakura como Tomoyo no se encontraban en el lugar acordado.

Eriol sonrió. A pesar de los años Syaoran no había cambiado demasiado, es decir, todavía se negaba a responder a sus cuestiones cuando sentía que éstas eran una "amenaza" a su persona, detrás de ese silencio probablemente se escondía información relevante que prefería mantener para sí.

Quizá nunca fue tan abierto con sus sentimientos o cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver consigo, pero Syaoran Li sabía en qué personas depositar su confianza y Eriol era una de ellas. Claro que eso no garantizaba que el castaño se soltara a hablar a la primera, con el tiempo, Eriol aprendió que con el muchacho se tenía que seguir una especie de "procedimiento" y por sobre todo tenerle mucha paciencia.

—Bien, entonces ¿cómo te fue con Sakura anoche? ¿Hablaron de cosas interesantes?

El ceño de Syaoran se intensificó.

" _Cielos, al parecer este día amaneció de mal humor_ " pensó Hiragizawa mientras Syaoran lo rastrillaba con la mirada.

—Cenamos, hablamos, eso es todo. —Omitiendo el hecho de la tunda que se había dado con Kinomoto después de la deliciosa cena y el momento incomodo en el que sintió la imperiosa necesidad de besar a Sakura. Fuera de eso, todo normal.

El pelinegro detectó la mirada extraña que destelló en los ojos de Syaoran y supo entonces que eso no era " _todo_ " como él quería hacerle saber; Eriol ya había visto ocultar emociones lo suficiente como para no reconocer los signos. Por el momento no lo presionaría… Tomoyo se encargaría de hacerlo o siempre podría saberlo por boca de la misma Sakura.

—Tengo la leve impresión de que ninguna de estas conversaciones nos están funcionando. —aseguró el de lentes con una lenta sonrisa de diversión asomándose por sus labios.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a degustar de su bebida.

— ¿Estás seguro de que Daidouji pasará por Sakura al trabajo para venir juntas? —indagó el castaño, extrañado de la ausencia de esas dos. De Sakura podía esperarlo ya que a ella nunca se le dio la puntualidad, pero Tomoyo era un punto y aparte.

—Así es, tal vez Sakura está ultimando los asuntos de su viaje de mañana.

— ¿Viaje? —Se obligó a cuestionar Syaoran guiado por su curiosidad pero sin apartar el semblante de preocupación que se había cargado.

Eriol se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa que ocupaban mientras dejaba descansar su mentón en los dedos de sus manos entrelazadas, aparentando así total indiferencia al repentino ataque de curiosidad de su amigo. Se dijo que atraer la atención de Syaoran era muy sencillo cuando en medio de todo se encontrara Sakura, cualquier cosa concerniente a ella de hecho.

— ¿No te lo dijo? —Vio a Li negar un par de veces y entonces prosiguió—. La escuela donde ella imparte va a tener una excursión a las montañas, se supone que parten mañana por la mañana y regresan el sábado por la tarde.

El castaño asintió ante la explicación, Sakura se iría mañana… al igual que él. Entonces ese almuerzo sería su despedida porque no podría verla de nuevo, su vuelo de regreso a Hong Kong partiría durante la madrugada del día siguiente. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, su pecho se removía ante un sentimiento extraño que le oprimió el corazón.

—Aunque no estoy seguro si Sakura asistirá después de todo —continuó Eriol sintiendo que toda la conversación estaba siendo guiada por él—. La escuela no permitirá que se lleve a Ren con ella. —Y era la verdad, Sakura no tenía con quien encomendar al pequeño revoltoso.

— ¿Qué hay de ustedes? Daidouji y tú podrían hacerse cargo de él durante la ausencia de Sakura.

Eriol negó con la cabeza, si se tratara de eso entonces no habría preocupación alguna por parte de Kinomoto. Si fuera por ellos - _o por él_ \- encantado cuidaría al chiquillo, pero las cosas debían ser de otra manera.

—Tomoyo tiene que presentar su nueva línea de ropa por lo que deberá salir de la ciudad y yo debo atender algunos asuntos en Inglaterra —dijo Hiragizawa disimulando a la perfección los verdaderos motivos tras sus falacias—. El profesor Kinomoto tampoco es una opción, partió el lunes a una conferencia.

Y ni siquiera Touya Kinomoto era una opción. Syaoran sopesó en silencio, fuera de eso no había más opciones. Y el semblante de Hiragizawa dejaba traslucir aquello.

—Pero no pueden dejarlo solo. —increpó raudamente Li levantando un poco el volumen de su voz.

El de lentes lo estudió durante un momento, le gustó la velocidad de reacción y asimilación en su compañero y le pareció admirable la habilidad de empatía que Syaoran había desarrollado por el pequeño, aunque más que empatía el sentimiento se acercaba a la preocupación.

—Parece que te preocupa más a ti que a la propia Sakura —comentó de regreso Eriol. La respuesta inconsciente del castaño fue ruborizarse hasta las orejas y voltear la cabeza esquivamente—. Me es grato saber que el líder del Clan Li se preocupa por algo más que no sean sus amadas empresas y su trabajo.

Hiragizawa sabía por boca de Tomoyo lo trabajólico que era Syaoran, o al menos esas eran las constantes afirmaciones de la prima del susodicho: " _Syaoran vive por y para el trabajo_ ". Pero Eriol estaba seguro de que lo que a Li le hacía falta era un motivo de vida, algo que no se consagrara al legado familiar que heredó. Y en Tokio estaba justo lo que necesitaba, solo era cuestión de un breve empujón.

—Apenas es un niño. No puedes dejar a un niño sólo. —Aclaró Syaoran.

La mirada de Eriol se entrecerró en dirección a su amigo con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad—. Tu también lo eras cuando llegaste a Tomoeda solo, así fue hasta el día en el que te marchaste. —acusó astuto.

Si lo era, pero la situación y las condiciones eran diferentes, la educación de Syaoran lo preparó para cuando eso sucediera.

—No es lo mismo, además Ren…

—Es un niño muy independiente a pesar de su edad, me atrevería a decir que él y tú tienen muchas cosas en común. —El tono empleado por Hiragizawa guardaba una silenciosa insinuación.

Una insinuación que por supuesto Li no captó del todo. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando el sonido de la campanilla en la puerta de entrada se hizo notar, ambos volvieron la mirada hacia donde ésta se encontraba, identificando las siluetas de Tomoyo y Sakura.

—Por aquí. —Hiragizawa levantó la mano para que las chicas los ubicaran.

Tomoyo haló de Sakura hasta donde Syaoran y Eriol se encontraban. El pelinegro se levantó de su asiento anticipando su proximidad, para recibirlas con tan caballeroso gesto; por una fracción de segundo las amatistas y los zafiros se cruzaron compartiendo una mirada cómplice junto a una imperceptible sonrisa.

—Lamentamos la demora —Se disculpó Tomoyo adelantándose a las palabras de su amiga—. Sakura estaba en una junta de profesores.

Hiragizawa azuzó la mirada hacia la mencionada mientras amablemente retiraba la silla que ocuparía Tomoyo. Sakura se notaba preocupada y eso sólo significaba que las cosas no estaban saliendo bien para ella; una pena. A Eriol nunca le había gustado ver a Sakura de esa manera ya que " _una sonrisa le quedaba mejor en sus labios_ ".

Imitando el gesto del inglés, Syaoran se levantó para ofrecerle el asiento contiguo al suyo a Sakura, incluso el pequeño " _gracias"_ que recibió por parte de ella sonaba sin ánimo alguno.

Tomoyo reparó en la presencia de Li y le brindó una pequeña bienvenida, sinceramente se alegró de tenerlo con ellos de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos.

—Por favor discúlpenme. —musitó la castaña curvando sus labios en el intento de una sonrisa que no alcanzó a iluminar su rostro.

— ¿Todo bien? —cuestionó enseguida Syaoran ante su actitud insípida.

Sakura gozaba de una enérgica personalidad que hacía brotar todo tipo de palabras de su boca, incluso en ocasiones resultaba parlanchina cuando la situación la superaba y se ponía nerviosa o emocionada. Ahora no era más que el espectro de la chica alegre y vivaz.

—Sakura no pudo cancelar su viaje a las montañas, el director se negó a su petición. —explicó Daidouji a los presentes. No fue una sorpresa en realidad, la negativa era una noticia que se veía venir.

Siendo la castaña la única profesora con disponibilidad de horario sería casi imposible que otro interrumpiera su horario para viajar a las montañas.

— ¿Ibas a cancelar tu viaje? —Era una opción plausible, se dijo Eriol. Pues para Kinomoto su prioridad era su hijo.

Sakura asintió antes de agregar: —. Lo decidí esta mañana a último minuto, no puedo dejar a Ren solo por cuatro días. Papá está fuera de la ciudad, mi hermano tiene demasiado trabajo en el hospital al igual que Yukito y no me siento segura al contratar a alguien para que cuide de él. —Aunque para ser más exactos, no estaba segura si el niño aceptaría tan fácilmente algo como eso.

Quizá era la propia Sakura la que no aceptaría aquello. Era una mujer amable y crédula pero no se sentía cómoda dejando a su hijo al cuidado de un completo extraño; el tiempo y la maternidad le habían hecho precavida cuando de Ren se trataba. Se prometió, al tener a ese pequeño en sus brazos, que no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera pues ella velaría por él hasta el fin de sus días si era necesario. Su preciado hijo.

—Pero tienes que ir ¿verdad? Es tu trabajo después de todo. —Tomoyo extendió su mano a través de la mesa para alcanzar la de su amiga y darle un ligero apretón.

La castaña asintió resignada al no encontrar solución a su dilema.

—Podrías dejarlo solo —irrumpió el momento Eriol—. Para su edad, Ren es un niño muy independiente, estoy seguro que cuatro días solo no serán nada para él. —De nuevo asumió ese aire despreocupado dejando que su mentón descansara sobre la palma de su mano.

Syaoran le envió una patentada mirada de fastidio ante su insistencia. Era muy fácil decirlo sin embargo la realidad de esas palabras distaban diametralmente.

—Es verdad Sakura —Tomoyo secundó la moción pero luego continuó con la parte desagradable—, si mañana no te presentas y vas al viaje, el director podría suspenderte de nuevo.

¿De nuevo? Se preguntó Li, ¿Cuántas veces le habría sucedido lo mismo a Sakura?

—No lo sé Tomoyo. Desde el incidente del viernes… yo no creo… —Lo que Eriol decía era acertado pero en contraparte, su instinto le gritaba que no podía hacer eso por el temor a que lo del viernes se repitiera en su ausencia.

—Es una pena que ni Eriol ni yo podamos hacernos cargo de él. Lo siento. —El semblante de Tomoyo se contrajo en aflicción.

Hiragizawa la miró de soslayo, dándole créditos por su aparentemente sincera disculpa. Era una suerte que Sakura fuese muy crédula pues de no ser así, quizá se daría cuenta del brillo de inteligencia detrás de la mirada amatista de su mejor amiga.

—Lo sé. —Se limitó a decir la castaña.

—Será sólo por un par de días Sakura —Animó Daidouji—. Es poco probable que algo le pase en tu ausencia, es decir, estoy segura que Ren es lo bastante precavido para cerrar con llave durante las noches para que un ladrón no entre al departamento. De ignorar a los extraños en la calle que quieran venderle algo sospechoso. De apagar la estufa después de cocinar para no iniciar un incendio.

Eriol negó una y otra vez ante la lista interminable de posibles peligros latentes que su prometida comenzó a enumerar. ¿De dónde había sacado todo eso? Tomoyo tenía una imaginación hiperactiva, al parecer. Observó el semblante de Sakura, a la pobre no le quedaba rastros de color en el rostro como si toda la sangre se le hubiese drenado al imaginar cada situación, una más absurda que la anterior.

— ¡Tomoyo! —Chilló Sakura ante el último que fue sobre un accidente de tránsito por no fijarse en los semáforos—. Por favor no sigas. —Las manos de la castaña volaron a la altura de su pecho, su corazón comenzaba a agitarse ante la visión de Ren en alguna situación de apuro.

—La estás asustando Daidouji —declaró Li, quien hasta ese momento no se atrevió a decir nada. Sin embargo nunca fue de su agrado ver a Sakura asustada—. No digas esas cosas tan a la ligera. —Por alguna razón también sintió un malestar al escucharla hablar. Su ceño se pronunció.

—No lo hago —rebatió Tomoyo volcando su mirada a él, se detuvo un momento para examinarlo y lo que encontró fue turbación—. En esta vida siempre deben tenerse en cuenta las posibilidades, ignorarlas es como afirmar que nunca te van a suceder; sean buenas o malas, forman parte de nuestro devenir.

Syaoran le concedió la razón a la chica de ojos amatista. Nunca se estaba exento a situaciones que marcaban la existencia.

—Tomoyo tiene razón Syaoran, no puedo cerrar los ojos y fingir que no están ahí —La mirada esmeralda se encontró con la de su amiga—. Sin embargo no es algo a lo que quiera arriesgarme, amo mi trabajo, demasiado, pero nunca me perdonaría si algo le llegara a suceder a mi hijo durante mi ausencia y es por ello que… no iré. —sentenció Sakura al fin después de debatir internamente cada una de las posibilidades.

— ¿Sabes lo que eso significaría? ¿verdad Sakura? —cuestionó Eriol con seriedad.

La susodicha asintió sin un ápice de vacilación, su decisión estaba tomada y no habría nada en el mundo que la hiciera cambiar de opinión. De nuevo forzó una sonrisa, sin embargo sus ojos esmeraldas ya no emitían ese brillo de antaño, ahora simplemente imitaban el color de la hierba seca; apagada e insípida.

Syaoran se percató de ello. El castaño siempre admiró a Sakura por las cualidades que poseía y de las que él carecía, pero quizá nunca había brillado tanto ante sus ojos como lo hacía ahora; ella era la persona más maravillosa que tuvo la dicha de conocer.

Verla con la férrea determinación de velar por su hijo aun a costa de algo que ella amaba provocó de nuevo que un sentimiento se removiera dentro de su corazón, sus palabras le provocaron un inexplicable vuelco. Hubiese deseado que su propia madre lo cuidara como Sakura lo hacía con Ren; Yelan no era una mala madre, la crianza de Syaoran fue de acuerdo a las costumbres de su familia y a los estándares estrictos que predominaban para que no surgieran sentimentalismos innecesarios.

Sin embargo Sakura, quien recibió una crianza totalmente diferente a la suya, ahora parecía muy infeliz por seguir con los principios que su padre le había inculcado.

Quería ayudarla, hacer algo por ella a como diera lugar. Justo en ese momento compartía su miseria al estar ahí sin saber qué hacer para que esos ojos volvieran a brillar y para que ella emitiera de nuevo esa hermosa sonrisa.

Con la decisión tomada, soltó las palabras que podrían marcar la diferencia.

—Yo lo haré. —dijo lo suficientemente alto para que los demás escucharan, lo que funcionó ya que las miradas cayeron directamente a él.

— ¿Hacer qué? —cuestionó Eriol con fingida incredulidad.

—Yo puedo cuidar de él —Aclaró Li sosteniéndole la mirada burlona al inglés. Luego se volvió hacia Sakura quien estaba a punto de decir algo—. Por algunos asuntos debo extender mi estadía en la ciudad, son asuntos menores así que no me llevará mucho tiempo. Puedo ir por él al colegio y llevarlo al hotel donde Wei y yo nos estamos hospedando. —explicó raudamente Syaoran y mintiendo parcialmente sobre su repentino cambio de planes.

—Pero Syaoran, no puedo aceptar eso. Ren y yo te hemos causado muchas molestias. —Sakura miró la curita sobre su labio, recordando el motivo por el cual la usaba.

Llevar a Ren al hospital y luego al departamento significaba para la castaña un gran favor de parte de él, la cena de compensación se convirtió en otro problema cuando Touya lo atacó sin motivo aparente dejándolo en pésimas condiciones. Sí, definitivamente sólo molestias le había causado desde que se volvieron a encontrar; no podría abusar de la confianza de Li por muy necesitada que estuviera.

— ¿No confías en mí? ¿Es eso Sakura? —En ese momento Eriol y Tomoyo se evaporaron del espacio que compartían, solamente estaban Sakura y él.

No era desconfianza sino el temor de que Syaoran pensara que ella era una aprovechada. En el pasado el castaño siempre estuvo ahí para ella en los momentos buenos y difíciles, tendiéndole siempre la mano. Al parecer, algo que nunca cambió a pesar del tiempo y la distancia.

—No es eso Syaoran —Se apresuró a aclarar ella tras ver la mirada de decepción en esos ojos marrones—. Has hecho demasiado por mí, no quiero ser una carga para ti. —Sakura bajó la cabeza ocultando su mirada.

El semblante de Li se suavizó ante semejante declaración.

—Tú nunca serás una carga o una molestia Sakura. —Syaoran sintió la cara arder y pudo jurar que sus mejillas se calentaron ante tal afirmación. Ser elocuente nunca fue su fuerte, sin embargo podía darse el lujo de abrir su corazón cuando de ella se trataba.

Jamás pensaría algo como eso, Sakura era la persona más importante para él.

—Syaoran de verdad no creo que…

—No te preocupes, Wei y yo nos encargaremos de él. Déjamelo a mí, esto es importante para ti ¿cierto?

Ella dudó un instante pero después de un par de minutos que a Li se le hicieron eternos, asintió. La mirada de Syaoran terminó por quebrar su determinación, él se veía tan resuelto.

—Muchas gracias —musitó Sakura con una tierna sonrisa enmarcando sus labios—. Te lo voy a compensar de alguna manera Syaoran. —prometió.

El castaño se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza en un acto de nerviosismo al notar lo tierna que ella se veía, esa era la Sakura que él guardaba en su memoria y daría cualquier cosa por verla así, para que ella fuese feliz.

Alguien emitió un estridente carraspeo con toda la intención de cortar el emotivo momento. Hiragizawa miró de soslayo a Tomoyo, quien como él, sonreía con disimulo. Daidouji le guiñó el ojo.

Paso uno, listo. Mentalizó el de anteojos.

—Entonces no me queda más que desearte suerte Li —dijo Eriol—. Espero puedas sobrevivir a ese pequeño durante esos cuatro días. —advirtió burlesco.

Syaoran frunció el ceño al saber que las palabras de Hiragizawa guardaban la certeza de su declaración, quizá no meditó con detenimiento la situación; el niño no le soportaba del todo, sin embargo sabía que ya no podía retractarse.

—Estoy segura de que Li lo hará muy bien —auguró Tomoyo sonriéndole al castaño—, quien sabe, incluso podrían llevarse bien y ser muy unidos. Cuando conozca a Ren se dará cuenta que comparten cosas en común. —El tono empleado por Tomoyo fue críptico como sólo ella podía ser.

De nuevo ese comentario salía a colación. Primero Hiragizawa y ahora Tomoyo, Syaoran no quería ser paranoico pero juraría que ese par estaba ocultándole algo y que le enviaban comentarios implícitos de la verdad casi a cuenta gotas.

Tan ensimismado estaba con sus cavilaciones que su corazón casi se le salió del pecho cuando sintió cómo alguien se aferraba a su brazo, al volver la mirada hacia su derecha se encontró con el brazo extendido de Sakura. Los ojos marrones de Syaoran recorrieron la longitud hasta llegar al rostro y vislumbrar sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas.

—De verdad, muchas gracias. —susurró la castaña. Un sentimiento infinito se instaló en su pecho y calentó su alma, la cara de la mujer estaba completamente roja.

El corazón de Sakura palpitó con violencia retumbando en sus oídos. Como de antaño, Syaoran era su salvador; esos gestos en él le provocaban ternura pues mostraban el lado más humano e incondicional de su amigo.

La mano de Li presionó la de Sakura envolviéndola perfectamente.

El recuerdo de aquel sueño parpadeó en la mente de Kinomoto y entonces sus mejillas casi se incendiaron, el roce era muy parecido al de ese vivido contacto de ensoñación. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Era absurdo, en el pasado ellos solían compartir pequeños gestos como estos ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente el de ahora? Sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus turbulentos pensamientos antes de que la llevaran a la deriva en un viaje peligroso y sin retorno.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Y quiero que sepas que tú nunca fuiste o serás una molestia para mí, que siempre que lo necesites ahí estaré.

—Tú también Syaoran, si hay algo, lo que sea en que te pueda ayudar, por favor no dudes en decirme.

Li le sonrió de vuelta, las palabras de Sakura eran un aliciente al tiempo que sufrió su ausencia.

—Les recuerdo que todavía seguimos aquí. —irrumpió Eriol.

Tomoyo emitió una pequeña risa al notar cómo a ambos castaños se les arrebolaban las mejillas por la pena. Indudablemente este momento era digno de enmarcar o grabar, lamentó no tener su cámara con ella.

El ambiente incomodo se disipó en cuanto el camarero en turno llegó con una libretita en manos dispuesto a tomarles la orden. Una vez que el chico se retiró con los pedidos, los cuatro se enfrascaron en una nueva conversación para limpiar las asperezas de la anterior escena.

El almuerzo transcurrió entonces sin mayor contratiempo, tal como Tomoyo había dicho, fue simplemente para ponerse al día con sus vidas. Los años no pasaban en vano y la suerte les estaba sonriendo a algunos de sus compañeros, Syaoran se enteró de un par de premisas, como el hecho de la boda de Yamazaki y Chiharu; así como el éxito que Naoko estaba consiguiendo con su reciente libro, cosa que no fue sorpresa para Li ya que la chica era una excelente escritora de ficción.

Tiempo después Hiragizawa se disculpó alegando que sería él quien pagaría la cuenta, a pesar de las negativas por parte de Sakura y Syaoran, Eriol no cedió y se encaminó hacia la caja registradora del dependiente en turno de la cafetería.

—Debo retirarme un momento. —Tomoyo se levantó dispuesta a irse.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó Sakura amagando levantarse.

Sin embargo Daidouji denegó la petición alegando que no tardaría, le encargó su bolso a Sakura y Li para después encaminarse hasta uno de los pasillos que guiaban hacia el baño del local.

Tomoyo miró un par de veces hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Sakura no estuviera siguiéndola y cuando comprobó que no había nadie, se detuvo justo frente a la puerta del baño de damas sin atreverse a dar un paso dentro.

— ¿Lo conseguiste? —susurró en un tono audible.

Eriol se acomodó los anteojos y abandonó su posición junto a la pared, en la que minutos antes recargaba su peso. De su bolsillo sacó una servilleta desechable perfectamente doblada en cuatro partes y se lo entregó a Tomoyo.

—No fue difícil —habló con diversión y restándole importancia—. Syaoran estaba particularmente distraído esta tarde que ni siquiera notó cuando se lo quité. —Apuntó la servilleta instando así a Tomoyo para que la abriera.

La mujer de hermosa mirada amatista desenvolvió la servilleta y sonrió con satisfacción, en sus manos tenía un mechón del cabello de Li.

—Le hice creer que tenía una basura en el cabello. El resto es historia. —explicó Hiragizawa.

—La enviaré hoy mismo al laboratorio. —Envolvió de vuelta la servilleta con mucho cuidado y la metió en una bolsa hermética que sacó de uno de los pliegues de su vestido.

La ceja de Eriol se levantó en incredulidad sabiendo que aunque ya tenían la muestra de Syaoran, todavía faltaba una de Ren.

— ¿Cómo le harás para conseguir la del niño?

La astuta mirada y el brillo de inteligencia tras las amatistas le dijeron a Hiragizawa que no se preocupara por esos detalles.

—Tengo una muestra de Ren —soltó como si nada—. Simplemente enviaré ambos para el análisis.

Paso 2. Listo.

— ¿De dónde la sacaste? —Aunque Eriol no estaba sorprendido con la astucia de Tomoyo, su curiosidad le obligó a cuestionar.

— ¿Recuerdas el álbum de fotografías? —Ella vio a su prometido asentir—. Me tomé la libertad de incluir en él un mechón de cabello de Ren. —Obviamente no era un mechón cortado sino uno que Tomoyo le había quitado al pequeño.

Y con la precaución necesaria, aquel mechón seguía en perfectas condiciones dentro de una bolsa hermética en el dichoso álbum.

—De una u otra manera las piezas se van uniendo ¿no es así?

—Quizá tenías razón, tal vez el destino se está encargando de todo. —Tomoyo confiaba en que así fuera.

En sus manos estaba que la verdad se supiera y que las cosas al fin se aclararan de una vez por todas, aún cuando sabía que el pequeño era de Syaoran no podía actuar sin tener evidencia contundente.

Y cuando eso sucediera, sólo esperaba que tuviera un buen desenlace.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **Aquí se reporta la ficker que actualiza cada milenio… (Ya he dicho esto tantas veces) lamento la tardanza ¿ha pasado un mes? Si creo que ha sido un mes desde la última actualización y no hay excusa en esta ocasión… no la hay.**_

 _ **Ok me siento culpable por traer el capítulo hasta ahora… más aún por no poder escribir nada en conmemoración al cumpleaños de nuestro querido Lobito verde en el día de su cumpleaños u.u**_

 _ **Pero bueno volviendo al asunto del fic XD honestamente me puse a holgazanear desde la última actualización (qué raro) sin embargo durante ese tiempo estuve estructurando los acontecimientos del capítulo y tomé la decisión de que voy a incluir un poco de drama al asunto… no, no hablo de triángulos amorosos XD (no me gustan mucho la verdad) pero sí a un potencial "villano" que más bien en un HDP que le va hacer la vida imposible a mi pequeño OC (Ren) y de paso a Syaoran 7w7r creo que ya se imaginarán quién es.**_

 _ **En los próximos capítulos ya no tendremos tanto SyaoSaku u.u y por eso traté de poner mucho en este.**_

 _ **¡Oh! Claro… quiero aclarar que inicialmente planeé poner algo de Limme en el capítulo, sin embargo estoy muy oxidada en escribir Lemmon o Limme y pues terminó siendo más bien Fluff… lamento si pensaron que el asunto iría por otro lado y al final siempre no XP, iba a hacerlo pero de verdad no pude, en primera como ya dije, hace eones que no escribo Lemmon y en segunda, porque no pude imaginarme a ese par en una situación similar y que saliera de manera natural sin hacerlo muy Ooc… incluso cuando estaba escribiendo ese fragmento me dio un ataque de vergüenza, en mi mente son tan castos y atolondrados lo siento… irónico realmente ya que puedo leer Lemmon de ellos pero no puedo escribir ese tipo de escenas con esos dos. Bueno ya será para la próxima, la clasificación del fic no es "M" así que no es necesario incluir demasiado Lemmon, claro que no descarto la posibilidad de hacer una "precuela" de esta historia con esa noche de borrachera que dio inicio a todo 7u7r.**_

 _ **Otro asunto que quiero tratar… el asunto de Touya y Yukito. No soy fujoshi pero en lo personal esos dos son una de las parejas que me gustan (la otra es KuroganexFye aunque no sea Yaoi como tal… pero esa es harina de otro costal XD), habrán momentos en los que escriba de ellos como pareja, claro que en la medida de lo posible.**_

 _ **Durante el tiempo que estuve de vaga se me ocurrió dibujar a Ren (excusa para retrasar la actualización detectada XP) no se me da muy bien y son muy pocas veces las que lo he hecho pero en un golpe de suerte logré hacer un boceto del niño. Creo que algunas lo vieron en los grupos donde lo subí… sin embargo, para mi sorpresa y mi alegría , hubo una chica en el grupo CLAMPers que hizo un Fanart de mi Fanart ( )/ cosa que me hizo asquerosamente feliz ya que le quedó hermoso… tal vez lo publique en los grupos (dándole el crédito a ella), no miento.. Fue algo muy lindo.**_

 _ **En fin para no hacer muy largo el cuento, quiero agradecer todos los Reviews que dejaron en el transcurso de este mes y reiterar las disculpas (u.u)7 en compensación el capítulo de hoy es un poco más largo que los anteriores… 30 páginas… creo que en cada actualización la extensión se va haciendo más larga… pero bueno XD**_

 _ **-ALERTA DE SPOILER DEL MANGA-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Ah sí! Es tarde pero meh! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo del Manga? Omitiendo el asunto de las clases de cocina de Sakura y Akiho. Conocer un poco más de ella fue triste y me creó más dudas sobre las intenciones de Kaito ¿estará tratando de ayudarla o sólo se mueve por sus propios intereses?**_

 _ **Otro aspecto que me llamó la atención es el hecho de que su familia podría ser en sí la asociación de magos ya que menciona que sus padres son magos muy poderosos y que sus habilidades son increíbles. Quien sabe… es sólo una loca idea mía, aunque eso no tendría sentido ya que se supone de Yuna fue expulsado de dicha asociación y entonces no tendría por qué estar con ella.**_

 _ **Algo que noté cuando el capítulo salió fue el hecho de que muchos creyeron que Akiho estaba prometida a Syaoran pero que las intenciones de unir a ambos clanes se vio truncada debido a que ella no desarrolló poder alguno… bueno, era una conjetura falsa ya que en realidad (analizándolo mejor) se estaba comparando a Syaoran con Akiho en cuanto a poder mágico, además de que me dio la impresión de que ambos clanes son rivales y por ello no podían concebir que el futuro líder del Clan Li les llevara la delantera.**_

 _ **Creo que eso es todo XD**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-FIN DE ALERTA DE SPOILER DEL MANGA-**_

 **Lamento en esta ocasión no poder responder debidamente a los RW U.U pero de verdad muchas gracias a esas personitas lindas que me hacen saber sus opiniones…. ¡Las amo!**

 **PurAguuChan.**

 **Paramo Isabel.**

 **Princesa Sakura.**

 **Sakurita136.**

 **Sibreka 7u7r -** _ **guiño, guiño**_ **-**

 **SakLiEsme.**

 **ElizzeKomatsu.**

 **ValSmile.**

 **Lin Lu Lo Li.**

 **KinomotoCarlet.**

 **Itzelita.**

 **Ksakura Rostran.**

 **Celes483.**

 **Mnica Takahashi.**

 **Fanny.**

 **Guest.**

 **Cecy Li Cario.**

 **Dulce.**

 **Guest.**

 **Aaa.**

 **Pris.**

 **Yuukoreed.**

 _ **Gracias por la espera… hasta el siguiente capítulo.**_


	7. Conociendo al enemigo

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece es propiedad de CLAMP, yo sólo tomo prestados a los personajes para fines de esta historia (y para satisfacer mis deseos de SyaoSaku 7u7)**

 **A excepción de mis OC´s Ren (mi lindo bebé) y el maldito de Ineda XD**

 **.-..-..-..-.**

 **Capitulo 7. Conociendo al enemigo.**

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

 _ **Un encuentro.**_

 _ **Dos caminos que se cruzan. Entrelazándose en una relación predestinada, mostrando innumerables secretos y acumulando incontables recuerdos. Unido a este vínculo se realiza un descubrimiento.**_

 _ **-Yuuko Ichihara- (xxxHolic)**_

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

Dejó reposar la barbilla en la palma de su mano mientras sus ojos esmeraldas vagaban por el panorama exterior que le ofrecía esa ventana. Ren se sintió tan abrumado entonces por todas las noticias repentinas de la noche y la mañana, recordar la mirada de disculpa que su madre le ofreció durante su despedida le removió el sentimiento intransigente de culpa.

Jamás se caracterizó por ser un niño malcriado ni mucho menos, pero ciertamente no pudo evitar la escueta despedida que le ofreció a ella antes de subir a ese autobús, no cuando el sentimiento de traición prevalecía y apelaba el peor lado de su personalidad. ¿Por qué? Por qué de entre todas las personas disponibles para quedarse con él, tenía que ser _ese hombre_ que apenas y conocía.

La sensación de incomodidad incrementó a niveles insospechados cuando le vio estrechar a su madre tan delicadamente entre sus brazos antes de despedirse de ella, y ver en esos ojos marrones la promesa sincera de que cuidaría de él en su ausencia no hizo más que remover los sentimientos encontrados que se arremolinaban cuando estaba cerca de ese sujeto.

Durante el camino a la escuela no profirió ni intercambió palabra alguna con Li Syaoran o con el hombre mayor que lo acompañaba, a quien Ren catalogó como su mayordomo; el silencio cayó sobre ellos hasta que fue el mismo Li quien le informó que pasaría por él después de clases y lo llevaría a su departamento para tomar lo que necesitase en esos tres días. La sola idea simplemente se le antojó molesta y la única respuesta que emitió fue un ligero _"de acuerdo"_ que más bien parecía un gruñido al aire.

— ¿Acaso mi explicación sobre la velocidad, distancia y tiempo le parece demasiado aburrida señor Kinomoto? Porque le recuerdo que vendrán en el examen.

Con pesar, el pequeño Kinomoto reconoció la voz glaciar que le hablaba desde el otro lado del salón de clases - _justo hacia el frente_ -, apartando la mirada de la ventana se volvió para centrar toda su atención al hombre que lo miraba con aprehensión explicita escrita en su semblante.

" _No de nuevo",_ pensó con fastidio el niño.

—Lo siento profesor me distraje un momento —admitió solemne el castaño—. No volverá a suceder. —O al menos era lo que esperaba, la clase no era aburrida y muy a su pesar tenía que admitir que la técnica de enseñanza de Ineda era buena.

Y si no tuviera la breve sensación de que ese sujeto esperaba cualquier situación para aprehenderlo, se llamaría a sí mismo un paranoico. Ren desestimó aquel absurdo pensamiento dándose cuenta que quizá en verdad no estaba prestando real atención a la lección de la clase.

Sus pensamientos lo absolvían por completo.

—Tenga en cuenta que no repetiré la lección y me parece una total falta de respeto e imprudencia su actitud señor Kinomoto. —Ryunosuke ocultó exitosamente su molestia como el gran actor que era, pero no evitó que el veneno escapase en la pronunciación del apellido del chiquillo.

Sin embargo la mirada despectiva de Ineda permaneció más de lo debido sobre Ren. Decir que lo detestaba por su simple existencia era decir poco, aquel niño era la prueba existente de la burla que Sakura Kinomoto le había hecho. La furia quizá nunca se desvanecería de su mente, no mientras viera el rostro de Li Syaoran en ese mocoso.

No obstante aún cuando sabía que ese niño era hijo de Sakura y Syaoran, la interrogante sobre por qué no mantenía el apellido de éste último rondaba por su mente. Era una nimiedad que él se encargaría de averiguar más tarde, prometiéndose que la traición no quedaría impune.

—No se preocupe Profesor, no pretendo hacer uso de su tiempo al explicarme un tema que ya he comprendido. —La calma en el tono de Ren provocó que más de un compañero lo mirara de soslayo con la impresión de sorpresa horrorizando sus rostros.

Las cosas no mejoraron a medida que los segundos transcurrieron, la atmósfera se paralizó cuando la incertidumbre de las consecuencias de esas palabras flotó en el aire.

La oscura ceja de Ryunosuke se arqueó en total incredulidad, ¿no hizo lo que creyó que hizo? ¡Pero cuánta altanería de su parte! Esa osadía de hablarle con arrogancia.

—Entonces debo asumir que la lección quedó aprendida señor Kinomoto —inquirió fríamente Ineda tratando de ocultar la sonrisa de malignidad que luchaba con tirar de sus labios—. Perfecto. No será un problema para usted resolver los ejercicios de las páginas 250 a 260. —Observó cómo los ojos del niño parecieron abrirse conmocionados por una breve fracción de segundo para después regresar a su apariencia desinteresada.

Con la satisfacción de su victoria, Ineda se volvió hacia el pizarrón para escribir prolijamente las páginas que los demás alumnos deberían resolver. Ren se dio cuenta entonces que las páginas en cuestión abarcaban menos de las que él había recibido.

—Quiero los ejercicios cubiertos para la siguiente clase —El tono cortante de Ryunosuke recalcó su postura estricta en cuanto a los trabajos realizados—, y en cuanto al señor Kinomoto, quiero que su trabajo sea el primero sobre mi escritorio apenas llegue al salón.

¿No era paranoia? ¿Cierto? Tendría que trabajar el doble que sus compañeros. Ren suspiró para sus adentros, los ejercicios no eran el problema en sí sino la actitud del sujeto para con él ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? Dos reprimendas en dos días, el niño podría esperar otras cuatro al termino de esa semana.

Justo cuando Ineda estaba a punto de agregar otra cosa, el sonido de la campana resonó en señal de que el periodo había finalizado dando paso al almuerzo. El salón comenzó a vaciarse casi de inmediato entonces dejando sólo a unos cuantos alumnos aletargados que recogían sus almuerzos con parsimonia.

Ren esperó más de lo necesario guardando sus cosas y tomando de su portafolio el celular para verificar si tenía algún mensaje de su madre. Breve pero certero Sakura le envió un mensaje en donde le pedía que se cuidara, adjuntando a la misiva el cariño hacia su pequeño instando a Ren a sonreír ante tal gesto. El arrepentimiento por su fría despedida volvió a su mente y supo entonces que necesitaba enmendar su error.

Sus habilidosos dedos tapearon raudamente una respuesta, más bien una disculpa hacia ella.

" _ **Lamento mi comportamiento fue muy injusto de mi parte, sé que amas tu trabajo y yo no quiero ponerte en aprietos, espero puedas perdonarme. Por favor ten cuidado y regresa pronto a casa, te quiero mamá".**_

¿Sería suficiente para ella? la respuesta no tardó en llegar cuando Sakura le devolvió el mensaje.

" _ **No tengo nada que perdonar Ren, debí preguntarte antes de tomar la decisión por mi cuenta, lamento si te hice sentir que te hacía a un lado porque eso no fue así. Tu mensaje me hizo muy feliz no tienes idea… yo también espero estar en casa lo antes posible porque incluso ahora comienzo a extrañarte. Por favor cuídate mucho y no olvides llamarme si necesitas algo… te amo hijo".**_

Una vasta sonrisa se estableció en el rostro del niño cuando las cálidas palabras de su madre llegaron a su corazón, incluso en la distancia tuvo la certeza que podía recibir un abrazo a su alma.

La burbuja estalló cuando Ineda empujó hacia atrás su asiento haciéndolo chirriar al levantarse, dispuesto a salir del salón enfiló hacia la puerta pero no antes de mirar sobre su hombro al niño de una manera que Ren no pudo identificar del todo.

—No permitiré ningún tipo de insolencia en mi clase Kinomoto. —Le envió una mirada mortalmente seria a Ren antes de escabullirse por la salida y cerrar la puerta corrediza con un estridente golpe.

Cualquier indicio de efímera felicidad quedó en el olvido ante tal declaración y el aliento de desasosiego escapó en un pesado suspiro de resignación.

 **.-..-..-..-..-.**

—" _ **¡¿Cómo que aun no regresarás?!"**_

El chillido agudo de la voz femenina reverberó a través de las cuatro paredes de la oficina de Syaoran, quien anticipando los efectos desastrosos del sonido se cubrió ambos oídos con las manos para evitar que sus pobres tímpanos pudiesen estallar. Tan absurdo como pudiese sonar sabía del potencial destructivo de los gritos de su prima aún cuando éstos fuesen a través de un monitor durante una video llamada.

— ¡Meiling por favor baja la voz! —Aunque para ese entonces Li dudaba que media ciudad no hubiese escuchado tal berrido—. Surgieron algunos asuntos y necesito verificarlos.

Uno de esos asuntos era Sakura, pero Meiling no necesitaba saber ese detalle en específico porque sabía que no escaparía vivo de la avalancha de preguntas que vendrían con ese conocimiento. La ignorancia en ocasiones era sinónimo de felicidad.

—"¿ _ **Qué ocurre con los asuntos de aquí? Mi madre me dijo que el nuevo inversionista se niega a cerrar el trato de la alianza comercial si no es contigo… al parecer es uno de esos tipos machistas que piensan que las mujeres en una oficina sólo pueden desempeñar el puesto de secretarias."**_ —Syaoran escuchó el leve gruñido desde el otro lado de la línea y el ceño fruncido de su prima fue la confirmación de su descontento.

Sí, le daba la razón a Meiling sobre la absurda idea de que las mujeres fungían específicamente como asistentes. Syaoran nunca fue demasiado prejuicioso en ese aspecto, de hecho su madre lideró con mano firme las empresas después de la muerte de su padre y en ese entonces muy pocas veces fue cuestionada su valía como cabeza del Clan y del negocio familiar. De una u otra manera se ganó el respeto de los inversionistas y de los demás miembros.

Ahora, la tradición familiar dictaba el estado natural de la sucesión al hijo varón y como tal Syaoran aceptó la responsabilidad. Sin embargo tras esa decisión también se escondía otro motivo que él nunca había comentado ni siquiera a Meiling durante sus discusiones, al aceptar el cargo automáticamente se perdía parte de la libertad del individuo; Syaoran no quería que su hermana tuviese que pasar por lo que él había pasado.

—Hablaré con él para hacerle entender que es Shiefa quien está a cargo en mi ausencia y es con ella con quien deberá cerrar el trato, de no ser así nos veremos en la penosa necesidad de romper la sociedad —Pero incluso Syaoran sabía darle a sus hermanas el lugar que se merecían dentro de la empresa. Ellas eran brillantes y tan preparadas como él o cualquier otro—. La alianza nos beneficia, sí, pero al no consolidarse la otra parte es la más afectada ya que nuestra empresa tiene en consideración a otras opciones.

—" _ **Más te vale arreglar de una vez tus asuntos y regresar a casa pronto, sé cuan capaces son tus hermanas pero no puedes prolongar tus vacaciones en Japón."**_ —A través de la pantalla Meiling volvió el rostro hacia otro lado mientras sus brazos se cruzaban sobre su pecho.

¿Vacaciones? ¿Ella llamó a su viaje de negocios _"vacaciones"_?Claro, simplemente estaba divirtiéndose con la revisión de documentos y dando tours por Tokio cada vez que iba a las sucursales de los diferentes distritos. Las mejores vacaciones en años si podía agregar. ¡Qué absurdo!

—No seas ridícula Meiling, esto es serio. Estoy aquí por negocios, esa tarjeta de crédito tuya no se paga sola. —Syaoran imitó la postura indignada de su prima, bueno dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

—" _ **Eres un tonto Syaoran".**_ —Y alguien tenía que perder dicho juego.

Meiling sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil justo antes de cortar la comunicación con Syaoran. La pantalla mostró el final de la llamada y el reflejo de Li con el rostro de conmoción por la falta de una despedida más decente, ¿pero que podría esperar de su prima? En el fondo Meiling seguía siendo una niña… bien por ella, al menos.

El castaño reclinó la espalda en su asiento con la esperanza de amortiguar la rigidez de su postura, sin darse cuenta la tarde comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad. Quería al menos tomar unos segundos para relajarse y desperezarse un poco después de la llamada de Meiling, sus leves y a veces infantiles disputas le provocaban un ligero cansancio no sólo a nivel mental sino también físico.

El sonido exasperante de un mensaje entrante rompió su lapsus de paz, gruñendo audiblemente alcanzó su celular a un lado del escritorio y escudriñó la pantalla en busca del remitente, pero la extrañeza se instaló en sus facciones cuando descubrió que la misiva no tenía un nombre implícito.

" _ **Buena suerte con el pequeño Ren (la vas a necesitar), recuerda alimentarlo con frutas y verduras, mándalo a dormir a una hora prudente y que se cepille los dientes después de cada comida… revisa su tarea y no te pongas gruñón cuando pida ayuda (aunque creo que preferiría pedirle ayuda a Wei antes que a ti pero solo por si acaso), trata de socializar con él y no lo molestes demasiado. Ren es un niño y no muerde… a veces.**_

 _ **En fin… Sakura, Tomoyo y yo contamos contigo y esperamos verte con vida a nuestro regreso.**_

 _ **Con amor Eriol.**_

 _ **Ps. COMO A TI, A ÉL TAMBIÉN LE GUSTA EL CHOCOLATE ¿a quién no?... llévense bien y de nuevo suerte."**_

La incipiente vena palpitó en la frente de Syaoran ante tan absurdo mensaje, perjuró un par de cosas en nombre de Eriol antes de aventar el celular a un lado ya que ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de darle una contestación. ¿Estaba burlándose de él? ¡Ese inglés cuatro ojos!

—Hiragizawa. —siseó con acidez.

Syaoran entonces cayó en cuenta de algo, ¿Cómo Eriol obtuvo su número de celular? Él no recordaba habérselo dado el día anterior a menos que…

—Sakura. —arrulló con resignación el nombre de la dueña de sus afectos.

No, no podía enojarse con ella por eso, en todo caso culparía a Hiragizawa y la molestia recaería directamente sobre él, sí, era mucho más fácil de ese modo. Una pequeña chispa de nostalgia se encendió en el interior de su pecho, palpitando en una llamarada cálida que llenó con dicha efímera su decrepita alma de adulto; hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía esa familiar cercanía y falsa molestia hacia su amigo.

Los compañeros y empleados que se regodeaban a su alrededor no podían llamarse verdaderos amigos sino simples conocidos, el respeto y la rozagante simpatía que le profesaban a veces resultaba engañosa ya que en su defecto se marcaba implícito en las normas sociales que demandaba el trato laboral. Frío afecto por obligación.

Hiragizawa era quizá el único verdadero amigo que le quedaba - _sin contar a su prima, Tomoyo y Sakura_ -, el sujeto lo trataba con una descarada familiaridad y no se inmutaba ante sus constantes reproches empañados con hostilidad contenida. Pasado y presente, Eriol Hiragizawa mantenía su amistad como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Había tantas cosas que cambiaron y otras que prevalecieron con el paso del tiempo.

El golpeteo y el rechinar de la puerta al entrar sacaron a Li de sus cavilaciones mientras la figura de Wei se desplazaba por el umbral con dirección al escritorio. El apacible semblante del anciano captó la atención de Syaoran, los ojos entrecerrados del mayordomo se abrieron por completo al observar a su joven amo acurrucado en su asiento.

—La hora de salida del joven Kinomoto se acerca, quería preguntarle si prefiere que pase por él y lo lleve a su departamento para recoger sus pertenencias. —Una sugerencia implícita para que su joven amo terminara con su trabajo asignado.

—Iremos juntos, las revisiones del día de hoy han terminado y no tengo nada más que hacer —Syaoran denegó el ofrecimiento, de todos modos fue él quien se comprometió a cuidar del niño—. Me tomaré el resto de la tarde libre y quizá parte del día de mañana, creo que Ikumi podrá encargarse del resto en mi ausencia. —Él podría tomarse esa pequeña libertad y delegar los últimos detalles al gerente de esa sucursal en el centro de la ciudad.

Wei asintió en conformidad sin replicar las órdenes de Li pensando que el joven hombre se merecía un pequeño descanso, de hecho vivía insinuándole el asunto desde hacía bastante tiempo. Eran quizá las primeras _"vacaciones"_ después de varios años de desgaste laboral.

—Como usted ordene joven Syaoran. Si me disculpa iré a preparar el auto, con su permiso. —Una breve reverencia en señal de respeto y Wei se dispuso a salir.

—Una última cosa Wei, ¿el cuarto de invitados está listo?

El canoso hombre asintió—. Como usted lo ordenó joven.

—Gracias, bajaré enseguida para irnos.

Syaoran no le daba demasiada importancia al lugar donde habitara, ya fuese un hotel o su oficina - _la mayoría de los casos como acusaba Meiling_ \- pero siendo una ocasión particular fue Wei quien le aconsejó mudarse a un complejo de apartamentos para mantener al pequeño cómodo en la medida de lo posible. ¿Demasiado extremo? En realidad no importaba, pedir una habitación extra o cambiarse a otra más espaciosa no era una opción viable.

Fuese como fuese, el asunto no estaba a discusión y esa misma mañana los preparativos para acondicionar el lugar se llevaron a cabo, ahora sólo restaba la parte más difícil de todo eso: recoger al pequeño y cuidar de él.

Sin sonar presuntuoso Syaoran se dijo que podría hacerlo, es decir, en el pasado sobrevivió y cuidó de sí mismo durante un lapso de tiempo prolongado ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente ahora? Tenía las nociones básicas de su propia experiencia como una guía que tendría que seguir de ahora en adelante.

Era un adulto y tenía bajo su mando a un imperio exitoso, sí, podría cuidar de un niño por tres días.

Miró con recelo el celular que aun permanecía volcado sobre el escritorio y recordando el mensaje de Hiragizawa, mentalizó que quizá durante el camino de regreso a " _casa_ " tendría que comprar un par de cosas… chocolate por ejemplo.

Sacudió la cabeza y tomó el aparato para guardarlo en su pantalón ya que su incomodo saco yacía colgado en uno de los percheros de esa oficina. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que estaba haciéndosele tarde, se levantó escuchando el crujir de sus huesos al enderezarse pero sin prestarle real importancia guardó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de ahí.

 **.-..-..-..-..-.**

La sonrisa deslumbrante se extendió por el rostro de Eriol dándole la apariencia de aquel famoso gato del cuento infantil que Sakura amaba con locura. Una sonrisa inteligente con aire risueño ante el resultado de una fechoría. Oh, como amaba atormentar a Li Syaoran desde tiempos inmemoriales.

— ¿Estás molestando a Li de nuevo?

La dulce voz resonó a sus espaldas y Eriol no necesitó voltear la cabeza para saber de quién se trataba. Tomoyo lo rodeó para poder observar mejor ese gesto de sinvergüencería en él al servirse de la molestia que muy probablemente estaba sintiendo Li en esos momentos.

—Nada de eso, simplemente le daba a nuestro amigo un par de consejos. Es todo. —Su falsa e inocente sonrisa se cernió sobre sus labios mientras agitaba la mano al aire para desestimar tan acertada acusación por parte de su prometida.

Daidouji conocía mejor que nadie a ese pequeño granuja para saber cuándo escondía sus verdaderas intenciones, la fachada de niño bueno no funcionaba más con ella ante su ojo perspicaz.

—Podrías asustar a Li y nuestros avances se irían al suelo.

—Syaoran es un hombre de palabra, sin importar cuán desagradable sea la situación mantendrá su promesa si se trata de Sakura. —Sabias palabras que repetía de memoria desde que las había escuchado de boca de Tomoyo en su taller de costura días atrás.

Syaoran era débil ante Sakura por lo que sabía que un par de palabras no lo amedrentarían tan fácilmente, y menos cuando fue el mismo Li quien en primer lugar se ofreció como tributo para cumplir con dicha promesa. El poderoso líder del Clan ancestral había cavado su propia tumba.

—Aún así no debemos subestimar a Li u hostigarlo, las cosas serán más sencillas si se mantiene tranquilo.

Punto para Daidouji.

—De acuerdo. Pero sería bueno si monitoreamos su progreso de vez en cuando.

Ignorando el último comentario del pelinegro, Tomoyo enlazó su mano a la de él para arrastrarlo a través del largo pasillo, el olor a desinfectante prevaleció el tiempo suficiente en sus narices recordándoles el lugar en donde se encontraban. Dispusieron abandonar el hospital con la entera satisfacción de que la segunda fase de su plan se había puesto en marcha para entonces.

Sin embargo su huida se vio interrumpida cuando una voz femenina y alegre los llamó desde el pasillo adyacente en una de las intersecciones.

— ¡Eriol, Tomoyo! —El repentino chillido reverberó hasta alcanzarlos—. ¡Hola!

Una mancha difusa de cabello marrón rojizo se acercó a ellos antes de que pudieran siquiera responder al efusivo saludo.

Una joven y familiar enfermera les cortó el camino y prácticamente se les abalanzó encima.

—Es un gusto verte Nakuru. —Las palabras salieron estranguladas debido al insistente abrazo que la susodicha ejercía sobre el cuerpo de Tomoyo.

Akizuki la estrechó más fuerte frotando repetidamente sus mejillas al sedoso cabello de Daidouji, una vieja costumbre arraigada desde que se conocieron cuando Tomoyo y Sakura iban a la primaria. Al parecer para la hermana de Eriol, tanto Daidouji como Kinomoto seguirían siendo unas niñas a las que les encantaba mimar cada vez que la oportunidad se presentaba.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo Tomoyo. —Casi ronroneó la enfermera.

—Nakuru ¿podrías dejar respirar a Tomoyo? Creo que se está poniendo de un color azulado. —Eriol intervino poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermana para evitar que ahogara a su novia.

Nakuru desenvolvió su agarre de la joven para frotarse la cabeza en señal inequívoca de que se sentía muy apenada al no poder contener sus impulsos. Una fracción de segundo después se abalanzó hacia su hermanito para darle un efusivo saludo, dada la diferencia de altura en ese caso Akizuki estaba prácticamente de puntillas colgada del cuello de Hiragizawa.

—Te he extrañado mucho Eriol, y también al pequeño Spi —Se soltó del hombre de lentes para acomodar su largo cabello cobrizo mientras su boca se arrugaba en un ligero puchero infantil.

Decir que se sentía ofendida por la ausencia de noticias de su hermano era poco.

El reproche le costó una sonrisa a la pareja. Akizuki era la hermana adoptiva de Eriol y ambos se habían criado en Inglaterra desde entonces, su padre tan bondadoso le dejó a ella conservar el apellido que tenía y sin embargo tras la adopción, aquel detalle fue irrelevante en la relación que se forjó entre ellos con el pasar del tiempo. Tan diferentes como podían llegar a ser, el vínculo formado fue creciendo con el pasar de los años y por increíble que pareciera, de los dos, siendo Eriol el menor de la familia se le consideraba a él el más maduro.

Pero tan rápido como el gesto se formó en el rostro de la joven, se disolvió con una mirada sospechosa que se estrechaba en la pareja. Algo definitivamente estaba "cocinándose" alrededor de esos dos y Akizuki casi podía olfatear ese "algo" en el aire reciclado de ese hospital.

—Ustedes venían de esa dirección. —No fue una cuestión sino una certera acusación. Incluso a la distancia pudo reconocer a ese par, ambos exudaban un tipo de elegancia e inteligencia impropia que los hacía resaltar del resto, además de un aire siniestro que bailaba a su alrededor.

Tomoyo miró por sobre su hombro y vio que ni siquiera habían salido de esa sección del hospital cuando ella les interceptó. A pesar de su apariencia despistada la hermana de Eriol era perspicaz cuando se lo proponía. Quizá demasiado.

—Tomoyo no ha estado sintiéndose muy bien últimamente —Atajó Eriol sin vacilación—. Quizá sea una simple anemia o la falta de sueño por los preparativos del desfile, tan solo queríamos estar seguros. —Era increíble cómo la capacidad mitómana de Hiragizawa salía a relucir en los momentos indicados, tuvo ganas de darse un par de palmaditas en la espalda para felicitar a su ágil mente y sus dotes de actuación.

Tomoyo siempre le decía que de no ser un escritor y crítico reconocido, tal vez su carrera se hubiese enfocado en la actuación.

La mirada de Akizuki recayó en los azules zafiros de su hermano, atravesando el cristal de sus inmaculados anteojos buscando el indicio de la mentira en ellos ante las palabras que salían de su boca. Nadie podía culparla dada la naturaleza de Hiragizawa y el hecho de que ella convivió con él desde que éste era un niño para conocer sus malas mañas.

— ¿Exámenes? —Atajó incrédula.

—De sangre principalmente para descartar cualquier cosa. —Se apresuró a responder Tomoyo ganándose una mirada de satisfacción de Eriol.

Definitivamente se complementaban el uno al otro.

La mirada de Nakuru se agudizó, llevándose una mano al mentón repasó cuidadosamente la posibilidad de creerles ya que Tomoyo aparentemente se veía en buen estado. La inspeccionó con cuidado en busca de cualquier signo que dejara manifestar su malestar y después de un largo e incomodo escudriño se dio por vencida al no encontrar nada fuera de lugar en ella.

Sin embargo de pronto una idea se le vino a la cabeza como la opción plausible a su presencia en los laboratorios del hospital.

¡Por supuesto!

—Quizá simplemente estés embarazada —soltó sin anestesia aplastando su puño en la palma de su mano, sus ojos abiertos y soñadores se clavaron más abajo hacia el plano vientre de Tomoyo—. Y honestamente creo que ya era hora, aunque creí que eso sería después del matrimonio pero bueno de todas maneras van a casarse así que no es un gran problema. —Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Eriol carraspeó incomodo ante tal aseveración, no es que la idea de tener un hijo con Tomoyo le desagradara porque en realidad era algo que le hacía ilusión, el problema era que su hermana hablara de ello tan deliberadamente en los pasillos del lugar donde trabajaba.

—Realmente creo que se trata sólo de una anemia. —insistió Daidouji con una ligera sonrisa, aunque tampoco desestimó la idea como un plan a futuro.

Con renovada actitud, Akizuki se lanzó hacia Tomoyo para susurrarle algo al oído o esa fue la impresión de Eriol al ver la mirada avergonzada de su prometida mientras asentía.

—Creo que es tiempo de marcharnos, el vuelo sale en dos horas y necesitamos estar a tiempo.

Nakuru se desconcertó ante la repentina noticia ¿por qué nadie le informaba las cosas?

— ¿Se van de viaje?

—Es un desfile para presentar la nueva línea de ropa en la que he estado trabajando. —Tomoyo agradeció por la distancia que su futura cuñada impuso aunque todavía sin la intención de dejarla ir por completo.

—Un viaje de tres días. —informó Hiragizawa.

Reticente a soltar a Daidouji, Akizuki le dio un último abrazo como despedida repitiendo el mismo procedimiento con su hermanito. Lamentaba no pasar el tiempo suficiente con ellos pero de igual manera su trabajo demandaba tanto de ella que las horas y los días de la semana parecían no alcanzarle.

Se despidió de la pareja deseándoles un buen viaje y recitando un par de advertencias y sugerencias a seguir. Eriol sin embargo antes de retomar el camino a la salida le pidió cuidar de Spinnel, el pequeño gato negro que tenía como mascota y al que Nakuru adoraba con locura por su arrogante apariencia.

—No te preocupes yo cuidaré del pequeño Spi en tu ausencia. —Su sonrisa se extendió de un extremo a otro, en verdad le encantaba mimar a esa pequeña criatura.

Sin más preámbulos Tomoyo y Eriol se marcharon del lugar y ella permaneció agitando el brazo aun cuando la pareja desapareció de su vista al dar vuelta al pasillo. Suspirando con resignación, la mujer retomó su camino con rumbo al destino que tenía planeado antes de toparse con su hermanito.

A un par de metros vislumbró una puerta y ni siquiera se molestó en golpear para anunciar su presencia al entrar, de muy buena fuente sabía que el dueño del cubículo iba ahí durante los " _recesos_ " que tenía durante la jornada y por lo tanto no estaría interrumpiendo nada.

La decepción parpadeó detrás de los ojos de Akizuki al encontrar el lugar vacío. Bueno "vacío" no era el término correcto después de todo ya que alguien sí estaba ocupando el cubículo, y ciertamente aquella persona no era del todo agradable para ella.

Nakuru se paró sobre sus talones y escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda ganándose una apariencia inocente antes de hablar para hacerse notar.

— ¿Dónde está Touya? —Forzó su tono para que éste sonara con real curiosidad, y aunque así era también sabía que el toque de molestia luchaba por salir a flote.

El ocupante que en ese entonces se encontraba frente a ella dándole la espalda al rebuscar en los estantes de un librero giró la cabeza para mirarla, le regaló una sincera sonrisa a ella.

—Oh, hola Akizuki. —Yukito dejó su labor de acomodar algunos papeles y le prestó atención a su colega—. Muy buenas tardes.

— ¿Qué haces aquí en lugar de Touya? Lo he estado buscando por horas. —dijo ella con aspereza e ignorando el saludo del hombre que la miraba amistosamente.

Sin embargo a pesar de sus hoscas palabras la mirada de Tsukishiro se mantuvo en ella con una amistosa curiosidad quizá preguntándose lo mismo, o en ese caso, el motivo por el que ella también se encontraba en el consultorio de Kinomoto.

—Bueno, uh, Touya se sintió algo indispuesto esta mañana así que decidió quedarse en casa pero me pidió que llevara algunos expedientes de pacientes para que pudiese revisarlos —Aunque Yukito sabía que los archivos sólo eran un pretexto para mantener ocupada la mente de su pareja—. Estaba en eso cuando entraste ¿quieres que le diga algo?

 _Demasiado educado_. Se dijo Nakuru sin apartar la mirada del hombre, sus facciones delicadas le daban un toque casi angelical a su rostro y la amabilidad lo convertía en todo un caballero, al menos eso tenía que admitirlo. De verdad no era nada personal contra él el hecho de ser despectiva cada vez que hablaban, tenían un tipo de "historia" que todavía no podía enterrar del todo.

Yukito era la pareja del hombre del que ella estaba enamorada y aunque se consideraba una buena perdedora, no podía evitar que el resentimiento hiciera su aparición en algunas ocasiones. Tsukishiro de hecho no era un mal tipo y aunque odiaba admitirlo sabía que era él quien hacía feliz a Touya, esa verdad era lo que más le molestaba.

Kinomoto había tomado una decisión y ella a pesar de todo, se esforzaba por respetarla. Muy a su pesar.

—Prefiero decirle personalmente a Touya, quizá pueda visitarlo después del trabajo. —soltó con cinismo esperando al menos ver un ápice de molestia en el rostro de Yukito, algún indicio que denotara que sus palabras insinuantes le incomodaban.

Miró fijamente a Tsukishiro y lo único que encontró en él fue una vasta sonrisa amistosa y otra cosa que ella no supo identificar del todo, algo parecido a un destello de agradecimiento en sus ojos miel.

—Estoy seguro que a él le daría gusto que lo visitaras, de verdad muchas gracias por preocuparte por él Akizuki. —dijo él con sinceridad.

Cuánta nobleza ¿Por qué aun cuando ella trataba de molestarlo, Tsukishiro siempre le sonreía de esa manera y le hablaba con amabilidad? Demasiado inocente para su propio bien.

Sí, y era esa cualidad la que Kinomoto amaba en él.

¿Por qué seguía con esto? Nunca la llevaba a nada. Yukito era prácticamente imperturbable en su actitud y postura, su nobleza no le dejaba mirar las segundas intenciones o la malicia que el mundo podría tener.

Nakuru estaba cansada de esto.

Decidió dejarlo.

—Por esta vez Tsukishiro, dile a Touya que la cirugía del señor Arisawa se cambia a la próxima semana —Decidió que dejar las cosas en paz al menos por ese momento era lo mejor—. Eso es todo lo que tenía que decirle.

Akizuki se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

— ¿No irás a verlo? —insistió Yukito con un deje de decepción en su voz.

Ella lo miró por encima de su hombro justo cuando sus manos tocaron el pomo de la puerta y abrió una grieta para escabullirse.

—No es a mí a quien él necesita para sentirse bien en estos momentos Tsukishiro.

—Pero…

—Cuida bien de él.

Las palabras en la boca de Yukito murieron antes de ser pronunciadas cuando ella salió del cubículo.

 _ **.-..-..-..-..-.**_

Ren dejó escapar un largo suspiro exasperado cuando el automóvil de Li aparcó en la entrada de la primaria. Vio descender al hombre junto al anciano que se sometía a sus órdenes, al que Syaoran llamaba por el nombre de "Wei" o algo así.

Así que, ahí estaban ellos. Acercándose a él con la intención de llevarlo a donde el desconocido vivía.

 _Genial_. Pensó con sarcasmo.

Deslizándose la mochila sobre un hombro, Ren les lanzó una mirada con la que les decía lo que pensaba sobre su arribo… y sobre sus intenciones.

— ¿Llevas esperando mucho tiempo aquí? —Syaoran se sintió sumamente apenado debido a su tardanza, el tráfico jugó en su contra.

—No sé —expresó el niño alzando la mirada por debajo del pelo castaño que le cubría parcialmente el rostro—. Tal vez unos veinte minutos cuando mucho. —Él no estaba equivocado, era su estimado más cercano.

Syaoran supo que una disculpa estaba fuera de posición pero aun así hizo el intento de otorgársela al infante, ante sus palabras Ren le hizo una cara aunque ésta no era de enojo sino de confusión. Quizá él no esperaba que Syaoran se disculpara.

—Vayamos por tus cosas entonces —Ofreció Li sin saber qué más decirle al niño.

Él asintió con la cabeza y apartando el sentimiento de incomodidad que se arremolinaba en su pecho, subió al auto cuando Wei le abrió la puerta trasera. Syaoran realmente se sorprendió de que el chiquillo no chistara al respecto, sin embargo pudo decir que la dura expresión en su mirar nunca abandonó sus ojos ni siquiera cuando todos ingresaron al auto y se pusieron en marcha.

Expectante y a una distancia prudente, un hombre miró ligeramente conmocionado la escena anterior.

—Li Syaoran. —Prácticamente escupió con los dientes apretados a más no poder y pudo jurar que la mandíbula pudo habérsele dislocado.

Ineda miró el auto con evidente odio llameando en sus orbes azules, no tenía dudas de que era Li quien se había marchado con el mocoso un minuto atrás. Frunció los labios ¿Cómo no lo imaginó?

Claro. Ryunosuke creyó tan ingenuamente que el bastardo de Li no estaría cerca del chiquillo, el indicio primordial de su moción fue el apellido de Sakura en el niño, pero ¿Syaoran si sabía de la existencia de su hijo? Sabía cuan tonto y noble era el hombre, pero por sobre todo sabía mejor que nadie lo - _estúpidamente-_ enamorado que estaba de Kinomoto como para no reconocer a su pequeño bastardo ante los ojos de la ley y por su sentimentalismo enfermo.

¿Qué había sucedido entonces? Algo no embonaba en el rompecabezas de los acontecimientos.

Bueno, realmente no importaba demasiado. Resultaría más interesante si durante el proceso también podía hacer pagar a ese maldito, una sonrisa oscura tiró de sus labios ante la expectativa de su nueva idea.

—Bienvenido… maldito. —murmuró asqueado.

Ineda levantó la barbilla con firmeza ante su renovada determinación, pensando que ya había puesto sus ojos en el blanco de su venganza.

 _ **.-..-..-..-..-..-.**_

Syaoran se aclaró la garganta cuando tocó por enésima vez la puerta de Ren, no se había movido de ahí desde que el niño la cerró en su cara cuando ingresó a su habitación, la intención obviamente era bloquearle el paso a ésta quizá para mayor "privacidad".

—Puedo ayudarte… claro si tú quieres.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el resoplido al otro lado de la puerta, lo cual era una negativa implícita sobre su oferta.

—No voy a tocar ni a ver nada que tu no quieras —insistió Li con la esperanza de apresurar un poco las cosas—. Escucha Ren, Wei y yo podemos ayudarte con lo que necesites. —Realmente tenía la esperanza de alcanzar a ese niño.

Hubo un minuto de silencio al otro lado cuando las señales de movimiento cesaron, Syaoran pensó que el niño realmente estaba considerando su oferta o al menos eso esperaba.

Sus suplicas fueron respondidas cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Ren se hizo a un lado para que él entrara. _Bueno, al menos es un avance._ Pensó Li. Dubitativo ingresó al cuarto del chiquillo sorprendiéndose de que el espacio que habitaba estuviese pulcro y ordenado, sin el afán de ofender, consideró que definitivamente no era por obra de Sakura. Por experiencia sabía que ella no era muy ordenada al menos no a tal extremo.

Una cama prolija, el escritorio libre de polvo, un estante en el que volúmenes de libros descansaban pulcramente ordenados, el armario cerrado, suelo inmaculado y algunos posters de todo tipo cubriendo algunas paredes - _nada en exceso_ -, bien, al menos no tendría que lidiar con problemas de orden en su nuevo hogar o mejor dicho, Wei no tendría que hacerlo.

— ¿Por dónde quieres que comience? —La voz de Li se elevó una octava más de lo normal sin que pudiese evitarlo. Realmente no sabía qué esperar.

Su relación con infantes era nula, sus hermanas no tenían hijos así que los niños raramente entraban a su vida ¿de qué manera podría comportarse ahora con el que tenía enfrente? Odió a Eriol por profetizar su ruina.

Ren parpadeo antes de responderle, claramente contrariado por el tono del adulto. Syaoran se veía incluso algo nervioso, quizá como Ren, no tenía idea de cómo dirigirse a él; era fácil hablar con Yukito y Touya, incluso con Eriol pero con Li Syaoran no sabía qué esperar.

—Sólo serán tres días así que tal vez podría llevarme un par de prendas y algunos libros, claro, también artículos de higiene. —comentó Ren a modo de sugerencia pareciéndole lo más sensato.

Syaoran le concedió la razón y tuvo el efímero destello de sorpresa ante su brillante pensamiento, de nuevo Eriol tenía toda la razón con aquel niño, subestimar su inteligencia debido a su edad no era una opción.

—Entonces toma la ropa que necesites mientras yo recojo los libros de este estante —Li apuntó detrás de él esperando la aprobación del chiquillo—. Tu madre me dijo que te gusta leer, bueno si quieres podemos dejar éstos aquí y podría prestarte los que tengo conmigo. —Según recordaba, el niño tenía gustos específicos en cuanto a la lectura.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Ren se alzaron hacia el estante, específicamente a su pequeña pero preciada colección de libros considerando seriamente la oferta. Se dijo que cuanto más ligero se marchara, la sensación de estar atrapado con Li sería más corta.

Sin embargo…

—Pero al menos me llevaré uno de mis libros. —Quizá el que era su mayor tesoro.

Caminó hacia el estante y acercó un banquito a éste para poder subir y mirar el titulo del ejemplar que buscaba, lastimosamente su vista apenas llegaba al borde del estante y tenía que ponerse de puntillas para poder leer mejor.

— ¿Cómo se llama el que buscas? —Syaoran se acercó a él para ayudarlo, era más alto por obvias razones y su vista alcanzaba a leer mejor los títulos.

—Tiene un título peculiar, es el único en mi colección cuyos caracteres son occidentales —Los ojos de Ren se arrugaron para mirar mejor el lomo de los libros, al menos podía tener una visión clara de éstos y de la colección, sabía que el libro que buscaba tenía una apariencia inusitada—. Es ese, a tu izquierda. —Indicó señalando el objeto.

Syaoran acató de inmediato dirigiendo su mirada al libro señalado y estiró la mano para tomarlo con la precaución debida, algunos libros eran frágiles debido a su antigüedad y éste, para sorpresa de Li se veía desgastado por el paso del tiempo. Lo último que quería era la furia del niño por romper su preciado libro.

Un jadeo involuntario escapó de Syaoran en cuanto miró el ejemplar. No podía ser posible.

— ¿Esto es? Es… ¿el libro de Clow Reed? —La incredulidad se instaló en su mente entonces y sus ojos se ampliaron.

El niño pasó la mirada del adulto al libro preguntándose ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?

— ¿Lo conoces? —Kinomoto pudo notar cómo Li tomaba apreciación del ejemplar en sus manos y una chispa de curiosidad brilló en Ren.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Parecía genuinamente sorprendido y Ren no podía culparle, aquel libro era tan extraño como bello y místico en su propia forma. Sin lugar a dudas un verdadero tesoro.

—El abuelo me lo regaló cuando cumplí ocho años, fue algo que encontró en una de sus excavaciones cuando mamá era apenas una niña o al menos eso fue lo que él me contó. Originalmente se lo obsequió a mamá pero ella lo dejó en su habitación cuando se mudó así que el abuelo lo regresó a su biblioteca.

Syaoran no recordaba haber visto eso en la habitación de Sakura las veces que estuvo ahí. Ni siquiera cuando… Ugh, alejó su mente de ese peligroso pensamiento de inmediato.

— ¿El señor Kinomoto lo encontró en una de sus excavaciones? ¿Te dijo dónde?

Ren intentó recordar ese pequeño detalle pero cualquier intento fue inútil.

—No lo recuerdo, el abuelo ha visitado tantos lugares que no sabría decirte al respecto —El niño se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué pasa con este libro?

Li abrió el ejemplar notando que el cerrojo no estaba puesto, se suponía que el libro estaba sellado y solo podía abrirse con una llave. Oteó el interior y encontró lo que en efecto esperaba ver en él: un juego de dieciocho cartas con diseños específicos.

—Este libro perteneció a mi familia, un ancestro del Clan que se creía era un mago muy poderoso en su época —dijo despacio mientras sostenía una de las frágiles cartas en su mano—. Es sólo una leyenda dentro de nuestro Clan pero el libro realmente existe.

El pequeño Kinomoto le arrebató el objeto de las manos con fascinación inocultable en su rostro, lo místico siempre le resultó atrayente. Al menos por ese momento dejó que ese lado infantil saliera a flote olvidándose por completo de con _quien_ estaba.

— ¿Es mágico? —Sus esmeraldas se encontraron con los ojos de Syaoran.

El hombre no pudo evitar notar el brillo familiar en esos ojos ¡eran idénticos a los de Sakura! Miraban de la misma manera en la que ella lo hacía cuando algo verdaderamente captaba su atención. Por un momento Syaoran se perdió en sus recuerdos.

El niño apartó la mirada del objeto y se enfocó en el adulto quien parecía estar suprimiendo una leve sonrisa que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios.

—Dime, ¿este libro de verdad posee magia? —insistió Ren.

La voz alcanzó a Li.

—En realidad no —Él le devolvió la carta faltante para que la colocara dentro del ejemplar—. Esa leyenda dice que Clow drenó todos los poderes de las cartas con el afán de que no cayera en las manos equivocadas pues de ser así, una enorme desgracia se desataría en la tierra.

La información pareció ilusionar aún más al infante pues sus ojos se agrandaron, pero así como la luz se había encendido en ellos pronto se apagó al caer en cuenta de la verdad.

—Es una lástima. —murmuró el niño con un deje de decepción en su tono.

—Sin embargo aun se considera una reliquia familiar, existen escritos que hablan de él y otros en los que se tienen los bosquejos de la imagen de los sellos.

Los labios de Ren se crisparon cuando se percató de algo importante. Syaoran Li dijo que aquel libro era una reliquia familiar, entonces como tal podría reclamarlo si él así lo quería. Sin embargo la cosa era que Ren consideraba demasiado valioso ese libro como para separarse de él, después de todo era un obsequio de su abuelo.

El dilema sobre hacer lo correcto comenzó a atormentarlo.

—Entonces ese libro te pertenece ¿no es así? —Ren se le quedó mirando recelosamente—. Supongo que debo devolvértelo. —Y esperó su respuesta.

Syaoran estuvo tentado a decir que sí, lo cual era correcto. El libro no era suyo sino de la familia y sabía incluso que era muy valioso por formar parte del folklore del Clan… una pieza de "historia".

Pero… ver la mirada anhelante de ese niño le removió algo en el pecho como un creciente malestar que se negaba a marcharse. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quería verlo triste?, Ren miraba el objeto como la cosa más valiosa sobre la faz de la tierra y Syaoran supo que lo era, tal vez no en valor monetario o patrimonial sino a nivel sentimental.

Él negó con la cabeza. Quizá no era la mejor decisión que había tomado alguna vez pero no tenía más opción.

—Puedes conservarlo. —dijo con firmeza.

¿Acaso escuchó bien? Li le estaba diciendo que se quedara con el libro. Imposible.

—Acabas de decir que es una reliquia familiar, te pertenece. —insistió el pequeño Kinomoto.

Las palabras de Ren eran determinantes pero aun así Syaoran sentía que al quedarse con el ejemplar estaba cometiendo una equivocación. Realmente para él carecía de un valor absoluto.

—Entonces quédatelo, te lo estoy cediendo. Creo que tú lo aprecias más que mi familia, si me lo llevo es probable que termine dentro de una caja de seguridad o en algún museo.

El niño realmente dudó en tomar las palabras de Li enserio. Era ilógico.

—Y estoy seguro que tu abuelo se pondría muy triste si supiera que me lo he llevado, prácticamente arriesgó su vida para obtenerlo no sería justo que me lo llevara. —agregó el hombre.

 _Cierto_. Pensó Ren. Su abuelo se lo había regalado con una gran ilusión, lo más sensato era hablar de esto con él para llegar a un común acuerdo. Después de todo aquel libro no les pertenecía. Esperaría a que él regresara para consultarle al respecto.

—De acuerdo. —Concedió imperturbable.

Syaoran reconoció en el niño una mirada de aguda inteligencia.

Después de eso Ren colocó el libro en la maleta que tenía en el suelo, el cual se encontraba parcialmente lleno de algunas prendas. No se dijo más durante un rato mientras ambos terminaban de empacar. Extrañamente aquella conversación pareció llevarlos a una pequeña tregua.

Syaoran notó algo debajo de una de las almohadas y guiado por su curiosidad levantó el objeto para poder mirar al misterioso objeto. Cuando al fin lo vislumbró se preguntó sobre qué rayos podía ser esa cosa.

—Oye —Llamó la atención de Ren quien doblaba un par de camisas sacadas de un cajón—. ¿Esto es tuyo?

El niño volvió la mirada al hombre y observó lo que sostenía en alto con sus manos.

—Oh, sí. Eso es Kero.

— ¿Kero? —Li inspeccionó el objeto mientras una de sus prominentes cejas se levantaba en incredulidad—. ¿Qué es exactamente esta cosa? —Para Syaoran no era más que un peluche deforme.

Ren vio con disgusto cómo Li agitaba al peluche en el aire y le daba una mala mirada. Genial, un crítico.

—Mamá me lo dio cuando era un bebé —informó con el enojo asomándose ligeramente en sus palabras—. Ella dijo que se parecía mucho a la imagen del león alado en el libro de Clow y por eso le puso ese nombre.

¿Qué? Según recordaba Li, aquella criatura alada que proclamaban era el guardián del libro dentro de su mitología familiar se llamaba Kerberos. No sabía si la inscripción en dicho libro decía el nombre de la criatura pero a juzgar por el diminutivo en el apelativo del peluche quizá sí lo hacía.

—Este peluche no se parece en nada a la grandiosa bestia de ojos dorados que describe la imagen. —Apenas consciente de lo que estaba diciendo volvió a agitar al felpudo en el aire, era como un chiste.

—Da igual, fue mamá quien lo nombró, deberías decirle eso a ella. —atajó Ren arrebatándole el peluche a Syaoran. Fue suficiente maltrato para el maltrecho juguete, tenía miedo de que con los movimientos pudiese llegar a romperse.

También era un objeto preciado para Ren, quizá más que aquel libro. Lo colocó cuidadosamente junto al ejemplar y cerró la maleta.

Syaoran no dijo nada al respecto, pudo identificar el ápice de molestia en el tono y expresión del chico. Como estaban las cosas era mejor llevar todo por la paz.

— ¿Es todo? —cuestionó para confirmar y avisar a Wei que preparara el auto.

Ren afirmó con un escueto " _si_ " justo antes de recoger la maleta y arrastrarla hasta la puerta de su habitación. Li lo instó a salir para dirigirse a la salida y alcanzar a Wei en el auto que aguardaba abajo, aprovechando que Syaoran se adelantó a la sala, el niño dio un último vistazo a su habitación.

" _Son solo tres días"_ se recordó con la esperanza de que el tiempo pasara en un chasquido para poder regresar y ver a su madre de nuevo. No estaba tan seguro de cuánto podría aguantar la incomodidad inusitada que revoloteaba cuando estaba cerca de Syaoran, pero lo principal era que durante esos días no quería que sus defensas bajaran.

Supo que si pasaba demasiado tiempo con el hombre, quizá cabía la pequeña posibilidad de que comenzara a desarrollar simpatía por él y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Porque Ren quería proteger a su madre de cualquier intruso que entrara a su vida y Li Syaoran se había convertido en el enemigo desde el momento en el que miró a Sakura con esa expresión que denotaba mucho más que una simple amistad.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bien aquí otro capítulo después de una eternidad de ausencia, he de decir que es más corto que los anteriores y quizá incluso parezca un relleno al fic (sí, incluso los fics tienen relleno XD) pero no podía seguir prolongando la publicación del capítulo. Mi plan inicial era abarcar muchas más ideas y en especial enfocarme de lleno en la convivencia de Ren y Syaoran pero eso será para el siguiente capítulo, la última escena fue como una pequeña probadita a lo que será.**

 **Sí, tengo un pequeño "algo" sobre la pareja de Tomoyo y Eriol que me gana al escribir sobre ellos haciendo este tipo de conspiraciones contra Syaoran y Sakura… no me arrepiento de ello 7u7r alguien tiene que darles un pequeño empujón para que se den cuenta de las cosas. Además de que me parecen personalidades muy afines. Aguante el TomoyoxEriol XD**

 **También, creo que ya había insinuado sobre la relación de Yukito y Touya en capítulos anteriores y ahora lo confirmé cuando Nakuru lo menciona. No tengo nada en contra del Yaoi y si a alguien no le agrada, en verdad solo sáltense esa parte (es lo que yo hago cuando son parejas que respeto pero que no shippeo). ¿a alguien le agrada Akizuki? A mi sí, lamento si me quedó muy fuera de personaje en el capítulo es un poco difícil de manejar dada su efusividad e hiperactividad pero que a fin de cuentas es un amor.**

 **Tal vez alguien se preguntara (o no) ¿pusiste a Spinnel como un gato negro pero kero es un maltrecho peluche victima de las burlas de Syaoran? Sí gente, lo hice XD a Kero ya lo había metido al fic porque obviamente no puede faltar y a Spinnel tampoco lo podía dejar fuera, me gustó la idea de que fuese un gato negro 7w7 ¡he dicho!**

 **Y… ¿Qué si metí el libro de Clow y el asunto de las cartas en el fic? Uffff llevaba con esa idea desde hace algún tiempo pero no buscaba donde meterla XD aunque este es un UA, aclaro que el libro y cartas no tienen magia… convenientemente en la leyenda que me saqué de quien sabe dónde, Clow le quitó toda la magia (ficción dentro de la ficción).**

 **¿Ineda es un HDP? Pues sí, lo es… y como tal sólo sirve a mis propósitos para meter drama al asunto (Sibreka Echizen tienes toda la razón con respecto a mis OC´s en los fics, mis pequeños homúnculos sólo sirven para eso -adjunta risa malvada-) pero existe el Karma también en los fics, no se preocupen.**

 **Sakura no apareció en el capítulo, les dije en el anterior que el SS se iba a reducir considerablemente… sobre aviso no hay engaño XD**

 **Oh sÍ… spoilers del manga…**

 **Nah… lo único que puedo decir es que hashtagELMOMENTOESTÁCERCA y que Syaoran con su hermosa carita y preocupación me derritió el corazón de pollo que tengo. Creo que lo de las cartas ya era un hecho desde antes pero el capítulo sólo fue la confirmación ¿odiarlo? Lo siento yo no puedo… llámenme Syaoranlieber o lo que quieran pero comprendo sus motivos y tengo en cuenta que no es la única persona importante en la vida de Sakura que le oculta cosas.**

 **¿Me estoy olvidando de algo? Mmmmm… no puedo recordarlo así que creo que es todo.**

 **Entonces… quiero agradecerles por los Reviews recibidos y los favoritos del fic. Y quiero pedir (de nuevo como siempre) una enorme disculpa por el tiempo de ausencia, no hay excusas esta vez… bueno si hay pero solo puedo decir que son una mezcla de cosas personales, falta de tiempo, dilema con mis otros Fandoms y regresiones de mi infancia a series que me están consumiendo ahora… nada fuera de lo común (viles excusas baratas de la ficker para ocultar su holgazanería y falta de inspiración).**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 _ **SakLiEsme.**_

 _ **Amatista11986.**_

 _ **Princesa Sakura.**_

 _ **Wonder Grinch.**_

 _ **Tobitaka97.**_

 _ **Lin Lu Lo Li.**_

 _ **Wendy GV.**_

 _ **ValSmile.**_

 _ **KinomotoCarlet.**_

 _ **Danipi711.**_

 _ **Itzelita.**_

 _ **Raisahillary.**_

 _ **Ksakura rostran.**_

 _ **Cecy Li Cario.**_

 _ **Melchari.**_

 _ **Pris.**_

 _ **Alejhandora.**_

 _ **Mnica Takahashi.**_

 _ **Pao.**_

 _ **Victoria Mamani Flores.**_

 _ **Edwin.**_

 _ **Dulce.**_

 _ **Guest.**_

 _ **1989.**_

 _ **PurAguuChan. (No morí XD sólo fui una mala ficker, gracias por la preocupación n.n)**_

 _ **Guest.**_

 _ **Yuzurachan15.**_

 _ **Guest.**_

 _ **Fani.**_

 **Lamento no poder responder a los RW como debe ser (acepta cualquier tomatazo de los lectores, hasta ladrillos si es el caso porque se lo merece), lo único que puedo decirles es que no voy a dejar esta historia cuando está a casi nada de terminar, me demoro debido a mi TDAH (bueno al menos pienso que es lo que tengo porque de verdad mi nivel e atención es pésimo y mis proyectos se quedan estancados algunas veces) pero fuera de bromas de mal gusto (espero no ofender a nadie con lo del TDAH, sé que no es un juego) lamento la ausencia y espero les gustara el capítulo.**

 **Hasta la próxima, los amo n.n)/**


	8. Pequeños Detalles que saltan a la vista

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **Ren, Ineda y cualquier otro Oc son míos 7u7r**

… **-…**

 **Capítulo 8. Pequeños detalles que saltan a la vista para quienes estén dispuestos a observar.**

 **.-.**

" _ **Pasan tantas situaciones en el transcurso del día, del año y de la vida, que las cosas nunca ocurren tal como las planeamos, ¿verdad?"**_

 _ **-Yuuko Ichihara- (xxxHolic)"**_

 **.-.**

— _**¿Qué demonios pretendes chiquillo? ¿Acaso quieres que tu padre muera?**_

 _Los ojos azules se ensancharon para mirar a la mujer furiosa frente a él, encontrándose con el vacío de una mirada oscura._

— _**¡Yo jamás le haría eso a papá!**_ _—resolló la voz infantil ante la insulsa acusación de su propia madre._

 _La furibunda mujer se acercó al infante tomándolo bruscamente por el brazo para sacudirlo con violencia apenas contenida, su fin principal era infringirle el mayor daño posible. Y lo logró, el chiquillo sollozó por el contacto._

— _ **El único responsable de la muerte de Tanaka vas a ser tú Ryunosuke, si sigues insinuando esas mentiras a tu padre.**_

— _**¡No son mentiras! ¡Keito no es hijo de mi padre sino de tu amante!**_ _—rebatió el pequeño Ineda con el corazón martilleándole el pecho ante tan desgarradora verdad._

 _La única razón por la que no sentía afecto o apego hacia su hermanito era por ser el producto de la infidelidad de su madre con su propio tío, una relación descarada enmascarada por el olor de la mentira y teñida por la hipocresía. Totalmente dolido por la falta de su madre, se prometió jamás tratar como igual a ese bastardo; no cuando su madre prefería a Keito por sobre él. ¿Cómo podría amar al producto de una aberración?_

 _La mano de su madre tembló a causa de la furia ante sus palabras y entonces el temor anticipó las acciones que el comentario provocaría, Ineda trató inútilmente de retroceder ante lo que estaba por venir. En menos de una fracción de segundo su mejilla ardió por el impacto certero y pesado de una bofetada, volteando la cara guiado por la fuerza bruta intentó no llorar pero una solitaria lágrima se deslizó desde la esquina de su ojo._

 _Entonces dejó que las lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos para recorrer el sendero de sus pómulos enrojecidos._

 _Su corazón se astilló aún más de lo que ya estaba. Su madre no se tentó nunca el corazón durante las reprimendas, no hubo motivo aparente más que el placer de ver su sufrimiento y escuchar las súplicas que clamaban que se detuviera._

 _Ella no lo amaba, lo tuvo muy claro desde hacía tiempo._

— _**¡Cállate! No vuelvas a repetir eso**_ _—La mujer tomó a Ryunosuke por el cuello de la camisa para acercarlo a su rostro_ _ **—. No eres más que un pequeño mentiroso, tu padre jamás va a creer en eso.**_

 _No, su padre era un hombre noble que amaba demasiado a su familia y a su esposa, una esposa que no merecía la dicha de tal amor incondicional por la ser la peor arpía._

— _ **Me repugnas.**_ _—gimoteó el niño con sinceridad._

 _Ineda hizo el dolor físico a un lado y luchó por apartarse de ella, la tristeza por la falta de amor de su madre fue reemplazada rápidamente por la repulsión hacia su persona y acciones. Ella lo dejó ir y se enderezó para mirarlo con arrogancia y otra emoción que el niño supo identificar a la perfección._

— _ **Maldigo el momento de tu nacimiento, fue tu padre quien me rogó que te conservara**_ _—Irónicamente ahora también odiaba a Tanaka por orillarla a esa miserable vida con ese odioso niño_ _ **—. Desde entonces no he hecho más que odiarte, ¿lo entiendes? Todos estos años te he odiado por arruinar mi vida.**_

 _Sin decir nada, Ryunosuke se sentó a la orilla de su cama observando el vacío donde antes estuvo de pie. De algún modo siempre lo intuyó pero saberlo por boca de su madre era realmente doloroso._

 _Cualquier acción resultaba inútil, nada de lo que él hiciera lograría otorgarle el afecto anhelado de su madre porque en primera instancia éste nunca tuvo cabida. La ilusión se disolvió mientras las palabras se clavaban en su mente con dolor agónico._

— _ **No puedes mentirle a papá para siempre.**_ _—auguró Ineda con la mirada gacha y apenas en un susurro. Al menos tenía la esperanza de que toda esa falacia se viniera abajo._

 _El bello rostro de su madre se ensombreció y Ryunosuke pensó que era una pena que la belleza sólo fuera superficial._

— _**¿Eso crees?**_ _—La mujer caminó hacia él con la intención de captar su mirada al levantar su barbilla con las manos—_ _ **. No serás tú quien le diga la vedad. Tu querido padre morirá sabiendo que Keito es su hijo; si mantienes la boca cerrada por los próximos tres años le darás a Tanaka una muerte tranquila, claro, si dices amar a tu padre entonces lo harás.**_

 _Ineda pareció confuso por las palabras de la mujer que se hacía llamar su madre, un mal presentimiento se arremolinó en su pecho._

— _**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**_ _—El miedo se hizo patente ante la expectativa de una respuesta._

 _Ella se apartó del niño pero la luz en sus ojos que expresaba su odio nunca se extinguió, aún quería golpearlo por su imprudencia pero sabía que no era prudente mancillarlo más de la cuenta pues su padre lo sabría._

— _ **Tanaka tiene una expectativa de vida de tres años porque su corazón es demasiado débil, incluso es poco probable que sobreviva a una operación. Cualquier emoción fuerte podría provocarle un infarto.**_ _—Paciencia para la araña. Se recordó, después de la muerte de su marido podría enviar al mocoso lejos de ella y empezar de nuevo._

— _ **Él va a morir.**_ _—susurró el niño mientras abrazaba el racional pensamiento sobre sus turbulentas emociones._

 _Ryunosuke siempre tuvo la esperanza que la enfermedad de su padre se curara, incluso Tanaka le aseguraba que así era… él le había mentido. Una mentira piadosa de un hombre desahuciado para tranquilizar a su pequeño hijo._

 _Disfrutando la desdicha del niño, la mujer se dio el lujo de mantener la mirada en el semblante destrozado del pequeño ante tal noticia. Su mejor castigo hacia su insolencia era rápido, brutal e irreversible._

 _Ahora mismo, Ineda sabía que contarle a su padre sobre la traición de su madre no era la mejor opción, al menos no sin acelerar su muerte. La ignorancia era una bendición para su padre mientras que para él significaba una maldición, no podía perderlo, por la seguridad de su padre se llevaría ese horroroso secreto con él._

— _ **De una u otra manera tu querido padre lo hará**_ _—En el interior, la mujer incluso se rió—_ _ **. Entonces ¿Por qué no darle la satisfacción de tener una muerte sin sufrimiento? Todo depende de ti.**_

 _Con la última palabra dicha, la mujer se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación del pequeño no sin antes enviarle una mala mirada al infante._

 _Todo parecía inverosímil._

 _Ryunosuke se tendió en su cama, quería sollozar y gritar, romper cualquier cosa que tuviera a su alcance ¿pero de qué serviría? Eso no devolvería la salud a su padre ni evitaría su inminente muerte._

 _El niño bramó un lastimero gemido ante el llanto inevitable. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de él._

 _Estaban aprisionando un alma._

 _La suya._

 _La ira se instaló en él llenando el vacío de su existencia, la suficiente para odiar a su madre y al bastardo que había engendrado._

 **.-.-.-.-.**

Sus ojos eran extraños, el arremolinado color azul traicionaba la frialdad de su temple de antaño. Los nuevos matices le otorgaron el brillo de una flama indómita que crepitaba al calor de una nueva vida, sin embargo el renacimiento no era el motivo de tan vivaz destello sino la ira irracional que alimentaba la llama.

Los días de abuso dejaron un vacío y la incapacidad de sentir cualquier cosa que no fuese ira y odio.

Esas emociones le quemaban por dentro constantemente.

Los años posteriores sólo le habían dejado la enseñanza de buscar alguna forma de venganza hacia aquellos que le hicieran daño, maldiciendo de igual manera su destino. La naturaleza humana era despiadada, la gente se regocijaba al ver a alguien más siendo humillado, el sentido de superioridad les daba un sentimiento de poder y la verdad absoluta en todo eso, era que en lo profundo de sus mentes las personas agradecían por no ser ellos los degradados.

Bien, entonces así sería.

Insolentemente apartó los pensamientos de sí y tomó los papeles desperdigados sobre la mesa mirando fijo la escritura prolija de dichos documentos, por desgracias no podía leerla o más bien, comprender lo que profesaban.

Gruñó con severidad exponiendo su frustración.

Odiaba cuando sus pensamientos disolvían su atención y encriptaba su comprensión del mundo que le rodeaba.

— ¿Demasiado trabajo? —La voz ronroneó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Él no se inmuta ni vuelve la mirada para ver a quién requiere de su atención, simplemente decide que ignorarla y esperar a que ella se acerque es mejor. Y en el mejor de los casos su acertada anticipación predispone a la mujer a caminar hacia él.

— ¿Estás sordo Ryu?

 _Demonios_. Él gruñe, le ha dicho a esa mujer lo mucho que aborrece ese estúpido diminutivo de su nombre ¿Por qué no puede comprenderlo entonces? Con el tiempo, Ryunosuke ha llegado a admitir que tal vez es demasiado tonta o adepta para hacerlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Ineda observó desde el rabillo del ojo cómo ella se instalaba en el asiento predispuesto frente a él, como siempre invitándose por sí misma—. Mejor dicho ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Creí haberte dicho que no quería visitas esta noche. —reformuló el hombre enviándole una mala mirada a la chica, lo último que quería era una molestia en su departamento.

Ella apenas se inmutó por la hostilidad de las palabras, tan acostumbrada como podía estar al mal genio de Ryunosuke, en cambio levantó una bolsa de plástico que llevaba en manos y la arrojó a la mesa ocasionando que el contenido se derramara sobre la dura madera. Sin lugar a dudas una forma de protesta implícita ante su hosquedad.

—Te traje la cena y se dice _"de nada",_ idiota.

 _Oh, no lo hizo._

Los ojos de Ineda se posaron en ella el tiempo suficiente para hacerla arrepentirse de sus palabras, y de nuevo contra cualquier probabilidad, eso no sucedió en absoluto. La mujer sostuvo su mirada desafiante en él ¿pensaba acaso que su falta de tacto la amedrentarían? Sabía cuán cretino podía llegar a ser Ryunosuke cuando se lo proponía pero incluso eso no parecía importarle al momento de hacerle frente.

—Largo Atari. —gruñó él bajo un tono de advertencia, su humor no era el mejor en esos momentos y ella sólo estaba empeorándolo.

Yui Atari, una constante en su vida desde hacía ¿Cuánto? Quizá unos seis años desde que la conoció durante su internado en la universidad de Tokio y entablaron una especie de relación que perduró hasta entonces. Sin embargo ella nunca aprobó del todo esa obstinación en su ser y el deseo irrevocable de alejar a la gente tratándola de esa manera, pero al menos la comprendía un poco, estar de acuerdo y entender los motivos que lo llevaban a actuar de esa manera eran asuntos totalmente diferentes.

Sin mediar una sola palabra recogió los alimentos dispersos y se levantó con la intención de servir la improvisada cena ignorando los alegatos que Ineda fuese a darle, después de todo ella se tomó la molestia de pasar por uno de esos puestos y comprar comida para ambos, lo menos que esperaba era que él se la comiera.

—Llevas dos días en ese colegio y tu actitud es casi insoportable —Vertió la comida china en dos platos a partes iguales y regresó a donde él se encontraba—. Honestamente, no entiendo tu absurda decisión de ser maestro cuando odias a los niños. Eres como un cirujano que se desmaya al mirar la sangre.

Odiar, tal vez era una palabra fuerte para el sentimiento de aversión de Ineda hacia los infantes. Quizá - _razonó ella_ \- se debía a la incapacidad para engendrar uno propio acumulando la frustración y proyectándola hacia la fuente misma del problema… lo que fuese, era realmente ilógica su posición de maestro en un instituto lleno de niños.

Ineda recepcionó el plato con reticencia, acrecentando su molestia al ver ignoradas sus palabras como si no fuesen más que el zumbido molesto de un mosquito. Maldijo mentalmente cuando la vio comenzar a degustar la comida, él por su parte se demoró más de lo necesario al apartar los papales y acomodarlos fuera del alcance de los alimentos porque realmente odiaría tener que rehacerlos todos si en un descuido se manchaban. Ese solo sería la guinda del pastel en ese día.

Estuvo a punto de tomar su primer bocado cuando se dio cuenta de algo que no notó cuando Yui prácticamente le arrojó la bolsa a la cara: _comida china_. ¿Acaso estaba de joda? Una estúpida ironía del destino o una manera de fastidiarlo adrede, cualquiera que fuera el caso él no se comería esa comida.

—Sabes que odio la comida china y aún así te atreves a comprarla. —Apartó el plato con un movimiento rápido y casi imperceptible cuando el apetito se marchó.

Atari se consideró una persona paciente pero incluso habían situaciones que lograban desbordar el límite de esa paciencia, Ineda por ejemplo siempre rompía ese balance en su ser de una u otra manera.

— ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema Ryunosuke? —Explotó entonces arrojando un cubierto en dirección a él con la intención de acertar en su objetivo.

Por desgracia Ineda apartó el improvisado proyectil con una sola mano desviándola del camino, tal como siempre lo hacía cuando discutían y ella osadamente le arrojaba cualquier objeto a su alcance.

¿El problema? El artífice de su molestia tenía nombre y apellido y por desgracia respiraba el mismo aire cobijándose bajo el mismo cielo que él en esa ciudad. Su mirada se oscureció al recordar la imagen de Li junto al pequeño bastardo esa misma tarde y de nuevo las ansias de venganza asomaron consumiendo sus pensamientos.

Y ella lo supo, después de todos estos años Yui era capaz de reconocer esa mirada vacía en él.

— ¿Kinomoto? —El reproche en la cuestión no se disimuló de ninguna manera—. ¿Hasta cuando Ryu? Kinomoto es un fantasma que te consume ¡estás tan obsesionado con esa mujer! —Las manos de Atari se estrellaron sobre la madera creando el sonido exponencial de un pesado golpe.

— ¿Obsesión? —Ineda miró a su actual novia irradiar enojo por cada poro de su piel y sacudió la cabeza en un gesto irritablemente apacible antes de continuar—. Yo no lo llamaría obsesión, y en todo caso ni siquiera comprendes la verdadera naturaleza tras mi interés por esa mujer.

La obsesión ni siquiera se le acercaba al sentimiento que profesaba por ella, ¿un fantasma? Improbable… más como un estigma que le laceraba la piel cada cierto tiempo. Otra estúpida mujer que se sumaba a su lista de odio, porque él lo único que podía sentir por Sakura Kinomoto era odio y desprecio.

Sí, la amarga y dañina emoción que se mezclaba a través de su sangre convirtiéndolo en su anfitrión y la que le conducía hacia adelante sin ningún motivo aparente. El odio podía resentir la visión y doblegar hasta la más clara de las vistas.

Atari frunció el ceño logrando que su hermoso rostro se descompusiera con esa simple acción, sus ojos avellana escrutaron sin piedad a su compañero al considerar que sus palabras estaban cargadas de significado, un significado que a ella le parecía más que obvio ¿Qué otra cosa pudiese ser entonces el motivo del mórbido interés de su pareja por su ex novia?

— ¿Cuán estúpida crees que soy? —Alzó la vista y esbozó una cansada sonrisa. La situación en sí era un asco desde el comienzo, quizá - _se reprochó ella_ \- si era una estúpida después de todo.

Ineda por su parte se limitó a arquear una ceja ante su actual cuestión, una que él consideró por demás fuera de lugar y como un dramatismo convencional del género femenino.

—Para la mierda de una vez Yui, esas patéticas escenas de celos no funcionan conmigo —dijo él entre dientes como un fiel siseo—. Desde el principio aceptaste lo que podía ofrecerte, si estás cansada de todo entonces vete. —Las peroratas constantes de la mujer comenzaban a ser difíciles de ignorar.

 _Parar la mierda_. Eso era exactamente lo que ella quería hacer en ese momento con él, detener el malestar en su pecho ante la mirada irracional y condescendiente del hombre con el que había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo en esos años. Ser ingenua ante situaciones como ésta era uno de los defectos que Atari profesaba, ¡oh! la inherente bondad en los seres humanos sólo conllevaba constante sufrimiento en sus frágiles corazones.

—Hablo enserio Ineda.

Un hecho fáctico era que cuando ella le llamaba por su apellido denotaba su molestia absoluta hacia sus acciones, cosa que a él poco le importaba. ¿Por qué estaba con ella de todas maneras? Un patrón constante en sus relaciones fue la premisa de que todas las chicas de una u otra manera eran amables y casi ingenuas, ella obviamente no lo era ni por asomo lo que significó que su unión fue un error desde el inicio y su relación cayó en el pozo de la costumbre y monotonía para evitar la soledad.

Y hasta ahora caía en cuenta de lo patético que fue pero también en la posibilidad latente de que éste fuese la oportunidad perfecta para patearla lejos de su vida de una vez por todas, la hostilidad no lo estaba llevando a ninguna parte por lo que un ataque directo era la mejor opción.

Ryunosuke ni siquiera se atrevió a dignificar las palabras de Atari antes de responder a su ultimátum porque a pesar de todo eso es lo que era, la advertencia explícita de su miedo a terminar y retornar el camino de regreso.

—Tú, Kinomoto y esta estúpida cena se pueden ir al demonio. —Su voz susurró sin un ápice de emoción en él, acompañada de una certera sonrisa que emulaba más bien a una bizarra mueca.

Las manos de Ineda acunaron su barbilla al descansar sus codos sobre la mesa y sus ojos se clavaron en ella con una mirada penetrante que la hizo estremecer. El azul compitió con la bruma oscura de la noche anunciando la fatalidad y ella miró… pero no fue capaz de ver ni siquiera su propio reflejo en esa latente oscuridad.

El hombre se levantó con el estrepito de su asiento al caer y con una parsimonia impropia en sus movimientos, ágil guió sus pasos hacia la entrada de su propio departamento sin emitir una sola palabra ante la mujer anonadada que dejó atrás.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse vaticinó lo que ella tanto temió durante todos esos años y entonces su corazón cayó al suelo en miles de pedazos astillados, miró los papeles sin concluir esparcidos en la fría y solitaria mesa con algo parecido a la culpa. No, esto no era su culpa simplemente fue el resultado de una bola de nieve que rodó lo suficiente por la vertiente de la paciencia hasta estrellarse en el suelo al caer por el empinado risco de la molestia.

Era lo esperado… casi - _con dolor admitió_ \- lo correcto.

¿Entonces si era correcto por qué sentía un inmenso dolor en el pecho?

Amar a un cretino era más estúpido y doloroso de lo que esperó.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

—Su habitación se encuentra cruzando el pasillo. Por favor déjeme llevar su maleta. —La voz era precisa pero también con la calidez abrumadora de sincera amabilidad.

Los ojos esmeraldas lo miraron por primera vez desde que habían arribado al departamento y el escepticismo de Ren no disminuyó, el niño intentó serenarse y sentirse en control ante la expectativa de convivir con dos extraños no obstante el ataque de amabilidad desinteresada no terminaba de convencerlo del todo.

—Lo haré yo, de verdad puedo hacerlo solo. No se preocupe.

—Usted es nuestro invitado y por lo tanto es un gusto poder servirle joven Kinomoto. —explicó Wei aun sin atreverse a moverse de su lugar.

" _Invitado",_ bueno no es como si el niño estuviese ahí por voluntad propia con un ofrecimiento personal por parte de Li Syaoran, por lo que el término no le pareció del todo correcto; la estadía fue más bien forzada e incómoda, incluso vergonzosa en los primeros segundos de su encuentro.

Sin embargo…

Algo en la voz del anciano reveló a Ren que no estaba bromeando o haciendo eso por obligación sino más bien por el gusto propio de hacerle sentir lo más cómodo posible.

—Por favor déjeme hacerlo o me sentiré muy ofendido por el rechazo de mis atenciones. —insistió Wei usando ahora otro método que con el tiempo había perfeccionado.

El niño vaciló por una fracción de segundo antes de ceder por completo ante la sonrisa y el tono de amabilidad, ciertamente Ren no podría cargar con la culpa de hacer sentir mal al anciano al menos no cuando el hombre mostraba las mismas expresiones que su abuelo Fujitaka; mirar a Wei despertó en Ren un sentimiento de extraña familiaridad.

—Gracias. —farfulló el niño siguiéndolo al interior del departamento cuando éste tomó la considerable maleta de sus manos y se alejó por el pasillo señalado.

El pequeño Kinomoto analizó el lugar con más detalle y la primera impresión consciente fue que la estancia era vasta y ordenada - _mucho más grande que la de su hogar_ \- no así, el departamento conservaba cierta modestia en su decoración y amueblamiento. Algo de que lo Ren podía estar seguro desde que conoció a ese hombre fue que Li Syaoran era alguien quien no tenía preocupación por el dinero; su auto, su mayordomo y ahora ese departamento eran la prueba irrefutable de que él podría estarse pudriendo en el asqueroso dinero.

La idea contemplativa de Ren acerca del poder y la riqueza se basaba en el déficit moral que esas personas podrían tener, claro, aunque su madre y su abuelo siempre le recordaban no dejarse llevar por las apariencias sin antes tener la certeza de sus aseveraciones. Aun así el prejuicio seguía presente en el niño quizá a causa de los libros de historia que describían ese patrón en algunos personajes importantes; el poder, la riqueza y el pensamiento intransigente a veces eran una mala combinación.

—No te preocupes, Wei siempre hace eso cuando quiere conseguir algo. Lo implementó muchas veces con mis hermanas, mi prima e incluso conmigo. —Syaoran se puso a su lado sintiendo la garganta seca por el nerviosismo al hablar con el niño. Siendo absurdo, se sentía como un paleontólogo frente a un dinosaurio vivo.

Las implicaciones eran aterradoras así que trató de no fijar demasiado tiempo su mirada en el niño quien por cierto no había emitido respuesta a su absurda diatriba. Miró por el lugar por primera vez, reconociendo la apariencia del modesto departamento que Wei les consiguió y sorprendentemente éste se parecía demasiado al de antaño cuando habitaban en Tomoeda.

La vista de Syaoran se desvió hacia el enorme ventanal frente a ellos, la aurora comenzaba a insinuarse sobre el cielo de Tokio y él no pudo menos que pensar en que era la primera vez que se fijaba en esos pequeños detalles durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo esa tarde - _casi noche_ \- tenía un aire diferente a las anteriores, una extraña combinación de miedo y júbilo se apoderó de él.

Syaoran comprendió entonces en el lío en el que se había metido.

—Sólo… —La voz de Ren fue apenas un murmullo en el silencio—, no quiero ser una molestia. —dijo sin más tragándose la vergüenza. Más que nada no se sentía un invitado sino un intruso.

El cuerpo de Syaoran se tensó, de todas las respuestas posibles - _o la ausencia de éstas_ \- no esperaba la que el niño le estaba dando.

—En absoluto —dijo Li al tiempo que volteaba para enfrentar sus miradas—. ¿Por qué piensas eso? —quiso saber, tratando de ocultar la contrariedad en su tono.

Mirando al niño con cautela pudo intuir que hablar de ello le resultaba incluso más incomodo que al propio hombre. Su incapacidad de comunicación certera con otras personas - _en especial niños_ \- salió a flote. ¿Qué podría esperar de este tipo de situaciones o cómo podría actuar? Wei era el experto no él.

Ren confrontó su mirada. Con la decisión tomada se dijo que era tiempo de poner las cosas en claras y las cartas sobre la mesa, instintivamente frunció el entrecejo ganándose un poco de ferocidad y seriedad contrastando enormemente con el aplastamiento anterior.

El niño ciñó las correas de su maletín antes de hablar.

—Señor Li creo muy bien que ambos sabemos por qué hace esto —Incluso en esa introducción el manifiesto de su molestia fue palpable ante el hombre pero incluso así no tuvo la prudencia de ocultarlo—, no soy ciego para no darme cuenta que usted tiene interés en mamá y toda esta actuación es solo una treta para que ella se sienta en deuda con usted. —Oh, la aversión incendió los ojos del pequeño mientras profería las palabras.

 _La noche es muy joven para caer en ese tipo de charlas_. Pensó Syaoran, quien no pudo hacer más que imitar la expresión del pequeño al fruncir el ceño, los engranajes en su cabeza cobraron vida captando el error en el que se encontraba el niño y la frustración se hizo patente. Sus causas eran nobles desde esa perspectiva, Syaoran no guardaba segundas intenciones para con Sakura y eso se lo dejó a ella muy en claro desde el día de su ofrecimiento. Su hijo sin embargo era un digno sobrino de Touya Kinomoto al pensar de manera desacertada hacia quienes se acercaban lo suficiente a Sakura. _Genial_.

Li había sospechado con frecuencia que el hermano de Sakura era sobreprotector y celoso, sin embargo en ese preciso momento reconsideró su ideal al ver una versión en miniatura de Kinomoto apelando especialmente a ese lado y ganándole con creces.

—Yo no… —quiso defenderse—. Sakura y yo somos amigos. —Terminó por argumentar como si el axioma en sí fuese convincente para el chiquillo.

No lo fue.

—Jamás escuché de usted antes, mamá nunca mencionó a un Li Syaoran. —replicó Ren a la defensiva.

Y en verdad dolió. Los ojos marrones se oscurecieron y manaron el dolor de la herida.

La tristeza en los ojos del hombre le dijo a Ren que había golpeado un acorde, la fibra sensible que podría hacerlo desistir de esa tonta idea y mandarlo de vuelta a su casa… entonces ¿Por qué se sintió fatal por ello? Syaoran era el enemigo público número uno.

—Yo no pretendo nada con tu madre, somos amigos eso es todo. Los amigos se ayudan los unos a los otros —Mintió a medias, porque en el fondo el afecto por Sakura rebasaba los límites de la amistad—. Ella no quería asistir a esa excursión porque no tenía a alguien para cuidarte. Si la conoces tan bien como yo, sabrás que incluso para Sakura lo más importante sigues siendo tú por lo que perder su trabajo no es una opción.

Ren gruñó con irritación. Por supuesto que lo sabía, su madre se lo dejaba en claro cada día de su vida, ella vivía por y para él por lo que las palabras de Li eran parcialmente verdaderas; el salario como maestra era generoso para brindarles una vida modesta. Por anécdotas de su abuelo y su tío, el niño conoció el camino que su madre tuvo que recorrer en esos años sólo por él; Sakura era una mujer fuerte que se esforzaba por ambos.

—Ella no te abandonaría con un completo extraño si no confiara en él. —El apelativo y la idea de él siendo nada más que un borrón en su vida le produjeron un amargo sabor de boca. El dios kármico estaba haciendo de las suyas por haberse desaparecido sin más.

El niño asintió y emitió un suspiro de cansancio, honestamente no esperaba tener que tratar estos temas apenas llegara al lugar pero algo lo estaba orillando a eso. Ren inclinó la cabeza ocasionando que sus espesos mechones se desperdigaran por su frente cubriéndole parcialmente los ojos.

—Sólo no te acerques a mamá —Su voz era tranquila pero distante, casi amenazante—. No quiero que le hagas daño. —" _Como mi padre se lo hizo"_ , completó la mente de Ren con amargura. Lo último que quería era ver a su madre triste o sufriendo de nueva cuenta.

Ren ante todo solo quería proteger a Sakura.

La indignación de Syaoran pasó a un segundo plano tras esa declaración abriendo paso al sentimiento de desasosiego. Un niño estaba amenazándolo, incluso ahora el destino se burlaba de él con situaciones inverosímiles e incomprensibles; seguramente Meiling se mofaría de él sin piedad alguna si pudiese ver su rostro en esos momentos.

—Yo nunca lastimaría a Sakura.

Ren realmente deseó que ese fuera el caso, sin embargo sobre advertencia no hay engaño y él acaba de dejárselo en claro.

—Entonces Li Syaoran dame tu palabra, júrame que no sientes nada por ella y que no estás haciendo esto con otras intenciones, sólo así creeré en ti. —La postura del pequeño cambió drásticamente asumiendo un pose casi altanera con ambos brazos a la altura del pecho y la barbilla elevada hacia él.

—Yo no estoy haciendo esto con otras intenciones ya te lo dije.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

La mirada de Syaoran se llenó de determinación y sinceridad esperando que el chiquillo supiera leerlas en sus ojos. Y Ren le creyó a medias, terminaría de tragarse sus palabras sólo cuando el hombre admitiera que no sentía nada por su madre, cosa que no pasaría porque él era tan obvio en ese aspecto.

— ¿Qué hay de lo otro? —insistió el niño.

—Ella es…una persona muy importante para mí —Mala respuesta, o eso pensó cuando vio de nuevo esa hostilidad en el pequeño—. Sin embargo jamás intentaría nada con Sakura, es una preciada amiga a la que no quiero perder. Como lo son Tomoyo y Eriol. —concluyó Syaoran dándose por vencido.

—De todas maneras quiero que me lo prometas, no intentes nada con ella.

—Ya te dije que yo no…

— ¡Promételo!

Las manos de Syaoran viajaron hacia los bolsillos de su pantalón de oficina, enclaustrándose ahí para limpiar el sudor que se escurría de éstas y también para parecer algo desinteresado.

—De acuerdo. —concedió Li después de unos minutos de silencio, la seriedad se apoderó de su semblante y su voz.

Quería mantener las cosas tranquilas entre ambos y si esa era la manera de lograrlo entonces lo haría, después de todo en el fondo sabía que sus sentimientos eran unilaterales y que Sakura todavía lo miraba como " _el mejor amigo_ " y nada más.

—Bien.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo más, Wei se asomó por el pasillo para informarle al niño que su habitación estaba lista. La tensión se rompió cuando Ren emprendió hacia el cuarto designado dejando solos a ambos adultos y sólo entonces el anciano fue capaz de hablar.

—Los niños requieren de paciencia joven Syaoran, el hijo de la señorita Sakura quiere demasiado a su madre por eso se comporta así con usted.

Sí, Wei había escuchado parte de la conversación anterior por accidente.

—Si bueno… ese chiquillo se parece demasiado a Touya Kinomoto para su propio bien. Supongo que es algo de familia.

El anciano no respondió de inmediato sino que reparó en la presencia que se escabuía por la puerta al final del pasillo, Ren Kinomoto evocaba familiaridad en él, quizá demasiada, pero absolutamente no provenía del hermano de Sakura o de la propia mujer.

—El poder de los genes es misterioso joven, se sorprendería al saber cuánto un niño puede parecerse a sus padres u otros parientes. —Detrás de la apacible sonrisa enarcada en el rostro de Wei se escondía la afirmación de algo.

El mayordomo le envió a Syaoran una mirada tácita antes de despedirse de él con una reverencia y perderse en la cocina.

Desafortunadamente el mensaje quedó suspendido en el aire y rápidamente descartado por Syaoran.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

Ren sacudió la cabeza para despejarse mientras un extraño zumbido le susurraba en los oídos, deslizó la mirada por la habitación y se sorprendió con el panorama de un ambiente tranquilo y ordenado como el resto del lugar, la decoración minimalista le daba un aire modesto brindándole una sensación de satisfacción.

Más que nada apreciaba la privacidad en confort con el espacio. Motivado, procedió a sacar las pocas cosas de la maleta que se llevó con él, escoró cada prenda en un orden determinado dentro del armario así como cada par de calzado y calcetas para la ocasión. Dejó a Kero sobre la mullida cama acomodado entre dos almohadas y colocó el libro de su madre sobre la mesa de noche con la intención de contemplarlo más tarde, su mochila descansó sobre el escritorio de madera y Ren agradeció que hubiese uno junto a una lámpara en la habitación ya que la utilizaría esa noche y quizá hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Juró en nombre de su profesor por milésima vez en esa tarde, su libro de matemáticas se sentía diez veces más pesado dentro de su maletín gracias al recordatorio de los deberes asignados. Si eso seguía así terminaría por odiar la materia y era algo que a él le dolería en el fondo del alma pues de alguna manera el estudio y la lectura lograban calmarlo en determinadas situaciones.

—Jovencito Kinomoto ¿puedo pasar? —La voz de Wei resonó desde el otro lado de la puerta junto a un par de golpes.

—Oh, por supuesto. —concedió el niño terminando de acomodar algunas cosas en el escritorio.

—Muchas gracias, con permiso.

Ren reparó en el anciano que asomaba la cabeza por la abertura de la puerta para después ingresar por completo a la habitación. Aparentaba unos cincuenta o sesenta años, cabello canoso y un semblante que irradiaba amabilidad, fuera de esos rasgos era diametralmente distinto a su abuelo Fujitaka. Entonces el niño decidió que al menos le daría a este hombre una pequeña oportunidad por ese atisbo de familiaridad en él.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Se volvió por completo hacia el recién llegado y le dio una expresión angustiosa.

Wei negó con la cabeza.

—Quería preguntarle sobre lo que le gustaría cenar. Puedo preparar lo que usted guste.

Incluso desde lejos Ren pudo ver ese brillo en los ojos del hombre que parecían inyectarle vida y calidez.

—Yo… bueno, en realidad pensaba prepararme un sándwich o tomar un vaso de leche. —Y la verdad era que simplemente no quería abusar de la hospitalidad del hombre.

El mayordomo emitió un pequeño "oh" antes de acercarse al niño.

— ¿Recuerda lo que le dije en la estancia? —Wei vio a Ren asentir—. Como nuestro invitado no puedo permitir que usted coma un simple aperitivo en su primera noche aquí. Por favor déjeme prepararle algo de su agrado.

De nuevo, Ren sintió esa incomodidad por el rechazo de las atenciones, aunado a eso, Wei le hablaba con tal respeto como si en verdad trabajara para él.

—No se trata de eso, pensaba saltarme la cena para terminar los deberes de la escuela. —Se sinceró el niño para que el hombre no pensara que su rechazo era adrede, al menos no en ese sentido.

Wei meditó por unos segundos antes de emitir una respuesta y su contraataque, de ninguna manera dejaría a ese niño sin un bocado esa noche.

—Entonces ¿Qué le parece si le hago algo para cenar y se lo traigo aquí mientras usted termina los deberes? —Parecía algo justo y le daría al niño el espacio que necesitaba para adaptarse—. No creo que a su madre le haga gracia el hecho de que no tome sus alimentos en los horarios adecuados o que se los salte.

Y con eso tuvo al niño en la bolsa.

—Bueno… a mamá nunca le ha gustado que me salte los alimentos, incluso me obliga a comer los espárragos. —Ren se frotó la cabeza para tratar de afrontar su vergüenza y el recuerdo del olor de dicho alimento.

Ante esto, Wei pareció complacido. Su segunda táctica era apelar al "amor de una madre" para conseguir su objetivo y al parecer lo estaba haciendo.

—En ese caso también le prepararé un postre.

Ren vio al mayordomo ofrecerle una breve venia y él no pudo menos que tragarse la incomodidad y forzar una ligera sonrisa devolviéndole el gesto. En ese momento su estómago lo traicionó de la peor manera al emitir un estridente rugido clamando por algún alimento, los colores se le subieron al rostro dejándolo cual bermejo ¿a quién engañaba? Estaba famélico después de un duro día.

Sin embargo en anciano no dijo nada al respecto y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa antes de darle la espalda, justo antes de salir por completo de la habitación Ren le dio alcance.

—Por favor déjeme ayudarle. —Su lado voluntarioso salió a flote a pesar del conocimiento de sus deberes. El problema no era la teoría, Ren no mintió al decir que había entendido la lección, lo preocupante era la cantidad de ejercicios.

El pequeño Kinomoto miró el reloj de pared para confirmar la hora. Las manecillas marcaban apenas las seis de la tarde por lo que si sus cálculos no le fallaban podría comenzar con los ejercicios alrededor de las ocho y terminar poco más de la media noche, o en su efecto si encontraba algún contratiempo podría hacerlo alrededor de la una de la madrugada dejándole el tiempo suficiente para dormir.

Las cejas de Wei se ensancharon en confusión ya que el niño le había asegurado que tenía demasiada tarea, sin embargo la comprensión llegó a él sospechando que su ofrecimiento era por pura cortesía y agradecimiento. Desvió la vista hacia el escritorio donde el maletín se encontraba ya abierto, quizá interrumpió el inicio de la actividad laboriosa.

Las arrugas en la periferia de los ojos de Wei se contrajeron ante otra sonrisa—. ¿Qué le parece si me ayuda únicamente con el postre? Puedo encargarme de la cena y cuando requiera su ayuda vendré por usted. Mientras tanto puede comenzar con sus deberes.

Sin darle alguna oportunidad de réplica al niño, el mayordomo se escabulló por la puerta. Ren se dio por vencido y arrastró los pies hacia el escritorio dejándose caer en la silla giratoria que acompañaba a éste, sacó su libro de matemáticas y se dispuso en su tarea.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

Sakura se abotonó la chaqueta para protegerse del frio mientras sus pies la guiaban de manera mecánica por los interminables pasillos del hotel donde los maestros y alumnos se estaban hospedando. De entre todas las desgracias habidas y por haber ella se perdió tratando de encontrar su habitación.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando caminó más allá de una estancia vacía ¿A dónde se fueron todos? La decepción cayó sobre ella junto a una aplastante desesperación.

— ¿Sakura eres tú?

Kinomoto no escuchó el sonido de la voz, o al menos la pasó por alto debido a su ensimismamiento. Estaba en otro mundo, su mundo, en el que las posibilidades catastróficas y su realidad inmediata colisionaban e inundaban sus sentidos.

— ¿Sakura? —intentó de nuevo la voz.

La susodicha al fin reaccionó levantando la mirada para sondear con ojos expectantes hacia quien le llamaba.

— ¡Akiho! —Kinomoto prácticamente se arrojó a los brazos de la otra mujer, resollando palabras de alivio por su presencia.

Akiho la dejó aferrarse a ella el tiempo suficiente para que se tranquilizara, incluso podría jurar que Sakura estaba temblando ligeramente en sus brazos. Quizá estaba asustada por haberse perdido en los pasillos de ese enorme hotel, ella también lo estaría si no hubiese dejado algunas "migas de pan" en su camino para poder regresar a donde los demás se encontraban.

—El profesor Natsukasa me envió a encontrarte, todos estábamos preocupado por tu ausencia en el punto de encuentro.

Después de algunas actividades con el alumnado, los maestros y adolescentes se reunieron en el llamado "punto de encuentro" que no era más que el comedor del hotel, sin embargo Sakura fue la única en prescindir de su presencia debido a que se había aventurado a vagar sola por los pasillos con el afán de ir primero a su habitación.

Kinomoto se rió nerviosamente.

—Mi celular se apagó y quería recargarlo para poder llamar a mi hijo —explicó apenada por importunar a sus compañeros docentes—. Quería saber cómo estaban las cosas, si ya ha cenado, si ha hecho la tarea si ya se ha duchado… yo… de verdad lo siento mucho Akiho, no quería que los demás se preocupara.

— ¡Es verdad Sakura! El pequeño Ren ¿encontraste a alguien para que lo cuide? —La profesora, compañera de Kinomoto se sobresaltó—. ¿Lo dejaste solo?

Akiho Shinomoto era la compañera docente de Sakura en la secundaria donde impartía clases, Akiho impartía como maestra de arte y como Sakura, era de los pocos profesores cuya agenda se encontraba disponible para el viaje.

— ¡No!... en realidad Ren se quedó con un amigo mío —murmuró Sakura con un leve rubor asomándose por sus mejillas—. Por eso quería saber cómo se encontraban, después de todo Syaoran es un extraño para él y al principio puede ser difícil.

Demasiado si podía decir, pero tenía la certeza de que al final ellos se llevarían bien.

—Syaoran —Akiho masticó el nombre en sus labios, le sonaba de algún lado—. ¿Es el prometido de Daidouji? ¿El joven inglés de lentes de la fotografía que me enseñaste hace unos meses? —Shinomoto era buena con los rostros más no con los nombres.

Sakura negó una y otra vez con la cabeza para desestimar esa errónea conjetura.

—Ese es Eriol Hiragizawa —aclaró ella con una leve sonrisa para tratar de apaciguar la vergüenza que comenzaba a manar de su amiga—. Syaoran es un viejo amigo al que no veía desde la preparatoria, él es de Hong Kong y está visitando Japón por asuntos de trabajo pero se ofreció a cuidar a Ren durante estos tres días.

—Entiendo. Es muy amable de su parte. —Le dijo ella enternecida por la acción del desconocido. Además, mientras Sakura le explicaba pudo ver el brillo y la calidez en sus palabras lo que le dio a entender mucho más de lo que ella quería transmitir.

—Él siempre está ayudándome en los momentos que más lo necesito y es una persona muy amable después de todo, pero en verdad me siento mal al dejarlo al cuidado de Ren.

—Yo estoy segura de que él lo hace de buena voluntad Sakura, después de todo son amigos y los amigos se ayudan en los momentos de necesidad… aunque no lo conozco estoy segura de que Syaoran no te reclamará por esto —Akiho le regaló una enorme sonrisa a Sakura mientras halaba de ella del brazo para que emprendieran el camino de regreso—. Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación para que recargues el celular y puedas comprobar que todo está bien con Ren y Syaoran.

El pequeño discurso dio resultado, Sakura afianzó su agarre hacia el brazo de su amiga para seguirle el paso, juntas encontrarían el camino de regreso hasta las habitaciones del hotel para reunirse más tarde con sus compañeros y alumnos.

—Gracias Akiho. —murmuró Sakura en un sentido más extenso que no sólo implicaba el rastreo hacia el camino de regreso sino también por el apoyo moral.

—No tienes por qué agradecer Sakura… te lo dije, los amigos se apoyan en las buenas y las malas.

Kinomoto asintió contagiándose con el humor de su compañera.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

—Tenga cuidado con el cuchillo podría cortarse.

Ren levantó la vista, su atención estaba concentrada por completo en las tabletas de chocolate que cortaba en trozos más pequeños. Wei cumplió la promesa de llamarlo cuando necesitara su ayuda y fue así como terminó rebanando chocolate en la cocina mientras el mayordomo calentaba los que ya habían sido rebanados con anterioridad.

—He hecho esto antes, no tiene por qué preocuparse. Mamá y yo cocinamos todo el tiempo, incluso mi abuelo me deja ayudarlo de vez en cuando durante las visitas a su casa. —Tal vez no tenía la necesidad de revelar más de lo debido pero las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca.

Wei asintió pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima a manera de precaución sabiendo que bastaba un simple rasguño para hacerse una herida.

—Es la última tableta pero aun así tenga mucho cuidado.

—De acuerdo. —Los ojos de Ren bajaron de nuevo para clavarse en el chocolate.

Una vez que el último trozo fue rebanado se lo entregó al hombre, quien presto en su tarea se lo llevó para fundirlo con el resto en una cacerola que se calentaba a fuego lento. Una vez que consideró que el chocolate estaba en su punto lo retiró del fuego para amasarlo en pequeñas bolitas antes de que se volvieran a endurecer.

—Las almendras se encuentran en ese tazón, puede cubrirlas con ellas.

Ren tomó la bandeja recién completada con una hilera de pequeñas bolitas de chocolate para poder integrarles las almendras trituradas, repitiendo la acción con todas ellas. Aunque sin poder negar la tentación de degustar una, se la llevó a la boca.

—Amargo. —susurró el niño. Era chocolate amargo, quizá no había escuchado a Wei después de que éste pronunciara la palabra " _chocolate_ ".

El hombre alcanzó a escuchar el quejido y se volvió para mirar al niño quien tenía una evidente mueca en su rostro.

—Creo… que olvidamos mezclar el azúcar con el chocolate. —mencionó Wei comprobando al llevarse uno a la boca.

Apesadumbrado, el mayordomo recogió todo el chocolate para repetir el proceso pero esta vez asegurándose de verter el azúcar a la mezcla.

— ¿Qué hacemos con éstos? —inquirió Ren refiriéndose a los que estaban cubiertos con las almendras.

El hombre desestimó la idea de tirarlas y optó por mantenerlas ahí asegurándole que podría comérselas luego, a pesar del ofrecimiento del niño para ayudarlo a "deshacerse" de ellas Wei le aseguró que eso no era necesario ya que la primera hilera se componía de unas cinco. Las mantuvieron a un lado mientras se dedicaban a las demás, no demoraron demasiado en enmendar su pequeño error.

Syaoran asomó la cabeza tiempo después guiado por el aroma del chocolate que prácticamente inundaba el aire del departamento, cosa que logró distraerlo de su trabajo en la computadora portátil. Sus ojos eran apenas unas rendijas ensanchadas con sospecha que pronto se dilataron sorprendido por la visión frente a él, se acercó a su mayordomo y al hijo de Sakura para comprobar si no estaba teniendo alguna especie de visión o alucinación: _el chiquillo estaba cocinando junto a Wei._

¿Qué demonios? ¿Cuándo siquiera Wei se había ganado la confianza del niño? Él ni siquiera podía estar frente a él sin ganarse alguna furtiva mirada de fastidio.

— ¿Ustedes estaban…? —inquirió pero no terminó la pregunta cuando notó los pequeños manjares sobre las bandejas.

Pequeñas joyas dulces esparcidas en hileras lo estaban llamando.

—Trufas. —Esclareció Wei.

 _¿La ocasión especial?_ Se cuestionó Syaoran en silencio. Aunque no fue de extrañar que su mayordomo tuviese ese tipo de atenciones con el niño, le recordó demasiado a cuando él era pequeño y Wei le daba unos lapsus de "descanso" después de las lecciones y entrenamientos para cocinar algo o preparar postres juntos.

Syaoran se rascó la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo sin saber qué más hacer o decir, normalmente solía hablar con Wei sobre asuntos concernientes a las empresas, a sus hermanas o su prima, pero con Ren como adición reciente a la ecuación no sabía qué decir.

Li fijó su mirada en el niño, quien simple y sencillamente se veía muy concentrado en su tarea de revolcar las bolitas en las almendras. Quiso decirle algo, como que no era necesario que ayudara a Wei en la cocina pero lo reconsideró después de unos segundos; si era tan laborioso como Sakura y Eriol decían entonces era normal que el niño se ofreciera a ayudar con ciertas tareas para no sentirse una " _carga_ " aun cuando ese no fuese el caso. Él tenía que respetar eso de él.

—Sakura dijo que te llamaría como a eso de las nueve. —intentó Syaoran.

Lo que funcionó de maravilla cuando Ren le prestó atención olvidando lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Ella te llamó? —La decepción se cernió cuando creyó que su madre optó por llamar primero a Li que a él.

No fue una idea brillante después de todo y Syaoran supo que comenzaba a pisar terreno peligroso.

—En realidad me lo dijo cuando nos despedimos esta mañana, no ha llamado ni nada por el estilo. —Ninguna noticia o un mensaje por parte de ella, Li supuso que estaba muy ocupada con los alumnos y las actividades. Después de todo él fue a un par de esas y sabía lo terrible que la pasaban los profesores con las fechorías adolescentes.

—Estaré al pendiente entonces.

Y entonces la conversación llegó a un punto muerto para ambos. La mirada de Syaoran vagó sin rumbos fijo entonces pero se detuvo en algo en particular.

Osado, Syaoran se aventuró a tomar una trufa de las del montón y se la llevó a la boca. Sin embargo su elección fue la incorrecta. La inquietud se reflejó en Li.

—Amargo. —Devolvió el chocolate con una mueca y tildando ruidosamente el postre.

La bolita - _ahora deforme_ \- fue arrojada al bote de basura antes de ser envuelta en una servilleta. Syaoran rebuscó dentro de los gabinetes con la intención de tomar un vaso y servirse un trago de agua para ahogar el sabor que estremecía a sus papilas gustativas. Se bebió hasta la última gota.

Ren tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de reírse pero reprimió las ganas mirando hacia otro lugar, el rostro de Li todavía tenía la agitación del desagrado patentada. En un acto de indulgencia y buena voluntad, el niño tomó uno de los chocolates recientes y se lo tendió a él cuando se acercó.

—Prueba éste, nos olvidamos del azúcar en el primer lote pero ya lo corregimos —Su mano seguía extendida hacia el hombre y éste no dejaba de mirarlo como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba haciendo—. Sólo tómalo, te quitará el mal sabor de boca. —El niño frunció el ceño.

Syaoran así lo hizo, tomó el chocolate de las manos del pequeño y se lo llevó a la boca sin chistar, incuso ignorando la aspereza de su tono en su ofrecimiento. La sensación fue más placentera entonces y su semblante se relajó, incluso un tenue rubor tiñó sus mejillas pero él le atribuyó eso al frío de la noche.

—Gracias.

Pero sus palabras flotaron en el aire pues el niño se había esfumado hacia su habitación.

—Paciencia joven Syaoran… —Wei le sonrió al hombre conciliadoramente.

Él no dijo nada al respecto.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

Ren empujó el plato vacío hacia un lado agradeciendo una vez más al mayordomo de Li por sus atenciones, la cena fue más que deliciosa. Dejó el postre en el otro extremo del escritorio para poder degustar cada tanto mientras se encargaba de los ejercicios de matemáticas y se concentró por comenzar con ellos, miró de nueva cuenta el reloj en la pared para corroborar la hora asumiendo que a partir de ahora tenía cuando menos cuatro horas como mínimo y cinco como máximo para terminar.

Las primeras páginas en realidad no fueron difíciles y pudo terminar unas dos durante la primera hora, el problema saltó a la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que cada vez miraba con mayor insistencia su teléfono celular, él estaba distraído.

La anticipación de la llamada de su madre disolvió sus pensamientos cada vez más lo que le obligó a detenerse cuando el reloj casi marcó las nueve en punto, y como si su mente hubiese invocado tal acontecimiento, su celular cobró vida y emitió un estridente sonido que lo sobresaltó al punto de hacerlo saltar de su silla.

Tomó de inmediato el aparato para escuchar la voz de Sakura.

— ¿Mamá?

La otra línea permaneció muerta por unos segundos antes de que la dulce voz de su madre inundara sus oídos.

—" _ **Lamento llamarte a esta hora Ren, las actividades concluyeron apenas… ¿has cenado? ¿Te has duchado? ¿Estás haciendo la tarea? No te olvides de cepillarte los dientes antes de dormir…"**_

El niño enarcó una ceja cuando la lluvia de preguntas comenzó, pero no pudo negar que su corazón se regocijó por la preocupación explicita de su madre. Respondió a cada cuestión y escuchó cada suspiro de alivio de ella, los siguientes quince minutos fueron efímeros conversando de lo que fue el día de ambos.

—" _ **Lamento mucho tener que estar lejos, sólo serán un par de días hijo."**_ —Prometió Sakura con evidente agitación.

El niño respiró hondo—. Lo sé, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. —Frunció el ceño, esperaba que esos días se fueran volando aunque quizá lo harían si se concentrara en la escuela y los deberes.

—" _ **Hasta entonces cuídate Ren y pórtate bien con Syaoran ¿de acuerdo?"**_

El pequeño Kinomoto se frotó la frente tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Por supuesto que lo haría, después del pequeño ajuste de cuentas entre ambos al menos tenía la certeza de que llevarían el asunto en paz.

—Por supuesto —afirmó el niño—. Hasta luego mamá, descansa.

—" _ **Descansa"**_ —repitió Sakura desde el otro lado antes de colgar.

Y eso fue todo.

Ren se acomodó vacilante en su silla y después se inclinó sobre el escritorio acunando la cabeza sobre sus brazos, su madre le había pedido que " _se portara bien_ " como si pudiese intuir la tensión entre ellos. Bueno, quizá haría el intento… quizá…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

—" _ **Espero no te cause problemas… de verdad lo siento".**_

Syaoran no supo cómo contestar. Apartó la computadora de su regazo y la puso a un lado de la cama.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Sakura? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ya te lo dije, cuidar de Ren no es ningún problema.

Se levantó y comenzó a vagar sin rumbo fijo dentro de su habitación con el celular pegado al oído. La voz de Sakura siempre le provocó estremecimiento sin importar que estuviera detrás de una línea telefónica.

Las palabras de Li se estrellaron contra un silencio momentáneo. Llevaba formulándose esa respuesta desde el primer instante de su propuesta y la reafirmó sin un ápice de vacilación en su voz.

—" _ **Prometo que te lo recompensaré de alguna manera."**_

—No es necesario, creí que ya estaba claro. Somos amigos después de todo. —quiso golpearse ante esa afirmación.

—" _ **Muchas gracias Syaoran."**_

Como si Sakura pudiese mirarlo, él negó con la cabeza y exhaló un suspiro. Para ese entonces Syaoran perdió la cuenta del número de veces en las que Sakura se había disculpado con él, un conteo que inició desde el día en el que se reencontraron.

—Deja de disculparte Sakura y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —Li hizo una mueca—. Ren es un niño muy astuto, estoy seguro que podrá acoplarse a tu ausencia… que ambos lo haremos.

Tal vez fue imaginación de Syaoran pero le pareció escuchar un leve tartamudeo al otro lado de la línea.

—Puedo controlar a Meiling, un niño no es muy diferente de ella ¿sabes? —continuó, imaginándose las mejillas infladas de Meiling si ella realmente llegara a escuchar esa conversación. Se rió por ese absurdo pensamiento.

Sakura lo imitó riendo desde el otro lado pero reprendió a Syaoran segundos después por haber comparado a Meiling con un niño, diciéndole que seguramente a ella no le haría mucha gracia el comentario si alguna vez llegara a escucharlo.

¿Quién lo diría? El tiempo parecía no haber transcurrido para ellos a pesar de la distancia.

—" _ **Me da gusto tenerte de vuelta Syaoran"**_ —dijo Sakura en voz baja.

—A mí también me alegra haber regresado Sakura… —De nuevo se sintió como aquel adolescente y sus mejillas se calentaron—. Buenas noches.

Le hubiese gustado agregar " _puedes llamar en cualquier momento, siempre estaré para ti_ " pero se lo reservó para sí. Sakura le devolvió las buenas noches y después colgó.

Se quedó mirando el celular por unos segundos más antes de dirigirse a la cama y desplomarse sobre ésta, siempre con una vasta sonrisa de felicidad enmarcando su rostro.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos por un largo tiempo e ignoró por completo el sueño, Syaoran se levantó después para comprobar la hora dándose cuenta de que era más de media noche, alrededor de las dos de la madrugada.

Su garganta estaba seca así que decidió tomar un poco de agua antes de ir a dormir, se arrastró al pasillo totalmente descalzo y dobló hacia la derecha con rumbo a la cocina, no obstante su vista captó un destello por la rendija de una de las puertas de ese pasillo.

Con sigilo se acercó a éste y con la decisión tomada oteó dentro del cuarto. Ren Kinomoto se encontraba totalmente dormido sobre su escritorio en una posición por demás incomoda, incapaz de dejarlo ahí, Li entró con el afán de mover al niño hacia su cama.

Una punzada de empatía lo atravesó al recordar su infancia cuando sus tutores lo cubrían de extenuantes tareas y listas de lectura que tenía que cumplir al pie de la letra entregándolos o dando sus informes al día siguiente. Alguna de sus hermanas siempre lo encontraba encorvado sobre su escritorio o en el suelo de la enorme biblioteca de la mansión Li totalmente dormido, hecho un verdadero desastre y con el rostro lleno de saliva o mechones desperdigados.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar la nostalgia y se inclinó hacia delante para tomarlo en brazos, sin embargo antes de poder levantarlo su mirada captó la pila de hojas rayadas y otras desperdigadas, todas con un montón de números y ecuaciones en ellas. Syaoran tomó una de ellas para saber de qué se trataban y notó que eran ejercicios de matemáticas, sorprendentemente todas bien hechas.

Eriol no solo vanagloriaba la inteligencia del mocoso al parecer. Syaoran consideró una ironía el hecho considerando que Sakura no era muy buena con la materia y era - _sin exagerar_ \- su némesis; sí, los genes actuaban de manera misteriosa.

Desechando esos pensamientos retomó su anterior acción y se preparó para levantar al niño en brazos, falló de nuevo cuando Li se dio cuenta de algo: dormido de esa forma se parecía más a un ángel. Pero dada su austera personalidad él sólo pudo imaginar que ésta era la única oportunidad en la que pudiese ver ese lado suyo.

Ren se removió para poder acomodarse mejor mientras soltaba un audible quejido, Syaoran intuyó que era debido al cansancio del día. De pronto la idea de moverlo le produjo culpa, no quería despertarlo y además sería un problema si lo encontraba en la habitación sin haber pedido su autorización para entrar, fuese su departamento o no, existían reglas tácitas de la convivencia y privacidad.

La segunda mejor opción fue halar un de las mantas del armario y cubrir al niño con ésta para mantenerlo caliente, Li además se tomó la molestia de cerrar la ventana que Ren había dejado deliberadamente abierta a la noche mientras lo reprendía mentalmente por ser tan descuidado en ese aspecto ¿acaso no sabía que podía pescar un resfriado?

Verificó una vez más que Ren estuviera abrigado antes de rascarse la cabeza con nerviosismo preguntándose si eso estaba bien en lugar de llevarlo a su cama, con suerte no tendría un increíble dolor de espalda por la mañana. Realmente esperaba que no. Syaoran durmió un par de veces en su oficina y de propia mano sabía lo terrible que eran esas ocasiones para su pobre espalda y cuello, recordó también las burlas de Meiling por su postura encorvada cuando caminaba… días terribles en ese entonces.

El hombre guardó silencio y con precaución devolvió los pasos por donde había venido, abrió la puerta y la cerró con tal cautela que sorprendería incluso a un ninja. Sus pies resintieron por primera vez la heladez del suelo del pasillo pero poco le importó, Syaoran regresó a su habitación con la leve sensación de algo apabullando su corazón pero él no estaba seguro de cómo definirlo.

Ya en la soledad de su habitación dejó salir un largo suspiro sintiéndose exhausto considerando que fue un día largo, estaba en un lugar nuevo y extraño cuidando de un niño algo que honestamente no estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

Sintiéndose un poco perdido y sobrecogido, se acercó a la cama para hundirse en las sábanas y rogar porque el sueño llegara ya con la esperanza de sobrevivir los días restantes.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **N/A:**

 **¡Reviví! Ha sido un largo tiempo -** _ **como siempre**_ **\- la musa viene cuando se le da la gana y cambia las escenas de la historia a su antojo, lo que planeó en un principio siempre se va al carajo pero la ventaja es que cuando la musa se presenta me deja escribir el capítulo en un solo día (esa maldita TT-TT).**

 **Dejando de lado el motivo de la ausencia que es lo mismo de siempre: los deberes, los vicios (buenos, aclaro, solamente me declaro culpable de ser friki y obsesionarme con Animes, series, Mangas, comics, libros y personajes en 2D que sé que nunca voy a poder tener (Syaoran bebé, Ichigo, Haru, Tomoe, Soul, Giriko, Rin, Satán, Shiro y mis otros husbandos) XD) y uno que otro malestar (ser adulto apesta) 7-7**

 **En fin, con respecto al capítulo de hoy, lamento si es algo flojo y si se enfoca más en Wei y Ren pero ¡vamos! Por algo se tiene que empezar 7u7 Syaoran también está poniendo de su parte y todo el asunto de la paternidad postiza que más bien tiene aspecto de ser niñero es nuevo para él.**

 **Akiho también se cuela en esta historia pero realmente no tiene un gran papel así que probablemente solo la veamos un par de veces en adelante XD.**

 **Siento que faltó una escena Eriol y Tomoyo, si estuve tentada a ponerlo al igual que a Touya y Yukito… se suponía que si iba a incluirlos en este capítulo y también a Meiling pero les digo, la musa hace lo que quiere a veces.**

 **Y con respecto a Ineda pues… quería poner esa escena en particular para darle un poco de trasfondo al personaje ya que no sólo es un HDP porque sí. Claro que no justifico al personaje mediante este flashback pero sólo quería dejar eso en claro. Oh por supuesto, también agregué a otro Oc, Atari va a tener algo de importancia en un capitulo en especial y me incliné por un nuevo personaje ya que los del universo CC no se ajustaban a lo que buscaba y no quería caer en demasiado Ooc con la historia y los personajes.**

 **Por último quiero agradecer a sus lindos RW y a quienes han puesto a este fic en Favoritos y aun lo siguen a pesar de mis actualizaciones de cada milenio. A todos gracias (corazón).**

 **Amatista11986.**

 **Wonder Grinch.**

 **ValSmile.**

 **Massygut.**

 **SakLiEsme.**

 **PurAguuChan.**

 **Alejhandora.**

 **Guest.**

 **AmyCat45.**

 **Fani.**

 **Ksakura Rostran.**

 **Gabyta Li.**

 **Kotoriblosom.**

 **Tobitaka97.**

 **Crusolvico13.**

 **Geody.**

 **Yuzuruchan15.**

 **Dulce nom.**

 **Billysuggar.**

 **Hasta la próxima n.n**


End file.
